Changes
by fierysuzaku
Summary: He's back after two years... and has changed...let's see how Tsuna copes with it...a sequel to A Choice Made...
1. Chapter 1

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" he exclaimed in shock, apparently that was the only word he is capable of forming at the moment. After two years of absence, the storm has finally returned to the sky once more.

"TENTH!" grinned the right-hand ignoring the gasps of shocks and girly squeals emanating from the class.

While the thought of 'He's back!' played in his head, his smile grew even wider as his right-hand returned the gesture with a grin, exclaiming the familiar greeting he had missed since the bomber's departure.

"Gokudera-kun! You're back!" exclaimed the girls, which basically only compromised of Kyoko and Haru.

"Welcome back, Gokudera-kun." Chrome calmly said giving the bomber a warm gentle smile.

"Yo! About time. " greeted the player as a wide grin graced his tanned face.

"Che! Like I'm going to leave the Tenth in your hands!" snorted the newcomer but his friends didn't have to be geniuses to know it was more of a joke rather than his old harsh tone.

"Ah, so you know each other. Your Sawada Tsunayoshi right?" asked the teacher gaining the boy's attention as Mr. Honda started flipping through attendance record.

"Yes sensei. Gokudera-kun and I went to Namimori Middle together." Confirmed Tsuna awaiting his teacher's next words.

"Then I suppose you don't mind showing him around. You two could start now if you want, the first days are always for introductions. Besides, from what I can see, Gokudera seems to be the only one whose new here, all of you retained the same sections from last year." said the man as he unintentionally gave the two a chance to talk in private.

"Of course sensei!" said Tsuna with obvious elation.

"Oh, don't forget your pass! We wouldn't want a misunderstanding do we. Oh, and orient him with the school rules while you're at it. They rest can get to know him better at recess." Added the teacher as he gave each of the two a laminated red card, which says 'HALL PASS'.

"Thank you, sensei." Thanked Tsuna as they proceeded to leave the classroom, still ignoring the sad pitiful groans of the bomber's new set of fans.

Once they reached the halls and started the rather unneeded tour – he had the school's layout memorized before coming back – silence hung around them, as both of them tried to open up a conversation.

* * *

_It's been two damn years, what the hell am I going to say?_ He thought as he began observing the subtle changes in his boss, the Tenth was still lanky, the chubbiness and softness in his features seemed to have faded a bit over the years and he could not disguise the fact that his friend seems a bit more able and confident as they continued to walk.

_He's taller too._ He added to his conclusions while taking a deep breath deciding to finally strike up a conversation, but apparently Tsuna beat him to it.

"So how was Italy?" asked the teen rather randomly, it was a good open question, perfect for starting things.

"Oh, it was all right! But I really didn't manage to get to see the sights since I was training my ass off with that sadist of a tutor." Answered Gokudera, rolling his eyes at the memory.

"Really, I hope your trainer wasn't too hard on you." replied the boss, briefly recalling all the things Reborn has forced him to do.

"It was hard at first, but I eventually got the hang it. In fact, my tutor isn't really that bad, once you understand the reasons behind those crazy methods." He assured after seeing the flash of empathic horror in the Tenth's face.

_Reborn-san really must have been hard on him. _He noted briefly while he went back on the times the little acrobaleno had placed their lives in danger in the name of making the Tenth the best mafia boss ever.

"Oh. Hey, Gokudera-kun. Now that you're back, does that mean – " Tsuna tried to conclude but was cut off and he didn't like the answer.

"No, my training continues, I'm just on one of those 'get some rest before I train the hell out of you again' breaks. But don't worry Tenth, it would be a while before I resume my training." He assured once more when he saw those eyes darken.

"When?" he asked in a solemn way lacking the usual aura of cheer that was around him earlier.

"I don't know." He reluctantly answered, unable to return the light comfy atmosphere from earlier.

"Then we just have to make use of our time. Why don't we just leave out that issue for a while and deal with it when it comes." Said the boss in determination while wearing a smile, surprising the right-hand.

_Hm… As expected of the Tenth. He's taking it well. He really has matured. _He mused at how his boss had changed as well but he wasn't blind to not see how the smile held a rather melancholy hue.

* * *

_He's changed. _He noted, after the rather awkward silence, they continued with the tour, although his friend seemed to have been oriented with the place. Aside from his appearance, Gokudera seemed a bit more stable. His joking tone with Yamamoto told the boss that the right-hand had learned of control and a bit of camaraderie.

"So Tenth, how's everybody? My last update was from Haru a year ago, so I really need to catch up." He finally said shaking the last remnants of the previous solemnity of the atmosphere hovering around them.

"Oh! Not much. Yamamoto still playing baseball, Onii-san is still finding recruits of the boxing club, Hibari's still imposing his discipline, Reborn still torturing me half to death…" he trailed on pausing briefly as he noticed something.

_Actually, except of the usual crazy training regimen, everything was really uneventful. Wait. Did Gokudera-kun just called Haru by her NAME!_ he realized a bit surprised.

"Tenth? Are you okay?" asked the bomber as he eyes the teen in concern as he noticed the boy stop in his words.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine. Hehehe…" he said a bit nervously since he'd been caught in one of his musings.

"You sure? We could stop by the clinic… unless of course that perverted Shamal decided to chase after high school girls." Said Gokudera, his silvery green eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No. He's still at Naminori Middle. And I'm fine Gokudera. Really." He said assuring the rather over-protective friend.

"Okay. So how's the cow? I heard that he's started grade school last year." Continued the silver-haired teen.

"Lambo's doing fine. His short-attention span is a problem though. But aside from that, his grades seems alright." Informed Tsuna as he remembered a certain child on the day of Gokudera's departure.

* * *

"_**Hey! Where's Stupid-dera going?" asked the boy as they began their goodbyes to the right-hand.**_

"_**He's going back to Italy for a while." Said the boss a bit dejected since he was still upset by the terms they had to follow.**_

"_**Eh? Why?" asked the child now wide-eyed with curiosity.**_

"_**Just stuff." Answered Tsuna as he place a gentle smile on his face.**_

"_**Oh. When is he coming back?" prodded the boy not noticing a flash of sadness in the teen's brown eyes.**_

"_**Soon." Answered Tsuna reassuringly.**_

"_**How soon?" asked Lambo, obviously unsatisfied by the answer.**_

"_**I don't know. Just soon." Replied Tsuna tiredly in a way as he released a sigh.**_

"_**But – " he protested only for his statement to be cut short went he was lifted by the said bomber.**_

"_**Oi! Stupid cow, I'm not even gone yet and you're already giving the Tenth problems." Stated Gokudera in a rather annoyed tone as he held the squirming child in the air.**_

"_**AHH! Let me go, Stupid-dera!" screamed Lambo as he struggled from the boy's firm hold.**_

"_**Tsk, you are so loud! Try to lower your volume down a notch would you!" exclaimed the teen looking at him rather sternly.**_

"_**Lambo the Great doesn't follow orders." He said but lowering just a bit for fear of angering the Storm Guardian in such a close proximity.**_

"_**Flight 59, is boarding. Passengers please proceed to the waiting area." Said a woman's mechanical emotionless voice as the statement made its way to everyone's ears.**_

"_**Whatever, stupid cow. Try not to give the Tenth too much trouble just because I won't be there to beat some sense into you, okay." Said the bomber placing him down, instead of dropping him on the floor like he usually does.**_

"_**Well, that's my flight. I guess, I'll see you soon Tenth." He said to Tsuna as he grabbed his bags and left.**_

"_**Have a safe trip Gokudera-kun." Called out the boss as the remaining members of the Family exited the area.**_

_**It has been a three months since Gokudera departure and somehow, a certain little boy managed to get Tsuna's attention as he asked a rather expected question.**_

"_**Hey, Tsuna when is Octupus-head coming back? He's been gone for a really long time now?" asked Lambo jumping on top of Tsuna's desk where he was currently taking a short nap.**_

"_**I don't know, he's still in Italy. Why?" answered the teen groggily as he started shaking off some of the sleepiness.**_

"_**N-Nothing." Replied the boy as hopped down the desk and proceeded leave the room of teen he had just disturbed.**_

"_**You miss him don't you?" stated the now fully awake brunette stopping the raven-haired child in his tracks. **_

"_**Eh! Why would I miss that stupid idiot? He's loud, annoying, mean and STUPID!" exclaimed Lambo as he turned to face Tsuna in denial, before deciding to run out of the room.**_

"_**I miss him too." He confessed as he saw the boy halt in his tracks. **_

_**Lambo may not admit it but he was quite affected by the silver-haired teen's departure. Over the course of the changing weeks, the boy started to become a bit less hyperactive and loud. He didn't cry with the usual frequency, in fact, the house has not been suffering the usual cases of temper tantrum caused explosions for a more than a month.**_

"_**He didn't leave because he was mad at Lambo was he?" asked he child in a shy way, completely unexpected from his rather brash personality.**_

"_**Of course not! Where the heck did you get that idea?" asked the surprised teen, not expecting the kid to blame himself for the bomber's absence. **_

"_**He's always mad at Lambo." Supplied Lambo rather guiltily.**_

_**Despite of his decreased cases of tantrums, Lambo was still a bit self-centered, therefore, he still thinks the world revolves around him. So when a certain someone left, he thought it was his fault to begin with. **_

"_**That's because Lambo was very troublesome and wouldn't listen to Gokudera-kun." Said Tsuna in a gentle way awaiting the child to say he doesn't follow anyone's orders. Only the reply never came, only almost inaudible sniffles were heard.**_

"_**Lambo, are you alright?" asked the now concerned teen as the sniffles continued.**_

"_**I'm fine. I just got something in my eye that's all!" said the green-eyes child rather defensively as he quickly rubbed his eyes in emphasis.**_

"_**Of course." Smiled the boy, allowing the child this escape.**_

**They won't admit it, but they really do care for each other. **_**Thought the mafia don as he recalled the times Gokudera and Lambo would fight and make up like two squabbling brothers.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"He isn't having a hard time on his studies?" he asked with a bit of disbelief while the boss shook his head in confirmation.

_The cow actually has a brain then. _he thought as images of a hyperactive bouncing brat flew past his mind sending him slightly in a reminiscent mood.

"Ipin has been helping him." Said the boss as they continue their walk.

"That's good, he'll need all the help he can get. By the way boss, why's Chrome here?" he asked as he was reminded by a certain illusionist.

"Oh, she enrolled with us. Reborn said, that everyone has to have a complete education. So far, she managed to pass the tests that qualified her to enter high school." Said the boss glancing at how his friend would react since he was never on good terms with Mukuro.

"Well, I'm not much of a fan of Mukuro but Chrome's alright. Besides, it's good to have your guardians close." He stated rather off handedly walking ahead not seeing the surprise look Tsuna was wearing.

"Hey boss, why don't we take a break we've been walking in circles for a while." Suggested the teen turning to once more to his boss who gave him a smile of agreement.

_Chrome's getting closer to the Family. That's good. Geez… I've been gone for so long. How they heck am I going to be his right-hand when I don't even know the Family's current status. _He frowned at the thought as they made their way to the roof.

… **to be continued…**

**A/N: **What do you think? I'll be honest with you, this thing is already done… why don't I just publish it as a whole you ask… well… I got carried away and ended up with a 44-page story… yes it's THAT long. So I decided to cut it into chapters which I'll be updating after I receive some feedbacks from you all… so pls review…

**P.S.** I don't own KHR *too tired to think of something witty to add* this applies to all future chappies of the story…


	2. Chapter 2

_I must be hearing things! Gokudera-kun DID NOT just say that!_ he denied as he recalled the words the bomber had just uttered concerning a certain amethyst eyed girl.

"_**Well, I'm not much of a fan of Mukuro but Chrome's alright. Besides, it's good to have your guardians close."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_What? Not rants of distrust and suspicion?_ He deliberated in question since he expected the Storm to exclaim that the Mist Guardian couldn't be trusted and that it would be a good idea if he stayed as far away as possible from the illusionist.

"Tenth!" said the right-hand while he snapped Tsuna back from his musings.

"Huh?" he blinked, a bit confused as he began his descent from the clouds.

"You sure you're alright? You've been blanking out on me." asked the friend as he unconsciously placed his hand on Tsuna's forehead, while the shorter lad couldn't help but blush at their closeness.

"Hmm… You don't seem to have fever. And you pulse seems fine as well." continued the guardian as he removed his hand – much to the relief of the boy – and proceeded to take Tsuna's pulse. As the moments passed, Tsuna could not help but notice how gentle those rough yet slender hands were as the bomber focused on taking his vital signs.

"R-Really Gokudera-kun. I'm fine. REALLY." He placed the extra emphasis as he assured the bomber once more, while a light rosy hue colored his cheeks.

_I'm just a bit surprised by the changes on you. _he inwardly added as he took as seat on the worn rooftop floor, with the bomber joining him.

"If you're sure…" his brows furrowed in thought.

"I'm sure." He confirmed, a bit exasperated.

_I forgot how over-protective he is. When did he become so observant anyway? _mused once more as he recalled how the teen no longer talk of his duty of being his right-hand, now, he is actually like the person he had so proudly sworn to be.

"_**I promise protect you with all my strength, Tenth!"**_

The all too familiar vow echoed in memory.

* * *

_He seems to be fine. But why the hell is he going all glassy-eyed on me? _he deliberated as he continued to observe Tsuna who was once again returning back to his musings.

_He doesn't have a fever. His vital signs are at normal range, so why? _He continued to probe, not breaking the boss' train of thought.

"_**Just don't expect them to act like you were never left. You were gone for two years, they're bound to see some changes." **_

_I changed that much huh._ He concluded as his tutor's words answered his questions.

"Hey, Tenth! I'm sorta wondering…" breaking the boy out of his musings, only this time he didn't acknowledge he caught Tsuna doing it again.

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" said the don turning his attention to him.

"Well, I already know that Reborn-san his helping you and Yamamoto out with your lessons in all… but I was wondering… and no offence really…" he said secretly hoping to assure the boy that despite it all he was still Gokudera.

"I promise I won't be mad." assured the boy.

_I was thinking about it earlier… So why not? Well here it goes._ He concluded taking a deep breath as he readied the question.

"HOW THE HELL DID LAWN-HEAD MANAGE TO GET INTO HIGH SCHOOL!" the bomber exclaimed showing some parts of his old self while sending the boss into surprise once more.

* * *

"Eh?" he was still confused, he didn't expect the guardian to ask this question among all the others.

"I know you value him and all, but I still can't believe he actually managed made it to high-school! I mean, there's nothing in that empty head of his but boxing." He supplied while the Tenth blinks at him as if seeing a ghost.

"Come on Tenth. You have to admit. Intelligence is NEVER is strong point." Coaxed the bomber allowing Tsuna to recover from the aftershock.

_Well it's good that some things didn't change. When he said Yamamoto instead of baseball-freak I was afraid he changed completely. I think._ He thought relishing on the knowledge that despite his calmer exterior, Gokudera Hayato still resides within.

"Oh! Well, he sort of went along with Reborn's tutoring methods." He answered rather shakily after the Storm's outburst.

"Then I'm amazed he's still alive. But knowing him, he probably enjoyed it." he chuckled in amusement while Tsuna couldn't help but agree with him.

"Yeah! That's why Reborn told him if he got more than ten answers wrong, he'd have to give up an hour's worth of training." He chuckled as well while recalling the boxer's reaction to the baby's form of punishment when Reborn handed him a twenty-item quiz.

* * *

"_**WHAT?" shouted the boxer in horror as he stood while eyeing the small tutor as if he was a hell-spawned demon.**_

"_**I already told you, I refuse to repeat myself." Says the tutor with an uncaring tone Tsuna has known for so long.**_

"_**But that punishment is cruel, TO THE EXTREME!" he exclaimed in protest while unknowingly damaging Tsuna's and Yamamoto's ears a bit.**_

"_**Then I suggest you get started then." replied Reborn as he proceeded to exit the room stopping once more at another cry.**_

"_**WAIT! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THESE SQUIGGLY LINES MEAN!" said the boxer reaching out to regain Reborn's attention. **_

_**It worked.**_

"_**They're quadratic formulas. You never encountered those before?" answered the child while raising a brow of slight disbelief and annoyance.**_

"_**Nope! I'm REALLY BAD at math." Confessed the boxer while Tsuna and Reborn looked at him as saying 'OBVIOUSLY' while Yamamoto just laughed as always.**_

"_**So I see. How did you manage to pass your exams again?" sighed the tutor.**_

"_**Oh. Well I sorta remember sensei giving me a free pass since I managed to put the club into the national championships." Supplied the boxer.**_

**Figures.****Their teacher in math is rumored to be a frustrated sportsman, but due to his extremely weak stamina and slight build he settled to teaching but that doesn't stop him from giving athletes special treatment though**_**. Sighed Tsuna inwardly.**_

"_**Then you should work extremely hard on your upcoming finals then." said Reborn as he gave Ryohei a set of problems to answer.**_

"_**YES! I'M GOING TO KNOW THE MEANING BEHIND THESE SQUIGGLY LINES EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO! STUDY HARD TO THE EXTREME!" grabbing the papers as he held them high in the air with gray eyes burning with determination.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Let me guess, he decided to actually focus on his studies for once so that he won't give up his precious EXTREME training regimen." Guessed bomber with much predicted accuracy.

"Uhuh! I never seen him so intent in solving the problems." Tsuna said recalling the boxer's determined wild look as he struggled to understand and solve the equations at hand after finally getting the hang of the formulas.

"I'm guessing despite his determination he STILL lost more than a few hours." Smirked the right-hand noting how the Decimo's mood seemed to have taken a lighter hue compared to earlier where he was constantly being surprised at how his friend had changed.

"I think he lost about ten hours. Reborn hands out really hard tests sometimes." Defended the boy knowing full well he himself had fallen victim to Reborn's sadistic quizzes.

"Che! He's still an idiot." He chuckled while Tsuna couldn't help but find it funny as well. Pretty soon, they were laughing their heads off as they recalled Ryohei's crazy extreme moments only to interrupted by a familiar presence.

… **to be continued…**

**A/N: **Too OC?Who do you thinks it was? Bianchi? Reborn? Shamal? Gokudera's tutor? etc. The possibilities are **almost **endless… Anyone who would get it right gets **a free ONE SHOT request** *not joking, dead serious* **any** genre is acceptable **except lemons** cuz I'm lousy with those kind of things… The **deadline** for submission of entries would be the next time I update… but for your entry to be valid you have to give a REVIEW just to make sure you actually read the story and not just guessing… thanks for reading … =D

***the note that what follows can be ignored since it might feature my slowly crumbling sanity… unless it actually interests you* **

**Author's Current Mental Status:** ONE MORE WEEK! ONE MORE WEEK! *the thought echoes like a mantra* ONE MORE WEEK AND I CAN FINALLY GET SOME **REAL **REST! My short but sweet summer break, wait for me….


	3. Chapter 3

"Strange, I was just doing my patrols when I heard noises. Why are you here instead being in your classes?" said the prefect while his dark bluish grey eyes narrowed at the sight of them.

"H-Hibari-san!" panicked Tsuna as he began to frantically look for their hall passes.

_Hmph! Talk about bad timing._ Scowled the teen, as he looked at the person standing before him considering how he interrupted the two just when they were finally settling down to a comfortable ground.

"So the bird has finally decided to leave the nest." He couldn't help but say as his frown deepened when no emotion flashed against those gray blue depths.

"And the dog had finally decided to return to its master." Replied the prefect with a sigh as he ignored how the brunette's face exhibited a look almost close to chocking as he held his breath for the chaos that was about to erupt.

Silence filled the air.

It was almost deafening as the howl of a lone breeze the swept across them.

It was like the calm before the storm, the tension between the two fighters grew so thick one could almost slice it with a knife.

"Hmph! Let's go Tenth." Sighed the bomber as he turned his back and proceeded to leave earning him a raised brow from Hibari while Tsuna could only gape at him.

"As expected of a pathetic stray… You turn away with your tail between your legs." Taunted the raven-haired teen a bit curious to see how much had this special training had morphed the bomber since he could clearly see the defined form of muscles hiding beneath the uniform.

"Whatever, Tweety!" he said with a smirk as he saw Hibari's eye twitch at the reference.

_Sorry, boss. Couldn't resist. _He glanced at his boss and felt a bit of chagrin when the hues of shock and dismay flooded those brown orbs.

What came next of course was expected.

Hibari charged at him in full intent of killing him. After all, Hibari Kyoya may like cute and fluffy things but that doesn't mean he likes to be referred to as such.

_Man, he's fast!_ He observed as he dodge the incoming blow only to block another one in return pushing the attacker back as he steadied himself. As predicted, the Cloud didn't hesitate to attack him once more.

The dodge was expected.

But the non-explosive counterattack wasn't.

It went too fast.

In fact, the prefect barely felt it and hadn't had the time to acknowledge the swift strike to his back that came from his opponent. He only noticed its effects when he tried to launch from his fallen position and failed.

"It would be awhile before the feeling in your legs comes back. I suggest you sit and wait till it does. Come on Tenth, Honda sensei must be expecting us by now." Said the bomber ignoring the ominous aura coming from the Skylark as he left with the slightly petrified Decimo in tow.

"I will not let this pass." He threatened through clenched teeth but it seems that his words had fallen on deaf ears.

Or so he thought, enraging him even more.

"I will bite you to death, Gokudera Hayato." He seethed not knowing that the sharpened ears of a right-hand could still hear him.

_I'll be waiting then. _He anticipated as he couldn't help but be amused to have a new sparring partner while vaguely remembering how slower Hibari's moves were compared to his tutor that move with such speed and grace.

* * *

"_**Whatever, Tweety!"**_

He recalled in sheer disbelief and unmasked horror while the remark was lodged in his head.

_TWEETY? HE CALLED HIM TWEETY! DOES HE __**HAVE **__A DEATH WISH! _He was going to explode, the unexpected revelations he had undergone on the course of the day were _nothing_ compared to THIS. He looked to see his friend staring at him almost worriedly as he continued to hyperventilate inside the boy's CR.

"Tenth. May be we should – " said the right-hand as he was about to suggest going to the clinic for what seems to the third time today.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD!" he shouted not caring of how much attention they'd be getting if they were to be heard while Gokudera flinched slightly as his outburst.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL HIBARI THAT?" he continued to rant as his frustrations all came out as he continued his onslaught.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"I KNOW HE PISSES YOU OFF BUT COULDN'T YOU JUST STICK WITH 'BASTARD' or 'TRASH'? "

"YOU'VE JUST BEEN HERE FOR A FEW HOURS! AND YOU'RE ALREADY HAVE TROUBLE WITH HIBARI! I WON'T HAVE YOU SPEND YOUR REMAINING TIME WITH US ON A HOSPITAL BED, YOU HEAR ME?"

He shouted.

He raved.

He ranted.

He continued to exclaim his worries and frustrations on the strangely silent man before him, and he was just on the brink of emptying it all out when he finally noticed the other's silence.

"SAY SOMETHING!" he ordered furiously only for his last traces of aggression to finally fade.

"Okay. I'm not mad or crazy. I called him Tweety because I wanted to. That's all. And no, I don't want to die nor do I plan of spending my days on the hospital bed. And as for the 'bastard' and 'trash' thing. I think Xanxus has that in the bag." He answered the boy methodically as he continued to observe the rise and fall of Tsuna's panicked state.

"Now that we have that cleared out, why don't we go back to class. I'm already oriented with the place and I don't think the school rules aren't as different as those of Nami-Middle." Said the teen with a sigh as he turned his back but stopping at the door's entrance as he turned back awaiting his boss.

"You really have changed Gokudera." Concluded he boy rather solemnly, not noticing how those stormy tempests flinched at the comment.

"I know. But if you're expecting me to not to… then you're in for a surprise." He whispered not bothering to hide the hint of sadness that colored his tone.

… **to be continued… **

**A/N:***hides behind a wall ***** Yes… it was Hibari… the winner for the 'guess who' contest is **Yamamoto Takeshi 2980**…just pm your request you have one and I'll do my best to get too it. =) I gave Gokudera some fighting skills besides middle and long range ones… is it okay? Once again thank you for reading and pls review…I want to know your reactions. Suggestions are much appreciated btw…who knows I might add a few extra chapters rather than what was originally planned…I'm already editing some chapters… *grins*

***the note that what follows can be ignored since it might feature my slowly crumbling sanity… unless it actually interests you* **

**Author's Current Mental Status:** My mind went haywire… HOW THE HELL COULD I POSSIBLY BE THAT STUPID! *briefly wallows in self pity* *little voice tries to comfort* _So you only got FIVE HOURS of sleep in the span of 48 HOURS, and flunked the thing… the week's finally up. _*sleep deprived eyes shine in joy* I'M FREEEEEEE! *imagines oneself dancing and jumping like a complete fool only to stop* SLEEEEEP! I NEED TO SLEEP! *runs off to hibernate for a week*


	4. Chapter 4

"_**You really have changed Gokudera."**_

The words echoed like a broken record. He already knew such facts, but that doesn't change the fact that it still stings a bit. It wasn't like he _wanted _to become a stranger to his boss. But the time he had spent training has told him how foolish and reckless he was. He was giving the boss more trouble than help with his temper and even came close to endangering his life if not for Yamamoto who was there to help him.

"_**WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL HIBARI THAT?"**_

He never saw his boss so angry like that, he assumed a brooding scowl while recalling the rants of untamed fury the young don had recently pelted him with and at the same time remembering the reason why he called the prefect at that type of terminology.

* * *

"_**Let me get this straight, he's a sadistic stoic that can easily be pissed off." Remarked the tutor looking at him with puzzled eyes.**_

"_**Yes." He said as their talk managed to get into the topic of a certain raven-haired Skylark.**_

"_**I don't get it." said the other with brow furrowed in emphasis.**_

"_**He gets pissed off when he wants to but never when you want him to." He explained only to get a raised brow in return. **_

"_**So you WANT to piss him off." The tutor tried to confirm looking at the student with observing eyes.**_

"_**No! I'm not stupid, you know." He retorted rather sharply.**_

"_**Hmm… could have fooled me." sighed the other, assuming a bored expression with sharp eyes continuing to await the reply.**_

"_**How do you do it?" the bomber asked through gritted teeth, his stormy eyes brimming with withheld temper.**_

"_**Do what?" asked the educator, looking at the student with pure inquisitiveness. **_

"_**Piss me off so easily even when I'm already trying my best not to be." He supplied while trying to calm himself.**_

"_**It comes naturally I guess." Came the annoying reply.**_

"_**What would you do to piss Hibari off then?" he asked curious of how the sadist would deal with the prefect.**_

"_**I don't know, never really met the guy." The sadist shrugged which made him frown in further annoyance.**_

"_**I see, so you DO want to piss him off. Anyway, what pleasure could you possibly get when it comes to riling up the guy?" The observer concluded looking at him with finality.**_

"_**His attitude pisses me off." He answered, finally giving up with a tired sigh.**_

"_**And you want to return the favor." it was a question but held the essence of a statement that was answered by the teen with an obvious look of culpability.**_

"_**Tweety." Came the bored sigh that managed to get his attention.**_

"_**Eh?" he questioned for clarification.**_

"_**I f I want to piss the guy off, I'd call him Tweety." Clarified the tutor who was playing with a raven strand of hair.**_

"_**Why?" he asked wondering why such a word was chosen.**_

"_**I don't know. I just do. Maybe it's because of the skylark thing... that and the fact that he has a cute little yellow bird flying around him every time." Came the reply while the tutor stood up to leave, signaling the end of the conversation.**_

* * *

_You really have a talent in pissing people off when you want to. _he mused at the memory while walking beside the don in loaded silence.

Continuing to walk in awkward stillness as they neared the said room, he couldn't help but glance at his boss and how it had pained him to see the shadow cast against the brunette's features. He released a sigh, and couldn't help but feel a bit out of place amongst the guardians as he recalled on how little info he has on them.

_So much for being the best right-hand man, I can't even deal with the Tenth let alone the others._ He begrudgingly thought as a frown settled upon his lips.

Still the silence hung, broken by hushed words that echoed.

"I'm sorry."

He said making the boss stop once more, brown-eyes met his wide with surprise.

_Surprise seems to be the expression of the day._ He concluded as a sad smile laced his features.

"For what?"blinked the brunette as confusion began to settle.

"Huh?" he echoed in.

_Wasn't he mad at me earlier?_ He wondered as he recalled his boss' furious face.

"What are you sorry about! It was my fault for being stupid! I should be the one apologizing." said the flustered boy as he stared into his eyes asking for absolution.

"What are talking about boss?" he asked for clarification as he tried to see the reason behind the sudden mood swing.

* * *

"Reborn said that you'd change. I know that's to be expected but I couldn't help but hold on to the past a bit longer." he answered solemnly recalling Reborn's words.

"_**Dame Tsuna, of course he won't! That's the purpose of training, to change for the better."**_

_I'm an idiot. Even after what Reborn told me, I still held on hoping Gokudera-kun wouldn't change. That, I expected him stay the same old delinquent rather than face the new person he has grown into. I'm such a coward._ He concluded, looking up into those grayish green orbs while his brown ones ask for clemency.

"There's nothing wrong in looking back on the past. Just be sure not to get stuck on it." said the right-hand from out of the blue, his eyes gentle and warm as he held his gaze.

"Eh?" his eyes widened, both confused and astonished at the fact that such words could come from the bomber.

"There's nothing wrong with the past Tenth. Just be sure not to say there for too long 'cause you might lose sight of the future." He explained giving him a small smile that would make his fan girls scream with glee.

"You sound like an old sage." he joked as he tested the waters.

"Che, blame my tutor's melodramatic moods." answered the bomber in the same joking tone, rolling his eyes once more in emphasis.

_Strange. He always calls his tutor a sadist but he doesn't seem angry whenever he does. In fact, he seems almost homesick._ He observed his friend mutter how he had to cope with his tutor's strange moods.

"You really have a moody tutor." He remarked unexpectedly, voicing his thoughts in the process.

"I know." He chuckled in agreement giving him a wide grin.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna said, as he stopped in his tracks taking a serious tone in his voice.

"For what?" turned Gokudera as he asked Tsuna to elaborate on things.

"For acting like a child." He said shyly, hints of pink coloring his cheeks shattering the seriousness of things.

"Don't worry Tenth. You have lots of time to grow up." Said the right-hand giving him one of those grins meant only for him and no one else as his stormy green eyes turned gentle.

_He really has change. If he was the old Gokudera, he would be slamming his head on the floor to stop me from apologizing. Instead, he actually agreed with me being wrong. And I don't know if it's a good thing or not. But it's good to have that heavy air cleared._ He thought while they entered the room where the teacher was already in the middle of discussing attendance and proper dress code, and as he took seat, he could not help but feel that more surprises are in store.

… **to be continued… **

**A/N:***wakes up early from hibernation* How was it? A bit of a preview on Gokudera and his mysterious tutor…there's more to come. I don't know if you noticed this but, no one can easily provoke Hibari unless you're breaking the rules or that he deems you worthy of attention. Either that or because of you, he now owes somebody *just an opinion* anyway thanks for reading and please review…V^-^V

**P.S.** I went to take a few peeks on the previous chapters and I noticed that my scene dividers are missing which it weird since I was sure that I placed them there and I didn't seem to have a problem with my other fics so I apologize for any confusion. Anyways I already fixed the thing so no prob. *at least I think so… I'm quite careless* ^^,

***If you're expecting an update on my mental status, don't, 'cause I only write it when I'm on the brink of insanity or have some strange urge to vent***


	5. Chapter 5

"_**I'm sorry." The boy muttered, his brown eyes shining in sincerity as he looked at him.**_

"_**For what?" he turned once more awaiting the boss' reply.**_

**What could you possibly be sorry for?**_** He asked within, briefly wondering on the events that played and remembered how the boy exploded.**_

**It wasn't like your reaction was THAT unexpected. **_**He added in thought recalling how his boss pointed out the changes in him and besides, he had long forgiven the Tenth.**_

"_**For acting like a child." The Tenth answered.**_

**Oh. **_**He inwardly realized as he tried to assure the young boss.**_

"_**Don't worry Tenth. You have lots of time to grow up." He replied with a grin.**_

**Yes. There's no need for you to hurry. Take this chance to be able to breathe and live before you commit yourself to the Family. **_**He wanted to add but refrained to do so. **_

_**After all, it is not his place to break the fragile innocence that still fills those chocolate brown eyes. **_

* * *

He likes his new seat.

He is situated by the window and is seated at the farthest row, that way, he could go unnoticed as he detached his attention from the droning rules their teacher was explaining.

_Sometimes I also wonder if, it really was a good choice to actually choose him as the next boss._ He released a sigh as he stared across the empty courtyard that was littered with trees and unkempt bushes.

* * *

"_**Ah, in modo da questo è il vostro Decimo caro! Devo dire che è una punta di un bambino." said the tutor in fluent Italian the teen had known to signify the said person was going into one of those theatrical moods. **_

**Ah, so this is your beloved Tenth! I must say he is a bit of a child. **_**He mentally translated, as he said nothing while he watched those skilled fingers hold the frame in amusement.**_

"**_Lo fa soffrire per vedere tali cuori puri essere alterato dalla rigorosità della realtà. Persino lo fa soffrire più ulteriormente per vederlo costretti per entrare nel nostro mondo scuro della morte e dell'anima." _The sincerity was there and as well as the sorrow that accompanied the strangely soft words, while the owner of it returned the framed picture upon the desk, a pair of tawny eyes darkened.**

* * *

_**It pains me to see such pure hearts be tainted by the harshness of reality. It even pains me further to see them forced to enter our dark world of death and blood. **_

_Continue to be a child before you are eventually forced to grow up._ He wanted to say as he stole a glance at the Tenth who seems to be quite attentive while recalling the tutor's translated words.

* * *

As the minutes pass, he can already see that only he and Yamamoto find this class boring. While stifling a yawn, he could already feel the jet lag settle in as his eyes began to reach a point of heaviness.

_Damn! Even thought I got some shut-eye in the plane, I'm still sleepy. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to go clubbing with that sadist._ He thought as he remembered at how he got off the plane wearing his school uniform and how he proceeded to the school without bothering to get his things since he went home almost empty handed, if you include all the weapons he had hidden and two bento boxes holding his snacks and lunch. His tutor informed him that his things were sent ahead of him, much to his surprise.

He rubbed his tired lids as he stole a glance at the clock, which indicated he had only five hours of occasionally interrupted sleep. His frown deepened as he recalled his last night in Italy.

* * *

"_**Come on, Hayato. Live a little! It's your last night in Italy. Make it memorable." Says the tutor dragging him to the dance floor and away from the bar where he had planned to situate himself for the rest of the evening.**_

"_**Trust me! I have enough memories! " he exclaimed through the blaring music struggling against the hold.**_

"_**Come on, what's the use of making you take dancing lessons if you don't use the knowledge of it?" urged the stubborn one while chuckling lightly at how his cheeks tinted at the memory.**_

"_**NO! I REFUSE TO PARTICIPATE IN SOMETHING THIS IDIOTIC!" he shouted in protest only for them to fall faint against the newly played song.**_

* * *

_Why did I even bother?_ He asked himself, as he remembered those shining pair of golden amber puppy-dog eyes staring at him finally convincing him to dance a few songs much to his embarrassment.

"_**Learn to let go when it comes to your family."**_

He continued on with his musings, recalling those last words of advice.

_What does that mean?_ He pondered ignoring the anticipatory stares of the majority of females in the class.

_Let go of what? Dammit!_ He frowned as he continued to make a list of things he should let go.

_Anger? Envy? Grief? Past issues? WHAT?_ He was clenching his teeth now wanting desperately to call the said person who got him in this pondering mood.

"_**Just remember what you were." Added the tutor eyeing him in a bored way, which he has grown to understand that it was something he should figure out on his own.**_

_What's the point of giving advice if you're speak in riddles? _

_What I was…_

_I was a stubborn masochistic punk. Does that mean I should stop being THAT person? _

_But I thought I'm not that person anymore… _

He was frustrated, he knows when it comes to advice, his tutor give them for a reason and they always end up helping him out of his problems no matter how strange it may be.

_Right now. My problem is how the hell can I deal with the others… let go… release…liberate… unleash… _he thought of every synonym he could find, before he knew it the answer was staring at him in the face almost mocking him with its obviousness.

_Shit. Talk about digging too deep. Give a person too many hard riddles that he'd end up digging far too much meaning on the simpler ones. _He sighed at the sudden realization.

_Let go._

_Learn to let go of your temper. _

_Learn to let go of the barriers of composure. _

_Learn to release that temper of yours. _

_Just be yourself, stupid._

He could almost see the tutor's smirking face at the rather obvious solution.

His mood had finally taken a lighter tone after finally figuring out the meaning behind the advice. Of course, that mood would only turn sour at the sound of the bell signifying the start of recess where he was almost mauled be a pack of frenzied rabid fan girls.

… **to be continued…**

**A/N: **Early Update! I decided to add Gokudera's POV on Tsuna's apology. I always wonder what Gokudera is thinking when in class… my guess is that he randomly shifts from topic to topic like I do sometimes… but unlike him, I'm not a genius so end up flunking if the teacher decided to give a quiz after the discussion. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.

**P.S.** I get my translations on the internet so I apologize for any error in grammar on the Italian statements. This applies to all future Italian statements for my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

"So are you REALLY from Italy?" asked a girl with big shinning eyes as she waited for the answer with baited breath.

"OMG! But you're so fluent!" exclaimed another after the answer was given.

_Some things never change._ Concluded Tsuna as he and Yamamoto wait for the horde to dissipate.

"I'm surprised he hasn't scared them off yet." He muttered eliciting a laugh from Yamamoto.

"Yeah! Gokudera seems to be a bit nicer to girls now." Agreed the swordsman as he too noticed the longer time span.

"I'm guessing he'll explode anytime now." Continued Yamamoto grinning widely as he chuckled.

"Really… Seeing him… I think he'll last long enough for them to stop bugging him." Mused Tsuna aloud surprising the other boy a bit.

"Come to think of it… it _**has**_ been more than five minutes." Said Yamamoto looking briefly at his watch in emphasis.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" a nosier one asked catching both of the boys' attention.

"WOULD GO OUT IN A DATE WITH ME?" she continued rather loudly as she waited for her crush to respond.

_Here it comes. _Anticipated both boys for despite his newly attained sense of patience and composure, even those has its limits.

"Actually I want to spend time with my friends more, if that's okay." Answered the bomber honestly, with no explosion what so ever.

_NO WAY!_ Thought Tsuna wide-eyed gapping, glancing at Takeshi whose only indication of surprise was a raised brow of wonderment.

"AWWW…." Pouted the girl along with the others as she crossed her arms across her ample bosom.

"Besides, it wouldn't be fair of me dividing my attentions from such elegant beauties." Continued the teen smoothly as he stood giving the girls a fake yet convincing smile. The said girl swooned at the sight while the rest didn't even bother of catching her for they were all too busy squealing in delight.

As the silver-headed teen began to distance himself from the crowd – much to his relief – he had no choice but to turn once more when the rest called out for him.

"We will wait for you!" they all declared with eyes shining in hopes as the thoughts of their silver knight rewarding their patience with his undying admiration and love floated in their heads.

"Then I am unworthy of your patience." He answered back with a smirk this time conjuring even louder squeals and more than a few nosebleed incidents.

Tsuna and Yamamoto were shell-shocked.

Not even Tsuna with his hyper intuition could have predicted the words their friend had just sprouted.

_Gokudera didn't scare them off._ he gaped in disbelief as he watched the silver-top approach them, relief clearly present in his features.

He just gave them the rather impossible notion that when he'll get tired of his friends' company he'll go to them after. It won't last forever but it would probably give the bomber more time to come up with another excuse.

_Since was he ever this smooth?_ Wondered the mafia don internally pondering if his friend really did just do that.

"Gee, Gokudera I never expected you to turn out to be such a player." Remarked Yamamoto jokingly as the teen finally managed to detach himself from his fans.

"Hmph! It was necessary. I don't like them hounding me like bloodhounds out for the kill." Shrugged the teen offhandedly while taking out his snack which composed of two onigiris and a small clomp of pasta on the side.

_Eh? I didn't know they sell bentos with Italian food._ Thought Tsuna as he observed the box while taking out his own in the process.

"Haha! I just never thought of you to be the type." Jeered the boy while taking a bite out of a piece of sushi.

"Che! Just shut up and eat, idiot." Spat the right-hand before proceeding to take a bite out of his own food.

_Hm? Is it just me or is his old temper showing? _Asked Tsuna as he noticed the right-hand's composure seemed a bit less compared to what he had earlier.

"Say, wanna have some sushi?" offered Yamamoto playfully.

"Sure. Why not." answered the bomber holding out the near empty bento to the baseball player who blinked at him in surprise expecting the familiar shouts of refusals from him.

"You giving it or what?" asked Gokudera a bit annoyed.

"Oh! Here you go." said the boy slight confusion was present on his face, as he gave him a piece of fatty tuna.

"Say, Gokudera-kun. I didn't know they sell bentos with Italian food." Uttered Tsuna voicing his previous thought.

"They don't." answered the other taking a bite out of the sushi relishing on the flavor he had missed for so long.

"Then where did you get them?" he asked further wondering if his friend got it from the airport back in Italy, while waiting for the answer from the boy who was eating another piece of offered sushi.

"Cooked them of course." He answered on sheer impulse not knowing the ramifications his little slip of info had caused. He only noticed the impact of his words when there was a blatant pause between them.

"You cook?" clarified the boss who stared at him in disbelief.

"Uh… Yeah. It one of those anti-stress therapies…" reasoned the Storm out trying to fight the rushing blush that threatened to escape.

"Wait. You're tutor forced you to study cooking." Concluded the swordsman with a wide grin clearly amused at the knowledge.

"SO WHAT?" Gokudera was defensive now, as the blush he had tried to fight had won and had finally surfaced upon his fair complexion.

Tsuna couldn't help but remember the time when they tried cooking when they were stuck on the future since the girls went into a boycott.

The results weren't pretty.

Gokudera almost burned the kitchen since he was too preoccupied with reading the cookbook to notice the fire raging behind him.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" said Kyoko who had just came from the canteen with the girls who had decided to buy some drinks.

"Nothing. Just some stuff." Answered the bomber in a defensive tone that pricked their interest.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Hana not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Oh, Gokudera taking cooking lessons stuff." Answered Yamamoto laughing while Kyoko, Hana, Chrome and Haru exhibited shocked faces.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, BASEBALL FREAK!" yelled the right-hand as he threatened the boy but strange enough he didn't even whip out a single stick of dynamite.

"Hahi! Haru didn't know you took cooking lessons too!" remarked Haru only to realize her slip when all attention went to her as Gokudera let out a groan.

"Too?" Yamamoto delved, eyes shining in delight.

"You mean there's more?" asked Tsuna looking at Haru.

"Eh? N-Nothing. N-Nothing at all." Answered the girl rather nervously.

"Haru. Did you keep something from us?" his eyes narrowing slightly as his intuition told him that she was lying.

"Eh. Oh, look Honda sensei's here! We have to go back to our seats." She suddenly remarked panicking as she rushed to her seat. Tsuna was about to seek further info from certain a bomber but to his dismay along with Takeshi's , he had already taken his seat in the far back.

_How did he get there so fast? _He wondered while taking his seat, but the memory of his fight with Hibari told him why.

… **to be continued… **

**A/N: ***smirks* One could only imagine what else Gokudera learned during his stay… you could give some more if you want… I haven't fully planned out the tutor's lesson plan yet so there's room for modification… As for the 'I'm unworthy of your patience' part… I always wanted him to say that… thanks for reading and pls review…


	7. Chapter 7

"_**This has got to stop." he sighed in growing frustration as he sat beside his tutor in a secluded park bench where they had long decided to meet to avoid his fans.**_

"_**Hm? What is it?" questioned the mentor turning to meet his eyes.**_

"_**Those girls are getting wilder and wilder every time." He frowned in observance while the tutor naively raised a brow of question.**_

"_**Don't act all ignorant on me!" he snapped, clearly tired of the crowd hunting him down like some prized animal.**_

"_**Hm…" mused the golden eyed being beside him.**_

"_**What!" he asked not wanting to waste time since the girls might decide to look for him here.**_

_**He had long learned that it was good to keep moving until you finally lose them completely. By completely he means within the confines of the mansion he was staying.**_

"_**You managed to get them off your tail faster than usual." Observed the tutor offhandedly.**_

"_**Eh? What the hell are you talking about!" he probed, confused at the choice of words.**_

"_**Well… the first time they got hold you it took you at most about thirty minutes to get away." Supplied the mentor in the same no caring manner that was already vexing him.**_

"_**Your point?" he asked, seeking clarification.**_

"_**It just took you about five minutes to do so. If you count in the fact they're getting wilder…" trailing off pissing the bomber even more.**_

"_**Spit it out dammit!" he spat now angered.**_

"_**Well… your evasions skill improved." Said the raven-haired plainly with a look of innocence that could fool even the sharpest of beings.**_

"_**What." He clarified a bit confused his anger evaporating at the praise recieved.**_

"_**Your evasions skills. You're already skilled when it comes to communication but you're really lousy when shaking off trouble." Reasoned the sadist in a matter-of-factly manner he was growing used to. **_

"_**At least some good came out of this. So did you finish your errands yet?" he asked now calming down.**_

"_**Actually, I don't have anything to buy." Said the other snapping his temper once more.**_

"_**WHAT!" he yelled, the main reason why he was out of the safe confines of the mansion was because he was to accompany the sadistic mentor in doing errands mainly shopping for food and other amenities.**_

_**Strange enough, the shopping trips happen every day.**_

"_**I don't have anything to buy. What are you deaf?" said the mentor raising another brow of question.**_

"_**WELL BEING CHASED BY CRAZY SCREAMING FAN GIRLS FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS DOES THAT TO YOU!" he pointed out angry and loud not caring if the horde hears him.**_

"_**I see. It's not my fault. The Ninth said I should at least take you out once a day." Came the reply as if it was enough to calm him down.**_

_**It wasn't.**_

**WHAT AM I YOUR PET?**_** He mentally wanted to shout but refrained since he knew nothing good could come out of the statement.**_

"_**IF I'M GOING TO BE CHASED AROUND TOWN BY RABID FANATICS EVERY TIME I DO, I'D RATHER BE COOPED UP IN THE MANSION FOR THE REST ON MY TRAINING!" he stated instead a fierce storm brewing in his eyes.**_

"_**You're hearing may be damaged, but mine isn't. Lower you voice." The last statement became a sharp command as golden orbs sharpened a bit making him take more than a few calming breaths.**_

"_**Can we go now?" he sighed as he regained some composure but they way his eyes brewed told the other that he wasn't completely calm yet.**_

"_**Sure, I think I still have enough pheromone enhancing powder left. Oops." The person stood and proceeded to walk away, uttering something that managed to reach the bomber's ears.**_

"_**Did you just say pheromone enhancing powder?" his eyes narrowed, his anger flaring and composure crumbling like a pile of dust.**_

"_**Hm? I thought your hearing was damaged. How could you hear me in such a low volume." Observed the tutor indicating the revelation was no mere accident.**_

"_**You were the reason why they've been chasing me like bloodhounds!" he accused gritting his teeth in restraint since any attempt to manhandle the person before him would result in more than a few dislocated joints. **_

"_**Don't think that's a bit harsh?" asked the other, maintaining a calm façade but the way those golden orbs glisten shows the mischievous amused state of the wearer.**_

"_**Hell no! You drugged me!" he ranted obviously want to hear the whatever twisted reasons the mentor had.**_

"_**You say it as if it's a bad thing." Shrugged the other now sporting a smirk he had grown to know.**_

"_**Of course it is you sadist!" he said, trying to stop his itching fingers from throwing at least some dynamite at the person but he was smart enough that he'll be at the receiving end of those explosives if he isn't careful.**_

"_**Well… I thought about getting you into trouble with a few rival families but that would cause too much diplomatic problems for Vongola so I decided on the next the best thing." The statement was plain and clear, the mentor took seat once more.**_

"_**Crazy girls?" he raised a brow of confusion.**_

"_**Yeah. And the best part, it trains you and it can be done every day." Grinned the other as the reason was revealed.**_

"_**Train me?" he was still processing the reason behind the said act.**_

"_**Didn't I just say your evasions skills have improved." Supplied the other a pair of tawny amber orbs glowing in amusement.**_

**You drugged me into being chased by girls to improve my evasions skills?**_** He couldn't believe the craziness and at the same time the logic behind it.**_

"_**Okay fine. You got me there. But you could've at least told me what you're planning." He resigned starting to calm down since he began to understand the method used.**_

"_**Where's the fun in that? Do you know how entertaining it was seeing your reaction when I mentioned about the pheromone powder?" chuckled the educator making his temper flare once more.**_

"_**Well I'm glad to provide you such amusement." He grumbled taking seat once more beside the sadist.**_

"_**Do you really want them to get off you tail?" came the question annoyingly.**_

"_**YOU THINK I ENJOY THIS?" he yelled out only to get an understanding nod.**_

"_**Do you want me to tell you how?" asking another foolish question.**_

"_**OF COURSE!" he said through gritted teeth.**_

"_**It's really easy." supplied the other calm as a cucumber.**_

"_**THEN TELL ME!" he asked patience finally surpassing its breaking point.**_

"_**Just give them what they want and they leave you alone." Answered the other as if it was one of the most natural things in the world.**_

"_**Huh?" he asked confused, anger evaporating at the words.**_

"_**You refusing to give them the time of day, fuels their resolution. If you meet their demands, the said resolution diminishes." Explained the mentor with a bored sigh.**_

"_**I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE MYSELF TO THOSE CRAZIES!" he panicked at the prospect.**_

"_**I didn't say that." sighed the mentor once more.**_

"_**Yes you did! You said to meet their demands! Newsflash! They want ME!" he accused, scared at the prospect of the sadist offering him to the wild pack like a sacrificial lamb.**_

"_**I said give them attention not yourself." Pointed the mentor out making him blink in confusion.**_

"_**Just gather them in one single place and make your statement." Groaned the other at the dense look he was sporting.**_

"_**What should I say?" he asked clearly ignorant.**_

"_**Tell the truth." The person shrugged in obviousness.**_

"_**The truth." he repeated, unbelieving since the truth was something rare in the mafia world.**_

"_**And a few white lies of course." Nodded the other.**_

"_**Okay. Teach me the method." He said listening to the words**_

"_**Tell them a reason why you can't date anyone and shower them with flattery." Explained the other in an uncaring manner.**_

"_**COME ON! NO BODY'S THAT GULLIBLE!" he remarked unbelieving.**_

"_**It's your choice to believe me or not." The mentor stood up signifying the end of the conversation.**_

"_**Fine. I'll try it out." He resigned thinking there was no harm in trying.**_

_**The next day, he braced himself to confront the rabid pack of fanatics.**_

"_**HAYATO!" they all greeted in the same loud annoying way.**_

"_**Girls, calm down. I'm here to tell you something." Said as he took a deep breath to ready himself.**_

"_**WHAT? DON'T TELL US YOU'VE FOUND SOMEONE." The looks that went thought their faces was between scorn in him finding another and hope that he chooses one of them to be his.**_

"_**No. It's not that. In fact, I don't think I have time to date anyone at the moment." He reasoned in a reluctant way hoping to fool the pack.**_

"_**WHY?" the probed saddened this time.**_

"_**Well… It's just that I have to focus on my studies first." He gave them a sheepish smile as he remembered the words along with a memory of Dr. Shamal wooing tactics.**_

**Shower them with flattery.**

"**I'm such a gentleman that I'll give you my full attention my elegant beauty."**

"_**And besides, it would be rude of me to divide my attention from such elegant beauties." He said gaining squeals of glee from the group.**_

"_**We will wait for you Hayato Gokudera!" they screamed much to his horror trying to find the next set of words only to be rewarded by Dr. Shamal once more.**_

"**A real man doesn't let a lady wait."**

"_**Then I am unworthy of your patience." He smoothly said with a fake smile as he watched a series of nosebleeds erupt. From that day on, as long as he carried a book with him he remained unbothered until it was time for them to move to another location.**_

* * *

"Gokudera-kun, what did Haru mean by that earlier?" Asked the Tenth breaking him off from memory lane. He watched as the brunette dug into his lunch as he waited for the right hand to reply. They had decided to eat at the roof since the weather wasn't too warm.

The girls went off to go to the comfort rooms before classes resumed much to his relief since the baseball idiot took his chance to ask the woman about his 'lessons'. Luckily, the girl was smart enough to evade by talking about some sale coming up which eventually had the other girl's interest and getting up to bicker with him when the topic shifted, thus automatically having the excuse to ignore the probing questions.

"It was nothing Tenth. Really." He defended even though he already knew that his boss didn't believe a word of it.

_Damn. Of all the things to spill it HAD to be the cooking thing…_ he cussed in regret as his idiot of a friend continued to give him a look of amusement.

"Seems to be something to me." grinned the player as he placed a mouthful of rice through his lips.

"Shut up!"he exclaimed despite the fact such things would amount to nothing when it comes to the baseball idiot.

"HEY GUYS!"an all too familiar voice echoed through the air like a blaring horn.

_Great, just great._ He thought to himself as he released a calming sigh, telling himself to refrain from strangling the idiots on the spot.

"Onii-san!" he heard the Tenth remark while he was still composing himself resisting the urge to punch the guy from being so loud, he had already had his ears abused by shrill girly screams, he didn't need another shouter to permanently send his ears into destruction.

_I may have developed a sense of composure but I have my limits dammit! _He swore inwardly but he couldn't help but feel happy in seeing the boxing fool once more.

"Che, still the loud idiot." he muttered under his breath not bothering to know if they heard him or not.

"AH! OCTUPUS-HEAD YOUR BACK!" Ryohei screamed gladly as he placed the teen in a playful headlock.

"Let go of me! Lawn-head." He struggled against it while observing that the boxer has been training extra hard since the said hold was tougher compared to the usual ones used on him during their banters.

"IT'S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK TO THE EXTREME!" he exclaimed raising his fist in the air like a cave man as he let go of the teen.

"Yeah, whatever. Mind not shattering my ears?" he said offhandedly but the hints of annoyance was obvious in his tone. But then again, what is obvious to most doesn't necessarily mean it is obvious to a certain Sasagawa Ryohei.

"REALLY MEN SHOULD SAY WHAT THEY THINK OUT LOUD, TOO THE EXTREME!" not noting the tone at all, making the bomber's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Well, you giving me an EXTREME migraine so shut it!" he shouted back but not as loud earning him a chuckle from a certain baseball idiot.

"Haha! Some things never change." said the boy ignoring the 'I'm going to kill you' stares of the bomber.

"Hey, where's Hibari?" asked the boxer as he finally settled down.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him patrolling for a while." He continued his observance not noticing the raised brow of a certain silver-top.

_He actually observes things?_ He wondered a bit surprised considering the last time he had seen the guy all he could think of was three things that were able to ingrain themselves into his head: Boxing, Kyoko Sasagawa and The Tenth.

"Say, Tsuna did you guys come across him while you gave Gokudera a tour of the school." asked Yamamoto seeing it was quite unusual for the prefect to not appear out of nowhere like he usually does.

"Well…" the boss trailed almost hesitant to speak only pause when a sudden chill went through his spine.

"Aw, crap." Said the bomber as he dodge a sudden blow from Hibari who was emanating a dark aura of killing-intent.

"Prepare to be bitten to death." Muttered the prefect charging him once more but making sure to distance himself from his opponent this time.

_This isn't the best time to do this._ He thought since a certain Vongola boss doesn't approve of such things even if his fingers were itching for a fight.

"Oh, look at the time. Lunch's almost over. Let's go guys." He remarked as he somehow managed to throw Hibari while he ran off to class and the other three ran with him.

_Maybe when the Tenth's not looking we can have some real fun. _He mused stealing a glance at the prefect who was on the verge of chasing after them like the devil himself.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" asked Ryohei as he ran after the younger teen, his brows furrowed a bit.

"What do you mean?" he evaded the curious gaze of the boys as they skid the halls in an effort to reach their classrooms that seemed to have developed an anti-Hibari shield.

"Why didn't use your dynamites to fight?" asked Yamamoto for him not noticing at he and Ryohei were actually lagging behind him.

"Because I didn't need them." He answered turning briefly to see if the Tenth was catching up and if the Skylark wasn't. Luckily for them, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch causing the students to crowd as they went back to their rooms blocking the prefects path giving them enough time while Hibari plowed his way through the poor unfortunate beings that got in his way.

* * *

"Hey Tenth, I'll catch up later." He said to the boss catching three surprised looks this time since they always remember him tailing the don like a lovesick puppy.

"Eh? You sure? We'll be at Yamamoto's okay." Blinked the boss as he informed the Storm of where they'll be going.

"I'm sure. I'll catch up soon. There's just something I gotta do first." He replied as he went opposite of their direction while he started to look for a certain dark-haired person.

…**to be continued… **

**A/N: **A long chapter to compensate for a lot of things… Anyways… Who do you think it is this time? *yeah, another contest* *same rules just like the previous one* Please leave a review and thank you for reading, …

**P.S. **Here's a tip if you want… just recall all the dark-haired characters like Hibari, Haru, Hana, Chrome (what? Violet is dark too…) etc… and picture out the possibility of Gokudera looking for them… note that he's changed so expect the unexpected… but then again that just depends on what you expect… another hint *is has a 'H /-h-' in it*


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Miura!" he called out surprising the girl who had told the other girls to go ahead saying she forgot something and told them she'll join them for sundaes next time, after receiving a note from the said bomber who asked her to stay after school for a while.

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun don't scare Haru like that!" shrieked the girl making the male wince at the pitch.

"Che! Whatever." He muttered waving the comment off.

_I can't believe she's still this jumpy and loud._ He contemplated noting how despite the years, the girl still managed to be loud and lively as ever.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said in a small voice recalling her slip of info that caused him an afternoon's worth of annoyance from Takeshi.

"Eh? What are you talking about, stupid woman!" he asked, in his own way of telling her it was okay.

"Hahi! I thought you stopped calling me that! What do you want with me anyway?" taking the opportunity as they resumed to their old teasing moments.

"Che! Come on let's go." He simply said while grabbing her wrist a bit roughly but he was gentle enough to not cause any pain.

"Hahi! Where are you taking Haru?" she wondered out loud as she followed him with half protest.

"To the Music Room." He answered her not bothering to look behind to see her brown eyes widen with surprise.

"EH?" she remarked rather naively making the bomber turn to her.

"Che! If I had known you'd be so scatterbrained I wouldn't have bothered making something for you!" he answered his eyes boring into hers a slight blush managed to appear on his cheeks.

"Hahi! You mean!" she exclaimed recognition dawning on her filling her eyes with glee and anticipation.

"Of course, stupid woman! I'm a man of my word. So come on. " He answered in finality signaling for them to hurry.

"_**Promise, that you'll make something for Haru." **_

"_**Sure. I don't see why not…"**_

The memory replayed in thought as they continued their journey in silence not wanting to draw attention.

The hallways echoed their footsteps. Both teenagers said nothing as the time ticked away into infinity. One noted the orange red light that filled the halls reminiscing the times when he would just stare up at the changing sky while the other could not help but notice the warmth and strength that emanated from the firm grasp causing a pink hue to bloom upon her cheeks.

They maintained that silence until they had reached their destination.

The music room.

A locked music room.

"Aww… it's lock Gokudera-kun, maybe next time." She sighed dejectedly with pout.

"It's just a lock Miura. Not a something I can't crack." He said with a bit of pride on his certain talents.

"Hahi! Don't tell we're going to break in." she inwardly panicked at the prospect of getting in serious trouble.

"Calm down. If a teacher sees us we'll just tell him that the janitor forgot to lock it." he reasoned as he proceeded to take out a small wire that he had twisted and placed it inside the lock. A noticeable click was heard when he was finished.

They entered the rather dim room, only lighted by the sunset's orange glow. In the center of the room was a piano, as if waiting to be played. He cautiously pressed some of the ivory keys that rang the tunes throughout the room.

_Good. It's tuned properly. _He confirmed as he took his seat and soon a familiar sense of detachment began to enter him as his eyes soften ever so slightly while his posture straightened to the correct pose.

"Close the door. We don't want anyone to know we're in here." He said turning to Haru who gave him a simple nod in reply.

Their eyes met briefly, swirling green tempest turning gentle and soft while chocolate hues melting relished with a gentle smile from its bearer. He let out a sigh as he readied himself, succumbing to the hold the instrument had on him. As his slender fingers got into its positions, the melody erupted from the ivories like magic.

The tune was lively, the softness of it was dominated they the rapid tempo he had placed. Yet somehow, he had managed to make it work. Instead of blaring wild notes, the tune held a sense of gentle warmth that seemed to have reached the spectator who smiled warmly as the music continued.

_Just like in the mansion. _Both mentally remarked as they recall the time she came to stay with him due to an unexpected rush of generosity. She would always just sit there on the sidelines while he played the tunes that seem to wrap itself on one's heart. It was something they both shared, she may not look like it but she knows her music. Her fondness for the arts did not border on the art of clothing and design.

A small smile graced the pianist lips as he recalled her obvious shock when she saw him playing. And as the music slowed a bit he could not help but remember the person who taught him in the beginning,

_Mother._ He thought in nostalgia as a fuzzy memory of her came followed by the incident that happened more than two years ago where they took music classes during their second semester. He never thought such wounds were still fresh on him, the music he had once loved hurt him like a plunging dagger. He had to thank his boss and the baseball idiot for helping him out of the slump.

"_**We're you friends Gokudera-kun, like it or not, we worry about you." The Tenth said calmly, his gentle eyes turning to him showing him the depth of the worry he has for him.**_

_Friends. _He thought as the memory of him talking about such sensitive topics reached him, all the while, he finished the song with a flourish of gentle yet strong tunes.

"Hahi! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed as the song ended her eyes brimming with joy while her smile widened.

"Hmph! I'm glad you like it." he said gentler compared to his usual tones with her, a tone one would not expect from the two quarrelling teens.

"What's it called?" she asked resuming to her hyper self.

"Chocolate Surprises." he muttered a bit reluctantly while a blush graced his cheeks and an even deeper hue on the female who recalled the source of the said title.

He stood up from the seat closing the cover, his hands lingered on it for a while longer than expected.

_Even after all these years, I still miss you. _his stormy eyes faltered at the memory of gentle guiding hands. He was about to say that they should get going since he still had to meet with the Tenth but he stiffened in surprise when he received a hug from the girl.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." She whispered, she may not look like it but she knows how to read people when she actually allows herself to see. Right now, she thinks this guy needs a hug.

"You're welcome, stupid woman." He whispered back as he relaxed allowing her warmth to invade him.

"Feel better?" she asked as she held him.

"Yeah. So you can let go now." He sighed as he composed himself giving her one of his rare smiles that only a handful of people get to see.

She let go.

If there was any hesitance, he didn't notice it.

The familiar smile graced her lips as she told him it was getting late and she should be home.

Waving goodbye, she left.

"I expected you to know how to read. The note said tomorrow." he stated a bit darkly to the presence behind him when he saw the female figure disappear in the distance.

"You better be here at six or I'll hunt you down like the animal that you are." Threatened the prefect, his eyes ominous with bloodlust.

"I will. That's what the message says right." He stated not flinching as he met those cold bluish eyes.

"I would prefer to have it now." He stated drawing out his tonfas.

"No deal. I have to meet the Tenth." He offhandedly said not bothering to take a stance against him.

"Why do you follow him?" asked the prefect, impatience in his tone while he withdrew from his attacking stance.

"Why do you care for Namimori so much?" he countered eyeing him offhandedly, his eyes showing nothing.

"I'll be there. Just be sure not to exceed the thirty minute limit." He continued when he was met by the skylark's silence.

"It would be enough time for me to instill discipline into you. So don't worry. Just don't be late." He said his eyes narrowing at how the teen's aura turned darker compared to earlier.

"I won't. I am after all, a man of my word." He smirked as he turned his back on the prefect, walking off as if his he did not just set a sparring date with Hibari Kyoya.

_This will be interesting._ He mused, as the familiar feel of adrenaline spiked his system.

… **to be continued…**

**A/N:** Yeah, it was Haru. *dodges whatever you're throwing out of frustration* A bit of GokuHaru, so far… the theme of the relationship is **merely friendship**… *believe it or not* so PLEASE don't be mad or upset if you don't like this pairing. Congratulations to **deighXtiene** for giving the correct answer, just PM me your request. ^^, The quote from Tsuna was from my other fic… **Stormy Skies and Silver Moonlight**… check it out if you like… I might get some references from it in the future… anyways… please click that button and review and thank you for reading. =)


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, boys!" greeted Yamamoto's dad as he heard the familiar sounds of his son's friends as they came through the door and into the small yet warm restaurant.

"Hey, old man." Answered Takeshi while the rest in tow greeted him as they took their seat on the wooden stools.

"There's some left over sushi, help yourselves." Said the father as he went to wash some dishes leaving the boys to talk for a while.

"You're dad really makes good sushi, Yamamoto." Remarked Tsuna as he chewed on a piece. So far, their conversations were the usual, eventually landing on a specific topic concerning a certain silver-haired guardian.

"Speaking of sushi. I didn't expect Gokudera to actually take my offer earlier." Inserted the boy as he brought out another batch.

"Octupus-head? I thought he doesn't like the stuff." Said the boxer with mouthful of the stuff.

"He does. He just doesn't like it when Yamamoto offers it to him." Answered Tsuna as he recalled the many times Yamamoto offered some sushi and the said bomber refused but when Tsuna offered the same thing, he took it graciously.

"Oh. Maybe just misses the stuff." The boxer replied with a surprisingly reasonable explanation as he filled his mouth with a piece of finely cut salmon.

"Yeah. Maybe." He conceded.

_If they didn't notice, I won't say anything._ He considered when he couldn't help but notice how his friend almost seem to almost enjoy riling up the dark prefect.

"What is it Tsuna?" asked the raven-haired boy as he took his seat after laying out the rest of the tasty leftovers.

"Nothing." He answered hoping that none of the two notices his mood dampened a bit.

"This doesn't have to anything with how weird the octopus-head's been acting has it?" guessed Ryohei with an astonishing way of seeing through him.

_Maybe Gokudera should give him more credit when it comes to his mentality of only being preoccupied with boxing._ He concluded as he took note of how the senior managed to guess on what was bothering him.

"I wouldn't say weird." He said as he tried to find the right words to say.

"He's just different." Injected Yamamoto his eyes hinted with seriousness.

"Yeah, did you see how he dealt with Hibari?" agreed the boxer wearing a look of suspicion.

"Yeah, I never saw him move so fast." Answered the swordsman his brows furrowed in thought.

"Well, he did undergo two years of training." Defended Tsuna, not wanting them to do the same thing he did earlier. It was enough for him to freak out about the changes, adding another two to the list would just probably push the right-hand away even more.

"Then that would be some extreme training." Concluded the boxer eyes alight with interest.

"Yeah. Hey, did you notice that he never waved a single stick of dynamite the whole day?" asked Yamamoto since he was used to the shorter teen's half-empty threats of blowing him to pieces.

"Yeah, and did you notice how doesn't go all berserk and over protective when we got near Sawada." Added the Ryohei forgetting the sushi and focusing on the conversation.

"And that he actually _smooth talked_ his way out from his fans." Takeshi added as gaining an extreme reaction from the boxer.

"NO WAY! THAT IS SO NOT LIKE OCTOPUS-HEAD!" he yelled out in shock and disbelief of Gokudera Hayato being nice and smooth with the ladies.

That didn't just add up.

"I know. And did you noti –" the baseball fantic was about to add something about his new found civility with Haru when he was cut off by the young mafia don.

"Come on guys, it's been two years. You honestly expect him to be the same person when he left?" asked Tsuna as he inserted himself on the conversation earning their attentions.

"You got a point. Besides, it isn't like he's that different… so he's a bit calmer." Agreed the calm one as he sheepishly smiled regaining the light atmosphere from earlier clearly sensing the brunette's reluctance of examining the changes up close.

"You're right. What's the big deal if the idiot can keep up with us now? That's a good thing right?" Ryohei said as he got nods of agreement leaving the topic at that.

"Looks like you have a lot to catch up on little bro." he added jokingly since both athletes know that Tsuna needs to speed up a bit.

"Yeah." He laughed, happy that the old atmosphere returned.

"Tenth!" the familiar greeting came dismissing the cacophony of laugher.

"Gokudera-kun!" he smiled as he saw the right-hand bearing a happy grin on his face.

"Yo!" called out Yamamoto with the same bright smile he had bore through the years.

"You're late octopus head!" exclaimed Onii-san as he took a glance at the clock.

"Whatever, Lawn-head." The bomber dismissed while he entered to join them.

"Ah! I'm glad to see you all back together again. Okay, since it's such a warm reunion, sushi's on the house!" entered the old man bearing a towel as he dried his hands eyeing the new arrival. The man made another batch, this time with the extra trimmings specially reserved for happy occasions.

And it was a happy occasion indeed.

It was as if nothing had changed over the last two years. The Strom and Sun bickered as always, ensuing a chaotic banter of name calling and friendly brawls. The ever calm Rain showering them with his usual carefree smiles and light laughter while the Sky watched over them, enjoying the warm moment.

_Just like old times. _sighed the young mafia boss as he took in the familiar scene with a smile present in his features.

"Hey, Tenth! Aren't you going to have dinner at your place?" asked the bomber noting the time breaking him from his thoughts.

Tsuna turned to the clock and noted he'd already spent too much time and should be home by now.

"Oh! Well… Mom's gone for a while with dad." Answered the younger boy as a nagging feeling told him that he was forgetting something.

"You're dad's back?" asked the right-hand surprised that the man actually managed to get a week off.

"Well… Yeah." Confirmed the boy, now deep in thought asking himself if what it was he was forgetting.

"Wait! Tenth, if you're here who's going to feed the kids?" Gokudera reminded him unintentionally.

_**O-oh. **_That seemed to be the only thing he could hear in his head as he recalled telling his mom that he'll take care of the kids.

"OH NO I FORGOT!" he stood up as he ran out of the shop wondering how the heck did he forget such a responsibility.

_If Reborn gets hold of this, I'll be training my ass off on one of his crazy 'be a more responsible boss' training sessions. _he thought in horror as he sprinted off to his house.

"Hey dad, mind bagging those for the road?" said Takeshi, only to see the old man was already done.

"No, I don't mind. Have fun with your friends Takeshi!" he said with a smile as he handed off the bag.

"I will." He said grinning while he went to join Gokudera and Ryohei who already chased after Tsuna.

"Hurry up! Who knows what happen to the Tenth's house without his mother to keep those kids from blowing it to pieces." Said Gokudera who seemed to show a bit of agitation, not helping Tsuna at all.

"Calm down, Gokudera. Believe it or not, Lambo has stopped throwing bombs for over a year now! It's quite unlikely that he's start throwing them again." assured Yamamoto who managed to calm both men as they ran to Tsuna's house.

"Yamamoto's right! Beside's they have Bianchi!" agreed Sasagawa who was stupid enough to send the boss and right-hand into a momentary halt and into full-blown panic mode.

"OH SHIT! LET'S GO! WE HAVE TO HURRY, SHE MIGHT COOK THEM DINNER." Screamed Tsuna as the image of Ipin, Lambo and Fuuta lying on the floor chocking on Bianchi's poison cooking entered his imagination.

* * *

The house was eerily quiet.

It was usually filled with childish banters as his mom cooked the food.

Not a sound was heard.

Even the TV was off.

_Not good._ He noted as he feared for the children's status. Then suddenly wild screams filled the air and much to the young boss's relief Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta came into the hallway. The kids were running from a certain pink-haired hit man holding a bubbling bowl of what seems to their dinner for the night. When they finally caught sight of the teen, they latched on him like a lifesaver.

"What's the matter? Why don't you eat? Enough playing already, it's time for dinner." asked the Poison Scorpion thinking the kids were only playing hide and seek from her.

"Tsuna-nii!" they screamed as they eye the woman warily as she neared them.

"Oh, Tsuna! Have you seen Reborn? He's late for dinner." Said the woman when she noticed the presence of the boy.

_For good reason. _Tsuna thought slightly impressed by how his tutor managed to disappear at the right time.

"Actually, Yamamoto brought us some food!" he said as he showed the plastic bag Yamamoto handed him but apparently the Poison Scorpion's attention was already taken by a certain someone.

"Hayato, you're finally back!" she cried out as she engulfed the boy in a bone-crushing hug.

"A-Aneki! C-Can't b-breathe!" said the poor teen as he continued to gasp for air.

"Oh, sorry! But I couldn't resist it when I am so full of love for my little brother." She let go giving off a smile.

"Does that equal to you chocking the living daylights out of me?" gasped the boy as he took in some air.

"I'm just so happy! And then father called!" hugging him once more but lesser force.

"He told you?" he asked while Tsuna noticed something different once more.

"Of course! It's not every day that your runaway son comes to reconcile with you." she said as she faced him clearly happy to have her brother and father in talking terms.

_Bianchi is really happy he's back. Wait… SHE ISN'T WEARING HER GOGGLES._ He gaped along with the other two who was seeing the bomber no longer succumbing to stomach pains.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said being the first to snap out of the daze.

"Yes Tenth?" Gokudera answered turning to their shell-shock faces.

"Y-You're not getting SICK!" said the boss his eye balls almost popping out of their sockets.

"Eh? Oh, you mean that thing… well… I'm sort of cured from it." said the right-hand rather sheepishly giving a slightly embarrassed smile while Bianchi continued to hug him.

"HOW?" asked the three as they stared disbelieving until the other one gave then a rather guilty look.

"NO WAY!" they remarked as they were sent into further disbelief.

"Apparently." he answered as confirmed their assumptions

_Is his tutor a miracle worker or something? _Wondered the boss recalled how many time the boy tried to overcome his fear of his sister.

"Gokudera-nii, you're back!" said Fuuta and Ipin who finally noticed the man.

"Hey." He greeted as the kids hugged him.

"Well this calls for celebration. I'm going to cook a feast for you." said Bianchi as she detached herself from the entanglement of arms.

"No need Aneki… Yamamoto brought some food." Paled the boy as he stopped a near relapse.

"Fine. I'll set the table then." pouted the sister while Yamamoto raised a brow when Gokudera actually called him by his name instead of baseball idiot.

"Eh? Where's Lambo?" noticed Ipin as she saw she and Fuuta were only present then suddenly they heard boy coming down and without warning threw a number of grenades at the man.

_He still has those? _Thought the shocked boss as he saw the child threw some more, recalling fairly well that he threw those things away.

"What's your problem, you stupid cow." Jumped the teen with Fuuta and Ipin as they dodged the bombs.

"STUPID-DERA!" shouted the kid as he threw some more which the bomber dodged efficiently.

"Lambo! I thought you stopped throwing those." Said Tsuna as he worriedly surveyed the chaotic mess that was his house.

"That's enough." Said Gokudera as he managed to disarm the child and throw the remaining explosives away.

"Stupid-dera! Making Lambo-san worry for him! Y-You idiot! Leaving and not calling!" shouted the child as he grasped on the Storm's shirt which he soaked with his tears.

_He really has been worried._ Thought Tsuna as he noticed how the child seemed to be more fragile than he was two years ago.

"Stupid cow. Figures you weren't listening to Reborn-san when he told everybody that we can't communicate with each other." Said Gokudera as he ruffled the boy's new hair resembling the older version of him.

"Stupid-Dera wasn't mad at Lambo?" looked up the boy with emerald orbs questioning the teen.

"You really are a stupid cow." Remarked the teen but his tone softer than usual.

"Lambo-san is not stupid." Answered the boy as he detached himself from the older boy.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, the Tenth told me about your short attention span, listen to your sensei stupid." Mentioned the right-hand as he ordered the boy to do something he never does in his life.

"But it's so boring. Sensei's just repeating the things the Bovino boss taught him." Protested the boy as pouted at the order.

_EH? Did he just say he was already taught? _Stared Tsuna contemplating the possibility of Lambo actually being smart.

_Come to think of it… We never really got a history on his intelligence with him being annoying and all. Then again… since when can a kid know how to operate all those weapons and speak something fluently besides his native language at the age of five._ He pondered while recalling the loud child.

"Is that so… Okay if you answer this I'll believe you." conceded the other giving the young one a chance to prove himself.

"OKAY DEAL! " agreed the child as he waited on the incoming question.

"What's the answer to 12 x 22?"

_Gokudera-kun that's too hard for a child._ Tsuna was about to say but stopped when he saw Lambo grapped a sticky note and a pencil and began solving.

" It's 264." He answered, Tsuna waited for the confirmation if that indeed was correct since he can't mentally solve the thing.

"That's right. But why are you quizzes on average?" asked the surprised silver-top as he asked for the boy's explanation.

"The thing is so easy… Lambo-san got bored." Reasoned the boy that made everybody gape.

_My God, Lambo is actually smarter than Onii-san in math! _He realized in horror while stealing a glance at a smiling a Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Ahaha! That was really good Lambo." Said Takeshi giving recognition on the boy's intelligence.

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY AWESOME! TEACH ME SOMETIME!" yelled out Ryohei grinning at the boy not noticing he was asking help from a mere second grader.

"Ignore the idiot. Lambo, finish the quizzes even if they're boring." Ordered the silver-headed teen regaining the boy's attention after the boxer's outburst.

"Fine. But you stop calling me Stupid cow." Crossing his arms not giving in fully yet.

"You stop calling me Stupid-dera and we have a deal." Grinned the teen.

"DEAL!" smiled the boy as he shook the teen's hand sealing the deal.

"Now we have that settled. Why don't we eat some sushi." Injected Tsuna but his attention deviated when the doorbell rang.

_Eh? Who could that be? _He questioned as he opened the door revealing a group of scary looking men in suits.

"WE'RE HERE FOR THE VONGOLA TENTH!" they exclaimed as they barged into the door.

… **to be continued…**

**A/N:** The plot thickens… who are these men and what do they want from Tsuna… could this spell trouble for our young mafia boss… how is Gokudera going to react… all questions will be answered on the next chapter… thanks for reading and please review.

**P.S.** How 'bout another guessing game like the last time? *A little experiment on making this thing interactive*

The rules are simple as always… review, answer, and if you win, request ^^, just no lemons *that includes smut btw*

Who are the mystery men?

a. a rival family seeking a truce

b. a rival family ordered to kill Tsuna

c. an ally family turned traitor

d. an ally family

e. others? Pls. specify the answer if so. *if you could give a MORE SPECIFIC answer you get 2 requests as a bonus*


	10. Chapter 10

"Tsuna stay back!" Yamamoto was the first one to react as he unsheathed the sword followed by Ryohei.

"Let us handle this little bro!"said the boxer as he took stance.

The two warriors were ready to attack only to be stopped by a few words.

"You're Cavallone's men." Concluded Gokudera who was calmly leaning against the wall, ignoring the stares, since they obviously expected him to be the first one to attack with a flurry of flying explosives.

"Cavallone? D-Dino sent you?" said Tsuna as he regained himself.

_If this continues I'll be needing some anti-shock medication._ He concluded as he tried not to be bothered how much his friend seemed to be so different but at the same time the same.

"Yes, Don Sawada. The boss has requested you to join him for dinner. He says it's his turn to return the favor since your mother was always kind enough to welcome him for a meal." Answered one of the men with a baldhead giving him an invitation containing the location and time.

"S-Sure I don't see why not but…" said Tsuna eyeing the two teens beside him who were still gaping of the fact Gokudera Hayato actually chose to talk before attacking.

"He says your family is more than welcome." Added the other one smiling in a gentle way that seems far too misplaced with his rough scar-faced exterior.

"Oh. So when…" he asked noticing that a date wasn't on the card.

"Is Friday night all right, Don Sawada?" asked the another who was sporting a Mohawk.

"I-It's fine." he answered and after a bow of respect, the said men left.

"How the heck did you know they were Dino's men?" asked the boxer as he looked at Gokudera like he'd grown another head.

"Um… one of them was wearing the Cavallone crest on his belt buckle and more than couple wore them as cufflinks." Answered the other as if it was obvious.

_How could you notice that from there? _he asked himself as he saw the bomber was position a bit more distanced from the door than Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"It's good to see your training has paid off." Said a small voice, which turns out to belong to none other than Reborn.

"R-Reborn!" he exclaimed surprised and once again wondering where the heck did Reborn came from.

"I was wondering when you'd made your appearance, Reborn-san." Mused the bomber earning him more surprised looks.

_He actually noticed Reborn? _He thought exasperated.

"Ah, so you noticed my presence as well. I must say, your tutor's not half bad." Smirked the arcobaleno, while the bomber smirked in reply.

* * *

The night went on without much commotion. However, the hesitance to delve deeper into the bomber's reasoning hung in the air.

If any interrogation was planned it was ruined by the fact that Ryohei got a call to return home since he forgot to tell his parents that he won't be having dinner at home. As the three boys listened to the arguing boxer, they could tell that his vocal cords were hereditary and judging from the way his mother was verbally bashing him, it came from her side of the family.

The next was Yamamoto who got a text that his dad needed him to help with a last minute delivery. And when the said athlete took his leave, the right-hand took it as a sign to leave as well and judging from the time it's was getting late.

"It's getting late, boss. I'd better be going so you could get your rest. Thank you for your hospitality." He said while performing a deep bow of respect.

"Gokudera-kun really. There's no need for such formalities." Said Tsuna who had an odd feeling of déjà vu.

"As you wish, boss." He bowed once more in acknowledgement as he succumbed to the rather automatic response.

_Why do I even bother? _He groaned inwardly at the gesture, but he couldn't help but feel pleased at the familiarity of the act.

"Hey, Tenth. Is it alright if I won't be able to pick you up tomorrow morning?" inserted the right-hand as he looked at him with slight caution.

_Huh? He isn't going to school with us?_ Surprise filled his expression, he couldn't help but see it as strange for the guy before him to say such a thing.

"Uh, sure. It's fine. I guess. Are you going to be absent or something?" Reluctance was quite visible in the tone, but if Gokudera was going to miss walking to school with them, it was either to skip or be late and the reason behind such anomalies would always be accompanied with a valid excuse that the said bomber had something to do.

"No. I just have something to do." He uttered the much-expected response.

"What is it?" he asked curiously wondering what his reason was.

"Just some training." He answered making the young brunette's brows furrow.

"But I thought you're on break." He voiced not liking the reason one bit.

"I am. But if I don't maintain my daily training, I won't be able to survive the next time I resume it." reasoned the bomber who was already eyeing his reaction.

_He has a point._ He sighed in resignation but something tells him that there is more meaning behind the words.

"Does this include every morning?" he asked as his intuition flared in suspicion.

"I'm really sorry Tenth." Uttered the boy whose eyes swirled with guilt obviously torn between training and joining them in their morning walks.

"No, it's alright. We can't have you getting trouble with your tutor can't we." He assured not wanting his friend to feel compelled to being with them.

"I'm really sorry." He said once more, sincerity bright within those stormy depths.

"It's no big deal Gokudera-kun. We always have recess, lunch, and dismissal." He smiled but he couldn't help but feel a bit saddened at the fact.

"You are going to walk home with us right?" he asked in caution.

"Of course Tenth! I wouldn't miss it unless it is really important." Assured the right-hand as he placed a comforting hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

_If I remember correctly… you used to tell me you wouldn't miss it for the world._ He thought as he returned the smile.

"Well… I'm guessing I'll be seeing you in school then." he said in conclusion trying to hide the slight dimness that got to him.

"Definitely! Have a good night Tenth!" Gokudera smiled as he waved him goodbye while exiting the threshold missing how a smile fell from the young don's lips.

… **to be continued… **

**A/N:** Talk about anti-climactic… Dino really needs to lay down on the sending a majority of his men to almost everything… hehehe. Aww… Gokudera has to miss their daily walks… Anyway, thanks for reading and please review… Congrats to **Skymory** who managed to get the right answer and **dreamgirl96** who gets two request for giving a specific answer… just send me your requests when you're ready.

**P.S.** Since this is a really short chapter I'll follow it up with a longer one, but it's kinda… shall I say… dark? Not sure … it depends on how you view it.


	11. Chapter 11

"_**WE'RE HERE FOR THE VONGOLA TENTH!" they exclaimed as they barged into the door.**_

_**He almost reached for his bombs in alarm when he heard the two guardians move to fight. Luckily, he caught himself from jumping into a very wrong conclusion and proceeded to bomb those men into the next century. **_

_The Bucking Horse really needs to lay off on the men. _He sighed in memory, stopping briefly to gaze up the stars. The city lights obscured the majority of the shining heavenly bodies, so unlike those dark starry nights. He continued to walk in silence only to remember another more recent observation.

"_**Well… I'm guessing I'll be seeing you in school then." **_

His vision may not be perfect and he doesn't do well when it comes to close distances – one of the reasons why Shamal chose to teach him middle and long range attacks – but he wasn't blind to see how his decision didn't sit too well with the Tenth. He felt something in him break when he saw those eyes dim with disappoint.

"Maybe I shouldn't have set that spar with Hibari." He muttered as he continued to walk along the darkened streets. As he walked along the familiar path, he could feel the memories from the earlier days of his training come.

"_**Pathetic." Sighed the tutor as a pair of golden eyes looked at the panting teen.**_

_**He was never this exhausted in his life. His lungs were on fire. He was already dragging himself away from the training course, every move made him feel like he was carrying some dead weight. He could barely breathe as he took in the bored façade of the educator.**_

"_**For one chosen to be the legendary Tempesta, you certainly die out fast." Mused the tutor who took a sip from the glass of cool thirst-quenching iced tea.**_

"_**T-That's e-easy f-for you to say. You're n-not the o-one running through t-that d-damn c-course!" he snapped, light jade eyes sharpening at the words as he struggled and panted his way through the said sentence.**_

"_**Hm… If you can't survive this simple course that doesn't even include a quarter of your training how can you expect to be the Decimo's right hand?" shrugged the other, leaving the stiffened student to ponder on the words.**_

"_**I promised the Tenth that I'll be the best right hand man there is I won't fail him now. Just because of some stupid training with a damn sadist." his resolve strengthened, he knew that if he finished this damn thing he'll be one step closer to going back home.**_

_**So he continued on with the course, it took him more than a few tries to succeed but he managed. He grew stronger, immersing himself in his training more than ever, but as he reached the last level of the course he felt something other than fulfillment and pride.**_

"_**It's not enough, is it." he said as he took down the last of the targets with a bomb but was met with silence.**_

"_**It's not enough. Being able to finish this course, isn't enough." He clarified, as he felt the growing desire to be stronger fill him.**_

"_**No." the confirmation rang in finality.**_

_**He looked to meet those knowing eyes, they spoke of impending hardships and pain. The coolness of the gaze signified that no mercy shall be extended over the course of the coming days. But they held the light of amusement as well, back then he didn't know if it was good or bad. **_

_**And as time passed, he found out that such amused looks could mean more than amusement. **_

_I have to be stronger. I promised you that I'll be the best right hand man there is. I won't fail you, not now, Tenth. _His eyes shined with burning resolve.

"Well, what do we have here?" the words managed to catch him attention as he turned to see a group of thugs blocking his way.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Has the one and only Gokudera Hayato finally returned?" says who appears to be their leader.

"What do you want?" he asked his mind already visualizing every situation imaginable.

"Do you know how much you owe us?" answered the thug as he came out of the shadow revealing a bulky build and sloppy appearance.

"By owe of course you mean the times I kicked all your asses." He answered in a bored way, knowing that he could easily take them down.

_For good. _He mused rather darkly but stopped himself when he realized the sheer brutality of the solution.

_I've been hanging out with that sadist far too long that I'm starting to get all gory. _he sighed as he turned his attention back to what seems a group composing of at least ten members if you include the leader as well.

"It's payback time." Declared the leader as the rest of them brandishes their clubs and knives.

"I don't have time to play with you." he said keeping his bored face while he was already trying to think a way out of this troublesome situation.

"Don't underestimate us!" shouted one of the members waving a heavy club in the air.

"_**No matter how weak, never underestimate your opponent."**_

"I'm not. Let me pass." He sighed as he tried an approach.

"Don't order us around either." Growled the leader obviously pissed at his calm expression.

"Whatever." He muttered as he turned the opposite direction only to turn around when the leader tried to stab him from behind.

"Hey, don't turn your back on me!" he called out as ran towards the teen.

_So much for the flight approach._ He mused as he twisted the man's are eliciting a grunt of pain.

"L-Let go!" gasped the man as he tried to loosen his way around the grip that was amazingly solid for one so thin.

"Listen and listen good. I'm going to only say this once. If you value your lives, stay away from me and don't even dare drag my friends into any of this. Is that clear?" he threatened while twisting a bit harder.

"F-Fuck y-you." swore the other, trying vainly to not show the pain in his rough features.

"Answer the question. I have no trouble taking you all down by myself." He ordered, his eyes brewing into dangerous tempests.

"You got a lot of balls! Like you can take us all down!" spat the leader not backing down despite the darkening aura of the teen.

"You're nothing but a wannabe bully who thinks he could mess with anyone who's weaker than him and once you found someone stronger than you, you run to your so-called buddies like a coward." He said coldly not bothering to acknowledge the growls and snarls from the thugs.

"Cut the crap! I bet one of my bros already called in reinforcements." Retorted the captive only to flinch slightly when he met a pair of deadly cold eyes.

"You're not their boss?" he demanded tightening his grip.

"Heh! If you think you're dealing with an ordinary gang you dead wrong." He got cocky again despite the situation.

"That's right! You're dealing with the mafia you little punk." Added the others who clearly didn't notice the sudden change in aura.

"Is that so." He released a poisonous smile at the knowledge gaining a few bewildered looks.

_A Family is starting a branch here then. _he concluded almost thankful since he wouldn't have to send these men into comatose states.

"I don't suppose your boss himself would be coming to help you out." He ventured in order to gain more info.

"He won't but he'll send in one of his upper echelons to beat the crap out of you." answered the leader growing confident of their backups.

"You really are not in the place to make threats no matter how believable they are." He said coldly as he twisted the arm harder, giving off a slight snap making the bigger man yell out in pain.

_My only problem would be if I end up with rivals instead of allies. Things would get really messy if that happens._ He thought as the possibility played upon his head.

"Here they are now. You are so dead." Said one of the lackeys when a noticeable black limo came from behind carrying group of men in suits, crowding the alley a tall blonde burly man stood at the center.

"Angelo of the Argento Familigia. It's been a while. I didn't know your were assigned here in Japan." He said with obvious familiarity not bothering to let go of his prey as he turned to meet the man.

_Talk about high echelons. They actually sent their best men to do the scouting._ He mused as he took in the familiar face.

"Hayato Gokudera?" uttered the man, surprise clear on his pale features.

"What's the matter Angelo. You look like you've seen a ghost." He joked as he met the light violet orbs.

"W-What are you doing here? The last time I saw you, was in Italy." Said the man not noticing the shocked faced around them.

"Trying not to kill your new subordinates. You really should tell them not to mess with the wrong people or else your Familigia might be losing some valued allies." He answered with a grin as he let go of the captive by pushing him back towards his friends.

"Forgive their incompetence." Said Angelo as he eyes the men in obvious disapproval.

"I'll let this pass. Just make sure not to have a repeat." He sighed receiving a thankful look from the older man.

"Of course. Vongola is one of our most valued allies." He smiled as he gave a small bow of respect to the boy making the others around them pale.

"What the hell are you bastards waiting for, let him through." he barked at the men as they cleared the path.

"And Angelo." He called out before making his exit.

"Yes?" acknowledge the man.

"Take it easy on them." he sighed in resignation thinking that it was his fault in the first place since he always used pick fights with other gangs.

"You're in a merciful mood." Mused the blonde briefly remembering how ruthless the boy is when provoked, having been one of the many few who had the grim mistake to underestimate his abilities.

"You could say that. I have, had my fair share of beating a majority of them within an inch of their lives. Give them a warning first." He smirked as he turned his back ignoring the groans of pain and gasping apologies behind him.

"What did I tell you of endangering the Familigia!" he heard the man scold, followed by an audible crunch of bones.

* * *

He arrived at his old apartment, he stood there for a while taking in the familiarity of the place before entering the threshold. While entering the empty space, his eyes widened in surprise at the sight before him.

There standing in the middle of the place was an elegant white piano.

He dared approach the thing unable to believe what he was seeing.

As he neared the said instrument and proceeded to examine it, his eyes noticed a sealed note hidden within the cover of the instrument.

It was made of a simple piece of stationary, but the personal wax seal of an intertwined dragon and snake with a phoenix with outstretched wings in the background stood out from the pale surface.

"_Il vostro gioco del piano è un po'arrugginito. Se non volete che il talento di il vostro da decomporrsi voi debba esercitarsi un po'in più." _The note said while brandishing the familiar handwriting.

_Your piano playing is a bit rusty. If you do not want that talent of yours to rot you need to practice a bit more._ He digested the thought while a small smile graced his lips, lighting his once darkened mood.

He sat upon the chair and began to play a certain melody only to stop when he noticed he wasn't alone in the room.

"It's late Reborn-san. What are you doing here?" he said turning to meet the arcobaleno's onyx eyes.

"That's a nice melody. I thought you stopped playing since the cookie incident." Remarked the supposed to be child with a smirk.

"I did." He said waiting for Reborn to answer the previous question.

"I'm here to feed my curiosity." He said, getting straight to the point.

"Is that so. Have you been waiting long?" he replied, caution in his tone.

"Yes. What took you so long?" answered the child as he continued observe the teen's expression.

The teen gave away nothing, much to his amusement.

"I ran into trouble. By the way, the Argento Familigia is setting up a branch in Japan." He informed the other, mentally noting to sharpen his senses more since he was unable to feel the acrobaleno's presence upon entering the simple abode.

"Yes, the Ninth informed me of that. Why, did you have some sort of disagreement on the way?" the dark eyes narrowed at the possibility of losing one ally because of a reckless outburst.

"Just some ignorant idiots." He supplied observing the child's reaction.

"New requites." The child concluded who received a nod of affirmation from the bomber.

"Tell me about your tutor Gokudera." He said not bothering to decorate his words knowing the teen could easily see through it.

"I thought the Ninth told you no snooping." Replied the bomber now wearing an impish smile Reborn had never thought he could pull off.

"He told you about that huh." he sighed only to receive and nod of affirmation.

"I'm not getting anything useful from you aren't I?" he continued mentally regretting not opening the letter as he saw while the teen shakes his head in emphasis.

"Fine. But tell me. Since when did you stop acting like a child?" he sighed a bit miffed being kept out of the loop for some reason, but he did have the pleasure of seeing the boy stiffen at the words.

"When I finally realized it was foolish continue to do so. How about you, Reborn-san when are you going to start acting your age." He answered adding a question that made the child stiffen as well.

"That person you're referring to died a long time ago." Reborn said in a dark tone of warning.

"I see." He resigned waiting for the acrobaleno to probe once more.

"Yes. So I suggest that you stop snooping as well." he added darkly in suspicion.

"I guess you're right. After all, curiosity did kill the cat." He agreed not wanting to get on the hit man's bad side.

"Exactly." Said the hit man as he assumed a lighter tone.

"But then again, a cat has nine lives." He added playful.

"That cat must be careful, or else he might lose them all." Joked the other but a clear threat was present upon the words.

"I see, then aren't you lucky that philosophy no longer applies to you." he knew it was suicide to test Reborn's temper but he need to lessen the other's interest from the approaching topic.

"How much do you know?" his eyes narrowed as a dark aura enveloped the air.

"Enough info to stop me from snooping. How about you Reborn-san how much do you know?" he said unfazed by the dark aura.

"Not enough. I don't get why the Ninth is hiding your tutor from me." he snapped a bit defensive but managed to regain his composure in the end.

"Maybe he wants to surprise you." he joked once more gaining a raised brow from the child hit man.

"What's so special about this tutor?" asked the other almost forgetting the sensitive topics touched earlier.

"I don't know. But, Reborn-san, I'm under the Ninth's orders so as you can see my hands are tied." He reasoned as he received a sigh of disappointment.

"Strange, you don't seem to mind talking about your tutor with the others." His sharp eyes narrowed once more.

"Yes, but never did I once reveal the identity." Evaded the teen.

"Tell me about him then." he urged but was met with silence.

"Just five words. I'm sure the Ninth would at least give me that." he negotiated as he met the boy's unyielding eyes.

"Fine. Five words right." He agreed knowing that the acrobaleno who never leave until he gets some info.

"Yes." Said Reborn ready to dissect the info to be given.

"Sadistic."

"That could fall into the category of being strict." Responded the child looking at the stormy depth for confirmation, they gave none.

"Clever."

"As expected."

"Strong."

"Of course."

"Mysterious."

"Obviously." He said with a slight frown.

"Temperamental." Said the bomber suppressing a snicker.

"Okay…" he sighed internally admiring the way the bomber has managed to hide his emotions well enough to keep him from reading through them.

"There. You have your description." He said signifying the end of the interrogation.

"It isn't much. You were taught evasion tactics weren't you." he said as probed into the range of the boy's skills.

"It is one of the basics. Come on, Reborn-san I'm sure your paths would cross soon." Assured the boy once again giving nothing away but anticipation at their meeting.

"Tsuna told me you've change. He wasn't kidding." He said seeing the eyes drop a certain degree to sadness.

"But I must say. I like the new you better." He assured earning him a grateful look from the boy.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said as he saw the acrobaleno taking his leave from the opened window.

"I'll take my leave. Oh, and have fun with your spar tomorrow." He called out as he stood upon the windowsill.

"As expected, nothing escapes you." he complemented unsurprised by the knowledge.

"Of course, I am the best hit man in the world. And don't worry, I'll deal with Tsuna." He added earning another grateful look before jumping off the window.

"Thanks. Have a good night Reborn-san." He called out as he was met with silence, as he turned back into his private musings, he recalls the day he was called to meet the current boss of the Vongola.

"_**You called for me Ninth." He asked as he entered the lush office of the Vongola boss.**_

"_**Yes, Gokudera. Take a seat." Said the old man while the teen did so.**_

"_**Your tutor informed me you're returning to Japan for a while." He continued, gentle eyes observant.**_

"_**Yes, Ninth." He affirmed as he waited for the purpose of this summon.**_

"_**I see. Gokudera, I have one order for you to carry out when you land on Japan." Said the boss cutting straight to the point.**_

"_**What is it Ninth?" he asked.**_

"_**I want to keep your tutor's identity a secret for a while." Stated the Ninth gaining a bewildered gaze from the young man.**_

"_**Um… may I ask why, Ninth." He said a bit confused at the order.**_

"_**I just don't think it is the best time to do so. I don't think the others are ready to take in a hit man of that… caliber just yet." He supplied as he met an understanding look with the boy.**_

"_**I see, how about Reborn-san?" he questioned if the hit man was included as well.**_

"_**It includes him as well." affirmed the man as he looked at the boy.**_

"_**I don't mean to impose but is it because there is a high possibility of them destroying half of Namimori if the decided to have a little spar." He said earning an amused chuckle from the Ninth.**_

"_**He may not look like it but he tends to get carried away when he comes across an opponent that can rival his strength. I think it's best to introduce them under certain terms. I've already told him to refrain from prying." Replied the boss looking at teen with slight amusement.**_

"_**Of course Ninth." He said seeing no reason to disagree.**_

"_**But you are allowed to a few slips since they might grow suspicious if don't talk about your experiences at all." Added the other as he eyed the boy's reaction.**_

"_**I'll be careful not to reveal anything unnecessary." He said understanding the reasons behind the secrecy.**_

"_**Good. You may take your leave. Have a safe trip, Gokudera." Said the old man as allowed the teen to take leave.**_

"_**Thank you, Ninth." He said as he exited the room. **_

… **to be continued… **

**A/N: **As I previously said this chapter is kinda dark… it's Tsuna's turn in the next chapter. I personally don't think Reborn could read minds, I just think he's really good at translating body language and the emotions people exhibit. Thank you for reading and please leave a review, they are very much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

_It's not fair, his tutor takes him away for two years and he still has a hold over Gokudera-kun. Gokudera-kun should spend his time with his friends, not training._ He frowned, despite understanding the reasons behind the bomber's action he couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards the tutor that caused all this.

_Sure, he gets along with the others a lot better, and is much more calmer compared to his old self but at least his old self is easier to get through. This new Gokudera…_ he trailed off as he stared off in the night releasing a sigh.

_Who am I kidding… I don't even know much of the __**old**__ Gokudera. _He sighed at the realization.

_I don't even know much about him except his high IQ, short temper, preference of weaponry and that he used to play piano but stopped because of Bianchi fed him poison cooking. The time he told me about his mom was sheer luck._

_So much for being a good boss, I don't even know my own right hand. Then again, I never knew much of the others if not for Reborn._

_How sad is that?_ he concluded down casted at the fact, he doesn't know much about his Family. Sure he knows of their personalities and slight background histories but that's all.

"_**So Tenth, how's everybody? My last update was from Haru a year ago, so I really need to catch up." **_

_I never expected him to actually call Haru by her name. I was always used to him calling her 'stupid woman'… What happened between those two?_ He wondered having noticed that the two no longer bicker like cats and dogs instead, the arguments took on a rather playful tune. It wasn't much of a difference but, he could sense that two held a sense of calmness between them.

"_**Hahi! Haru didn't know you took cooking lessons too!" **_

He recalled the startled words. He couldn't feel a bit hurt and jealous that Haru knew more about what went on in Italy.

_How much does she know anyway?_ he wondered as he recalled the girl's nervous state while she and the right-hand exchanged coded glances.

_But it's a good thing that he's still the same somehow. Still overprotective. Still loyal. Still unpredictable._ He thought in an effort to comfort himself only to falter at a recent memory.

"_**Whatever, Tweety!" **_

_I still can't believe he called him Tweety. Sure, he could handle himself around Hibari now but I don't like it when they fight. And he almost seem to like pissing Hibari off. _He remembered that smirk that laced the bomber's lips.

It was almost expecting.

As if he knew that the prefect would react and attack him.

"_**You really have changed Gokudera." **_

"_**I know. But if you're expecting me to not to… then you're in for a surprise."**_

_He was so sad back there…_ he remembered the way his friend flinched when he essentially bombarded him with a flurry of angry words.

He didn't like the observation one bit.

He wanted the guy to revert back to his usual loud self and tell him the reasons immediately in order assure him. Not take it all like some punching bag and explain when the steam was finally let off.

"_**There's nothing wrong in looking back on the past. Just be sure not to get stuck on it." **_

"_**There's nothing wrong with the past Tenth. Just be sure not to say there for too long 'cause you might lose sight of the future." **_

_He wasn't kidding about surprises. Where the heck did those words come from?_ His brows furrowed at the memory of the confrontation.

_But he did have a point. _He conceded as he took in the knowledge those words portrayed, but he couldn't help but miss the times when the guy does the strangest things accompanied with the strangest explanations.

* * *

"_**Gokudera-kun why is you locker stuffed with these?" he asked when he came across the silver-haired teen tinkering with his locker contents with some cameras and rope.**_

"_**For preparation." Gokudera answered as he detached himself from the work he's been currently doing with such absorption.**_

"_**From what?" he asked obviously perturbed with the crazy almost excited look on the boy's face.**_

"_**Well, in attendance encompassed be the unremitting testimonial sightings of UMA phenomenon as manifested by the occurrence of victuals going astray secondary to the unearthing of a small being thought to have been noticed in the area near the site before disappearing. Therefore, I found it as the assigned duty as your right-hand to resolve the said quandary with this said agendum." He explained with much enthusiasm as he began laying out a bunch of papers as he explained the plan further.**_

**UMA? What's that?**_** The was only one of the many questions that was currently overflowing in his head as he tried to take in the vast expanse of words that went unprocessed in his limited vocabulary.**_

* * *

It turned out the teen was trying to solve the incidents involving the cases of missing lunches. The students reported seeing some small person before noticing that their lunch was already gone. Then the rumors started circulating of an angry dwarf or spirit thus gaining the bomber's attention. The said culprit turned out to be Lambo who had just recently found the hidden joys of lock picking.

_I can't believe I actually miss those crazy reasons of his. _he groaned in frustration once more.

_What did that tutor do to him, anyway? _He suspected as the image of a tied up right-hand suddenly entered his head for some reason.

_That's just stupid. Where did I even get that disturbing idea. I mean, Gokudera getting tied up in chains, blindfolded and half naked. As if. _He shook the image away trying to think of something else besides the newly reformed friend.

"_**Dame Tsuna, of course he won't! That's the purpose of training, to change for the better."**_

The reprimand echoed in his head once more much to his chagrin.

_I know, it's really petty. Immature even. And Reborn basically told me what to expect but I can't help it. He's changed __**so**__ much. Sometimes I wonder if he's still my friend rather than just my future right hand. _He felt his heart give a tug at the thought, questioning if the friendship between them was still there and was not replaced by a professionalized relationship.

_This is stupid! Of course he is! He's still Gokudera. Don't get so paranoid, if Reborn sees you like this he'll smack you with a mallet again. _He was getting frustrated. He knew he shouldn't feel this way but he couldn't help it. It was like a nagging feeling inside that refused to remain unanswered.

"_**Che, blame my tutor's melodramatic moods." **_

_He may not admit it but he's already attached to the guy. He may not say it but he still a bit hung-over with the experience in Italy. _He felt another tug at the conclusion.

He's already forming an obvious dislike for the teen's tutor and he never met him yet.

_But what's so wrong with that? What so wrong with him getting attached to his tutor. It's not that bad. I'm attached to Reborn no matter how twisted his training methods are. _He reasoned with himself as he reprimanded the rising resentment he has for the stranger.

_Argh! What the heck is going on? Why am I so troubled by this?_ he was losing it, for some strange unexplainable reason, he couldn't let go of the fact that guy had changed.

_Because you're starting to care. After being gone for two years, you finally realized his value. And now, he isn't the same person, you want the old one back 'cause you never had the chance to appreciated the old one._ He nearly froze at his unconscious pacing when he heard a little voice reasoning within him.

_Which is stupid since they're still the same person._ The voice added much to his horror and dismay.

_Why can't I just accept the changes? _He dared to ask hoping to be met by silence.

_Because you feel he's hiding something from you. Something he never does._ The little voice said with a certain tone of obviousness.

_And what's so wrong with keeping secrets._ The voice added once more.

_Nothing!_ He retorted before he could stop himself.

_Great. I'm talking to myself. _He groaned in frustration, all the while classifying the said voice to be his conscience temporarily personified because of the growing frustrations and stress he was having.

"_**Come on guys, it's been two years. You honestly expect him to be the same person when he left?" **_

_Why did I even say that? I myself still feel uncomfortable on the changes. Why did I act like it was fine?_

* * *

Reborn found him pacing around the slightly messy room wearing a pondering almost troubled look that shouts stressed and frustrated. He was so out of it that he didn't notice the child hit man enter. He only found out too late when a giant green mallet hit his head.

"It's late. Why aren't you in bed?" he said plainly as looked at his student in an off-handed manner signifying he couldn't care less of the extremely large bump he'll probably be sporting tomorrow.

"I'm just wondering about Gokudera-kun." He groaned, rubbing the soar throbbing spot while he remaining on his fallen position on the floor.

"Don't tell me you're still bothered by the fact he won't be walking you to school like the old days?" concluded the hit man, meeting his chocolate eyes with his charcoal ones.

"I just find it weird." He sighed, not bothering to get up from the fallen position while the arcobaleno continued to stare at him with probing eyes that seems to burrow deep within him stripping him of secrets and lies.

"How so?" he probed, black orbs betraying nothing as he continued on with his questioning.

"I know he's still Gokudera but sometimes he turns into a different person." Confessed the boss who bore the look of frustration upon his young features.

"Are you referring to the fact he didn't attack the Cavallone men?" concluded the hit man even though the words sounded like a question, Tsuna didn't have to be genius to know Reborn already knows everything.

He kept quiet, knowing more words were to come.

He merely sat there basking in shadows and moonlight, softening his features even more.

"Dame Tsuna, it's a right-hand's duty to assist the boss not only in the matter of Family but alliances as well. If he attacks every suspicious looking group seeking you out, Vongola would lose more than half of its allies or potential ones."

The words came sharp scolding and cold.

Reborn was never for the gentle approach and found it highly effective to immediately get to the point of things, dallying for no one's account.

Even for the Tenth boss of the Vongola.

"I know. But I just didn't expect him to be so calm." Replied the teen wearing a look, showing Reborn that he isn't coping too well with the changes.

"Would it ease you if he attacked the men?" questioned the arcobaleno, a knowing look lacing his chubby features as he waited for an answer.

"No. I don't want to trouble Dino-san with beating up his men just because they gave off the wrong impression." Conceded the boy who looked almost repentant as he met the obsidian eyes.

"Then what's the problem?" he questioned once more still wearing a look that he pretty much predicted the answer put only chose to wait once more.

"I just feel he's hiding something, okay!" he snapped only to fall silent when he realized whom he was talking to.

It was Reborn's turn to be silent.

He expected the boy to say 'nothing' but it seems he had decided to talk about it.

He waited for the continuance.

"It's like he's holding something back, that he isn't telling me the whole story." He said taking the fact he wasn't hit by a mallet a sign to go on before the tutor decide to hit him because of sheer hesitance or doubt.

"You expect him to tell you everything, when you yourself keep secrets from him."

The words struck him hard.

For all the years they've been together, he continually forgets how verbally harsh and cold the child can be at times since he rarely sees him so serious.

"No I don't! Since when?" he was defensive, he didn't want to face the truth.

After all, to know the truth is different from being confronted by it.

"You always complained of him being too impulsive and brash. You always tell your mom that he's scary looking. You used to say these things, but did you ever take the time to talk to him about it?" stated Reborn as he continued to make him see his own mistakes.

"No." he sighed in defeat.

He was always scared of Gokudera, no matter how much the guy seems so nice to him, even to the point of being far too overprotective for his health.

"Now, he's calmer. He's no longer wearing that scary scowl you were referring to. And you're still complaining. Make up your mind Dame Tsuna." The tone turned to scolding in the end, much to his chagrin.

"It's not that I don't like the changes! It's just takes a bit of time to get used to." He tried to defend himself from the verbal assault by sheer instinct.

"You're upset because he's not the love sick puppy that used to follow you around." Accused the child as he continued to strip the boy's defenses down with his observations.

"No! It's not that!" he teen reacted as he tried to stand on a corroding ground.

"Yes. Yes, you are. You want him to act like his old self." He continued not bothering to lighten the blow.

"What so wrong about wanting him to spend time with us instead of spending it training!" he snapped not bothering to reproach himself as he let the frustrations flow within.

"You really think he likes distancing himself from you? You really think he wants to be away from you all? Why do you think he's still training." Challenged the hit man only to meet a defeated silence from his student.

"He's training to be strong. He's still training so that his tutor won't think he's backsliding. He's still training because if he doesn't, his tutor might cut off his break earlier than expected. That's why, stupid!" he scolded as he waited for the inevitable collapse and resignation.

"I- I really am a lousy boss." The brunette said in utter defeat as he looked to his tutor asking for help.

Reborn gave no such things.

Then again, when did he ever spoon-feed his students?

Oh, that's right NEVER.

"Which is why you're going to train harder, tomorrow morning I'm going to double your training level. So get some sleep." It was an order, the sign of finality was there.

Reborn turned his back and jumped on the hammock suddenly wearing his pajamas as he landed upon the thing.

"What?" he stared in horror at the announcement only to be met by a sleeping bubble coming from the child's nose.

"Reborn!" he yelled only to cover his mouth when he remembered to never EVER wake up a sleeping Reborn.

_He's already sleeping?_ The continued to stare for a while until another sigh of acceptance filled his lungs.

_Reborn has a point. I never did take the time to really get to know him. I always get scared. The closest I got was the topic of his mother, and even then, I could tell he was still holding back. And the reason we got to that close was that Gokudera decided to open up a bit and that I was finally starting to be comfortable around him. Also, the time when I accidentally listened in on his conversations with Shamal... So far, when I finally did decide to get to know him better it was too late because he had to leave for Italy._

Those were his last thought before he decided to get some sleep if he still wants to be functional at school tomorrow and survive Reborn's training.

… **to be continued… **

**A/N: **I hope this wasn't OC or lousy…cuz if it is, I apologize To those who for some reason do not know what UMA means, it's **U**nidentified **M**ysterious **A**nimal. And if you're wondering about the chains and blindfold part… I don't know where the idea came from either… my fingers typed it for some reason. Thanks for the read and please review.


	13. Chapter 13

"You're early." Remarked the skylark as he saw the teen made his way up on the roof.

"Che! Let's get this over with, Tweety." He replied as he ignored the previous remark.

"I send my condolences." He said rather darkly as he attacked but was surprised when he wasn't dodged this time, instead the Storm met him head on which a couple of daggers as weapons instead of his signature dynamites.

They were two silver daggers, intricately designed with elegant swirls etched into the mirror like blades with long black handles sporting thin silver chains wrapped around them while the thin links seemed to connect to certain bracelets on the bomber's wrists. The said bracelets were intertwined on the Storm Guardian's wrist with simple yet firm solid silver swirls.

"You have new toys." He mused in obvious amusement as he distanced himself and launched on the teen once more.

"And a few tricks too." The bomber informed as he managed to get behind the prefect and tearing the jacket as he gave a flourished strike.

"We'll see how much those will get you. I'm going to bite you to death." his eyes narrowed bloodlust filling his eyes.

"It got me to see you flat on your ass twice." Supplied the Storm as he saw the aura around the prefect grow heavy.

"You will pay for your transgressions." Said the prefect attacking with increased speed and force, his steel tonfa clashing against a pair of crisscrossed blades.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ He noted as he blocked the attack, while pushing the dark haired opponent back.

"We'll see who be paying." He smirked as he let himself get serious.

No one was there to witness their battle.

No one was there to see the grace and fluidity of their moves, of how each person calculated the other's next move.

They attacked.

Sparks fly as their metals clash together.

They dodged.

Swift sharp gusts of air upon ever turn.

They engaged in the deadly dance of danger.

They fed off the adrenaline.

Hibari distanced himself whenever he thinks his pressure points were exposed while the other hardened his defenses from the hard strikes that came his way.

_It's time to finish this._ both of them thought as they each went for their final attack. Hibari gave the final blow with his tonfa only to see the other smirk and to realize too late when he felt his left side go numb when a fist landed on his face.

"That was a stupid move. Giving too much strength on one attack and leaving yourself open." Said the standing man but not before spitting out some blood as he clutched his bruised side, the remaining silver dagger turning into a inconspicuous silver bracelet around the slender wrist.

"How did manage to survive that blow?" he asked as he struggled to sit up while the bomber sat beside him, paying no heed to the strange weapon.

"If you keep on assuming that all final your attacks are always enough, it would land you in deep shit." Said the other not bothering to elaborate on how he managed to survive. The blow was hard but he managed to redirect it to point where it could do the least damage.

_Least_ being a generous term.

"Hmph. Since when did you get your teeth back?" asked the other only to receive a bewildered gaze from the man.

_Teeth? _He looked at the prefect, as he tried to digest the fact Hibari was actually referring him as a carnivore.

"I have learned to classify you all…" he supplied stealing a glance at the sparring partner beside him while the prefect tried to steady his breathing.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada and Yamamoto Takeshi are omnivores, they are weak, relying on others to become strong and at the same time show their teeth when those dear to them are threatened.

He paused, wondering briefly, why he was still explaining himself. It was quite strange to see the silver-head still sitting calmly when he had already referred to Tsunayoshi as weak. Little did he know the said person was already trying to refrain himself from snapping at the prefect.

_Let him talk. Calm down, dammit._ He ordered himself, as he maintained the steady façade.

"The loud mouth and that stupid child are herbivores that can fight and defend but nothing more. The illusionists are… not worthy of classification… they hide behind their tricks too much… they are like spiders spinning their webs of deceit." He decided to continue but still eyeing the man, cautious of his rather volatile temper.

"You... You're a tamed carnivore. When I first saw you, I noticed an aura almost similar to the baby, but it was far lighter compared to his. So I was quite cautious with you, until I found Sawada has tamed you." He said, only earning a raised brow of question but did not miss the fiery glint in those light jade depths .

"You chose to give up your teeth for a leash. But now, you seemed to have regained them somehow. Yet you still keep the leash he has on you why?" explained the boy rather distantly as he continued to regain his spent strength.

"That's about the longest thing I ever heard you say." Said the bomber ignoring the question.

"Answer the question. Why do you still follow him?" frowned the boy, as he looked at him once more.

"The same reason why you care so much for Namimori." He sighed leaning his back against the wall behind him, obviously tired as well ignoring the startled look written upon the skylark's features.

"The Tenth gave me a family. Like how Namimori gave you a home. And I will do everything in my power to protect him just like how much you'll protect Namimori." He answered as he winced slightly at the prefect's previous blow. Taking a deep breath, he began using some of his Sun attributes to lessen the damage.

They sat there in silence after. It was only interrupted when the said bomber decided to breech a topic.

"Your father contacted the Ninth." He stated suddenly, observing the prefect's reaction.

"What did he want?" growled the other, his eyes darkening with anger and contempt.

"He wants to know. Since you are to be the Vongola's Cloud Guardian, he asked where would that leave the Shikigamis." He supplied coolly not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I have never agreed to such connections with the Vongola. And… I have long severed my connections with the yakuza." He spat, bitterness dominant in the tone.

"By yakuza, you mean the one you're supposed to succeed." The right-hand concluded not bothering to acknowledge the growing darkness in the skylark's eyes.

"Yuuki, is more than capable of succeeding that man." The prefect sighed, looking out into the horizon.

"She's fourteen." He said as he watched the dark orbs falter for a few moments.

"About the same age your precious Tenth was chosen to be the next boss of a powerful Familigia." His eyes hardened as he gave the reply.

"He has Reborn-san to teach him. Your sister doesn't even know our world exists." He noted, as he watched the eyes turn into ice.

"She'll learn. Don't underestimate a Hibari."

The words were emotionless.

They rang with finality and venom.

"I know. She is strong. Any one from that bloodline of yours _has_ to be." He conceded as images of men dressed in black kimonos requesting to meet with the Vongola Ninth came to mind along with a certain innocent wide-eyed girl.

"She doesn't concern you any way. Why don't you take your own advice and mind your own business." He snapped, signaling the end of the conversation.

"My tutor once told me that it is painful to see innocents be stained by the world we live in." he said suddenly gaining the Skylark's attention when the said prefect decided to ignore him once more.

"Really. That's quite unfitting words from a killer." Sighed the other as he looked to meet his stormy orbs with his dark ones.

"You don't deny it? I was expecting you come defend your mentor." He continued as he was met with nothing but a calm acceptance that seems to be out of place with the Storm.

"No. Even I am not that innocent." He confessed, green gray orbs growing dark and melancholy at the admission.

"You seem surprised." He commented as he took in the bowled over look of the prefect.

"Does he know?" Hibari's eyes narrowed as he stared into those mysterious orbs.

"No." the bomber sighed breaking the eye contact as he placed his sights on the brightening horizon.

"Are you planning on telling him?" he asked, cursing his curiosity too late.

"It's a no then. Not that I don't blame you." concluded the Cloud when he was met by silence once more.

"He'll find out sooner or later. I just prefer the latter." The Storm stated rather dejectedly as a sad smile laced his lips.

"Unlike what many think, I never killed a man." He stated, for some reason he felt himself wanting to actually talk about the experience.

"No, you just threaten and beat the crap out of them." The silver top tried to joke in an effort to lighten the atmosphere.

They obviously refuse to consider those Funeral Wreaths human.

"It was tradition. To kill someone in the name of loyalty, I was to kill my first man at the age of eleven." He said, tone morose as he joined the man in viewing the city scene coming to life.

"Since the life expectancy of those in the profession is shorter than most, male heirs were forced to grow up faster." Said the guardian stealing a glance at the skylark.

"Yes. I remember the moment well. He was there, strapped to an altar begging for his life."

Dark grayish blue eyes close at reminiscence.

"You couldn't do it. Kill someone so meaninglessly."

Silver green orbs look with empathy.

"Like it mattered. He died all the same. I even had the honor of seeing my father decapitate the man with his customized scythe." Bitterness coated each of the words as he met the stormy eyes once more.

"Let me guess. After forcing you to watch, he arranged for another schedule. You didn't want to do it so you ran away." He nodded in understanding while making a conclusion of his own.

"The former head of the Board of Trustees took me in. When he died he left me with a lot of shares that basically compromises almost all of Namimori." He denied nothing as he allowed himself this brief respite from all the secrecy.

"So that's why… But I'm guessing no matter how far you flew, death always seem to follow you like a shadow." He replied his eyes full of empathy. He couldn't help but wonder how many time did the name Hibari Kyoya elicit complete fear from those who knew of his family.

"One cannot escape his past." The skylark resigned, taking a sigh as he started to drowse a bit.

"Strange… your future self didn't seem to have much reservation to such things…" he mused to himself thinking the boy was already asleep since the fighting aura as dissipated.

"I'm still human Gokudera Hayato. And like any human I learned to adapt." the sigh heard was almost akin to acceptance.

"Words worthy of a carnivore." He whispered as he too decided to take rest.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked the prefect his eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Just don't be late." He replied as he allowed himself some rest as a cool breeze lulled him to a sleep.

… **to be continued… **

**A/N: ***hides behind a wall just in case* So how was it… I need your opinion… Yuuki is going to be an extra for a while, but MAYBE in the future she'll get a bigger role. Hibari is really hard to write so I hope he wasn't TOO OC here. Pls. review. Thank you for reading.

**P.S. **I might not be able to update my chapters regularly in the future since things are picking up in at school… and of course my father told him to limit my computer time… DX He apparently suspects that I'm deeply immersed in playing Farm Ville… which is impossible considering I don't even have a Facebook account. XD


	14. Chapter 14

He was exhausted.

Strike that.

He was beat.

_Reborn wasn't kidding when he'll be extra hard._ He thought as he began rubbing the subsiding swollen bump from last night.

He was already up before dawn and was forced to jog around Namimori more than five times in his Dying Will Mode. After that, Reborn shot him **again**, this time to climb a cliff and run down it without dying.

_Well I'm alive._ he thought in consolation only for him mood to dampen when felt the familiar soreness radiated in his body.

"Barely. But alive." he sighed as he walked the path to school wishing he has someone to talk in order to distract him from his current near collapsing state.

"_**Hey, Tenth. Is it alright if I won't be able to pick you up tomorrow morning?"**_

His mood went further down a notch when he remembered the reason why he was alone at this time of day.

_I wonder how's he doing. Hope he isn't pushing himself too hard._ He thought a bit worried as he remembered the times the teen had overdone himself to the point of doing more harm than good.

_He better not end up in the infirmary._ He contemplated, recalling the far too many times he had found the teen in the infirmary talking to Dr. Shamal as he bandaged himself almost like a pro denoting he was used to receiving such injuries.

"Yo, Tsuna!" the familiar greeting detached him from his thoughts as he looked up to meet a pair of honey brown eyes.

"Hey, Yamamoto." He greeted with less enthusiasm than usual due to the currently depleted energy supply.

"What's wrong?" asked the teen a bit worried when he noticed the tired look the little brunette was currently sporting.

"Nothing. It's just that Reborn got me up extra early to train." He yawned in reply easing the player's concern for him.

"Oh. The little guy really should take it easy on you." he joked already knowing that there's absolutely no way that is going to happen any time soon.

"I wish." He laughed since he too knows the extreme impossibility of the thing.

_A guy can dream, can he? _He pictured Reborn giving him a real resting period for once, and gave a wistful smile.

His reply came when an image of Reborn smacking him with a large green Leon paper fan appeared in his imaginings.

_Apparently not. _He groaned inwardly as he tried to dislodge the disheartening image from his head.

"Huh? Hey, Tsuna. Where's Gokudera?" noted the taller one as he noticed the missing silver-haired right hand.

"Oh, well you see he went training too." He supplied trying not to let his face show how down he was at the fact.

"Oh. So he won't be joining us to school?" clarified Yamamoto wearing the 'I'm naïve so please explain' look that Tsuna had grown accustomed to over the years, so he isn't much bothered by it now. Unlike the earlier times when the guy's carefree naïve attitude worries him at times since the baseball player actually considers the fights they enter a mere game.

_He doesn't seem like it but he can actually take things quite seriously. _He mused briefly as he fished out the reply.

"Um, no…" he replied his expression darkening a bit.

"I see… Come on, Tsuna cheer up! It's not like ever morning, right?" He smiled once more as he patted the smaller one's back when he noticed the little shadow that crept up on the guy's eyes.

"Well, actually…" the shadows darkened even more when he was reminded of another fact.

"_**Does this include every morning?" **_

"_**I'm really sorry Tenth."**_

"No way! He's won't be joining us at all? But isn't he on borrowed time or something?" Yamamoto's mood dampened as well at the knowledge.

"It's not that bad. We have lots of time with Gokudera-kun. So he misses our morning walks. It's no big deal." He said, not only trying to assure the baseball fanatic but himself as well.

"I guess…" conceded the teen seeing that the brunette didn't want to ponder on the thing.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun!" greeted the familiar female voice as she rushed towards them.

"Good morning to you too, Haru." He replied while they waited for the girl to catch up.

"Hahi. Where's Gokudera-kun?" she asked as her eyes landed on the space on his right side where the boy always positioned himself.

"Out training." He said and upon the utterance of the said words, a blaring shout echoed in the air.

"GOOD MORNING!" he shouted as he jogged towards them still sweaty from his early morning exercises.

"Good morning, onii-san." He said while his ears rang with the boxer's energetic salutation.

"WHO'S OUT TRAINING?" he asked, obviously still hyped with all the energy that's flowing through him.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto answered grinning from ear to ear, as he got caught with the happy energy of the Sun Guardian was emitting.

"Really? Never thought him to be the type." He remarked, not expecting the chain-smoker to actually have a training regimen.

_He probably never seen Gokudera-kun train himself._ He thought as he recalled the time when the bomber almost bombed himself in trying to figure out the paper planes thing.

"Eh? Onii-san, where's Kyoko?" he noted suddenly when he saw the senior alone instead of a cute honey-eyed female trailing behind him.

"O-Oh, she left early to meet up with H-Hana." Supplied the boy while his slight flush from training turned into a bright red blush.

"Oh, alright." He answered while noting the Sun's flustered state.

_That's weird. Why is onii-san so flustered?_ He questioned when he noticed the blush grow deeper accompanied with nervous laughter.

_In fact, ever since we returned from the future, he's always been like that around Hana… Could onii-san have a crush on Hana… no, that's silly. Really, I've been getting some strange thoughts recently. I should lay off on the cartoons a bit._ he naively concluded unable to see that he already figured out the answer.

The rest of the way went quite uneventful, except for a few commotions caused a certain very lively fighter. The Sun guardian separated from them when he went off to his first class, apparently still sweaty and disheveled. It was quite a strange as they come across a growing crowd of females when they entered the classroom.

_What's going on here?_ He wondered as he watched a series of sequels and hushed warnings filling the room along with audible clicks and visible flashes that he concluded to have come from camera phones.

And as he tried see what the sea of girls were looking at, since he actually grown a few inches over the years. His brown eyes landed on a sleeping teen using his elbow to keep him upright.

_Gokudera-kun? _He noted as he took in the soften features the boy had along with the slight flush he has indicating his recent 'work out'. The soft morning sunshine gave his silver hair a shine as well as a delicate look while a few stray silver strands fell on his face.

* * *

He had never seen the boy looking so vulnerable and open. The old scowl and strain in his features were gone and relaxed, making him look younger and almost soft.

Quite the opposite to his explosive personality.

It was a rare scene indeed.

"Aww… He's so cute." He heard a girl remarked as she neared the sleeping boy.

_He really must be exhausted._ he concluded as he saw the boy didn't even wake from the crowd's presence.

"Get a picture. Get a picture." He saw another gushing as she urged her friend to do so.

"OMG! I'd never thought he'd get any hotter!" another exclaimed in hushed glee as she wiped up some blood from the nosebleed. When she threw the thing in a near wastebasket, Tsuna noted the increased number of red stained tissue papers in the waste receptacle.

_Why I'm I not surprised._ He remarked as he concluded the all the stained tissues came from a sleeping Gokudera induced nosebleeds.

"Hey, Chrome. How long has he been here?" he asked as he spotted Chrome with Kyoko and Hana who seemed to be busy talking about something while the illusionist was listening intently on the conversation.

"Umm… just about twenty minutes ago, boss." She answered as she directed her gaze to the crowd behind him.

"And when he came in… how was he?" he questioned once more since he knew the girl always comes to school early.

"Uh… he was really tired." She described, almost reluctant to delve into the details since she found the said teen talking to Hibari before entering their room.

However, the brunette wasn't much able to catch the tone since she was still shy around others, concluding the slight reluctance as a part of shy personality. He noted the neat and clean uniform the bomber was wearing indicating he had the time and energy to clean up. There were a few noticeable scratches on his face if you take in a more detailed look but other than that, nothing seemed to be of cause of worry, much to his relief.

"He really should take it easy." remarked Yamamoto who joined them in looking at the sleeping teen who didn't have the slightest desire to wake up.

"I know, but this is Gokudera-kun were talking about." he sighed as he relaxed a bit seeing the boy didn't overworked himself.

"You got a point there." he chuckled, noting the lightened mood of the brunette.

"Um… boss, is Gokudera-kun alright?" she spoke up when she recalled how the prefect and bomber seemed to have met an agreement when they last parted.

"He took his training a bit too far that's all." He assured as he saw the girl exhibiting some concern.

"Training? For what?" she asked wide eyed in alarm thinking some danger was afoot once more.

"Just to keep himself in shape that's all." The baseball player said when he saw the girl panic a bit.

"Oh, okay." She sighed in relief when she found out that there was nothing to be concerned about.

Then as if denoting the end of the fanatical pack's enjoyment the bell rang waking the sleeping silver-haired teen from his deep slumber.

He unconsciously let out a yawn as he starched his long lean arm and like radar, he automatically spotted Tsuna and approached him ignoring the dissipating group of girls around him.

"Ah, Tenth. Good morning!" he greeted with much enthusiasm since he had his much-needed rest.

"Good morning!" Tsuna greeted back.

"Yo!" saluted Yamamoto offering him his mega watt grin.

"Gokudera-kun, maybe you should take it easy." he said a bit worriedly since the possibility of the boy going overboard still hung in the air.

_Old habits die hard, after all._ As he contemplated on possibility of his injuries increasing as the days continue.

"I'm fine Tenth." He said as he gave the boss a grin say he feels just fine and dandy, even though he was still sore from the spar.

_Well, he does seem fine. _He conceded, he was about to ask the boy what he did in his training when Honda sensei's entrance halted the words and forced them to take their seats.

* * *

The class went on as they normally went. The teachers introduced themselves and proceeded with their lesson plan ignoring the groans and pleas of postponing discussion for a later date since a majority of the class was still hung over from the recent break.

When the recess bell rang, they were about to ask a certain bomber to eat when they had once again found him surrounded by girls since he fell asleep once more but awoke when he felt Tsuna's presence nearby.

"Ah, Tenth! Let's go eat." He remarked as he shook off the sleepiness away.

"You sure? May be you should rest." He said as he watch the teen rub his eyes slightly.

"Yeah. I'm still a bit jet-lagged that's all." He reasoned as he took out a piece of melon bread he brought from the store.

_That's right. He just came from Italy. So that's why he was so sleepy. _He concluded as he absorbed Gokudera's reasoning.

* * *

"Hey sleepy head!" greeted Yamamoto who went with the girls to the canteen since he forgot to bring his water bottle.

"Shut it, baseball idiot!" he snapped as the player merely laughed at the words.

"Really Gokudera, I never thought you were such a heavy sleeper." Said the player as he took his seat while the girls talked about a newly opened mall outside of town and thought to take a trip there some time.

"AM NOT!" he yelled getting defensive.

"Really so you purposely want those girls to take pictures of you while you take a nap." Jeered the other as he watched the boy's face grow light pink.

"P-Pictures?" he uttered in shock as he watched the grin grow wider in mischief.

"Yeah, a bunch of them were snapping up photos when we arrived." Inserted Tsuna when the right hand looked at him searching for a confirmation.

"Jeez, you'd think a guy could get some sleep without being stalked." He frowned when he remembered falling asleep on a park bench waiting for the mentor who ended up late since there was an unexpected meeting. When he woke up he found the said mentor chuckling, holding a few photographs of him.

* * *

"_**Really Hayato, your senses may have sharpened but you still sleep like a rock." Chuckled the mentor as tawny eyes brighten in humor.**_

"_**D-Did you take these?" he stared at the photos in horror while feeling a bit disturbed at the possibility of the mentor taking pictures of him while he's asleep.**_

"_**No, I stole them from a bunch of girls selling them for the highest bidder near the lake." Answered the other noting the disturbed aghast look, only for it to turn into confusion mixing with a bit of ire.**_

"_**You what?" he snapped as he watched those golden amber orbs swirl in amused mischief.**_

"_**I stole them. What? You expect me to pay for photos of my student taking his beauty rest?" replied the tutor raising a thin raven brow of question.**_

"_**Why?" He asked, as he managed to calm down a bit.**_

"_**To amuse me." the reply came accompanied with an all too familiar smirk. **_

"_**You always see me sleeping back in the mansion. Hell, we even share a hotel room." He said trying to see reason behind the said act.**_

"_**Spur of the moment I guess. And calm down, it's not like they're blackmail material." Assured the sadist as another chuckle escape those lips.**_

"_**Whatever. Come on let's go." He sighed as he handed the pictures back, turning his back on the mentor who trailed behind him while humming an unfamiliar tune.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Damn, they not only exist in Italy but in Japan as well. _he cursed as he bit off some bread.

"Aww… It's not that bad Gokudera. I think you looked kinda cute. See." Said the player as he saw the growing frown on the Storm's features while showing an image in his phone.

"Wha – Give me that!" blushed the smaller boy as he reached out for the phone only for the taller one to hold it up high beyond his reach.

"No way! I have to show this to the others." He continued to hold it up wearing the annoying smile.

"Give it!" he jumped up only for teen to move the phone further up making the task almost impossible.

"Nu-uh! And besides even if I do let you erase this I think more than half of the girls in our class already has a copy." Replied the baseball fan as he crushed boy's plan of tackling him for it.

"You. You." he sputtered trying to find the right words to say.

_Manipulative sneaky nincompoop! _He wanted to shout but refrained to do so since it wouldn't make the slightest sense because he was saying the guy was stupid and at the same time commending his shrewdness.

"You what?" probed the boy wanting to hear the end of the sentence.

"Never mind. Who cares about those stupid pictures anyway, it's not like they're going to kill me." he sighed in resignation as he took his seat.

"Hahaha! Good 'cause I think I heard some girls talking about posting it on some site in the internet." Laughed the boy as he watched the boy choked on his melon bread.

"Gokudera-kun, you all right." Asked the Tenth as he gave the boy some water.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tenth. No need to worry." He assured as he took in a large gulp of water while his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Che! Whatever. Like I said. I don't care." He dismissed as he tried to calm himself down and refrain from beating the crap out of the laughing fool in front of him.

The baseball player merely said nothing and laughs all the while taking a bite out of his tuna sandwich unknowing of the bomber's unspoken wish of him to choke on the thing, which he did when some of the senior baseball club members came by to tell him that he got promoted to be the next main pitcher.

_Hm… I guess wishes do come true. _He mused as he watched the boy accept in a coughing fit.

… **to be continued… **

**A/N: **So what do you think? A bit of lightness as interlude after the past angst themed chapters… I couldn't resist playing with a sleeping Gokudera. And if you still can't classify Yamamoto's 'I'm naïve so please explain' look, it's the look where his eyes are wider while wearing a cute questioning almost confused expression. Please leave a review. Anyway, thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

After helping the baseball player recover from his chocking fit, the conversation proceeded into normalcy. He couldn't help but smile at the two friends bicker, the sheer familiarity of the situation held a certain air that made him happy that the two were still contradictory as ever.

The two suddenly turning buddy-buddy with each other would really freak him out.

Although, he didn't expect Yamamoto would agitate Gokudera like that. It almost seemed on purpose, like the taller teen did it to see some of the bomber's old personality instead of his new one.

But something told him he didn't hit the right mark just yet.

* * *

The group didn't much linger on the unspoken secrets of their experiences since Hana was there. But they did talk about the old times of their Middle School days, earning the bomber's nostalgic ear. However, as much as it was predicted, the bell rang interrupting the little moment.

Of course, it was much expected that classes would resume once more. The first subject discussed was history. Their math subjects, namely algebra and statistics, followed in. They were to take up two straight periods of mathematics with the same teacher, much to the brunette's horror since he could barely follow the discussion and on top of that, he could already feel the tiredness of his muscles taking its toll.

The last thing he remembered was Daimaru-sensei explaining the purpose of some sign when he finally gave into the lure of slumber. He was soon woken up by the bell denoting the end of morning classes.

"Oh no! I fell as sleep during discussion!" he panicked as he scanned his notes in a hopeful thought that he may have taken at least some of topics down.

The pages were blank if you count out his little scribbles in his failed effort in trying to stay up through the discussion.

_Reborn is going to kill me! _he wanted to cry as images of the tutor strapping him to an electric chair where he gets electrocuted whenever he gets the answer wrong.

_I'M SO DEAD! _He screamed within in absolute fear as he felt a sudden chill run through his spine denoting the impending horrors that await him if the little hit man gets hold of this info.

"I'm more surprised the teacher didn't wake you up, Sawada." Remarked Hana who looked at him in a bored uncaring way.

"Now that you mentioned it…" he pondered out loud as he noticed that he wasn't woken up by the teacher.

Unfortunately, for the young mafia boss, the teacher was the carefree type, meaning you can do whatever you want, he won't even mind you if you drool a river of saliva sleeping as long as you show up and pass his quizzes.

"Don't worry Tenth, I took the liberty to write your notes down for you." assured the right hand as he handed the boy a notebook containing the said notes.

They were speechless as the silver top merely stared at them a bit questioning at the gaping stares of disbelief.

_Gokudera Hayato actually took down some notes? _That was the thought that blared through their heads.

"I-I saw you dosing off during the lecture… I was thinking Reborn-san must have given you a new training schedule so I took down the notes for you." he reasoned a bit uncomfortable at the stares directed at him.

He graciously thanked the teen as he glanced at the notes quite surprised to see that the writings were neat and legible with even distinct hints of script writing since the numbers were a bit conjoined.

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun notes are actually more complete than mine!" remarked the girl as she took a look of the notes as well and in the process compared hers with his.

"I thought to might as well include some lecture points the teacher gave emphasis but didn't write down on the board." He added offhandedly as if he did the thing every day.

"But aren't you going to use these?" he asked as he looked at the notes a bit reluctant of taking them from the teen who took the effort writing them down.

"No need Tenth! I already know the stuff. Just let me know if you don't understanding something and I'll teach you." he grinned cheerfully ignoring the gasping fan girls in the background.

"Could you include us as well? We were going to let Haru teach us but…" inserted Kyoko rather shyly since she never really had the chance to know the guy.

"I could barely understand the thing as it is." Continued Haru confessing that even she had difficulty understanding the subject since their teacher have a tendency to jump from topic to topic.

"Uh… sure I guess. Is it okay for you Tenth?" he conceded but looked to Tsuna's direction since they always do their homework at his place.

"Of course! But I don't think my room could fit you all." He said but mentioned the little problem a bit sheepishly.

"You do have a point." Pointed out Yamamoto, he was about to suggest his place but remembered that the place was reserved for a party tonight.

"How about my place? We could use the living room and – " suggested Gokudera in order to resolve the venue problem.

If there was silence when he said he took down notes, then one could hear the nonexistent crickets chirp at the statement.

_Did he just suggest going to HIS place? _Tsuna couldn't help but gape at the words when he recalled the way the bomber was so mysterious with his locations at times.

"What?" he heard the boy question when he was met with pregnant silence.

"N-Nothing. We just didn't expect you to offer." The mafia boss answered as he followed the words with a bit of nervous laughter.

"It's fine. It was just cleaned so I don't think it isn't too messy." Assured the teen seeing no harm in letting them in his flat for a study session.

"Then it's settled then, after school we go to Gokudera-kun's place." Agreed Tsuna who still seemed a bit reluctant but if the place was the same as the time he and Yamamoto saw it then it wouldn't be such a problem.

He was about to shift to another topic like their next classes but was halted by another nagging feeling, he suddenly remembered that his mother was still not home till next week.

"Wait. The kids!" he recalled gaining the others' attention.

"They could come too… " said the silver-haired teen a bit reluctant since he didn't want his place turn into a war zone if ever the possibility Lambo goes on a tantrum or that Ipin gets embarrassed.

"Eek! There's going to be kids…" shrieked Hana who obviously have an extreme dislike for children.

"They could play in the spare room so you don't have to freak out woman." He replied in a bored sigh.

"Okay. But if I get hives…" threatened the other but was cut off by the bomber.

"I'll call Dr. Shamal to help you." he smirked in mischief.

"That pervert? No way in hell! I'd rather scratch my skin off." She screamed in horror as she pictured the said man rubbing some medicine unto her skin.

As the conversation ensued, somewhere in the deep recesses of Namimori Middle's clinic, a certain perverted womanizing doctor sneezed while he was reading some old issues of Playboy.

"Hm… Some pretty girl must be thinking about me." he mused in reading.

* * *

"Don't don't worry Hana, Haru, Chrome and I could take care of them if they get unruly." Said Kyoko in an effort to assure her friend.

"That's right!" exclaimed the ever-energetic Haru while displaying a bright cheery smile.

"Wait, we don't know where you live." the said hyperactivity was cut off when Chrome noticed another little conundrum.

"Well, the Tenth and Yamamoto know… wait, you going somewhere after school first?" he muttered, turning to her direction as he questioned her.

"Well… I have to leave Ken and Chikusa some dinner." She said sheepishly while nervously playing with her fingers when all attention focused on her.

"How about I accompany you? Yamamoto, I'll give you the key to my place and just make yourselves at home with the girls since Tenth's going to pick the children up. The fridge is stocked so there won't be problems with dinner and snacks if we take more time than expected in studying." He said briefly turning to Yamamoto not noticing the surprised look Tsuna had on his face.

_He really is okay with Chrome being with us?_ He asked himself as he observed the conversation in silence.

"It's fine Gokudera-kun. Just give me the address and I'll find the way." She said still nervous at the prospect of receiving too much attention.

"No. You are a part of the family, Chrome. It wouldn't be fair to leave you alone no matter how capable you are of defending yourself." He said rather seriously, ending with a gentle look in those greenish gray depths.

"T-Thank y-you, Gokudera-kun." She stuttered while a slight blush covered her cheeks.

"Don't mention it." he grinned.

_I guess he's fine with it then. _he sighed, still a bit unwilling to believe Gokudera Hayato would open his home to anyone let alone Dokuro Chrome.

After all, Chorme may be a sweet girl but her counterpart is not someone Gokudera would actually like considering what Mukuro did in the past.

* * *

The last bell rang signifying the end of school while the students once again ingrain themselves in the task of homework and lessons.

They left as agreed, there wasn't going to be any club activities for the next week so no one really have much has an excuse except their parent wouldn't let them. But judging from the various times they went out in the middle of the night to fight assassins along with disappearing for long hours at random times, a simple study group wouldn't be such trouble for their parents to grant.

The Tenth was to fetch the kids while Yamamoto along with the girls was going to his place first. He on the other hand had the task to accompany the young illusionist so that her other companions won't go hungry. They went to stop by some fast food chain to buy them food, but the said place was crowded thus delaying them a bit.

"I'll wait here. I don't think I'll be welcome inside." He said as they approached the gate to Kokuyo Land while handing the plastic bags full of boxes of noodles he had offered to carry earlier.

"You really didn't have to do this Gokudera-kun." She said as her small fingers took the said bags blushing a bit.

"It's fine. Just hurry up. We can't keep the others waiting." He said assuring her for the tenth time since they went on with their little endeavor.

"Okay. Thank you for accompanying me." she thanked him giving a low bow.

"Like I said. It's no trouble." He grinned as he watched her retreat back into the dilapidated looking place and go on to wait for her return.

She came back after about twenty minutes. And during that time, the bomber was already occupying himself with memories of Italy.

"Sorry if I took so long." she said shattering the boy from his musings.

"It wasn't that long." he said looking at his watch as if to confirm.

"I'm really sorry for making you wait." The illusionist apologized to him while exiting the rusty gates.

"It's fine, Mukuro." He answered in reply earning a slight look of surprise to flit across the violet depth.

… **to be continued… **

**A/N:** What did you think? Not too OC I hope… Next chapter shows a VERY short conversation between the two. Please leave a review. They inspire me… ^^, Thank you for reading.

**P.S.** I'm not going to be a very functional person for the next days because we're starting our DR duty soon, so the updates might not be as long or as frequent…

***the note that follows can be ignored since it might feature my slowly crumbling sanity… unless it actually interests you* **

**Author's Current Mental Status:** My PC experienced a stupid unexplainable error, (the screen turned blue and showed something about an error in the system) imagine my sheer horror, at the prospect of ALL my files including the drafted out future chapters of this fic suddenly being erased or lost due to a damn virus… yeah, it was THAT scary…for me anyway… I almost had a panic attack. AND I almost wanted to bash my head on the keyboard when I realized I just made a backup file days ago… stupid right? *sighs*Anyway, the PC doesn't seem broken for now, but it went on a fritz when I tried to open a document and failed. So, I just have to make sure to make a backup just in case it happens AGAIN.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kufufu – How did you know?" the Mist asked in amusement as he let the illusions take his form, twirling indigo vapor revealing a man bearing sly mismatched eyes.

"Your aura. It's quite dark to belong to Chrome." He replied tensing as he faced the man before him, his light jade eyes growing sharp in alertness.

"Hmm… my how observant you've grown." Smirked the man, mismatched eyes brightening in curiosity as they watched the silver-haired teen regard him with such hardened eyes.

"Is this some kind of test?" he bristled a bit, even if he had learned to accept the guardians, he still has his reservations on a certain illusionist.

_For good reason._ He concluded as he felt the heavy dark aura around the other teen.

"No. I'm just a bit overprotective of my vessel that's all." He chuckled when the boy already positioned himself in a defensive stance.

"Oh? You aren't going to convince me to trust your little Familigia." He mused as he watched the green gray orbs harden even more.

"Why would I do that?" he spat, releasing himself from the defensive position but not lowering guard on his surroundings.

"Aren't you the right-hand man. Isn't it your job to deal with the other guardians?" probed the other, eyes shining in unspoken knowledge.

"It is. But I don't see why I should force you to believe me. I'll just let our actions do the convincing." He answered, folding his arms across his chest looking at the man with suspicion and venom.

"Is that so…" mused the illusionist, expecting the said boy to sprout loyalist nonsense and devotion for the Decimo and Vongola.

"Yes." He affirmed, eyes sharp still unwilling to let his guard down despite the fact that the illusionist seem to have no current intention of fighting with him at the moment.

"I wonder if the little Decimo knows how much his little puppy has grown?" noticed the illusionist while he regards the change on the now calm Mafioso.

The boy seemed different somehow, he could now sense a faint aura of danger surrounding him, the fiery gray green orbs churning into ice while the calm façade denoting a brewing storm. So unlike the brash little dog, that wore a pair of loyalist orbs shining in naïve passion.

"If you're done…" the bomber sighed, raring to go on and end this purposeless conversation while impatience broke through the once hardened orbs.

_The Tenth's probably waiting._ He thought in impatience waiting for the response.

"Of course, we can't keep little Tsunayoshi waiting." Cooed the teen, the mismatched gaze shining with amused and interested laughter.

"But tell me something." Mukuro inserted, growing a bit serious while the right hand waited for the question.

"Do you honestly feel you could trust Chrome?" asked the man, eyes narrowing slightly as he waited for the Storm to answer him.

"I'm not much of a trusting person Mukuro. But it's enough if the Tenth trust her." He evaded earning another amused chuckled from the illusionist.

"I see. La fiducia è più molto fragile quanto il vetro più sottile e del più grande dei tesori. Selo assicuri don' spreco di t tali cose su coloro che a mala pena persino le merita." The words were smooth and cool as ice making him stiffen slightly at the familiarity of the said quote.

_How – _he paused as another memory managed to attain his attention.

* * *

"_**I have a question." He stated, awaiting a reply he was met with a gaze indicating him to go on.**_

"_**If a friend told you about trusting in others more, would you do it? I've never been the trusting type since that 'incident'. I know it was all a stupid misunderstanding but..."he trailed off a bit unwilling to continue the statement.**_

"_**But the years as a runaway have taught you to not trust too easily." The mentor continued for him, assuming a serious look he had classified to be wary of since it could be a double edge blade at times since sharp words sometimes go with such looks.**_

_**He merely replied nodded in reply.**_

"_**La fiducia è più molto fragile quanto il vetro più sottile e del più grande dei tesori. Selo assicuri don' spreco di t tali cose su coloro che a mala pena persino le merita." Said the mentor whose eyes grow soft before hardening into cold hard metal.**_

"_**What do you mean by that? That I shouldn't trust him?" he clarified only to be met by another question in return.**_

"_**What do you think?" golden amber eyes turning sharp and observant.**_

_**He gave no answer. **_

_**He came for advice only to return with riddles.**_

_**But the words managed to replay in his ever sharp memory.**_

**Trust is as fragile as the thinnest glass and more precious than the greatest of treasures. Make sure you don't waste such things on those who barely even deserve them. **

* * *

"What does that mean?" he felt his gaze narrow as he uttered the question, more to himself than to the other.

"Oya! You're Italian. How could it be that hard?" remarked the other in a joking tone, knowing that the question wasn't really directed at him.

"Just forget the damn question." He snapped, cursing his subconscious slip in front of the illusionist.

"Kufufu – why?" amused to see the jade orbs burn in familiar ire, it seems the boy still has his temper despite of it being tamed to a certain degree.

"Fine. Whatever. Do whatever you damn want. I don't care. Can you switch back to Chrome now?" he sighed not wanting to waste any more time with the man and obviously preferring to see Chrome instead of the pineapple-haired person before him.

"It means to be careful in the people you place your trust on because it surpasses any treasure and is as breakable as glass. It's that simple." Replied the other, still disinclined to let the conversation end.

"So it's your choice to trust them or not." Probed the boy still cautious of the other.

"Yes. Because in the end it's your loss if they fail you." confirmed the other assuming a darker look in his eyes indicating the bitter experiences he had endured just because he once chose to place his trust in a Familigia.

"Where did you get the quote?" he questioned trying to lighten the shady atmosphere at seem to dominate the area.

"Oh? In one of my previous lives I think… Why the sudden inquisitiveness, Storm Guardian?" blinked the other snapping him from going onwards with pending plans of world domination.

"Nothing. It's just that someone told me the same thing." He supplied a bit relieved to see the dark aura lift a bit and return to the impish one.

"I see. That someone isn't a naïve child is he?" mused the other, the answer gaining his interest.

"No. I think naïve is something one could never classify him under." He replied noting the illusionist's changeable disposition.

"I would like to meet this person. I think we'll get along nicely." smirked the other waiting for the bomber to yell at him saying there was no way in hell would he associate himself with someone who could get along with you.

"Hmph! I would be more surprised if you didn't." he huffed a bit at the irony of the thing earning him a look of brief surprise once more.

"Can Chrome come out now?" He said, impatience filling him and his nerves were getting strained when he noted they were already thirty minutes late.

"Of course, I take it you'll accompany her home as well." smirked Mukuro looking at the boy in amusement.

"Wha – I don't see why not." He was about to protest but decided against it since it would at least take about twenty minutes to get to his place.

"Gokudera-kun." Came the feminine voice, and judging from the lighter aura surrounding them, the one before him truly was Chrome Dokuro.

"Come on, we're going to be late." He urged, turning his back while the girl apologized for her master only for the right hand to tell her it was no problem at all and telling her to hurry since the others may get mad.

They ended up arriving almost an hour late since Chrome wasn't much of a fast walker like him and that the streets were quite crowded.

Of course, the sight before them wasn't what they expected.

**...to be continued...**

**A/N:***shields self* So? How was it? Mukuro's really hard to write. Umm… I think the sleep deprivation getting to me? Is my writing and plot formulation getting bad? *blames the stress* *goes to sulk in a dark corner and wallow in self pity*PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

When the two arrived to the said destination, they were met by the odd sight of a group of teenagers crowding in front of the entrance, which they later identified as the group that was supposed to be already inside the place studying.

"What…" he was about to ask when he was cut off by Yamamoto's reply to the discontinued question, his light jade eyes turn to meet a pair of honey orbs.

"I kinda dropped your key in the gutter." He said sheepishly while scratching his cheek, a mannerism Gokudera had classified to signify slight embarrassment or nervousness.

"You what?" he exploded unable to believe the said person lost his ONLY key to the said flat.

_This can't be happening._ He thought as he restrained a sudden surge of strangling the idiot to a point of unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, the sincerity rang in the statement as he continued explaining that they were walking along the sidewalks when the incident occurred.

"I was playing with it, when – ." he said only to be cut off by a pissed off Storm Guardian.

_PLAYING! HE DROPPED MY __**ONLY **__KEY BECAUSE HE WAS PLAYING!_ He seethed as he tried to hold on to his slowly slipping composure while his already strained nerves from the conversation with Mukuro earlier were on the brink of snapping.

"You idiot! Why the heck did you do that?" he spat at the taller teen, obviously angry that he was actually locked out from his own home.

"Let me finish for a sec Gokudera." Reasoned the Rain, but since the bomber had already blown a fuse the possibility of him hearing the rest of the explanation was extremely low.

The look given to him was full of spite and annoyance.

_He's right. He wasn't even finished. Let him finish, Hayato. There might be a __**very**__ good explanation to this._ The stormy tempests swirled like a chaotic whirlwind only steady a bit as the teen released a deep shuddering breath of calm.

"Okay. Explain." He said through gritted teeth, while he tried to restrain himself from beating the idiot to a bloody pulp.

_After he explains, you can beat him into a bloody pulp._ He added, fuming in thought.

"Well… as I was saying, I was playing with your key." Said the baseball player, a bit cautious at the words since, he knew the guy can still be as fiery as ever if given a situation that calls for it.

And this one basically shouts for it.

"Playing how." The eyes narrow while observing the boy give another nervous laugh when something sparked in his head in its predictability.

"You were tossing it in the air like a baseball weren't you!" he accused, his temper brimming at the edges of his cracking composure as images of a smiling fool playing with the key with a skull shaped keychain, while whistling a baseball related tune came to his mind.

"Ahaha, you're really a good guesser Gokudera." The baseball player laughed while avoiding the venomous glare directed at him.

_Strike beating him into a bloody pulp, I'M GOING TO KILL THE DAMN IDIOT! _He inwardly blared while his conscience did its work by reminding him the said person he wants to kill is his friend and that he'd regret the said actions after.

It is now an accepted fact that Gokudera Hayato can be patient and composed. But when it comes to idiotic things like this, well… some things are a bit less tolerated.

"Well, I was playing with the keychain when I bumped on to some kids playing on the sidewalk. They were playing catch and – " he paused when he saw the twitching fingers of the teen.

_HE DIDN'T... THAT IDIOT! _He mentally screamed as his mental process came to its own conclusions.

"Gokudera?" he asked a bit cautious since the twitching usually indicates an extreme desire to let out a flurry of explosions.

"They threw an off ball and you caught it instead of the key." He guessing with stunning accuracy, not noticing the girls looking at them worried of a fight breaking out.

Judging from the current predicament they weren't far off.

"Wow, are you some kind of psychic or something?" he reacted automatically, making something in Gokudera snap.

"Yamamoto." He said in deadly calm while he stared the boy straight into those honey brown depths.

"Yeah?" reacted the player suddenly finding the calm words a bit more dangerous than the fiery curses in the Italian's vocab.

"I swear! If you EVER do that again I'm going to give you a nice detailed preview of the afterlife!" he declared finally showing a stick of dynamite in emphasis.

"Eh? Does that mean I'm forgiven Gokudera?" he asked naively while the bomber debated on actually using the said explosive stick on the idiot.

_DON'T KILL HIM._ The statement echoed like a mantra in his brain while he desperately tried to calm himself having his nerves strained from Mukuro wasn't good for the idiot's chances.

"Gokudera-kun! Sorry we're late. The kids had to gather some homework some materials for their take home activity. Eh? Why are you all outside?" the familiar voice distracted him from the laughing fool, while the sight of the boss and the kids calmed him a bit.

"The idiot dropped my key in the gutter." He deadpanned, giving a hitch hiking gesture with his thumb pointing at Yamamoto.

"I said I was sorry." He said, once more with a that statement rang with sincerity.

That and a pouting look with matching puppy dog eyes made him want to rethink this choice of not at least beating the teen into a bloody pulp.

"Whatever." He sighed finally grasping some of the shattered composure he had left and began searching for something in his pockets.

"Don't you have a spare?" asked Kyoko was he watched the teen calm himself almost automatically so unlike his teed off self in the past.

"No. I never keep spares." He answered distractedly while he continued to delve into his customized pockets.

"Why?" asked Hana looking at him incredulously while raising a brow of question.

_Because I can't afford the chances of unwanted people getting into my house! That's why! _He wanted to say but refrained to do since that would just provide the spark to more questions.

"I just don't." he sighed as his sensitive fingers finally managed to grasp the thing.

"Jeez, I can't believe this." he muttered while he took out a wire and proceeded to twist the thing.

"Okay, give me some room." He declared once he was finished.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kyoko looking at him with big innocent eyes.

"Break into my own apartment what else?" he grumbled while they spied the twisted wire held between his fingers.

He ignored the loaded silence that followed the statement as he began concentrating on his work. As he began, he silently cursed himself for buy a lock and customizing it to make it almost impossible for others pick at it. It was one of those times he wished he did have a spare of the customized key.

"I'm really sorry, Gokudera." He heard the baseball freak say once more.

"Just pay for the new lock and we'll be even." He replied as he engrossed himself at the task at hand.

"There." he said in triumph as he finally managed to open the thing after ten minutes of tinkering.

As the door swung open, he allowed the others to follow in as well. And this time, it was their turn to see something completely out of place.

_IS THAT A PIANO?_ They all exclaimed in thought excluding the children as they took in the white baby grand sitting in his flat.

… **to be continued… **

**A/N:** *puts up shield as precaution* I apologize for the delay, my computer broke because of some stupid virus. Anyway, not too OC I hope. Please review and thank you for reading. ^^,


	18. Chapter 18

_**When he saw Gokudera threatening Yamamato with a piece of dynamite, he could almost swear his eyes were fooling him. **_

_**To see the composure slip was like seeing the old Gokudera back.**_

_**The angry scowl.**_

_**The knitted brows.**_

_**All denoting a very pissed off Storm Guardian.**_

"_**Gokudera-kun! Sorry we're late. The kids had to gather some homework some materials for their take home activity. Eh? Why are you all outside?" he asked, he didn't notice how the angry depths turn still at the sound of his voice.**_

_**At first, he thought it was only the two boys around but he soon noticed that the girls were observing from the sidelines. Turns out, from Gokudera's explanation, Yamamoto was playing with his key and accidentally dropped it into the gutter.**_

_**So it ended them up watch Gokudera break in to his own home. **_

_**Of course, if seeing a glimpse of the bomber's fiery old temper surprised him he wasn't prepared to see a white piano greet them upon entrance.**_

It was elegant.

As one looks across its smooth feather white surface, they could easily conclude it was not cheap by the way their reflections show against the shiny polished cover. It looked new but something told them it was only well maintained by the way the instrument exudes an air of an older era. The lid was open revealing a nice set of ivory and ebony keys, contrasting each other in balance.

It was beautiful.

It was positioned near the widow with the afternoon light shining upon it, giving the area a nice atmosphere while a matching red cushioned seat in front of the said keys. The warm gentle air around it seemed so out of place from the gruffness of its owner yet at the same time so alike.

_What's a piano doing here? _He gaped while he continued to try processing a bunch of valid reasons why there is a amazingly white piano sitting in the middle of his friend's apartment.

"Is that what I think it is?" blinked Yamamoto who was equally stunned as he is.

"Gokudera-kun! Why didn't you tell me you had a piano?" exclaimed Haru wide-eyed as she approached the thing, running her fingers across the ivory keys' surface so lightly it wasn't able to elicit a sound.

_Why should he tell you? _he wanted to ask but refrained to do so for some reason when he felt something strike within him.

"That wasn't there the last time we visited." The mafia don observed as he looked to the bomber for an explanation.

"I just found out last night myself." He sheepishly replied with slight awkwardness at the confession.

"What's a piano doing here?" asked Kyoko a bit confused since the said instrument was totally out of place concerning the delinquent's profile.

"Well my tutor told me that I needed to practice a bit more so…" he replied off-handedly trailing off allowing them to make their own conclusions

"He sent you a piano?" Tsuna remarked in disbelief, briefly wondering what kind of person this said tutor is.

_Gokudera said he's a sadist but he sends his student a PIANO._ He stared while trying to find reason in the right-hand's description when a certain conversation echoed in mind.

"_**You really have a moody tutor." **_

"_**I know."**_

_Talk about your crazy mood swings. _He inwardly thought as he was met with a reply.

"Well, yeah." He said as he shrugged the topic off.

"Eh? You actually play?" probed Hana clearly unbelieving of the teen's capabilities when the she was answered by a simple confirming nod.

"You any good?" she questioned some more, this time Haru answered for him.

"Good? Gokudera-kun is amazing!" she cried out in her usual happy hyperactive way while she brandishes a bright smile.

"You heard him play?" Tsuna asked a bit down since he himself never heard the bomber play before, he always wanted to but he was too shy or scared to ask since he may touch a sensitive spot.

"Well yeah. In Italy." Answered Haru a bit clueless only to turn a bit nervous met she met gazes with Gokudera as if telling her to not reveal any more info.

The coded exchange didn't go unnoticed by the Vongola boss making him think there was more to Italy and piano playing than meets the eye.

"Why didn't you tell us you started playing again, Gokudera?" he asked a bit hurt since the fact was kept from them.

"Well, I wanted to finish a new piece first before telling you." he answered, a light flushed coloring his cheeks indicating his slight uneasiness.

"New piece?" he blinked, not expecting the Italian to be composing music as well.

"Yeah." Gokudera nodded in affirmation.

"Can we hear it?" asked Haru clearly curious at the mere mention of a new piece.

"It isn't finished yet, so…" he explained trailing off a bit, clearly still uncomfortable with all the attention focused on him.

"We understand. But… can we hear you play before we all start?"requested the boss as sudden desire and curiosity invaded him.

"Sure." Conceded the right hand, he took off his school jacket leaving a white polo with an untied collar. The bomber made his way to the instrument and sat upon the seat positioning himself in a certain way.

_Strange, he seems to fit in with it perfectly._ Tsuna commented at the sight before him as he watched how an orange light started creeping upon the white surface.

In that moment, the moment Gokudera's slender elegant fingers pressed a solitary note the magic began. The melody echoed in its own way, lively and spirited as a dance yet soft and calming like a ballad.

One would expect such a chaotic twisted melody, but no.

It was balanced.

Beautiful.

Soulful.

Magical.

_Did he really make this?_ he wondered to himself watching the orange light color the pianist's features.

So soft and detached.

It was like being captured in a trance, the way the melody seemed to wrap itself on one's heart.

Encasing him in its lively gentle spirit.

As he listened, he observed.

The once stormy eyes turn calm and gentle.

The once hard features carried an aura of tranquil and contentment.

Yet.

He could feel the hints of nostalgia coming from the player, the way he takes a short calming breath whenever he reaches a certain set of notes, the way his eyes darkened to a certain hue.

And as he observed, something told him that this was no ordinary piece just for the sake of playing.

No.

Not one bit.

It held something.

It held familiarity.

It was a lot closer to home than it seems.

He releases a sigh, absorbing the gentle aura around them.

And then the music stops with a single echoed note.

The magic still held in the air fading slowly.

The complements came as expected.

"Is that a new one?" he heard Haru asked, he kept silent watching the player give a calm shrug.

"It's an old piece actually." He informed confirming his suspicions as his brown eyes took in the almost vulnerable state his friend seemed to exude for some strange reason.

_Could a piece affect him that much. _He wondered taking in how the teen seemed to keep a barrier around him for some reason, almost not wanting to be probed further.

"What's it called? It seems familiar." Asked Hana not noticing the bomber's reluctance to inform.

"It's called Stormy Skies and Silver Moonlight." he supplied as he took on a dark look of nostalgia and in that moment Tsuna knew the reason of the sadness staining those deep greenish gray depths.

_It's the same look._ He observed in silent understanding.

That same reluctant closed look that opened a dam of disjointed memories from the time the pianist told his story of his mother.

"_**Stormy Skies and Silver Moonlight, was one of her original works."**_

"_**And that it was the last song she ever composed."**_

"_**I never felt so happy in my life…" **_

_**The pained look he carried.**_

"_**I wanted her."**_

"_**I wanted those smiles."**_

"_**I wanted those hugs those kisses."**_

"_**I wanted to play just for her." **_

_**The cracked voice and shaking hands.**_

"_**I ran away never wanting to touch another piano again."**_

"Hey, isn't that one of the pieces our music teacher once introduced?" reminded Kyoko, oblivious to the Storm's state shaking Tsuna from the fragmentary recall.

Tsuna stole a glance at Yamamoto, the athlete was silent, not jeering the other boy about his playing, and a look of understanding shaded the honey brown eyes. The look then went to Haru who also seemed to see the difference in his manner.

"Yeah." The pianist sighed in a tired way that those unfamiliar of him would not notice.

It was the same look but this time with hues of acceptance softening the pain within them.

_Despite the time, he's still hurting._ he observed, the fact unsettled him.

_But he is healing. _

He concluded in compensation.

_Slowly. _

He frowned a bit.

_But still… _

He sighed in reluctance.

_Healing. _

He thought in comfort.

"Why don't we get started, the lesson was really hard so it may take us some time." He suddenly interrupted the coming questions earning everyone's attention and a thankful look from the teen.

"I'll get the kids in the spare room." He said taking the cue to change the topic.

"I'll help you, they can be a handful." Added Haru, who looked at the boy a bit worriedly and almost apologetic.

"Thanks." He sighed as he allowed the girl to take the kids while he carried their bags containing their things.

_When..._

_When did they grow so close?_

_Could three days make that big of a difference?_

The thoughts questioned and probed only to remain unanswered and as they continued, he couldn't help but feel a bit more distanced from his right hand.

"Gokudera-kun, you alright?" she asked as they stopped outside the spare room's door after telling the kids to behave and not make too much noise.

"I'm fine stupid woman." He sighed, the words didn't carry the old harshness but was now more like a pet name instead of an insult.

"You sure? You're wearing that look again." she observed making the bomber wonder when did she ever become so observant of others.

"Hmph! Since when did you care?" he snorted in a taunting way telling the girl not to be bothered by it too much.

"I'm your friend right?" she replied, a fiery look in those spirited eyes.

"I guess." He said with a small smirk.

"Tsuna-san looked really down back there." she said suddenly gaining a serious look from the bomber.

"Yeah, I didn't know that he wanted to hear me play that bad." He said, trying to recall the times when the brunette might have mentioned his desire to hear him play.

Nothing was recalled.

The boy always seemed so wry when it comes to certain topic because it might hurt him.

Which they did.

_But sometimes one needs to feel a little pain to heal faster._

"He's upset because I heard you play first before him." She pointed out receiving a surprised look from the other.

_He's upset because of that? _he thought in surprise, suddenly feeling guilty of not letting the boss hear him play.

"The new piece you're working on. It's for him, right?" she continued filling the silence only to receive a shy hesitant nod from the bomber.

"You should talk to him more. You've changed so much Gokudera-kun." She advised only to point out another fact before going ahead of him.

"I know." He sighed far too low for her to hear as he followed her out to study with the others, feeling the familiar ache of keeping something from his beloved Tenth.

… **to be continued… **

**A/N:** So? How was it? Another **Stormy Skies and Silver Moonlight** reference… Please leave a review and thank you for reading. I apologize for any mistakes made in grammar – . – *sleepy*


	19. Chapter 19

It was expected.

They were after all teenagers.

All too prone to the nasty habit of procrastination.

Meaning…

They of course spent a hefty sum of their time talking about the latest news that circulated the campus, this continued on until someone decided to mention a topic concerning their lessons – which turned out to be Chrome – thus reminding them of the true purpose of the gathering. So after disengaging themselves from their chatting session, the group finally decided to start but of course what is a study group without snacks.

So to remedy this, the bomber excused himself to get some snacks from the pantry, Haru was about to offer some help but Tsuna beat her to it. Gokudera was at first adamant of letting Tsuna help him but soon agree since the boss was quite firm on his decision.

Thus resulting to a little conversation between the two.

"Hey, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna called out to the bomber who was taking out some snacks out of the cupboard.

Tsuna wanted to get some alone time to talk to Gokudera so he decided to use the old 'I'll help with the snacks' skit. He was quite thankful that the bomber let him help and didn't stay reluctant on the prospect of his boss doing anything that can be associated with labor.

_If you call getting a few bags of chips and cans of soda labor. _He sighs.

"Yeah, Tenth?" turned the bomber who was currently holding packs of crackers and chips, Tsuna saw his eyes turn a bit serious as their gazes met.

"Why did you play that song?" he asked, reluctance and discomfort present in the tone, he waited for the reply.

But it wasn't what he expected.

"Hm?" questioned the bomber who was a bit confused, wondering what reason lay behind it.

"That song. The song your mom made." He informed, he almost regretted it when a sharp spark of pain went through the gray green eyes.

"Well… when you asked me to play, it was the first thing that came into my mind." The bomber only shrugged as turned his attention back to the snacks he took out, placing them neatly on the counter as he faced his boss once more.

"Is that the truth?" he could feel his intuition spike while it told him it wasn't necessarily true.

"Well… there was something…" admitted the friend, this time, it was the Storm who turned reluctant.

"Then why didn't you play it? I don't like seeing you hurt." He frowned at the knowledge but he felt himself blush a bit when he saw the light jade eyes soften at the last words.

"I'm fine. And besides, the first song won't be that good compared to what my mother made. You deserve the best Tenth, not some lousy drabble of notes…" he declared, almost back to his very energetic and devoted self.

Almost.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He assured with a nervous smile, hoping the bomber won't put himself down too much.

"Then I'll play it to you next time." Smiled Gokudera, startling Tsuna a bit since he rarely saw those soft smiles on the bomber.

"Next time then. Gokudera-kun." he sighed, but he couldn't help but mention on more issue that needs attending to.

"Yeah?" asked the bomber waiting for him to continue.

"Are you alright with playing in front of the others?" he blurted out a bit rapidly but the right hand understood the words just fine.

"It's alright. It just takes some getting used to I guess. It's been awhile since I played for a group." Admitted the teen, casting unnoticeable darkened hues against his eyes. This has been the first time he played for a group this big since he quit. He always seemed to play by himself or play for others privately.

And that only included his tutor, Haru and his father.

Even the Vongola Ninth never heard him play.

"You don't have to force yourself." He admonished the older boy, he never liked it when the bomber pushes himself and perhaps he'll never will.

"Thank you for the concern, Tenth. And Tenth." he thanked him with true sincerity but his eyes suddenly turned cautious as he contemplated his next words.

"Yeah, Gokudera-kun?" blinked Tsuna looking at his right hand expecting the teen to go on with his words.

"We're you upset when you found out that Haru heard me play first?" he asked suddenly, something in Tsuna told him the bomber already knew the answer.

But the teen needed to be certain.

"A bit." he admitted, a sudden urge to apologize filled him when Gokudera was visibly troubled by the admission.

"But it's fine! Really. I still got to hear you play right? And it was really good! You should play the piano more Gokudera-kun, you're really good at it." he guaranteed, complementing the boy's piano playing skills waving his hands upfront nervously wearing his ever familiar smile of comfort.

"Thank you Tenth." Smiled the bomber, following the words with a light bow of the head. Tsuna was about to ask him about what exactly happened between him and Haru during her trip to Italy when a sharp impatient call broke the moments.

"Hey! How long is it to get some snacks?" called out Hana from the living room.

"We're just deciding between chips or crackers." Replied the bomber turning to the direction of the voice.

"Just bring them both!" came the voice Tsuna seemed to recognize as Hana again.

"Okay!" replied the bomber as he took the snacks while turning to Tsuna once more.

"We better get these to them. Girls kinda get cranky when they're hungry." He said while Tsuna could only nod and take the pack of Cola as he followed the right hand out of the kitchen. But he couldn't help but frown at the inopportune timing of things.

* * *

"This is a nice place you got here… How could you afford it?" Hana's eyes slightly narrowing in suspicion.

"Monthly allowance." The pianist answered in clipped words obviously still unwilling to delve on the topic.

Due to the recent events that played, she couldn't help but feel that she's missing something. For a student to have an apartment all to himself was out of norm. That and along with the fact that Kyoko seemed to have grown closer to Sawada for some reason.

It all started when they were in their junior years in Middle School. For some strange reason, Kyoko started getting all close with Sawada and his buddies. Which was weird since she could distinctly recall them not being that well acquainted? She also noticed how the boy doesn't seem to stutter or turn beet red when he talks to Kyoko anymore.

As the years progressed, she was eventually acquainted with Haru and Chrome, the cosplay and eye patch was a bit weird for her, but aside from the strangeness of the two girls they turned out to be really good friends. And somewhere along the way, she got closer to Sawada and his group which was one of the things she never expected to happen.

Yes, being friends with No Good Tsuna was definitely unexpected.

Just like her currently new crush on a certain someone's older brother. She didn't even know when it started, he wasn't even her type. He was loud and VERY unsophisticated.

She never told Kyoko about this little infatuation but she has a nagging feeling that Kyoko knows more than it seems. If not, her best friend seemed to be almost hinting on the thing. Which can't be possible, the coincidental requests of helping Kyoko find Ryohei or when they accidentally meet in the mall and see the guy buying some bandages.

No.

Impossible.

Sasagawa Kyoko can't be setting her up with Ryohei.

"Okay… But I didn't know you had a tutor. You don't seem to need it." she said once more, shaking off the previous thoughts that had invaded her mind.

"Well appearances can be quite deceiving." Smirked the bomber making her even more suspicious.

"Hmm… true. I never expected a delinquent like you could actually play something as sophisticated as a piano." She probed hoping for him to feel insulted and blurt out some useful info.

"Why don't we start. So… which part can't you understand Tenth?" he ignored the statement, turning to Tsuna who was skimming through the notes while he proceeded to wearing his half-rimmed glasses.

"Well… everything?" Sawada answered a bit shyly, scratching the back of his head followed with nervous laughter.

"Still No Good as ever." She couldn't help but mutter earning the delinquent's attention.

"How about you, how much can you understand?" she could almost feel the challenging tone in his voice as his greenish gray eyes looked through the half-rimmed glasses.

"Well… it's not much but at least it's much more compared to Sawada." She retorted, suddenly miffed that her temper slipped so easily. She was never a fan of Gokudera Hayato and for some reason she'll always harbor a slight dislike for his former rudeness and swagger.

"Okay. No need to get all defensive." He sighed as he started turning the pages of his notes as if indicating it as a form of ignoring her.

"I'm not defensive!" she snapped, she expected the boy to erupt not her. It wasn't like she hated the guy, it's just she could still see him as hot tempered brute not this calm piano playing genius sitting with them.

"Okay… Jeez, no need to get all pissed." He muttered the last sentence as their eyes met, he regarded her coolly while she couldn't help but snort at the comment. Taking her lack of a response as a cue, the bomber proceeded to begin the lesson.

And for some reason, Kurokawa Hana felt she just got hit by a sudden migraine when the former delinquent spoke the first part of the lesson.

* * *

"You guys don't understand a word I just said don't you." the bomber said, as he observed the vacant stares he was receiving from the group.

"Um… well…" Tsuna timidly remarked.

"Why don't I just explain it to Haru and she'll be the one to help you out." Gokudera offered, pushing his glasses up as the slipped a bit from his aquiline nose.

Haru, who came from a prestigious school, seemed to be the only one who managed to understand what he was saying. Despite the years, Gokudera still seemed to be unable to explain things in its simplest form. He would always seem to speak in his own complex way, making the thing even more confusing than it already was.

"Yeah." Replied Tsuna a bit reluctant, suddenly missing the times when the bomber would devote his entire time in trying to teach Tsuna, stealing a glance at the two, he could already note the two were comfortable with each other. He couldn't help but recall the times Gokudera and Haru fought like cats and dogs but with the way they seem unperturbed by the fact they were only inches away from each other, you'd think otherwise. He really wished that he was able to ask the bomber about his new relationship with Haru.

A tired sigh escaped his lips, he missed the right hand's enthusiasm to teach him. Of course, he couldn't understand a thing his friend was sprouting and that he'd probably learn the lesson better if it was Haru who taught him but he still seem to prefer the old times all the same.

He couldn't help but feel nostalgic on the way his right hand changed so much.

_This has got to stop._ he sighed in thought.

_Gokudera had changed. I need to grow up and accept that and stop mulling on the past far too much. _He concluded in determination, focusing on the lessons at hand.

"_**There's nothing wrong with the past Tenth. Just be sure not to say there for too long 'cause you might lose sight of the future."**_

He couldn't help but agree with the memory.

The rest of the afternoon was spent restating all the things Gokudera taught Haru, occasionally turning to the bomber for an explanation, they managed to get the hang of Algebra, Statistics is something different all together.

While Haru was explaining the lessons, Gokudera was already copying some exercises from the book, giving them some exercises to work on they won't forget the methods of solving.

As they say, practice makes perfect.

"It's getting late. Maybe you guys should tell your parents that you'll be having dinner here." The bomber commented at the group who were busy solving his exercise that weren't even easy as he told them earlier. For some reason, the bomber picked the hardest problems to give out.

"While you guys are busy I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner." He added as Hana, Kyoko, Haru and Yamamoto started to inform their folks pausing briefly how strange the words seemed coming out from the bomber's mouth.

"Really? I always wanted to know what your cooking would taste like." Grinned the baseball player as he closed his phone since the message was already sent. The girls on the other hand preferred to call so it took them a while.

"Che! Keep your nose on the books idiot." Snorted the Italian while turning towards the direction of the kitchen, ignoring the looks of curiosity at his back.

_What is he going to cook?_

The question echoed in their minds as the teen went through the kitchen's swinging door.

… **to be continued… **

**A/N: ** Talk about uneventful *sighs* Please review, thanks for reading and see you next chapter XD


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay, let's see what we have here. _he concluded as he began to rummage through fridge.

_Hmm,Chicken risotto?_ He pondered as he eyed the frozen strips of chicken in the freezer.

_Why not? They need something different anyway. A taste of Italy is a nice change of routine. _He finalized as he proceeded to take out the needed ingredients for the said dish.

_Chicken. It's liver and gizzard… check. Hey, instant stock!_ He grabbed some cans of chicken stock, checking the expiry date just in case.

_Can't have the Tenth, having a bad stomach. _He nodded, confirming the cans are still fresh. He then proceeded to gather some onions, pancetta, and rice.

_Hm, should I pour some wine in?_ he paused looking at the emerald bottle filled with red fragrant juice, unscrewing the cork and taking a quick whiff of the aged liquid ruby.

_Well, maybe a little won't hurt._ He decided setting the bottle aside for later as he turned his attention to looking for some tomato paste and a large saucepan to cook in.

_Ingredients, complete. Now, let get this thing done before they get hungry. _He told himself, tying his silver locks into a ponytail, he proceeded to tie a coal black apron around his slender waist.

It was familiar dish so he didn't have much problem with recalling the process. He sliced the chicken strips into thinner pieces and started mincing the liver and gizzard. The stock was already simmering on the stove so he just needed to finish the rest before proceeding.

_I never thought that I was a cooking type._ He pondered, his hands mechanically doing the tasks at hand. He recalled the day he was literally forced to learn cooking lest he spends his days fasting through training.

"_**You'll be cooking your own food. The fridge's stocked so you won't have any problems." Declared the said to be tutor as they entered the clean and spacious kitchen.**_

"_**What?" he exclaimed as he looked at the other person disbelievingly.**_

"_**What you have a hearing problem or something? I said you cook your own food." Repeated the tutor. **_

"_**I can hear you just fine! I don't know how to cook, dammit!" he spent the rest of his life eating food prepared by someone else, in his runaway days, he would steal some edible fruits and vegetables to survive. **_

_**And something tells him that he won't be able to survive on cup noodles this time, considering the tutor actually brought some, albeit only a small amount.**_

_**He couldn't help but remember trying to cook a meal for the guys during the girl's little boycott but unfortunately – or rather fortunately – he didn't even get the chance to begin considering he almost burned down the kitchen.**_

**I would have given the Tenth a stomachache anyway. **_**he frowned at the possibility of his boss suffering from his nasty cooking.**_

"_**That's your problem, not mine." Deadpanned the other, turning to leave him to his own devices.**_

"_**B-But…" he tried to protest but was cut off.**_

"_**But nothing. You're how old, fifteen? You should know how to cook some food for yourself, by now." Stated the other in finality, offering no assistance what so ever. **_

"_**And besides, cooking helps a person relax. And God knows you need to." Added the tutor making him fume.**_

"_**What if I burn down the kitchen?" he informed, looking at the spotless space, he was sure the said person would like it to stay that way.**_

**Don't want a repeat performance do we?**

"_**Then you'll be spending the rest of your days cooking on a bonfire outside. Now, stop whining like a child and get started. If you really don't know how to cook, you'll take longer to finish. Oh, don't forget to clean up your mess when you're done." The tutor said, finally leaving ignoring his protests and reasons.**_

_That sadist. I practically lacerated my hand that night._ He frowned as he proceeded to cut an onion, some carrots followed by some celery and leeks, stealing glances on light scars that weren't caused during his spars with the tutor.

_Hm… needs a bit more salt. Some peppercorns would be a nice addition. _He thought, tasting the warming stock before he started seasoning it and turning the heat up a bit and setting it aside for later.

_I mean really. Not even a rice cooker? I had to eat burnt rice for three days before I got the hang of it. Why the heck did that damn sadist didn't tell me about the cookbooks? _He frowned, as he placed more force in mincing the onion and pancetta turning into a pasty mixture.

"_**You didn't ask." **_

Until now, the damn answer still made his blood boil.

_But it wasn't that bad._ He sighed, remembering his triumph and joy he felt when he finally cooked something good and edible. From that day on, he got a bit hooked on trying on new recipes. He knew it was so girly but he actually started to like cooking. Like his tutor said it was a relaxing process when you got the hang of the basic procedures.

"_**Congratulations. You can finally live on your own without ending up like a malnourished street rat." The words were jeering but he learned to ignore such tones.**_

"_**Does that mean you'll finally stop calling me a kid?" he couldn't resist, he wanted to asked that ever since the tutor started calling him 'kid'.**_

"_**Nope. You're still a child." smirked the other in delight.**_

_Ironic. You still call me a kid sometimes but the rest says I finally stopped acting like one. _He mused, lowering the heat to medium, he placed the saucepan over the fire and started while placing some butter and pasty mixture on the saucepan where he continued stirring, waiting for the slight golden color that continues to remind him of those golden orbs that seems to churn along with the emotions of their bearer.

"_**Fine. But tell me. Since when did you stop acting like a child?" **_

"_**When I finally realized it was foolish continue to do so..." **_

_Reborn-san was really threatening back there. When __**did**__ I stop acting like a child? _He paused briefly, adding in the chicken and its minced parts. He could never remember when he finally grew up as his tutor once stated but he does see things differently than before.

"_**I wonder if the little Decimo knows how much his little puppy has grown?"**_

_Che! Even the creepy bastard thought so too. _He snorted, finally adding the tomato paste and a splash of wine, lowering the heat once more allowing it to simmer a bit as his sensitive nose take in the evaporating fragrance of wine melding with the ingredients.

"_**Why, Smoking Bomb Hayato?" asked the tutor, pretending to know nothing once more.**_

"_**They call me that because of my expertise in hiding my explosive and my skill in managing them." he humored as he relaxed himself on the couch after tired a day of training.**_

"_**Yes. But we both know you don't get famous by your skills but how many lives lost after the smoke clears." Informed the other, shedding the ignorant façade at once as the sharp gaze meet his.**_

"_**I'm not that person anymore." He felt himself stiffen at words.**_

"_**Is that so… I guess you have the young Decimo to thank for such a transformation." mused the other, a contemplating look upon the pale features.**_

"_**The Tenth… is like light. He threw the shadows away from a dark world and lit up a new path. He gave me hope. He gave me new eyes and made me see the world in a better light. That it isn't full of lies and death." He reasoned watching how the various shadows play across the golden amber depths.**_

"_**And you don't want anything to tarnish that light. You want it to remain pure and untainted. You cannot protect them forever." Concluded the tutor, reading through the words.**_

"_**Them?"he questioned, confusion coloring the gray green depths**_

"_**I know you well enough. You always mock their foolish naïve ways of thinking but the truth is that you fear the day when such ways turn into nostalgic memories.**_

"_**You're afraid. That when they find out about your history… they'll start opening their eyes to see the dark world they'll be entering and at the same time reject you." replied the tutor looking at him knowingly.**_

"_**Don't be too hard on yourself. You didn't turn into a cold-hearted stranger or anything. As I recall, they are your friends. Friends don't abandon their friends just because of such foolish petty things." Continued the mentor wearing a small smile, making him silently wish that the said person should smile more often as he took in the genuine light in the golden orbs.**_

"_**And you were right." The words caught him by surprise.**_

"_**You're not that person anymore. You've grown up a bit so don't think that you're still that idiotic bull that runs head on to things." Said the tutor in a light tone.**_

"_**If I'm not mistaken, that was complement." He observed with a small smirk, as he met the golden orbs.**_

"_**You weren't. Just don't get used to it." he felt himself warm at the words, returning the small smile that graced the mentor's lips.**_

A fragrant smell disengaged him from the flashback. Returning his attention back to his cooking, he found that he already added the stock and rice and was already allowing the thing to simmer. It seems that he was so used to cooking the dish that he could almost cook it even though his head is elsewhere.

_Hm… It's good. Get some Parmesan cheese on top and it's done._ He thought as he reached for the grater and cheese while wearing a satisfied look upon his pale features.

An unfamiliar but mouthwatering smell caught his senses making him disengage his attention from the problem.

"Hm… Smells good!" he heard Yamamoto comment as the mafia boss turned to the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I never thought Gokudera-kun could actually cook." He agreed, allowing the warm inviting smell make him mouth water in anticipation and hunger.

" Hmph! So it smells good. How can we sure that it's even edible." Snorted Hana who still doubts the guy's ability to cook a decent meal.

"Hana-chan, I'm sure Gokudera-kun would do just fine." smile Kyoko as she was met with a deadpanned look from the friend saying 'You sure?'.

She merely replied with an even wider and brighter smile.

"I guess there's no harm in trying. But he pays for the bills if any of us gets food poisoning." Conceded the dark-haired friend, reminding Tsuna of a certain fact.

_I __**really**__ hope Poison Cooking isn't hereditary._ He prayed as he pictured a scene of his right hand holding out the said dish with the signature purple color.

_No. It'll be fine. _he concluded as he resigned himself to seeing a right hand with a nicely cooked meal as well as recalling the little incident when Bianchi's cooking looked presentable making cringe at the possibility.

_IT WILL BE FINE! _he thought trying to convince himself.

"Dinner's ready!" called out the bomber from the kitchen, the teens looked at each other a bit unsure.

"Come on, guys. Gokudera-kun worked hard on this dinner." He said as he rose from his sitting position, waiting for the others to do the same.

"Yeah, and I'm starving!" grinned the baseball player stretching out the stiffness from his joints.

"Haru can't wait to taste what Gokudera-kun made, don't you too Kyoko-chan?" the brown haired girl beamed at her friend.

"Yeah, I still remember the time the guys tried to cook for themselves." Chuckled the other, as the memories of their boycott got to them.

"Ahaha! We had nothing to eat but cup noodles!" laughed the player.

It's quite strange how serious problems seem to lighten over time. How problematic situations turn into one of the fondest of memories, dulling the dark and sharp edges that accompanied them.

"When did that happen?" asked Hana, suddenly feeling left out.

Over the last two years, she would always notice that certain conversations were halted whenever she was within hearing range. And as much as she hate to admit it, she would at times feel like an outsider with them. It was as if they always go on some trip and she was the only one who missed the thing.

"Oh, when we got lost camping." Inserted Tsuna, as he saw a suspicious light in those dark eyes.

He noticed it.

He saw a shadow cross her eyes as the sudden mention of their experiences pertaining to their trip to the future. He wondered if it was a good idea to hide the truth from her. She was their friend too, but he doesn't want to drag more people into this mess.

_It's better this way. She can live a normal life and won't have to be a target for enemies._ He resolved, shoving the light protest of reconsideration back in his mind.

They all made their way into the kitchen where they saw ponytailed bomber wearing an apron and wiping up the last traces of his mess. Their eyes turned to the counter where empty bowls and sets of chopsticks were placed. In the middles sat a big covered bowl that obviously contained their dinner for the night.

"I'm just going to bring some to the kids." Mentioned the bomber, holding a tray containing three medium sized bowls, each container sporting a cover to keep its contents warm as well as three cans of apple juice. Looking at the guy, Tsuna noted that it seems that his right hand had already untied the ponytail, as well as the apron he was wearing earlier without him noticing.

"Okay." nodded Tsuna as the group looked at the spotless kitchen, while Gokudera left through the swinging door.

As they continued to stare, it was clear that they expected the place to be a mess.

They could almost picture out.

The stacked containers of the ingredients used, dominate the sink, along with littered utensils carelessly scattered by the chef as he was caught up in the flurry of the moment as well as small puddles of spilled seasoning, not the strangely immaculate cooking station that made them wonder if such a clean trail even was possible.

…**to be continued…**

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay, I've been pretty busy with school and stuff. The constant power shortages aren't helping either. -_- I personally think that it should be rule that as one cooks he cleans… not leave the kitchen like some bomb exploded in it and leaves ME to clean it up. Anyway, please review and thank you for reading.

**P.S.** Maligayang Kaarawan, Hayato Gokudera! Translation: _Happy Birthday, Hayato Gokudera!_


	21. Chapter 21

"No way! It so doesn't mean that way!" protested Ipin, bearing a frown as she glared at the green-eyed boy sitting across from her.

"Yes it does!" he exclaimed, not willing to accept her conclusions.

"Nu-uh!" she shook her head, the long braid swishing at the back like a tail.

"Yu-uh!" he gritted his teeth stubbornly as he met glares with the Chinese girl.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, setting the tray on the steady table by Fuuta. He could hear the two argue from outside and something told him if he didn't stop them, there was an extremely high chance of them blowing his flat into smithereens.

The words made the two stop immediately, the sternness of the tone push an automatic button on them since it always seem to equal an angry sensei ready to admonish them for their misdeeds.

"They're having an argument on their take home activity." Supplied Fuuta, looking at the older teen. Inwardly, he was still wondering if he really did get his rankings wrong since he's been trying to calm the two down since they started arguing.

_Maybe Gokudera Hayato wouldn't make such a bad sensei after all._

Especially since he seem to be good at disciplining the two unruly kids.

"Lambo, won't believe me. Just because he _thinks_ he knows everything." Explained Ipin, knowing the bomber wanted an immediate explanation.

"Lambo-san is a genius of course that's what it means." Argued the boy, crossing his arms defensively.

"What's their project about?" asked Gokudera, turning to Fuuta thinking it would be better to get the neutral point of view before proceeding to take on the two.

"Poetry translation." Said the boy, earning a raised brow from the silver top.

"Isn't that a bit overboard for second grade." He inquired at the boy.

"I think the teacher is expecting the parents to help. They're for an exhibit on foundation day." Explained the young ranker who stole a glance that the two quietly sending sharp glares at each other.

"Oh." He nodded in understanding, seeing Ipin and Lambo needs a bit of distraction, he took the lids off the bowls, and a mouthwatering smell filled the room.

"Oi, you two, dinner." He said, signaling a cease fire as the two almost ran towards the delicious smell like bees to honey.

"Wow! Risotto!" remarked Lambo gleefully, as he began to dig in, Ipin and Fuuta did the same.

He was about to tell them that he'll come back later to help them out when he stepped on a certain piece of paper.

"What's this?" he picked the paper up thinking it was something important and what he saw didn't please him one bit.

A large zero marked the almost blank page. Except for the name and date that indicated that, the quiz was taken earlier today.

"Lambo! What did I tell you about not finishing your quizzes." He scolded as he met a frowning Lightning Guardian.

"That thing's stupid!" exclaimed the child, turning his attention back to the dish, determined to not discuss the topic.

"He's just angry because he didn't know the answers for our language class because he didn't study." Accused Ipin, obviously still unwilling to make peace with Lambo just yet.

"How should I know that the poem's going to come out?" he yelled out.

"You would if you listened." She replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Why would I listen to someone that stupid!" he protested angrily.

"Sensei isn't stupid! Just because you don't like her mean she's stupid." The words sparked something in her, she was taught to respect her elders, for someone to insult a teacher meant that he needs to be corrected.

"That's enough." Said the bomber, seeing the argument was already escalating.

"Lambo, you're having a hard time in Language aren't you." he concluded, catching an almost embarrassed look on the boy.

The boy may know basic Japanese, but he was only good at the talking part. The writing part is a completely different matter. Unlike Ipin who was a bit more familiar with the characters because they held a certain similarity to Chinese text, Lambo wasn't much oriented on the skill of writing just yet.

"It's useless. I already know how to speak Japanese why do I need to study grammar and stuff." Frowned the boy.

"To be better at it." he answered with a tired sigh.

"It's still useless." Said the boy, clearly unconvinced with his reasoning.

"Remember our deal." He frowned as well, seeing the boy's stubbornness was beginning to annoy him.

"The deal didn't include me listening to that stupid old woman." Snorted the boy arrogantly.

"I thought want to be the best?" he countered catching how the green orbs falter at the words.

"Lambo-san _is_ already the best!" the boy exclaimed in argument.

"How can you be best when you're barely making it in Language?" muttered Ipin who was already eating her dinner.

"Hmph!" he frowned as he began to ignore them by placing his attention back towards the unfinished Risotto.

"Ipin, what's the poem? Or is it a haiku?" he turned to the more mature one, seeing he wasn't going anywhere with the boy.

"It's actually not a famous poem. Teacher gave it to us saying it would be interesting how we interpret the same poem." She supplied handing him a piece of paper where the said poem was written.

_Eclipse_

_Upon the silence comes the sun_

_Upon the chaos comes the night _

_As the sun rises, the moon sets _

_As they merge comes the dark _

_As they depart comes the light _

_Once one, now broken _

_Once broken, now rejoined _

"This isn't a Japanese poem." He uttered as he observed the style of writing.

"No. Sensei said it would be fun if we get a foreign article." she explained casting a few sharp glances to Lambo's direction.

"I see. Mind telling me how much you deciphered?" he nodded catching her attention once more.

"Not much." she frowned, stealing another glance at the boy.

Right now, she blames their lack of progress entirely on him.

"You guys finish dinner first. Maybe it'll clear your heads." He suggested as he took leave, hoping that the two would eventually calm down.

Unfortunately, the two paid no heed to his words.

"But Gokudera-nii, Lambo won't help!" insisted Ipin as she pointed an accusing finger towards the boy.

"Lambo-san is too going to help!" he snapped back, butting heads with her once more.

"I already did the thing but Miss Know-it-all doesn't like it because she didn't figure it out in the first place." He added while he pulled out his tongue in emphasis.

_Stupid over estimating teacher! Why can't be math? Or science! But no, it had to be poetry interpretation. They're just what? Second graders?_ He mentally cursed the unsuspecting mentor wishing that the kids were given something more objective rather than something as subjective as poetry.

"Okay. Let's hear it. What's your interpretation?" he asked the Bovino boy.

"An eclipse." Answered Lambo, immediately making a point across.

_No wonder Ipin's been having a hard time. The idiot cow took it all literally. _He thought suddenly seeing Ipin's dilemma.

"Okay, Ipin what's _your_ interpretation?" he turned to the Chinese girl, hoping to have more useful answer.

"Well, I think nice sunny days mean happy times. While, night time talks about the sad ones."

_Two lines down, five more to go._ He sighed, turning to the boy hoping that he would have a better answer this time.

"Lambo, why don't you help Ipin out with the rest." He spoke out, drawing the young Lightning Guardian out from his sulking.

"She doesn't even think I'm right." The boy pouted, crossing his arms in reluctance.

"Stop being so stubborn." his tone turned sharp at the reproach as their emerald tinted gazes meet.

"Make me." said Lambo in his stubbornness, reminding the bomber how spoilt he really is.

"Lambo." He barked, sending a sterner gaze making the boy grit his teeth in tenacity.

"Fine. They sort of switch places or something." he said in obvious reluctance as he added his own interpretation.

"Okay. What else." he asked as his approved the boy's answer.

Lambo shrugged, indicating he doesn't know anything else while he refused to meet his gaze.

"Ipin what do you think?" turning towards the girl once more seeing the they weren't going anywhere with Lambo anytime soon.

"Well…" she hesitated as she tried to search for a proper interpretation.

"Like Lambo said earlier, the author is referring to an eclipse. What do you see in an eclipse?" he assisted, garnering both of their attentions.

"Um, it gets all dark 'cause the sun's all covered up. When we're in trouble the bad things cover up the good things? Is that it?" she pondered aloud while she thought of a better way to rephrase the words.

"Next line." He said to Lambo as he waited on the reply.

"Uh, when troubles are gone you get to see the good things again?" he looks up expectantly – secretly hoping – waiting to gain the bomber approval once more.

"And the last two?"

"The last ones are the hardest." Frowned Lambo in admission.

"Please, help us Gokudera-nii." Said Ipin, following the words with a short bow.

"Okay, I'll help but Ipin must help Lambo with the subjects he finds hard. Don't even try getting out of this one you lazy cow. Remember, he'll always say he knows the stuff even when he's already clueless on the things." He agreed after a moment of consideration, instructing Ipin while cutting off Lambo's protests.

"Hai!"

"Now, listen to your teachers you stubborn cow. Also, if you don't know something ask Ipin for help. Try letting out some of that hot air out of your big head. Besides, she's your friend, you can count on her." He said chastising the kid who glared at him.

"Hmph!" a sign of reluctance was heard but he agreed still obviously wanting to get things over with.

"Good. Now for the last lines. It just means that sometimes we have to look at things in a different perspective to form a single solution." He sprouted effortlessly earning both their thank you even though a certain someone still showed some reluctance.

"Okay, let's finish this up. After which I'll go back and help the Tenth." He spoke indicating that the two should start finalizing their work

After considerable moments of rephrasing and editing they came up with this:

_**Eclipse**_

_Upon the silence comes the sun_

**happiness in the time of peace**

**so when one is contented, he is happy**

_Upon the chaos comes the night _

**when trouble comes it's the time of darkness**

**and the path of reasoning grows dark**

_As the sun rises, the moon sets _

**they take turns in the cycle of life**

**One can never be always happy nor can he be always sad**

_As they merge comes the dark _

**we take for granted the good times and seek them out in the darkness **

**making our choices full of fear and doubt**

_As they depart comes the light _

**but to see them part, we come to see the good things behind the darkness **

**learn to appreciate the good times more**

_Once one, now broken _

**sometimes one has to look at things in different perspectives**

_Once broken, now rejoined _

**and as one looks, they merge to form one solution**

"Okay, it's done. You guys behave." He warned as he ignored the low growl his stomach made, secretly hoping that the kids didn't hear it.

"We will." Both Fuuta and Ipin chimed.

"Whatever." Scoffed the boy still a bit miffed.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun, what took you so long? Were the kids causing trouble?" asked boss when the he saw the right hand.

"No, they're just a bit frustrated at something." He informed not wanting to make the boss worry.

"Oh. Anyway, let's eat." Nodded the boss, as he turned to take a seat.

"You didn't have to wait for me." he said when he saw that the rest actually waited for him, guilt encased him automatically.

"Don't be silly, it wouldn't be right." Smile Tsuna while the rest of them agreed.

"Yeah, Gokudera. It wouldn't be nice if we stuff ourselves silly while you took care of the kids." Grinned the baseball fanatic.

"See? Come on, I really want to taste your cooking." Said Tsuna gaining the bomber's attention.

"Then thank you for your patience Tenth." He bowed while sporting a small smile of thanks.

_I am not worthy of your kindness._ He mentally added.

"Y-You're welcome." Sputtered the boy nervously as he watched the bomber take seat and began serving them the said dish.

…**to be continued…**

**A/N:***bows in apology for the extreme lateness*I've been really busy and my life's a bit crappy right now, hence the semi-depressed lack of urge to update and write. I hope I still have readers left. Sorry about the uneventful chapters, and as much I want to tell you they're going to end soon, I can't since I myself am not sure when this would stop. I blame myself for asking a random idea from my sister. The Lambo thing was her idea – some of it to be exact – I made most the plot. So since I told her that I'll include any idea she sprouts I ended up with this. _**Please**_ be patient. Please review and thank you for reading.

**P.S.** I LOST MY PLOT BUNNIES! HELP ME FIND THEM! *cries*


	22. Chapter 22

"Hahi! This is really good!" she remarked relishing on the nice blend of chicken and spice.

"Yeah!" agreed the boss, allowing the warm unfamiliar flavors melt on his tongue, the flavors danced in his mouth.

"Give my regards to your tutor for making you learn cooking." Grinned the baseball player as he asked for seconds while the bomber looked at him rather scathingly.

"Don't push it, baseball freak." He snapped as he took the bowl and began refilling it, earning an even wider grin from the player.

The idiot was recently more annoying than usual for some reason.

If he doesn't know any better he'd say the guy was doing it all on purpose.

_No. He's not that stupid. _He sighed in contradiction.

To tease him about the pictures was one thing, to risk being bombed to the next century because he accidentally dropped his keys into a gutter was another.

"Anyway, how's the lessons going?" he asked the group who seemed to be enjoying the Chicken Risotto he just cooked.

He couldn't help but feel a certain amount warmness and pride envelop him when the Tenth found his cooking good.

He was now beyond thankful that Poison Cooking wasn't on the Paternal side of his genetics.

"Fine. It's still a bit confusing but I'm getting it." replied the boss rather shyly.

"Which part?" he delved wanting to help his boss any way he can.

"Um… Probability?" the Tenth supplied almost cringing in anticipation at the impending explanation of technicality.

"Oh, Haru didn't manage to help you?" he asked in concern making the boy blush a bit.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san, why didn't you tell me you couldn't understand?" said Haru as she inserted herself on the conversation.

"Well, you were already working so hard in teaching me that I didn't want to trouble you." he laughed off rather nervously.

"Haru is more than willing to teach it you again. And if we get stuck on something, we get Gokudera-kun to help." she declared smiling, her deep brown eyes shining in determined spirit.

"Yeah, I'll be more than willing to help you out. All you have to do is ask, Tenth." Agreed the right hand wearing a bright grin.

"Thanks you guys." He smiled, and couldn't help remember the times when Gokudera would judge everyone – except for Reborn – as unworthy of teaching him anything.

_**It was one of those days where Haru gave one of her 'unexpected' visits to his house, they were studying – they, meaning Yamamoto and he since Gokudera doesn't need to study – for a big test at that time so she decided to help them out.**_

**What the hell was I thinking?**

_**Haru + Gokudera = COMPLETE STUDYING DISASTER!**_

"_**You stupid woman! That's not the proper formula for determining the slope!" the bomber snapped as he corrected Haru's solution.**_

"_**Hahi! Just because you're got it right doesn't mean you get to tell Haru's stupid!" she retorted, indignation rising as she took in the sight of the of the big red circle indicating a wrong answer as well as a big 'STUPID' written beside it.**_

"_**I just did, stupid! This just proves how unworthy you are of teaching the Tenth!" he declared, butting heads with her once more.**_

"_**Haru was wrong. ONCE. You can't hold that over me forever that you just say that I can't help Tsuna-san study anymore!" she snapped at him, paying no heed to the two boys who actually need to study.**_

"_**I can and I will. As the right hand man, it is my duty to ensure the Tenth gets the best!" he yelled out.**_

_**Sparks were flying as the two gave into the pull and started being engulfed in an argument that would last for God knows how long.**_

"_**Come on guys, enough fighting, we still have an exam tomorrow right?" he pleaded, trying to silence the two so they could resume studying but the two were already too engrossed to hear him.**_

_It's hard to believe that they're now working together to help me. _he mused at the recall.

"So, Gokudera-kun." Haru spoke up once more, gaining the bomber's attention.

"Mind telling Haru the secret ingredient." She asked, once establishing eye contact her eyes shined with blatant enthusiasm.

"Nothing. It's just plain risotto with chicken." He shrugged, not failing to notice the interested glances coming his way.

"Mind teaching it to Kyoko, Chrome and me?" she urged while the aforementioned girls glanced at him awaiting his response.

"I'll write down the recipe for you two later." He replied with nonchalance, not noticing the observing gazes directed at him.

"Hahi, really? Haru can't wait to try it out!" she grinned gleefully in excitement. She always wanted to cook some Italian dishes and now she has a new source of recipes aside from the usual cookbooks and websites.

After all, nothing beats true experience and every chef adds a certain uniqueness to each dish.

Right now, she quite curious what kind variations the silver-haired teen had pulled off in order to achieve such a delicious meal.

"No problem, I've been cooking the thing for so long that I already got the recipe down." He answered, offering another bowl to the Tenth regardless of the boy's urgings that he was already full but still took the bowl and proceeded to finish it in a matter of minutes.

It seems that Tsuna isn't as full as he said he was.

"When did you start cooking anyway, Gokudera-kun?" the boy asked, as he took the serving from the right hand.

He knows he should stop because it's quite impolite but for some reason, Gokudera always seem to sense if he wanted another bowl and even if he wants to refuse, he can't because the dish was _really_ good.

"When I first arrived in Italy. We didn't have a cook so we had to cook for ourselves." He supplied, trying to hide the little spark of annoyance at the memory.

"Eh? So you don't get those delivered like the last time?" asked Haru, since she could clearly recall food being delivered during the course of her stay with him.

"I was actually surprised when the delivery guy came. Never thought the sadist to be such a giver." He said, brows furrowing in unneeded suspicion.

_Why? It's completely out of character. Who the hell am I kidding? That person __**has**__ no steady sense of character. Looking like an angel one moment and turning into a demon the next. Yup, that's the sadist alright._ He couldn't help but conclude, over the course of his two year stay with the person, he could never really tell what his tutor is thinking.

_Who would? With those damn mood swings._ He frowned a bit, remembering the tutor's strange moments.

"Doesn't you tutor mind being referred as a sadist?" asked Kurokawa, raising a brow of question towards the host.

_Welcomes it actually. _He mentally replied while he recalled the amused smirk that laced those lips when the insult slipped from his.

"No." He answered in a clipped manner that signified that he still harbors a bit of dislike towards the woman especially with her referring to his Tenth being no good.

Yes, such things will _never_ sit well with him.

"I really wonder what else your tutor taught you. Did he teach you how to saw your clothes too?" joked Yamamoto, snapping him from his thoughts.

He couldn't help but blush when the words registered in his mind.

"Ahaha! He taught you didn't he!" concluded the boy as he took in the red tinged cheeks of the Italian.

Despite it being meant as a joke. It seems that Yamamoto hit _the_ mark.

For that, Gokudera currently wants to throttle him senseless with his idiotic yet strangely correct guess.

"Shut up, idiot! And no, I wasn't taught. I was FORCED to learn it when the damn…" he cut himself off before he could even finish the sentence.

_Calm down._ He took a breath of air, obviously not wanting to go on since he might accidentally spill something that he shouldn't.

_I almost did._ He inwardly grimaced silently hoping that his boss won't notice his reluctance in such topics.

The player raised a brow, asking for his continuance.

"Nothing. I had no choice since most of my clothes got ripped." He supplied, he didn't have to look at a certain brunette boy to know that the boss could see he wasn't telling them everything.

"How?" they all asked in unison, startling him quite a bit.

"My bag fell into a ditch." He deadpanned, aside from the girls – excluding Chrome of course – he could tell the Tenth and Baseball idiot saw through the words.

That was he really meant was this.

He fell into the ditch _together_ with his clothes.

Which would of course explain why a majority of his clothing got ripped.

Along with the helpfulness of his tutor in motivating him into taking up – yet again – a girly skill where he couldn't help but curse the heavens for such misfortunes. A majority of his wardrobe got torn to shreds when his trainer decided to orient him with proper knife handling a.k.a. attack him first and correct him later when he can barely stand and comprehend what the other was saying.

"Ever heard of buying new clothes?" Hana sneered, sarcasm clear in her tone.

He briefly wonders when he and she would eventually come to a more civil ground.

_That's going to take a while. _He concluded, meeting her cool gaze with his.

"I was on a limited budget." He deadpanned, glancing briefly on the clock he seeing that they should resume back to studying.

"Hey, Tenth, want me to help you and Haru after dinner?" he asked meeting Tsuna's brown eyes that looked quite startled at his words.

"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that." he blinked a bit confused on how the words seemed to out of place with the former delinquent.

_He never asks permission before. _The mafia boss reflected since he was used to the bomber's automatic – mostly unneeded – assistance.

"Of course." He smiled the boss albeit a bit brighter than his usual ones.

**A/N:** *sighs* Thanks for reading. I apologize for the lateness... um... kindly leave a review to lift up my sunken spirits *sighs*


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the evening went on unexpectedly uneventful, they finished their lessons and ended up saying their goodbyes. For some strange reason, time seemed to have flown by and not as long as they expected studying would be.

In fact, they only realized when a certain someone's alarm went off indicating it was already nine o'clock.

"Well, my curfew's up, I better get going." Hana sighed as she turned off the ringing tone.

"Hahi, mine too! Hana-chan lets go home together." Exclaimed Haru as she took a glance at her watch.

"Sure. Kyoko, you coming?" agreed the dark-haired girl turning to the other girl who seemed to be already fixing her things.

"Yeah, onii-san must be getting worried." She replied, double-checking her things in order to make she won't leave anything behind by mistake.

"Oh, you guys going already?" said Tsuna as he spied the three fixing their things in preparation while being answered by three agreeing nods.

"Why don't Yamamoto and I come with you, it's a bit late." He offered, glancing at the time as well.

_The kids must be getting sleepy._ He concluded, suddenly noticing the distinctive calmness in the flat instead of the occasional squeals and peals of laughter that would loudly echo from the other room where the kids were staying.

Since they were already finished with their projects, they have decided to devote their remaining energies into playing the rest of the night. Thank goodness, such play didn't equate to explosions and zero gravity.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san you don't have to really." Remarked the brunette with a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

"It's fine Haru. What's important is that you girls get home safe." he answered with hints of justification and a certain amount of protectiveness in his tone that made the remaining two blush as well.

"Hmph, you finally grow some manners." Snorted Hana instantly quelling the pink hue that graced her features albeit for a mere moment.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun." Smiled Kyoko as she thanked the boy with a slight bow making the other stutter a bit as well as blushing in turn while he absently scratched the back of his head out of habit.

"N-No problem, Kyoko-chan." His chocolate eyes slowly met her honey ones as he returned her bright smile with one of his shy ones.

For a moment, it seemed it was only two of them.

"Going home already Tenth?" inserted the right-hand instantly snapping the two from the little trance they briefly entered.

"Yeah, it's getting late." He turned to the silver-haired boy who seemed to have finished washing the dishes.

_It's a good thing nothing got broken._ He inwardly recalled the time Gokudera offered to help him with washing dishes to help clear the debt in Takesushi making his smile widen a bit slightly at the memory.

"Okay, I'll go get the kids, you guys just finish up." Said the right hand, instantly disappearing towards the hall leading towards the room where the children were located.

_I hope they didn't make too much of a mess._ He silently cringed when he familiar images of the aftermath concerning the three came into play.

They weren't pretty.

"Tsuna-nii… we're sleepy."

He turned to the small voice who turned to be Ipin along with a yawning Lambo and a Fuuta whose eyes began to droop.

"That's why we gotta get going. Gokudera-kun, thank you for lending us your home." He smiled, turning to the host in thank you as he gathered an already near asleep Lambo in his arms.

"It's no trouble, Tenth." Grinned the other in reply.

"Yeah, and thanks for the great meal! By the way, how much for the lock?" Yamamoto entered in timing, with an ever-bright grin plastered in his face.

"I have to look for one first, idiot. Anyway, be careful on your way back Tenth. Baseball idiot – " he forewarned with his ingrained habit of reminding Yamamoto about the boss' protection while shoving the kids' things towards the athlete when he was cut off.

Since the spiky haired brunette was already busy, it's only right that the idiot should carry the kid's things. He would have offered to do it himself since the idiot can't be trusted on certain things but unfortunately, he had an errand to run for the sadistic pineapple.

"Got it! Don't worry too much, Gokudera." remarked the sword prodigy already used to the bomber's ever protective attitude towards the young boss.

"What about you Chrome-chan?" said Haru, turning to the girl who was already readying her things for their departure.

The violet eyed one was about to reply when Gokudera cut her off.

"I'll accompany her."

"Gokudera-kun, you don't have to." She blushed in her shyness obviously unwilling to trouble the other teen any further since her counterpart had placed the silver top in a bit of a sour mood.

"It's fine." assured the other paying no heed to her assurance that she'll be fine even without him escorting her.

* * *

"Hey, why did you lock the door?" asked Hana who noticed the audible click behind them as they exited the silver delinquent's apartment.

"I'll pick at it later." Shrugged the other turning to meet the rest who actually expected him to leave his door open although only for a 'short' time rather than spend the rest of night picking his own lock and risk getting reported on by his neighbors for suspected theft.

"Have a good night Tenth." He smiled, bowing in his ever-traditional manner while the boy proceeded to leave with the baseball player and the girls.

"Have good night to you too, Gokudera-kun. Be careful on your way home." Added the boss a slight wrinkle upon his brows, suddenly remembering where the teen was actually going. However, so far, his right hand's relationship with the illusionist did not turn into a big explosion.

Yet.

"I will." He waved wearing his ever bright grin whenever he is with the soon to be mafia boss and as the rest of the Family disappeared from his sight, he turned to accompany the lone amethyst eyed female home.

_If you call that fucking place a home. But who am I to talk? _The bomber briefly considered only for a grim little smile lace his lips when a fragmented childhood memory invades him.

_The streets may be beautiful but they're barely considered as home. At least she and those freaks actually have a roof over their heads._ He recalled some more, colorful streetlights of Italy masking the shadows of the cold nights he had lived throughout the remaining moments of his childhood, and then, suddenly snapping himself out as he forced himself to return to the present, away from those lights that claimed such beauty and deceit.

"Shall we go?" he asked in formality while the girl could only nod in silent reply.

* * *

Both teens walked in musing silence. The night bathed them in its coolness and solitude. Along the yellowish glowing lights they walk, the silence broken by the cars that passed along their way.

Their footfalls betray their presence within the Kokuyo territory, and as they near their destination, someone spoke up.

"Thank you for walking me home, Gokudera-kun." She whispered shyly, all the same breaking the solitude between them despite its lowered volume.

"It's no problem, Chrome." He shrugged gruffly, glancing at the environment with heightened senses.

A habit acquired other the years. His training merely enforced it further.

"I'm really sorry about Mukuro-sama." She continued, sensing the bomber's silence as an indicator to continue.

"It's his nature, can't do anything about that can we." He spoke, tensing at the sudden coolness when a strong wind lashed at them in chilling ferocity.

"Thank you." replied the young illusionist while they continued the remaining distance when the wind went down to a mere whistle.

"You're welcome, Mukuro." He smirked, stopping a few steps a far from the rusted gate where the illusionist's hands proceeded to open.

"How – " the smirk grew wider when the bomber saw obvious surprise coloring the violet depth when the 'girl' turned to face him.

Gokudera merely raised a brow in reply.

"Kufufu – how amusing." The illusion took form, a pair of mismatched eyes full of interest as he mirrored the boy's smirk.

"I'll take my leave. I'm sure Chrome is already in good hands." his smirk fell instantly, he turned to leave wanting to place his distance from the Mist Guardian.

"About your question earlier. Could it be that you're having problems giving your trust to the other guardians?" the illusionist's smirk grew malicious as he watched the bomber's step falter while his eyes met hardened jade orbs when the bomber looked over his shoulder.

"Trust isn't something you willingly give. I'm not that naïve." The words felt unusual coming from boy, although he had clearly exhibited such reservations in the past, to hear the words from the Storm's lips reminded Mukuro that this was still an experienced Mafioso, whether he looked the part or not.

"I can see that. You're different from the others. You've seen the darker edges of the mafia, something we both share." He met eyes with the boy, who was now facing him full on, the eyes churned with unusual coolness that made him wonder if the little Tuna had ever seen this side of the right hand.

The Mafia side.

"I'm not here to play your games." Snapped the other, suspicion coloring the gray green depths as thin silver brows furrow in silent thought.

"I know. You heard the quote from your tutor, am I correct?" the illusionist shrugged in agreement, his eyes sparking with knowledge as he voiced his conclusions.

"Silence always means yes, you know." He mused, watching the bomber break eye contact with him.

"I trust them with my life." the reply rang true but Mukuro knows there a difference in the choice of words.

"But not with your heart." He ventured, catching the sharp strike of pain within the light jade depths that made his assumptions true. That, like anyone caught within the Mafia's dark web, one has difficult bearing his true emotions for the world to see and mend.

The Mist waited.

The Storm stood silent.

Dark shadows dance across their aristocratic features while the other bore the look of interest the other bore a wistful look, hints of melancholia as he allowed a dark look lace his shadowed gaze.

"Hmm, maybe we share more than a few things after all." Mukuro mused aloud, catching the familiar darkness that laced every Mafioso's eyes.

This boy was no exception.

"We don't trust easily. And… we don't have much reservations playing with dirt to get the job done." Sighed the bomber, his voice ever gruff yet the tone seemed distance somehow as if he was another person all together. The dark look stained his light jade hue, turning them into a pair of frozen emeralds.

The Mist smirked, catching the slight pause that marred the bomber's statement.

"I may have misjudged you, Gokudera Hayato. Perhaps, little Tsunayoshi has found himself a wolf instead of a dog." He spoke assuming a lighter tone in his jeers, tired of the thick atmosphere that hung between them.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a complement." Snorted the right hand, acting as if he had not allowed the illusionist to see briefly a part of him that rarely surfaces.

"Kufufu – Now I'm really curious who this tutor of yours is." Smirked the older one, careful to see how the silvery green orbs react to such words, so quick to return the mask he bears.

"Maybe, one day you'll get to." Replied the other, guarded depths met his probing ones.

"And perhaps in person."

It was his turn to break eye contact, not wanting the young guardian to see even a hint of foolish hope spark within his mismatched gaze.

He expected a string of words and vows as well as hopes that he would stay condemn to a life of darkness and watery prison.

"What? Not crushing my hopes of freedom." He turned to the unusually silent one, his jeering nonchalance taking the edge off the words he had spoken.

"Do you want me to?" the boy raised a brow of question, sensing the reluctance within the illusionist's look.

"I see. Have a good night, little wolf." Turned the dark haired male as he proceeded to open the gate.

A familiar screech greeted him as the old joints turn, he looked over his shoulder to see the boy already leaving the area.

"Goodnight, Chrome." The voice floated as a mere whisper in the air when the illusion finally dissipated revealing the female Mist guardian standing within the grounds.

"Goodnight, Gokudera-kun." She whispered back, turning to the distancing boy before she proceeded to return to her home.

* * *

Shadows clung to him, the winds ruffled silver strands casting them in disarray. His eyes squinted at the brightness of the 24- hour convenience store sign.

He enters.

He buys a new lock.

He leaves.

His body moved as if in autopilot as he proceeded to return, picking the lock in record time as he entered the now silent flat.

His thoughts were almost engulfed by dark memories ending with one of the many conversations with his mentor.

"_**You know you two aren't that different." The mentor mentioned, casting a stray glance at the burnt bodies strewn about the area.**_

"_**Who the hell are you talking about?" he spoke, cool tones underlining the gruffness of his voice while he proceeded to extinguish the remnants of his dynamites he was to use, thinking the mentor was one of his enemies.**_

"_**The male Mist." The words came ever calm and emotionless denoting the seriousness of the bearer.**_

"_**WHAT! I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT TWO-FACED BASTARD!" he snapped, remaining edges of his temper revealed the brewing rage within him.**_

"_**Really. You're actions speaks otherwise." Stormy depths met cool hardened amber as the voice cut through him in realization.**_

"_**These bastards deserve it!" he yelled out in defense, gritting in teeth at the retort to come.**_

"_**So did his former Familigia." the reply still bore the cool calmness yet it was enough to send a deep stab within him.**_

_**He tried to form words of defense of the massacre he had done but none came. **_

"_**I'm still nothing like him." He muttered his hands clenching into tight fists as his eyes brewed with mixed emotions ranging from anger to defeat.**_

"_**The sooner you accept that part of you the better. The Mafia has long stained us all, don't put yourself on such a pedestal by placing your actions as a form of justification." The words turned sharp and berating, the familiar golden depths churned with acceptance and bitter truth.**_

"Che, the damn sadist really knows how to make a point." He sighed, placing the new lock on his worktable and started modifying it.

"_**It's a right-hand's duty to take charge over the guardians. Every guardian is under his command so he must establish a certain connection between them whether he likes the person or not."**_

He paused on his almost finished task. He had managed to block certain thoughts from entering his head by focusing on making a new lock but since he was almost done, he allowed his concentration to wander a bit.

"I see your point." He answered the memory, he may never like the male illusionist but he could not deny that a part of him would be akin to the darkness that coats the Mist Guardian. True, the man despises the Mafia with a vengeance but even he could not deny the unmistakable signature that lines his mentality.

_Once a Mafioso, always a Mafioso. _He thought grimly as he proceeded to place the new lock in place.

"But I don't have to like it." he whispered out, the connection between him and Mukuro is a part of him that he had long tried to bury when he vowed to serve the Vongola Tenth.

A part of him that will always remind him what he still is.

Yes, he had learned the value of friendship and kindness but he fears the day when circumstances would push him to reveal the killer within him.

He sat in front of the piano.

Taking out an unfinished piece, he weaved the rest of the unfinished melody.

_Sun Rise at Midnight. _He thought out, allowing the title to set in.

It was quite fitting, after all, he did appear at his darkest hour. It is the time between night and day, where one chose from two paths, to remain in shadowy darkness or move towards the dawn of hope and light.

It seems to be an easy choice, but darkness has a way of tainting you. Making sure that you in somehow or in some way bear his mark, a mark that lets you know that you have once been his.

"_**Do you regret?" a familiar question, but it always held so much weight.**_

"_**No. Like I said, they deserve it." he replied coolly, shunning the rage that engulfed him when it made him realize how familiar he still is to the dark methods.**_

"_**It's not something your boss would approve." The words were like acid, burning him with their truth.**_

"_**I know." He spoke in bitter acceptance.**_

"_**Once a Mafioso, always a Mafioso." Said the mentor who proceeded to leave the corpse ridden area, pausing briefly to turn towards him, amber eyes met his, waiting for him to follow, so he did.**_

**...to be continued…**

**A/N: ***holds up an umbrella as precaution* Talk about DARK… for some reason it always seems to turn a bit shadowy when I write with Mukuro in the mix... but at the same time quite LONG… this is to make up for those weeks I've failed to update. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, after all the happy chapters it's time to return to some angst and darkness. Um, thanks for reading and please review. Forgive the mistakes -.-


	24. Chapter 24

The continuous beeping was extinguished with a slam as the bomber's fist landed upon his alarm clock. Sitting up he paused upon the event that happened last night, the little conversation with the illusionist still bothered him more than a bit, it reminded him of those freelancing days where he'd done things that would probably make his boss turn pale.

_Forget about those damn bastards._ He shut his eyes, pushing back the images of death and smoke, focusing on the present, he shifts to life and fireworks.

_You've got other things to worry about. _He sighed, getting up to prepare to spar with a certain Skylark.

* * *

As expected, the prefect would arrive earlier than the time assigned. It made Gokudera wonder if the guy actually goes home considering he actually arrived 15 minutes earlier than the time set.

"About time you showed up, I was beginning to think you decided to postpone it." the tone remained emotionless, as the raven-haired prefect raised his tonfas in preparation.

"Che! And risk you hunting me down like an animal?" he barked, snapping to his own fighting position, the silver daggers forming from a pair of bracelets as he waited for the prefect to make his move.

"Hm… it's been quite a while since I went on a hunt." Mused the Cloud, striking with heighten speed, colliding his weapon with the Storm's blades eliciting sparks when his opponent stroke back.

At the first strike, something in him snapped.

He as he attacked the prefect, the memories ebbed, drowning him in their binding spell.

A red haze seemed to enshroud him, blurring his mental processes giving way to instinct.

Bloodlust and aggravation mix and take over.

They fight.

It was like a symphony of steely music.

The echoing sound of metal against metal.

The telltale slide of friction upon each strike and slice.

The distinctive clang of two stubborn forces fighting for dominance.

The continuous clash and swipes dominated the early morning air.

Both fighters fed off the adrenaline and bloodlust as they temporarily severed their ties of control and sanity.

The momentum was rising, the heat and haze of their inner desire of self-preservation brimming at the edges, an animalistic atmosphere surround them as they continue to feed the battle frenzied beasts within them.

The temperature rose to several degrees as both continued their onslaught, forgetting strategy and consequences now focusing only on release and freedom.

It continues.

The clashing metals growing frantic and wild.

Then suddenly…

Silence.

The air growing still and empty as both stop, appraising the other with scrutinizing eyes, a lone gale blows, breaking the silence as one break eye contact.

"Thanks." He muttered, gaining a slight snort from the raven-haired prefect who looked at him with hints of annoyance.

"You owe me. You wasted a majority of my time waiting for you to finish your little tantrum." He stated darkly, yet his eyes showed the unmistakable light of pleasure from the brief release.

"Che, fine. How 'bout an extended 15 minutes?" offered the bomber, watching the grayish blue eyes contemplate.

Silence reigned once more, while one contemplates another dares to do so as well.

_Why the hell did I do that? Did that pineapple affect me that bad? _Sighed the right hand while waiting for the Skylark's verdict, he never thought the prefect would notice him losing his control like that.

He delves deeper in contemplation, shaking off the vestiges of his shadowy past.

He was fooling himself when he thought that he could easily ignore his latest conversation with the damn pineapple. The fact disturbs him, he allowed that side of him to show because he knew it was the only way to establish a certain connection with the illusionist, but in doing so he was forced to face more than a few horrid flashbacks where he had once lost a piece of his humanity.

It was one of those dark times where he paid not a single heed towards his conscience. That no matter how much it screamed for him to stop, he knew he couldn't because to stop would equate to the possibility of him being the one on Death's personal chopping board.

_Better them than me._ the thought made him realize of how many times he had voiced such words as an excuse to cover up the sheer fact that he killed people for a living. That little piece of reality made him want to hit something – hard, and pour all his frustrations on the poor unfortunate object – but he didn't expect himself to vent his frustrations on the prefect. Actually, he was surprised, the older teen didn't take advantage of the situation where he could have easily beaten him with one calculated move while he was too preoccupied with his desire to vent – a tendency he does whenever he's up to the point of frustration on certain things he can't do anything about. Instead, the Cloud decided to join him on his little tantrum.

_Che, damn bastard probably even enjoyed it. _he snorted, he recalling the glint of satiated bloodlust he saw upon those pale icy blue orbs.

_Bloodlust. _He chewed on the word, he recalled the familiar addicting spike of adrenaline and the sudden rush his mind gets as it rapidly works out a strategy. He can't deny the surging flow of triumph when he successfully nailed a hit. He can't ignore that despite it all, a part of him enjoyed it. This made him even more frustrated, frustrated on the increasing chances that his past may drive his boss away from more than ever.

That fact scared him.

In fact, his fear is currently the root of everything right now.

He's afraid of his boss not accepting him because of the things he did.

However, since it's the past he can do anything about it, so his fate lies in the hand of the Vongola Tenth.

_And if the Tenth –_ he cringes before his continuance, he already knows what's in store for him if ever his boss can't stomach his dreadful past.

His sanity can't handle it.

He doesn't want to go back to that place where he was more demon than human. That kindness and mercy were considered as weakness instead of traits one should value. To go back there would mean going back to being the bitter hateful punk that he was.

_But – _

"Don't waste my time."

The chillingly venomous words snapped him out before he could make further conclusions. Turns out the prefect have already stated the verdict but he was too immersed on his thought to notice.

The verdict was that they'd have _that_ kind of warm-up before starting, no extensions needed. It was quite obvious the dark prefect of Namimori had found the little round fun and wanted a repeat.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm guessing you decided when to stop." he nodded, making another conclusion that granted him a dark malicious smile from Hibari.

"Of course." Said Hibari as he rushed to attack the bomber without much warning, earning him a nice solid hit on the bomber's gut.

"That was for making me repeat myself." He said in his ever-cool tone as he continued to attack the bomber, giving no time for recovery, but it seems recovery time was unneeded since Gokudera managed to land a hit on him as well.

With one swift leap, they distanced themselves from each other.

So the real fight begins.

* * *

"Ever tried getting a hobby besides blackmail and fighting? I think it'll do wonders for you." he asked as both of them began circling each other in preparation for another strike.

"Is that so… what do you suggest?" replied the other, eyes narrowing in suspicion as if assessing the meaning behind the bomber's words.

"Well, since you're such an adrenaline junkie… you should try something relaxing for a change." Offered the other lightly, gaining the expected response as the prefect moved to strike obviously not liking his little suggestion.

"Oh? I don't suppose that's what your mentor recommended?" sneered the raven boy as he took another swipe that the bomber barely dodged.

"You could say that. But I think it was some form of amusement to ease the boredom." He spoke offhandedly, masking his true purpose as he took a turn and used his hilt to land a strike.

"Hm… what's your suggestion." Hibari replied as he blocked the attack, pushing the Italian back and continuing his assault by shoving his steel tonfa forwards to hit the bomber right on the ribs.

"Try flower arrangement." He suggested in humor, smirking while he blocked the attacked that seemed to have been heavier due to his answer.

"What? You asked." He asked in feigned innocence, managing to evade another strike overhead as he ducked distancing himself while he directed a nice clean slash on the prefect's left leg.

He saw his opponent turn to his direction, moving as if the cut did no damage what so ever. He couldn't help but allow a Cheshire smile when he saw the gray blue eyes widen in unexpectedness as his eyes land on the explosive in front of him.

_Looks like he forgot about the bombs._ He mused watching in preparation as the smoke began to dissipate.

"Hmph. True. After all, I would get the pleasure of making you a wreath." Hibari said as he emerged from the gray sooty haze filling the area with killing-intent.

"For my funeral?" he took a step back, despite the lightness of his jeering tone, he held his guard up for an oncoming attack.

"Exactly. I'm going to bite you to death." Seethed the Cloud as he ran towards the younger teen with renewed vigor, violet flames burning with a passion.

* * *

The fight ended as a draw. Maybe it would have presented a clearer result if the timer didn't ring signifying the end of their daily duel.

The bomber offered to help him dress the slash he made earlier saying it doesn't heal as fast compared to normal injuries, it seemed that the blades were coated with a light trace of Storm flames so they needed to neutralize it with Rain and heal it with Sun Flames.

The prefect deliberated on the offer, and begrudgingly accepted since the bomber also mentioned the possibility of his flames damaging nerves as well if the cut was deep enough but something told Hibari that it was just a bluff to keep him from walking off and putting more strain on the cut and even possibly infecting it. Why the bomber is suddenly so concerned on his well-being he doesn't know. Why he didn't ask, he just didn't care.

They had somehow settled to a no talking rule. Gokudera silently neutralizing the flames and in the process clean the wound with the use of the First Aid kit they placed nearby. They stayed like that, an occasional wince and hiss when antiseptic gave its familiar sting, but overall they just relished on the calming silence of morning.

"You disappoint me." spoke the dark prefect has he looked up to meet the silvery green gaze of the right hand who was busy dressing his wound along with a tiny dose of Sun flames.

"Are you referring to our audience during our little spar?" answered the bomber as he finished the wound, he began to take out some more bandages for himself, after all, Hibari wasn't the only one injured, he's sporting a few cuts himself.

"You noticed then." said Hibari with a nod, offering some clean cotton balls for the bomber who was starting to dress his own wounds.

"It wasn't that hard." He offhandedly replied, as he took a cotton ball with the forceps and began dowsing it with antiseptic, wincing a bit at the sting he ignores the fact Hibari Kyoya is actually assisting him with this.

Their eyes met briefly, and he saw the icy depths convey the message: I don't like having debts.

"I'm guessing this would be the last day then." it was more of a statement than a question, they both knew the reasons why.

"Hmph, don't be stupid. I still need to train." Snorted the bomber breaking eyes contact as he started putting the things back into the kit.

"Even if your precious Tenth orders you to stop."

The words rang truth. They both knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi would not approve of their little agreement. He doesn't like fighting nor does he understand the commonality of bloodlust on both of them. True the silver bomber shows that side in a less threatening way, which is via his dirty mouth, and temper unlike Hibari who lets it out in its pure form of violence and hurt.

With a silent pause of contemplation, a resolute decision has been made.

"I thought so." Hibari stands, he now know the answer.

"The Tenth won't change anything."

The words made the Skylark turn, his icy depths meeting silver jade hardened with resolve.

"You'll actually defy him?" he crosses his arms unbelievingly, to see Gokudera Hayo to defy his precious Tenth is something one could call to near impossibility.

"I-It's for his own good." The jade depths falter for a second, but they returned to its resolved state.

Hard icy jade.

A carnivore.

"Oh?" he mused, was he watched the teen stand and meets his eyes once more.

"Yeah, Vongola Decimo can't have a weakling as his right-hand. I won't allow it." he spoke in much fervor, his eyes bright with spitfire as he held to his decision.

"Same time, then." with those words HIbari left, musing to himself if the damn carnivore would actually take off his leash or merely lengthen it.

– _I'm willing to go back there. I'll go through the deepest depths of hell for you, Tenth. As long as it would keep you safe, I'll do it. _he concluded, knowing the gravity of his choice.

**A/N: *shields self* **So? What do you guys think? Not too OC I hope, Hibari's kinda hard to write but I think I'm getting a hang of it… at least I hope so… anyway, thank you for reading and please review. ^^,


	25. Chapter 25

"_**Yeah, Vongola Decimo can't have a weakling as his right-hand. I won't allow it." **_

He felt himself internally cringe when the words started to register but held back whatever hesitance that dared to sprout and make him take back those words.

_It's for his own good._ He mentally defended as he walked along the familiar path towards the school gym.

"_**Same time, then."**_

The amusement lighting those icy depths were unmistakable, it was as if the prefect was anticipating whether he would end up taking back his words or sticking with it.

The outcome was obvious.

"This is stupid. You've already made a decision so stick to it. What kind of right hand are you if you can't even make a solid choice." He scolded himself and ingrained the finality of his decision.

He is a man of his word, he'd be damned if he'd take back his agreement to spar with Hibari.

He was going to do this.

Even if his boss would tell him stop, he'd do his best to make the Vongola Tenth – in the least – tolerate his choice of training.

_It's not as if he could do anything else to change it. _he reasoned, he had already obtained Reborn's approval on his method of training when the arcobaleno wished him luck on his spar, and he wasn't blind to see his boss does almost everything the hit man orders.

Somehow, he felt a sudden wave of nausea hit him when he found himself looking for a way to defy his boss.

Sure, it was more of indirect method of disobedience but still, it doesn't change the reality of him going against the Tenth's wishes.

_It's for his own good._ He justified once more, as he recalled the far too many times he found himself being saved instead of doing the saving, and as the bitter memories flow, he hardened his resolve regaining the solid glint within those gray green orbs.

He let out a breath of preparation, casting a stray glance on the gym door, almost pondering on the prospect of confronting those who saw him spar with Hibari.

Without further hesitance, he charged towards the door and swung it open revealing a pair of idiots that seemed to be looking at him like a pair of kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Thought I'd find you two here." He spoke, maintaining his neutral face as he watched the two teens flinch in visible guilt and surprise.

"Gokudera!"

"You two like you've seen a ghost." He commented, watching them shift in slight nervousness.

"Ahaha! Why would you say that?" asked Yamamoto, grinning widely as ever, but Gokudera had known him enough to distinguish the slight differences in the athlete's demeanor.

He was nervous.

Both of them were.

"Yeah! It's not like we're hiding from you." added the boxer, who wore a more obvious look of guilt.

"You two saw me and Hibari sparring." His tone was steady, for some reason he was able to maintain the tone, devoid of annoyance or anger that would normally accompany him whenever he is dealing with the two sportsmen.

"What are you talking about?" stuttered Ryohei, growing a bit red beneath his strangely sharp gaze.

"You're a lousy liar Lawn head." He scoffed as he watched the Sun laughed the comment off nervously that made his brows furrow in annoyance.

"So that's why you were so beat yesterday."

He turned at the words, meeting a pair of amber hues that held an air of unfamiliar air of gravity that told him the seriousness of the bearer.

"What went into your thick skulls to go up in the roof anyway?" he shifted the topic not bothering to acknowledge how Yamamato's gaze narrowed at his avoidance.

He was here to question _them_, not the other way around.

_Not until I get what I need. _

"I was here to warm up when I met sempai. We decided to get some air on the roof. We didn't know it was taken." Answered the baseball player as watched the bomber simply nod as if they didn't discover his little early morning regimen includes 'bonding' time with the HIbari Kyoya.

"I see." He shrugged, he shifted his attention to Ryohei, he knows the boxer was a lot easier to read compared to the Rain guardian when it comes to these conditions.

His eyes narrowed in scrutiny, he wouldn't have noticed them if a certain idiot kept his big mouth shut.

_We were busy fighting but were not deaf. _He inwardly spat, after all it was not hard to _not_ notice the tell tale sound of 'EXTREME' coming from behind the partially opened door of the rooftop.

He was about to ask him what they have decided to do when he was cut off by Yamamoto.

"We're not going to tell Tsuna." He said and watched the bomber's attention return to him but not before Gokudera took in the surprise and confusion that showed in the boxer's face showing they were to decide the exact opposite.

"Yamamoto, Sawada needs to know these things." The gray brows furrowed as he turned to the fellow athlete.

"Tell the Tenth if you want." His eyes remained steady and resolute, he was ready to face his boss' disapproval.

Both guardians looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief, they expected him to want to keep this from Tsuna considering he doesn't want the boy to worry about him. However, it doesn't change the fact that they do need to inform Tsuna about the activities his guardians partook.

"The Tenth has the right to know these things, it may have been a mutual agreement between us and us alone but it doesn't change the fact we're still his guardians therefore, he has the right to know our activities." He explained, watching both teens stare at him as if he grew a second head.

Not that he blames them, he had just openly hinted that he doesn't care if the Tenth approves or not.

It's basically a lie considering the very prospect of defying his boss is tearing him to shreds, then again, he'll willingly suffer the pain if it would lessen the chances of that horrible future from happening.

_Byakuran may be gone but that doesn't mean it won't happen again._ his eyes darkened at the grim prospect.

"As long as you don't push yourself way to extreme, we don't say a thing." Said the boxer meeting his stormy gaze.

It was strange to see those silver depths still with a steady fire, it reminds Gokudera of the teen's older version.

"I know my limits." He tensed in reply, only for his defensiveness spike when both guardians exhibited a clear look of doubt.

"Yeah, but you still push yourself beyond them." Retorted Yamamoto, while Ryohei nodded in agreement.

"What's so wrong about that? Aren't you two going a bit hypocritical here? Don't you two push yourselves with that 'give a 110%' crap you sprout?" he spat greenish gray orbs sparking in antagonist ire as he watched as his words took their toll.

The two stiffened, while the silver top snorted in silent triumph.

They push themselves all the time. It is one of the reasons why they're still alive in the first place. If they didn't push past the limit, they wouldn't be strong enough to live through the ordeals that came their way.

"Don't worry, like you, I know when to stop." he added, filling the silence that came in its wake as he waited for the either of the two to react.

"Since when?" challenged Yamamoto bearing a heavy look.

At that moment, Gokudera actually concluded that he preferred the laughing idiot rather than this overly observant serious strange.

"Since now." He replied mirroring the serious look that seemed so out of place from the honey brown depths.

A beat of passed, neither one bothered to break the loaded silence that seemed to have enshroud them.

"I won't worry him too much." Spoke the right hand with a sigh, pondering on how the Rain could so be damn stubborn at times.

_He 's not going to let this go is he. _

"I hope so." answered the swordsman, clearly worried about their boss blowing his top, Tsuna just had a lot to take in, to see Gokudera and Hibari like that might give him a heart attack.

"This can already go unsaid but, I'm counting on you two to protect him." Said Gokudera instantly varying the topic's focus from him once more, he doesn't need another lecture on self-control.

"Octopus head, little bro can take care of himself. Don't baby him too much." Said Ryohei instantly taking the bait.

"I know that. But – we can't be too careful can we." He replied, only to stiffen a certain baseball idiot came to his own conclusions.

"Is something up?" the words were curious, holding a tone of concern and a tinge of sharp observance.

It was official. Yamamoto was definitely far more than he seems, the fact he able to see through Gokudera's words shows how much he could read the Storm.

_But not well enough._ Concluded the bomber, he knows Yamamoto as well as Yamamoto knows him. It was mutual, after all, they haven't spent their time together fruitlessly, they both learned to read each other's mood to a point it seemed a bit scary.

_Some of the idiot's blabbering has to get through._

He can't deny he knows Yamamoto but he doesn't know him that well enough to _know_ everything. The same goes for the other, he may know his moods and attitude but he could exactly pinpoint what he is planning.

It was a confusing relationship of knowing and not knowing.

One trying to get though while another just clams up and refuses to open up but at the same time through all those efforts they both managed to learn something from each other.

"I'm not sure yet." He shrugged, frowning at the lack of knowledge he himself has. The moment he had stepped foot on the plane back to Japan, all contact with Italy stopped. He's still waiting for some news from the Ninth's intelligence team or even his tutor for that matter.

He's been getting a bit on edge on the lack of contact since this isn't one of the things they can't just ignore. That mission's outcomes are still on hold, making him tense and wonder if it still poses any threat to the Tenth or the Familigia. He expected the call last night or early in the morning but it seemed that they still haven't managed to finalize things.

He was getting worried, he managed to distract himself with all those previous thoughts on Mukuro and the spar with Hibari but now that he was reminded of that certain threat, he realized that he still haven't gotten an update.

"Gokudera." The boxer called out, snapping him out from his musings.

He instantly met a pair of concerned honey brown orbs and a frowning Ryohei.

_There's definitely something wrong with this picture. _His thoughts voiced, he was used to seeing the two grinning without a care in the world, to see them all somber is just plain messed up and weird.

"I know you're still not comfortable in talking with us but you can always talk to Tsuna." Sighed the baseball player with a tired smile, somehow to see his features lighten placed Gokudera at ease.

They are not going to get anymore answers from the right hand and it would get them nowhere if they'll try to force it out of him.

It was time to put a close this conversation.

Inwardly Yamamoto couldn't help but notice that this Gokudera was a bit different from the old one. The old one was more prone to slipping whenever he's confronted, this one actually stops and watches his words.

"You knuckle headed idiots, of course I know that!" snapped the other, instantly lighting the atmosphere with the nicknames making the both at ease.

"Okay! Since it's still early. I'M GOING TO TRAIN HARD TO THE EXTREME!" exclaimed Ryohei, as he started to run out of the gym to continue his jogging.

"Is nothing else inside your head besides training?" shouted Gokudera as the running figure making him wonder if the older teen really wants to train or was it just a way to make thing a bit more comfortable for them.

He prefers the former because if it was indeed because of the latter, it would mean that the idiot boxer actually has an once of deftness. It is a prospect that freaks Gokudera a bit considering he was used to the other's cluelessness.

_Then again, people change. Maybe the idiot really is starting to develop a brain. _

"TRAIN HARD TO THE EXTREME!" The air carried the words in reply, depicting that the passionate boxer might not have even heard him call out.

_But I could be wrong. Maybe he's still the empty headed lump. _

"Apparently not." He sighed in exasperation and noticed that Yamamoto was still there standing beside him.

"I better change into something less sweaty." Said the baseball fanatic, resuming his smiling face and proceeded to make his own exit.

"Oh hey, catch!" he paused, tossing something out for the bomber to catch.

"What the!" he caught the thing in reflex, only to feel something in him want to bomb the idiot into smithereens because the object he was clutching in his hand was his old key – skull keychain and all.

"Turns out I didn't drop it in the gutter after all. Ahahaha!" grinned the player at the reddening teen who seemed to be shaking in utter indignation.

"YOU BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO CUSTOMIZE A LOCK AND KEY!" he screamed, the only thing that's stopping him from killing the fool was the inevitable prospect the he's going to regret it later on.

He felt his temper flare when he remembered all the time he spent last night in soldering and tinkering with the lock and key.

"Calm down Gokudera." Said the other but the fact that he's still grinning like a fool isn't helping him in appeasing the raging Storm one bit.

"I ought to stick a hundred bombs in your ass and use you as a firework." He seethed, his fist shaking trying to refrain himself from reaching into his clothes where he stashes his explosives.

He doesn't trust himself to just threaten right know. If he gets his hands on the things, he might not be able to resists. The rage he's currently feeling can't compare to the time Yamamoto told his key fell into the gutter.

For some reason, Yamamoto Takeshi would always hold a special talent in enraging him.

"Tsuna was really down when you weren't there." said Yamamoto, not bothering to explain why, he resumed a portion of the seriousness earlier as waited for the bomber's reaction.

"He may not say anything but he's been having a hard time taking in the new you." he continued, seeing whatever angry tempests that claimed the smaller teen had left him.

"So you decided to risk your ass being blown to a million pieces?" asked the other, refusing to take the bait that might lead them back the last topic pertaining him and his training.

"Ahahaha, it wasn't like I meant it. When the key fell, I didn't know it landed in one of my bag's open pockets. I really thought I dropped it the gutter." He explained only to meet a suspicious glare that eventually died down, indicating that Gokudera was too tired to even bother with it anymore having spent a majority of his remaining strength on his outburst.

"Tsuna really missed you, you know. So the new you makes him kinda homesick." He continued on, catching Gokudera's attention instantly.

"You changed so much and he's still a bit uncomfortable with it all and…" he stopped, wondering if he had spoken and assumed far too much but the look the bomber gave him told him to continue whatever he was going to say.

"And that he's not the only one who does." He sighed, looking to meet a pair of calm gray green orbs.

Far too calm to his liking, he missed those bright churning depths.

"Think about it, Gokudera." He gave a small smile, turning once more and exited the building leaving the bomber to his thoughts.

The door closed with an audible click, he stood there for a moment waiting for the footsteps to fade before his knees gave out in exhaustion. He was so damn tired, he knows he changed but he's just tired of being reminded of it.

So now, it just isn't his boss but the others as well.

_Do they really want the punk back? _He mentally debated, he was arrogant and spiteful on everyone but the Tenth so he really can't see why they seem to prefer his former self.

_Well, too bad._ He stood up, bracing himself against a nearby post.

_They'll just have to deal with it. I'm not going back to that weakling._ He thought in resolve, that everybody just going to have to deal with the _new_ him. He was determined to change for the better, so he's not going to regress.

_But I guess I could make some accommodations to make the Tenth more comfortable. _He concluded as he exited the gym as well.

He won't change but he could change certain things.

…**to be continued…**

**A/N: ***bows in apology with an umbrella shielding oneself from the probable onslaught* I'm sorry for the late update, DAILY power failures and school tends to stop inspiration from coming. Not OC I hope, seriousness concerning Ryohei and Yamamoto just doesn't add that well. But it was necessary… I think… XD Anyways, the next chapter is the return of our lovable Tuna fish … ^^, After being MOA for so long, I think it's about time he gets back into the picture. Thank you for reading and please review.


	26. Chapter 26

He felt like he was carrying a ton of bricks, the day went a bit more stressful than usual, he mentally berated himself even thinking that he'd have at least _one_ normal day.

_Like that would happen._ he sighed as he threw himself on his bed burying his head on his pillow thanking the heavens that Reborn didn't place any pressure sensitive bombs under them like the last time.

"I feel like my head's gonna explode. What the heck was Hibari thinking when he took on Yamamoto and Onii-san all of the sudden?" he groaned, for some reason the prefect decided that the two athletes were disrupting the peace during lunch.

Gokudera went to buy some water when it happened, so it left Tsuna to deal with the situation alone.

"Except for Onii-san's shouting, I don't think he did anything wrong." His brows furrowed in recall as he took in the images of the fighting guardians.

"_**You stupid herbivores." Said the prefect, an unmistakable glint of annoyance shined within the icy depths as he suddenly lunged at the two teens taking the three of them completely by surprise.**_

"_**Hibari-san! We weren't doing anything wrong." He half reasoned and half cried as the Cloud didn't bother to acknowledge the words and continued to attack the two.**_

"_**Come on, Hibari. We weren't doing anything wrong." Grinned Yamamoto echoing Tsuna's words as he dodged an incoming swipe.**_

"_**YEAH! WE EXTREMELY DIDN'T TRY TO VIOLATE ANY OF YOUR STUPID RULES!" shouted Ryohei making Hibari stop.**_

**Eh? Did Onii-san really – **_**he gaped in disbelief, could his Sun Guardian really manage to tame the infamous Hibari.**_

_**Peace rang as the prefect stood still, Tsuna almost released a sigh of relief when killing intent filled the air in full force rooting him on the spot.**_

**Crap! What the hell did just happen? He was fine a moment ago! **_**He asked himself as he stared at how Hibari resumed his stance and began the onslaught once more.**_

_**This answer came when he remembered Ryohei distinctly calling Hibari's rules 'STUPID'. Normally, the prefect would simply ignore such comments, however it seems that Hibari was in no mood to let anything slip right now.**_

"_**Hibari-san, that enough! We didn't do anything wrong. If we did, tell us what it was!" he said carrying hints of authority that made the three stop.**_

_**It was rare to see Tsuna assume a commanding tone outside his Hyper Dying Will mode, right now his gaze was directed at the prefect who gazed at him icily, he faltered when he noted the hint of bloodlust coming unto those eyes.**_

"_**What did we do Hibari-san?" he calmly asked, inwardly trying to keep himself from cracking under the heaviness of those blue gray depths.**_

"_**Nothing. Tweety's just in one of those bitchy moods, Tenth." The familiar voice commented, he turned to meet his right hand's gaze which seemed to be directed at Hibari, he stole a brief glance at the prefect and saw that Hibari staring at the bomber coldly.**_

"_**Gokudera Hayato." Hibari's eyes narrowed as he spoke, eyes churning in something Tsuna could not place, but whatever it was, Tsuna didn't like it one bit.**_

"_**Let it go, Kyoya." Said Gokudera, making Tsuna as well as the two athletes stare in shock.**_

**I must be hearing things! He DID NOT call Hibari 'Kyoya'. **_**His jaw fell a little, so far the only one that called Hibari 'Kyoya' – and survived – was Dino.**_

"_**I don't recall giving you permission to use my name so lightly Hayato." Seethed the prefect, but all the same breaking his fighting stance and glare at the bomber in an even stronger intensity.**_

**When did they get so familiar?**

"_**You didn't. I just figured it would annoy you enough to leave those two alone. You're troubling the Tenth." Shrugged the other, his tone turned nonchalant but his eyes spoke volumes.**_

_**He could only stare as he watched his Cloud guardian lean towards the silver Storm and whisper something that made Gokudera frown.**_

"_**Let's have a little talk, shall we?" Gokudera said leaning back to face Hibari.**_

"_**Conference room. Five minutes." Replied the skylark as he left the group not even bothering to look back to see their reactions.**_

"_**Tenth, please excuse me." he bowed to his boss, and then turned to follow the way the skylark left.**_

"What on earth did those two talk about?" he pondered, trying to make sense on the recent development on the two's relationship.

He shifted in his bed, turning to one side as he began to recall the events that followed.

"_**Gokudera-kun." Tsuna spoke out a bit worried as he watched the right hand join them. **_

"_**I'm sorry I wasn't able to deal with it earlier Tenth." He bowed once more in apology.**_

"_**No it's fine. I'm just wandering, did Yamamoto and Onii-san did something to piss Hibari off?" he waved it off, his tone turning serious as he delved into questioning.**_

"_**You could say that." shrugged the other as if facing Hibari and having a conversation with him was already an ordinary occurrence.**_

"_**Let's just say he has some privacy issues." Added Gokudera, probably noticing his suspicion.**_

"_**Ahaha, we kinda walked into something by accident. We didn't know Hibari would be that mad." supplied Yamamoto, making him think that what they did was more than they're showing him.**_

"_**Yeah, it was EXTREMELY uncalled for." Agreed Ryohei. **_

**They're hiding something.**_** His intuition supplied and the prospect of his most trusted friends hiding something from him hurt.**_

_**They were never the type to hide something, secrecy was more on the Cloud and Mist department.**_

"_**Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" He voiced his thoughts as he watched them shift under his scrutiny.**_

"_**Gokudera." He turned to the right hand hoping to get a more precise answer.**_

"_**It's nothing Tenth, just a minor misunderstanding. Don't concern yourself, I've already dealt with Hibari." He replied.**_

_**It was not the answer Tsuna wanted.**_

_**However, before he could proceed and try to extract whatever information he could, his intuition flared in warning, telling him he may not like what he was going to hear.**_

"_**You're my guardians. As your boss I make it may concern." He spoke in seriousness, assuming a formal air as he watched them flinch at his display of authority as he tried to ignore the alarms telling to go no further.**_

_**He saw reluctance as well as the hesitance that indicated the right hand was going to tell him the truth but something held him back.**_

_**He waited.**_

_**He tried to ignore the silent messages passed between them.**_

_**In the end they decided in secrecy.**_

"_**You know what. You guys are right, this is Hibari were talking about, who knows what the heck is going on in that head of his." He turned to leave, he may want to know but he still respected his Guardians' right of privacy.**_

"_**Tenth." He heard him call out, he could note the conflicted tone.**_

**If you want to tell me, tell me now.**_** He wanted to say but refrained to do so.**_

"_**You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He cut him off.**_

"_**Sawada." It was Ryohei this time, something in him still wants to demand an explanation, but he told himself he had not right to impose.**_

"_**Like I said, you don't have to tell me, okay. It's a secret between guardians. I understand, we better get to class lunch's gonna be over soon." With that he left, it was an action he regretted considering it ended up with him being all miserable.**_

_**Yamamoto and Ryohei seemed to have let it go but he noticed that Gokudera distanced himself, clamming up within his thoughts. He won't forgive himself he had contributed into Gokudera regressing back into his loner personality.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Maybe I'm just over thinking things." He stated as he tried to divert his thoughts to other topics, namely how distracted Gokudera had been or how he seems to sink into his own world sometimes that it made Tsuna think that's something's wrong and that it's just being kept from him.

Somehow no matter how much he tries it always leads back to his right hand's recent behavior that eventually led back to a certain prefect.

"Hibari's been known for his random attacks. Why not now?" he reasoned, giving up trying to distract himself.

His intuition flared, telling him they were keeping something from him.

_This is stupid, I'm just getting all paranoid._ He groaned in thought as he sought justification.

He failed.

A memory came, reminding him once more of a lesson Reborn had engrained in him.

* * *

"_**Wrong." The familiar voice stated as he watched his student being punched numerous little boxing gloves that came from a tiny green and blue striped box.**_

"_**Gah! I really don't see how guessing games would help me become a better boss." Whined the Tsuna was he shielded himself from the onslaught mini punches that hurt more than it appeared. **_

_**For some reason, Reborn had devised yet another ridiculous form of training that forced him to play a little guessing game where he'll try to magically guess where the marble was out of hundreds of colored boxes that appeared to be seemingly harmless.**_

"_**Shut up and do as you're told." Reborn commanded, his onyx eyes glinting in unspoken threats.**_

"_**F-Fine that one." He reached out and opened a plain orange one this time.**_

_**As soon as he opened the box, a pair of giant clamps sprung from the box painfully latching on his fingers.**_

"_**Wrong again." Said Reborn, ignoring his cries of pain.**_

_**As always.**_

_**After a series of numerous failed attempts, he experienced being slapped by a giant gloved hand, electrocuted by a flower and many more of those twisted consequences his mentor cooked up. **_

"_**Damn. There are like hundreds of boxes how the heck can I find the marble." He grimaced, nursing his hand after a false assumption.**_

_**When nothing weird came out, he thought he finally managed to find the thing, but it only got is hand caught in a mousetrap when he reached to look for the marble.**_

_**He heard the familiar sound of clinking metal, he didn't have to turn towards Reborn to see him pointing his gun at him again. **_

"_**Okay. Okay. I'm picking one already." He said, as he reached out towards a floral decorated box and only to fail once more when came face to face with a carnivorous flower.**_

"_**Shit!" he swore, panting as he fought to contain the hungry plant.**_

**How in the heck can I do this?**

"_**Last chance. As much as I would like to see you suffer, I have a schedule to follow. You get this wrong I'll double the weights I'm going to place on you when you take a jog tomorrow." Said Reborn after witnessing his numerous attempts.**_

"_**B-But – " he protested, briefly wondering if this last attempt would land him in the infirmary. **_

"_**Hesitance shows weakness. Pick already." Said the arcobaleno, seriously contemplating on shooting him.**_

**Okay, Tsuna you can this. Just pick one. Use your intuition.**_** He concentrated, try to get a gist of the right box to open.**_

_**Reborn always told him to trust his intuition so why not now. He tried thinking of the possibilities on which box Reborn would choose.**_

_**He has picked the plainest and almost got roasted with its built in flamethrower.**_

_**He tried the smallest, the largest, everything. **_

**Why can't I find the damn marble?**

_**Then suddenly, it came.**_

_**Almost akin to a blaring gong.**_

**You have got to be kidding. **_**He thought in disbelief.**_

"_**You're wasting my time Tsuna. Pick a box." Said his mentor, losing patience fast.**_

"_**N-No!" he said fearfully as he saw Reborn move the gun towards him.**_

"_**What did you say?" the words tumbled off cool and hard.**_

"_**No. The marble isn't in any of the boxes." He said the words so quickly that he himself didn't understand.**_

_**He cringed for the bullet that would place him the frenzy in finding the marble no matter what.**_

_**No shots came.**_

"_**Correct. You should rely on your intuition more Tsuna." Commented the hit man, he watched his student gape at his words.**_

"_**B-But I thought a boss should think things through." Replied Tsuna, unable to believe the sheer irony of the thing.**_

**I was right? So all those attempts we all for NOTHING?**

"_**That's for smart bosses, Dame Tsuna. If you're going to rely on your brains we might as well have sent Vongola into destruction."**_

**Ouch. **_**He flinched.**_

"_**Anyway, Vongola intuition is more reliable than you think. So use it." He didn't bother to wait for a reply and left, leaving the young mafia boss to gape.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"My intuition huh." He muttered to himself, he was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the falling green anvil.

"Shit! Reborn!" he managed to avoid it, Leon returned to his natural form as he went back to the hit man.

"You're sulking again instead of doing your homework." Said the baby, ignoring whatever words Tsuna sprouted about not using Leon like that again.

Like that would happen.

"I am not sulking!" he exclaimed.

"If you really wanted to know why didn't you use your authority as boss to know?" Reborn ignored his words once more, immediately getting to the point.

"I can't force them to tell me."

"Then stop your worthless idiotic moping. Why? Is your intuition telling you that it's something you have to know?" shrugged the other, he watched Tsuna's brow furrow in thought.

"No. It's telling me, I won't like it." He replied, a look of frustration and torn upon his features was clearly written.

"There will be a lot of things you won't like to know when your boss. If you can't handle your guardians what makes you think you can handle a Family with more than a few skeletons in their closet." He reprimanded watching the boy flinch.

For some reason, Tsuna would always be a boy to him.

"They have a right of privacy." He defended, he might want to know but doesn't have right to impose.

Boss or not, he's not going to force them.

"Hmph! Then leave it alone and do something useful." Replied the mentor, black bright with knowledge.

"You know what they're hiding." He stated, waiting for the hit man's confirmation.

"Of course, unlike you, I prefer to know things, not hide when the truth gets too tough." It was sharp and true, it hit him dead on.

"Tell me then." He asked, but noticed the slight challenge in his tone.

When was he even able to do that?

To debate.

To challenge.

"I'm not going to spoon feed you. Find it out on your own efforts." Answered Reborn with slight sharpness he didn't bother to hide.

He knows Tsuna could take it.

His charge was getting stronger and getting some back bone.

Finally.

Silence followed between them, he could tell from the boy's face that be had an inner debate going on.

He kept still, watching as the shadows churn within those brown eyes.

"I think I'll leave their explanation at that." He sighed, it was for the best, his intuition wasn't warning him but merely informing him.

Reborn replied with a simple nod.

It was an acceptable choice.

Both were.

But he wasn't going to tell Tsuna that.

He turns to leave, only to be hindered by Tsuna's words.

"For now."

Yes, Tsuna seemed to be growing up at last.

"After all, you did tell me that a boss should know when to mind his own business."

He said nothing, his eyes glinted in amusement.

Yes, Tsuna's finally growing up.

…**to be continued…**

**A/N:** *faces the impending doom* I'm sorry. *bows in apology* I know I'm late and I have no excuse except laziness and lack of inspiration. I'm really sorry. Anyways, thank you for reading and please leave a review. Extra thanks for the patience and support. Forgive the mistakes and any lousiness...

**P.S. Happy New Year! *lights up fireworks* \^-^**


	27. Chapter 27

He walked, solitarily as the winds blew past him.

He paid no heed to their coolness, immersing himself in his thoughts his feet carried him to his destination.

He paused, recalling the words spoken by the dark skylark as the memories ebbed.

"_**Sooner or later, you'll have to break that damn leash off." Hibari whispered, the words ignited something within him.**_

_**A strike of annoyance.**_

_**Maybe a bit of anger as well.**_

_**He had his fair share of taunting when it came to his loyalties and actions towards his boss. He is actually growing tired of it.**_

_**He doesn't even acknowledge the comment instead he went straight to the point.**_

_**He had something to settle with Hibari.**_

"Che, what's with all the doggy analogy anyway?" he mused rather randomly, he had always been associated with doggy euphemisms and it found it bit strange.

Stray.

Mongrel.

Puppy.

Dog.

_And the list goes on._ He sighed in annoyance as he continued his journey.

In an effort to forget, he shifted his thoughts back to a more recent event rather than his dark childhood.

"_**Did you have to attack them?" he said, just as the door closed behind he faced the nonchalant prefect.**_

"_**They were trespassing." Hibari stated, as if it was the most obvious things in the world.**_

_**Then again when it comes to Hibari trespassing is highly undisciplined.**_

"_**On what? Since when was the roof private property?" he snapped, not understanding why the hell would he attack the two considering the Cloud Guardian calmed down as time when on.**_

_**Or so they thought.**_

_**He was about to demand an explanation when a look from him Hibari made him pause and reconsider.**_

_**How could he forget.**_

_**Namimori is Hibari's private property.**_

"_**It wouldn't kill to share some of the territory you overly possessive despot." He sneered, watching as the other snort and glare at him.**_

**If looks could kill… **_**he trailed in thought as he waited for a reply.**_

"_**I do 'share' my territory with those crowding herbivores. I just don't appreciate them crowding in my **_**personal**_** territory." The venom and emphasis didn't go unnoticed.**_

**There's a difference?**_** He raised a brow of inquiry.**_

"_**Eh?" **_

"_**I don't like being watched." he clarified, watched as the bomber took his time to comprehend the words.**_

"_**What do you mean you don't like being watched? People watch you all the time." Annoyance rang in the tone, a grim line settled upon the young Italian's lips while Hibari shrugged in ignorance.**_

"_**True but there are times when I prefer a bit of privacy."**_

_**The words took their time to sink in.**_

**He considers our sparring private?**_** Gokudera pondered, recalling the topics they've breeched during those moments.**_

_**Hibari had a point, he himself preferred to keep some things private, even from his boss.**_

"_**Besides, I'm mostly the one who watches people not the other way around." Continued the skylark, upon noticing the lack of reply from the Storm.**_

"_**True, they'll be digging their own graves if they as so much try to spy on you." said Hayato, a cold look within his eyes told Hibari, Gokudera Hayato knows what **_**really**_** happens to unwanted spectators.**_

_**What Yamamoto and Ryohei had been merely warnings.**_

"_**But, that isn't enough. You didn't have to attack them. You and I both know, you wouldn't waste your oh so precious time because of that." he interrogated.**_

_**Yes Hibari doesn't like spies – no one does – and he wanted to make it clear to the two idiots but he could've just threatened them like he always does unless they really did something wrong.**_

"_**We talk when we fight." The prefect stated as if it was enough.**_

"_**Yeah, so?" he challenged, the only reply he received was a look that told and made him realize the real gravity of the thing.**_

_**They were actually **_**talking**_**.**_

_**Sure it was only a couple of sessions but considering Hibari and communication rarely mix, he could almost claim that in those short talks, Hibari exposes himself more than he actually liked.**_

_**The same goes for him.**_

_**The sparring matches gave him release, it gave him the opportunity to be forget more than a few rules of civil society and just give in to his instincts.**_

_**Something he rarely allowed himself unless necessary. **_

"_**Oh." He voiced his understanding as he received another snort of insult from the Cloud.**_

"_**Why do you think I hate crowds?" **_

"_**Dunno, claustrophobia?" he jeered, a smirk laced his lips when he saw a brow twitch in annoyance.**_

"_**You have a minute left." Stated the skylark, ignoring the right hand's jibe as he waited for the man's real reason for talking to him.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The flow of memories halted, he reached his destination, all he had to do is wait.

"Gokudera-kun?" the tone held a certain touch of bewilderment, he couldn't help but smile as he faced the boss he had long vowed his loyalty to.

"Good morning, Tenth." He beamed further, watched as chocolate eyes blink in disbelief.

"W-Wh… I thought you were training." Tsuna stammered as he watched the smile shift into confident grin.

"I moved a few things around and got some space." He shrugged, he felt a surge of warmth when his boss smiled as the words took root.

"_**I want to reschedule." He spoke, watching and waiting as the prefect considered the words.**_

"_**An hour earlier than the assigned time." He stated watching as dark amusement stain those icy depths. **_

"_**Hmph, I see. It isn't him, but you who shortens the leash." He sneered, but the barbed words took no effect.**_

"_**I'll see you at an earlier time then. Don't – " he sighed, he wanted to at least rile up the Italian but it seems his training had almost completely obliterated the harsh tempers he used to sport.**_

_**Almost.**_

_**He'd seen the remnants of the Storm's fiery temper, one just had to know the correct buttons to push.**_

"_**Yeah, I get it. Don't be late." Gokudera said cutting the words off as he took his exit and rejoin his friends.**_

"Gokudera-kun?"

The words had automatic effect of getting his attention, breaking his mind from memory lane he turned to his boss.

"Hm?"

"Is this - "

He could hear the reluctance in the boy's tone, he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride as he informed him.

"Yes, this is a fixed schedule."

"So you're going to join us every morning then." Tsuna beamed, his brown eyes happy on the prospect he presented.

So far, the only reply he could muster was another smile in return and nod, affirming the boss's conclusion.

_It's the least I could do Tenth._

…**to be continued…**

**A/N:** *shields self* A short chapter but I hope you guys like it… please leave a review and thank you for reading. ^^,


	28. Chapter 28

The afternoon light streamed through the transparent glass, illuminating the room in its orange glow. He couldn't help but note that they were the only ones left to finish up their cleaning duty.

_Why did I have to be the one who gets stuck with floor duty?_ He frowned as he swept up the accumulating dust under the teacher's table.

He sighed, the silence was calming, it was the kind of afternoon where you want to do nothing and just watch the sunset fall across the horizon.

"You done Tenth?" the familiar voice roused him from his little musings.

"Yeah, almost. I'll just have to sweep up the back and I'm done." He replied, wearing a sheepish grin while he scratched the back of his head.

"I already did it for you. So I guess it's done, all I have to do is take out the trash and we could go." He informed, Tsuna couldn't help but allow a small smile grace his lips at the right hand's recent efficiency.

"Thanks. I guess we should have reminded Mia-chan that she had cleaning duty with us today." He commented, there originally six people assigned to do the cleaning.

Unfortunately, they ended up being the odd group of five instead.

So the assignments were drafted.

One to clean the board and take out the trash, that was Gokudera.

Two to clean the windows.

Two to clean the floor and arrange the tables.

He was beyond thankful that waxing and polishing the floor landed on yesterday's cleaning group and that Gokudera helped him out.

"I was my fault, she was my seatmate. I should've been the one to remind her. Which is kinda stupid since everybody should know their cleaning duty." He frowned, displeasure clear upon his features as he recalls the clumsy be-speckled girl.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. Maybe they don't have cleaning duty in America." Defended Tsuna, the last thing he wanted was for his Storm to rant at their new foreign classmate.

She came a day after Gokudera because she suffered from a fever a few days before the start of classes so she took a day off to recuperate. They were of course at first suspicious. A new foreign student screams of suspicion.

However, after a series of background checks and Reborn's assurance, the girl was plain ordinary. From the plain black ponytail to the thick round nerdy glasses, Mia Black was your run of the mill ordinary high school student.

Sure she was a bit skittish around Gokudera and a bit shy and clumsy sometimes but she was quite nice.

"I guess, but the next time she forgets she's going to get it." He didn't bother to hide his annoyance as he proceeded to tie the black garbage bag and took leave.

* * *

"So Gokudera-kun, how's your training been going?" he asked, breaking the silence that enveloped them as they made their way towards Take Sushi.

"It's going well. How 'bout yours Tenth Reborn-san hasn't been too hard on you I hope." Replied the right hand, he noted the hints of concern his rough voice carried.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun." He assured with a smile while Gokudera nodded in assent.

The continued in silence once more, it was comforting and relaxing, the warmth of the ending day as well as the colored glow shine its gentled rays upon them.

Only their footsteps betray them, as they walk they allow themselves to delve within their personal thoughts.

Tsuna couldn't help but recall the event this morning. It was like old times, waking up and rushing to see a patiently waiting Gokudera. The familiarity warmed him, however as much as he wanted to relish on the fact that Gokudera would now be joining them in the mornings he couldn't help but remember his exact words.

"I moved a few things around and got some space."

He felt a tiny twinge of suspicion cloud him, it made him wonder on what things did his right hand move around to get this free time.

His intuition returned him to that moment on the roof where is right hand and Hibari went out for a talk.

_Could Hibari-san… _he stopped, he didn't like where his conclusions were leading him, they told him Hibari and training were connected, that Gokudera could be training with Hibari.

Something he wouldn't approve if he knew.

Something he would stop if it were true.

_No._ he admonished himself, stealing a glance at the silver Storm, he told himself to respect his guardian's personal lives.

Who was he to meddle with their personal training.

_Their boss._ The answer came in reluctance.

_But still._ He debated within, he was resolved to be fair, to not be one of those bosses that couldn't dare trust their men and resolve to watch their every move.

_But they don't even like each other._ Again the memory of their familiarity surfaced, making him frown and condescendingly consider the fact that the two could actually be training together.

"_**I'm not going to spoon feed you. Find it out on your own efforts."**_

The words came up randomly, he stifled a sigh as he considered it, he could always ask Gokudera to confirm it but for some reason he held back.

_Why?_

_Because you don't like it._ The answer made him clench, of course he doesn't like it, he wanted Gokudera to care for himself more not push himself to the brink.

It made him worry for the bomber's welfare because he saw what Gokudera was willing to sacrifice for the sake of getting stronger.

_He's changed. _Another thought surfaced, making him realize that Gokudera might not be as reckless as he used to be.

_I guess I just have to trust him not kill himself. _He concluded with slight reluctance, he took a glance once more at the right hand only to catch a shadow hovering over him like a cloud.

_Is something wrong?_ He asked himself, his intuition flared in agreement along with the memories of the times he caught his right hand being too immersed within his own thoughts.

"Gokudera-kun, is something wrong?" he asked, startling the teen out of his personal reverie.

"Why'd you ask Tenth?" he blinked, a look of confusion made his light jade eyes wide with wonder.

"Well, it just that you've been so quiet lately." He confided as he allowed his worries to show.

"Quiet how?" he was hesitant, confusion and caution clear within his tone.

"Well, you seem to keeping something from us."

_From me. _He wanted to add as well but refrained to do so as he waited on for a reply.

"Like what?" pondered on the bomber, not relinquishing the questioning look that decorated his features.

Intuition sparked.

Something was up, he could feel it as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

This something was beyond his suspected sparring with Hibari.

Tsuna could feel it gripping him in its reality.

_Gokudera is keeping something from us. _He couldn't help but feel a bit of hurt and anger at the conclusion.

"Gokudera-kun, we're friends right?" he said, he carried a wariness that made the right hand realize something was off.

"Of course Tenth." He assured hurriedly but even Tsuna could note the slight scrutiny he donned upon meeting his gaze.

"Then what's the problem! You always seem to be somewhere." He stated, keeping his tone in check, he was upset but that didn't give him the right to snap at him like the last time.

Not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." his tone lowered in reply, he let out a sigh almost revealing the amount of weariness he'd been wearing.

"Tell me." he demanded, his tone hardened and stern as he watched the silvery green gaze acknowledge the order.

"I'm just a bit on edge. That's all." Gokudera sighed, the reluctance didn't leave his tone.

"Why? Is something wrong back in Italy?" he ventured, his intuition told him he was close.

"Just some unfinished business." Shrugged the right hand, he wasn't blind to not note the tell tale signs of a brooding cloud ready to form and send him within his own private thoughts and away from Tsuna's questions.

"Does this include a certain tutor." His eyes narrowed, the misgiving slipped out from notice as he retained a more normal look when his own intuition told him no.

"No. Why'd you ask?" confusion returned as the right hand obliviously confirmed his prior conclusion.

_So it's not his tutor. Then what is it?_ he pondered on, only to cringe inwardly when he remembered how he was resolved to allow his guardian's the right to keep their personal lives from him.

"Nothing. You can talk to us you know." he sighed in defeat, he wants to know but he wants Gokudera to telling without further provocation that he had already implied.

"I know. Tenth?" he nodded in assent, he paused briefly in their walk towards Take Sushi as he called to his boss' attention.

"Hm?" Tsuna turned in attention, stopping as he waited on the words.

_Is he going to tell me?_ he wondered in expectation, but the expectation fell when the bomber shifted to another topic.

"I know I changed a lot. And it's making you really uncomfortable…" said the bomber, suddenly breaking eye contact when he saw the clear surprise written on Tsuna's face.

"I don't want that… if don't like something, you can tell me. I am your right hand." He continued on, shyly trying to meet his gaze once more.

It was then he realize he wasn't the only one who's uncomfortable, Gokudera was too.

He changed and even though they've all come to realize that, they were still uncomfortable with it.

_And he thought we didn't like the way he turned out._ He concluded, he knows he wasn't exactly on the mark but he was close.

Close in enough to know that Gokudera needed a bit more assurance.

_He's only been back for like __**four**__ days, of course it gets some getting used to._

"I can't say it doesn't feel weird seeing you getting all calm and collected. I always see Gokudera-kun being the exact opposite." he confessed, silently noting the little cringe of recollection from the Storm.

"But, it's not that I don't like the new Gokudera-kun. It would take a bit more time." He assured, giving off a soft sincere smile that seem to instantly calm the other.

"I'm sorry for troubling you." The words were a mutter, he almost missed it if he wasn't standing so close.

"Troubling me?" it was his turn to be confused, he recalled the previous conversations trying to pin point where he exactly reveal his distress.

Then again…

Where did he not?

"Well… please don't be offended." Said Gokudera as he readied an explanation.

"You know I won't." he replied, trying not to frown at the old habit of formality that the right hand tends to use on him whenever he voices an opinion that he thinks may offend him.

_I'll be more offended if you don't tell me the truth._ He let a frown slip before he returned to a more neutral façade.

"You don't seem to getting enough sleep. I thought it was because of some problem with the new lessons… Tenth, if I caused you to lose your rest. Please forgive me for disturbing you."

He was bowing.

Again.

As much as be wants to tell him to stop bowing, he knew it was already too ingrained to bother. Besides, he couldn't help but feel a bit touched with the concerned observance.

He released another sigh.

Somehow he seems to be sighing a lot these days, which just goes to show how much stress he's been getting.

* * *

"Do you remember the day when we first went to your place?" the boss reminded, images of three teens sitting on the living room floor as one told the tale of his childhood.

"Of course."

_How could I forget?_ He thought, the memory will always be a clear one, it was one of the few steps he took to open up.

"Then you should know that I will always worry about you. I'll always be concerned if something is bothering you because I'm your friend." Said the Sky, bright brown eyes burning in justification.

"But it isn't right for a boss to…" he protested only to be cut off with a sharp reprimand.

"I'm not just your boss." He said eyes burned in fervor, insult and a bit of hurt.

Yes, he was more than a boss.

He was his friend.

His first real friend.

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing? You always say sorry even it wasn't your fault to begin with." He noted the exasperation in the tone, he sneaked a glanced to see the boss wearing a familiar look of trouble.

"Because… I don't want to offend you." He spoke the words in caution, he didn't have to look to see a flash of hurt flit across the chocolate depths.

"Gokudera-kun, I care for you a lot. If I'm ever offended it would be when you hide something from me 'cause it make me feel that… you don't trust me enough." The shadows gathered, a slight frown upon the boy's lips.

"I do trust you!"he exclaimed in disbelief, he trusts him more than he trusts himself, how could he think that he, Gokudera Hayato doesn't trust him, the Vongola Decimo, the person that saved his life and more.

"I just…" he tried to explain, find a very good reason for the secrecy but he was left grasping for an excuse.

"What is it about your tutor that he seems to have a hold over you?" the words were careless, a slip that the Tenth obviously thought to keep from him.

_He doesn't like my tutor?_ He was confused with the notion, so far he's been a bit confused when his boss started interrogating him, it was weird considering he couldn't picture out the teen doing such a thing.

_Yet here I am._

If it was about Hibari, he'd tell him. But since he seemed to be more focused on the sadist, he had not choice but to avoid.

For now.

"Nothing." He said, it was true the mentor may be a master of blackmail, but the skill wasn't much utilized on him right now.

As they walked, he could feel the Tenth's scrutinizing gaze on him but he held his tongue from telling him more about his tutor and assure him there was nothing to worry about.

Yet.

"Okay, I trust you Gokudera-kun. If you really don't want to tell me, I won't force you." He decided after a few moments of private though, Gokudera met his gaze and could observe the hints of sadness that briefly clouded the brightness of his eyes.

He was thinking and searching for the right words to say when the Tenth spoke up once more.

"Come on, let gets moving so we could have some sushi. We're already late as it is." He said, breaking into a sprint, a chuckle bubbled from him, it was as if the conversation earlier didn't happen.

"O-Okay." He hesitated, he knew that he wasn't off the hook yet, his boss just decided to let it go for now. He couldn't help feel a bit worried that his secrecy hurt the boss more than he estimated.

"Hurry up, Gokudera-kun!" he heard the Tenth call out, wearing a cheerful smile that seem to place him in instant ease.

"Coming Tenth!" he grinned as he sped up trying to catching up with his boss.

…**to be continued…**

**A/N: **Finally got those two to talk… anyway thank you for reading and hope to see a review as well…^^,

**To ****.Expert:** 5927? I don't know, depends on one's perceptions I guess... so far it's mainly friendship...

**P.S.** Midterms are coming up...so yeah, future chapters are gonna get delayed... sorry...


	29. Chapter 29

_One day._

_Just one stupid ordinary day._

_Is that so much to ask?_

He mentally groaned as he took in the scene of numerous men in black crowding TakeSushi.

He scouted the area and saw Yamamoto wearing a grin as he took the men's orders, he noted the hidden vigilance behind the carefree façade.

He didn't need his intuition to tell him they are from the mafia.

He wasn't that stupid.

_What should we do? There're civilians here._ His gaze wandered, spying a few customers edging further into their corners in obvious anxiety and fear.

He tensed.

"Never the inconspicuous type, aren't you Angelo." The right hand commented, his voice held an air of familiarity making Tsuna calm down a bit.

He didn't miss Yamamoto's narrowed gaze.

"Gokudera? We have got stop meeting like this." The big blond man replied as his men gathered around him.

There were 10 of them, he glanced at Gokudera but it seemed their numbers didn't even bother the bomber.

_Normally, he'd tense at these things. _He observed, he returned his gaze back towards to the guy called Angelo.

_He doesn't seem to be too bad of a guy. _He allowed his intuition to dictate and conclude.

_He may be okay, but his men doesn't seem to be._ He frowned as the men watched the two's exchange, their eyes judging and cold. They didn't seem to notice him but he felt a heavy aura coming from them that even the lightness of the place can't hide.

They will kill without hesitation and it made Tsuna's nervousness return in full force.

_What's Gokudera doing with these men?_ He wondered, only to be hit by a rather obvious answer.

_They're from the mafia of course there's a change they're going to know each other._

"Are you here for something?" Gokudera asked, he didn't fail to note the tint of suspicion in the tone.

_Okay, maybe the guy isn't as nice as he looks. _

"Sushi." The man answered plainly.

_Sushi? _He blinked at the answer.

_Of course. _He sighed, reminding himself not every man in a suit wants to kill him.

Then again, the Varia tried to kill him and _they_ didn't wear any suits. He made another mental note to watch out for guys wearing long leather jackets as well.

May it be black or white.

The memory Byakuran brought out a bitter taste in his mouth, he was after all the first man he killed.

"Sushi." The bomber mimicked disbelievingly as he raised a silver brow of question. The gruff voice managed to take him out of those musings as he shifted his attention back to the two.

"Yeah, what, you expect us to make trouble on Vongola territory?" the guy joked wearing a seemingly harmless grin.

"Of course not." He felt Gokudera relax, but heard the tone of sarcasm as well.

_When did he tense up? _He pondered, the bomber seemed to be at ease a while ago.

"I know we've caused a bit of a ruckus the last time but – " Angelo reasoned, a nervous tone now as if something the right hand said blared a sign of impending trouble.

_Last time? When's that?_ He registered in alarm as he turned to Yamamoto for an answer, the swordsman shrugged signaling he didn't know as well.

"Relax. Point taken." Gokudera grinned as he saw the man expel a breath of what seemed to be relief.

"You know them?" Tsuna asked Gokudera, there was something about these men that seemed a bit off.

Not the bad kind of off but still off.

It was a confusing feeling.

"Yeah, they're the Argento Familigia, Tenth." He informed with a nod, he was about to say something else when a comment from Angelo's men cut him off.

"Tenth? Wait, don't tell me this kid is…" he held a cocky tone of disbelief and insult, the guy was thin, around in his mid twenties.

He was quite ordinary looking, black hair, brown eyes, his suit made him blend in with the group taking away any instances of individuality he might possess.

"The Vongola Tenth. You have something to say about that." The right hand bristled in offense, his light jade eyes hardening as he glared at the lanky raven haired fellow.

"N-Nothing. Like you said Gokudera, relax." He paled, brown eyes widening in panic.

Yes, this guy seemed to know Gokudera quite well and from the look of things he knew the bomber's bad side more.

"Come on, Gokudera. Rico means no harm." Inserted Angelo who's obviously the one in charge of them all.

Gokudera relaxed once more, but the frown of displeasure didn't leave him.

"Really now, if I'd known better, you're asking for another spar." Angelo Muttered, unfortunately it was loud enough for the rest to hear.

_Spar? They –_ he trailed off as he looked to Gokudera for an explanation.

He bomber didn't notice the look, he was focused on the group of men in front of him, a foreign alertness as his sharp eyes narrow as if assessing the situation well enough before making a move.

"Hm… that's not a bad idea." He smirked, his eyes bright with interest, Tsuna couldn't help but find the glint similar to what he'd seen in Hibari.

"Haha! I'm pleased to know you've developed as sense of humor. But no, I think I'll spare the Family another hospital bill." Angelo grinned like it was some private joke only the two of them understood.

"You mean yours right?" he noted a bit of arrogance in the tone, it was quite obvious who won.

"You won't be so lucky next time." The stranger glowered.

"I didn't think it was luck, Angelo."

"Don't be too smug, kid. I still have few tricks up my sleeve." He warned, violet eyes darkening in threat.

"Next time then." Gokudera answered in his smug tone while crossing his arms.

For a brief second Tsuna felt a heavy tension between Angelo and Gokudera.

"Yes. Next time." The grin was back again and the atmosphere lightened instantaneously making Tsuna wonder if the tension between them really existed.

"Here's your order sir." Yamamoto interjected handing out their orders for take out.

It was a signal to leave.

"Anyway, we were just leaving. Sorry to disturb your afternoon Vongola Tenth." Angelo said as he and his men bowed before exiting the place.

"It's fine, really." Tsuna said in assurance, receiving a mused look from the man.

The look made him a bit uncomfortable, it was like being put under a microscope.

"Gokudera, I know this is one of those Family matters but…" the man straightened, returning his attention back to the bomber who seemed to have guess whatever question he was going to sprout.

"Like you said it's Family matters." The hard glint returned, holding a ferocity he didn't know the right hand possessed.

It was a clear 'keep out' warning.

_So something is going on in Italy._ He concluded, making a mental note to ask Reborn about it later.

_If something really is going on Reborn would surely know._

"I see. We'll take our leave. It was a pleasure of meeting you Vongola Tenth." Angelo bowed once more and left with his group making Tsuna wonder what relationship does he have with Gokudera.

* * *

"Dame Tsuna, I already told you nothing big is going on in Italy. What's wrong this time?"

The harsh reprimand got his attention, breaking him away from his thoughts.

Somehow he just couldn't let go of the relationship Gokudera might have with the Argento Familigia.

_Why?_ He questioned, the funny feeling didn't leave him, despite Gokudera's very brief explanations that he had a little run in with when the group was expanding here in Namimori. It was Tsuna panic in thought but Gokudera assured him that they're allies and already got permission from the Ninth.

"_**Relax Tenth, they didn't break any rules." **_

Tsuna for the life of him, have absolutely no solid idea what kind of rules those men follow.

"Nothing. It's just that those men…" he answered trailing off while his brows furrowed.

"Are allies. Why, you think they're up to something?" Reborn asked gaining a dark suspicious aura.

"No. It's just that, Gokudera-kun seems to be really familiar with them." He replied, he doesn't sense anything bad, just a bit strange feeling that he can't really explain.

There was no danger.

But something in him just really wants to know.

"He has to be –" the tutor began only to be cut off.

" I know. I know. He has to be good with alliances." he continued for him only to receive a sharp kick to the head.

"OW!"

"Dame Tsuna, never cut me off when I'm talking." Said the hit man as he watched the student try to relieve the pain by rubbing his head.

_Damn, this is so going to be a bump in the morning._ He frowned wincing at the pain.

"As I was saying… he has to be since it was his old Familigia."

"WHAT?"

…**to be continued…**

**A/N: **Another short chapter… mid terms got me drained…sorry… that or I'd spent it on my recent crack fic XD … anyways… thank you for the patience and comments are very much appreciated. ^^, Um... forgive the mistakes...


	30. Chapter 30

_Argento was his old famiglia?_ He gaped as he tried to grasp the reality of it all.

Sure, he had long known the Vongola wasn't Gokudera's first Family but to meet one of those that had rejected him brought out a whole number of conclusions.

_No, he didn't act like he was rejected. In fact he looked like he … _he trailed off in thought as Reborn answered a portion of the questions that had been boggling him.

"The Argento Familigia was Gokudera's original Familigia before he ran away." The hit man included as he watched his student's reaction.

"You mean…" his widened in realization, this wasn't just _a_ Family, it was his _family_.

"That's right. Gokudera's real name is Hayato Argento but he assumed his mother's maiden name when he ran away which is quite possible since his parents never married." The tone was indifferent, it was as if was merely commenting on the weather rather than bombing him with a new revelation.

"But why didn't he tell us?" he was hurt, his right hand had once again kept something from him.

"You know Tsuna, you're clingy attitude is getting annoying." He comment snapped him from whatever musings he was going to assume.

_Clingy? _He blinked with wide confused eyes, turning to meet a pair of knowing black onyxes that held him in silent observation.

"Hmph, ever since he got back you acted like he's something you've lost and afraid to let him go. He's a grown man, whoever his tutor is – he made sure that Gokudera actually matures. You on the other hand…" Reborn paused, as if looking for the right word to describe his current progress or regress from the looks of things.

"I what – " he urged on, wanting to know how exactly he been…

Clingy.

"Regressed."

It was a heavy blow.

Leave it to Reborn to deliver it efficiently and mercilessly.

"Yes, concern and care for the member's of your Family is good, but being too focused on Gokudera would lead you to ignore the other things." He tutor stated in a grave manner that made Tsuna pause and recall.

None came to mind.

"Like what?" he asked, seeking clarification and all the while inwardly expecting a blow for failing to see his mistakes.

_What? What was I ignoring? _He tried to recall once more, failing in the process.

"I said 'would', you're not ignoring anyone too much yet. But do you really want to get it that far?" said Reborn already seeing – probably even predicted – his mental struggle.

"I just feel he's being a bit too distant." He was getting defensive, something he tends to do whenever he falls prey to Reborn's harsh observations.

"He's always been distant. You just didn't notice it till now." He words were sharp and to the point, it made him flinch a bit.

"Open your eyes Tsuna, ever since you've met him did you ever see Gokudera open up. Yes, he trusts you but what about other things." Reborn continued his probing, watching avidly as his student squirm and gasp for salvation.

Unfortunately for him, once Reborn sets his sights you won't get away.

Not with your current skill.

But perhaps in the future you could go toe-to-toe in a verbal war with him and actually stand a chance.

Perhaps.

"He opened up about his mom." He said almost glad to have found an example.

"When you forcefully sat him down and pulled it out of him." Reborn said, instantly shattering whatever relief he had formerly conjured.

"I did not!" he reacted in reflex and shutting up instantaneously when Reborn gave him one of those looks again.

_Reborn's right. Gokudera-kun was never the one to open up. That was why he found it hard dealing with others. _

Now that he realized it, he felt a bit guilty accusing the right hand of acting weird and keeping things from him.

"Gokudera is a hit man. Don't delude yourself. He may be a teenager but he has seen things that would make you puke, and like any hit man, you train yourself to keep things to yourself." Said the arcobaleno as he assumed a dark mood which denoted displeasure.

"I just – " he tried to grasp for the right words but nothing came, his tutor was correct in his observations – he always was – he just have to face it.

"Hasn't he proven himself worthy enough to be your right hand? And before you talk about him being more of a friend, I'm here to pop that stupid little bubble because you should know by now the he's your right hand. A right hand is to be trusted above all else, above friends, even above Family. Although what you did in the future made me question if you really trust him." His words were sharper with hints of annoyance and anger that didn't fail to escape Tsuna's ears.

"I do trust him!" he was angry now too.

Of course he trusts Gokudera, why would Reborn even consider such a thing.

He trusts the guy with his life.

_And more…_

"Then grow up and stop over analyzing his every action." Snapped Reborn meeting his gaze in challenge.

He lost.

"I – "

"Besides, did you even bother to ask who his old Famiglia was?" the superior snort was audible as he watched Tsuna break eye contact.

"No. I didn't because I thought I shouldn't care where Gokudera-kun came from." The words were weak, tired from the realities Reborn forced him to face.

"It doesn't hurt to ask Tsuna, you're going to be a boss and where you like it or not you will perform background checks on all of your men, may you trust them or not."

"Knowledge is power, and Vongola has a lot of power. Learn to use it."

"I guess I could have asked huh?" he spoke losing his spark fast as he considered the words.

"Yes. And here's another piece of advice, he keep things from you for a reason and if you trust him you'd know when to back off and wait for him to tell you."

"I'm confused, I thought – "

"That's why you're still a Dame. A boss should know when to ask and when to let things take its natural course." The tutor reprimanded jumping on his own bed signaling the conversation to its nearing end.

"You're awfully generous on the advice today." He observed since Reborn would normally just allow him to mess up, smack him for his idiocy and give the lesson there.

"This just goes to show how badly you've been doing."

He flinched at the words taking note not to get used to Reborn's moments where he willingly gives him advice.

"I guess I should just let Gokudera take his time. But sometimes, I just feel –"

What did he feel?

Guilty.

No other word was there to describe it.

In all their years together, Gokudera was always the one looking out for him and he took it all for granted. Now that he's back, he's been subconsciously trying to make it up by focusing more on the faithful bomber and turning a bit too clingy for comfort.

"If you'd actually look at the things around you, you'd see that it isn't only you who's still adapting to Gokudera's changes. But it seems they're doing quite well, unlike you."

"Was I really that slow?"

"As boss you should've been the first one to accept it all. You ended up being the last. Even Yamamoto and Ryohei accepted it before you did."

"You're right, I should stop comparing him to his old version." He resigned, Reborn was right, always was and perhaps always will.

Hey, everything's possible.

"I know I am."

"So if Argento's his original Family does that mean…" he trailed off, he wasn't much familiar with the way the Mafia chose their heirs but if he who's more of a distant relative was actually considered to the next boss, his right hand wouldn't be far off from the succession line.

"Of course not. Just because he has come to terms with his father means that he'll be assume the seat of next boss." Assured the tutor in his small voice.

He couldn't help but suspect to have heard a hint of uncertainty in the hit man's tone.

A beat of silence passed, he thought the mentor was already asleep when another comment was added in.

"Bianchi may inherit it though."

"Bianchi?" he really didn't expect it.

_They're so different, sometimes I forget they're actually siblings._ He mused recalling the fiery tempered brother and the smooth calm sister.

_Come to think of it, now that Gokudera-kun has calmed down, he and Bianchi-san could actually pass as siblings. _He added in thought.

"Don't you think that's a bit sexist? Vongola Ottavo was female as well. Why can't Bianchi be the next boss? Besides, she is the legitimate child." Reborn informed, who now seemed to have appeared at Tsuna's bedside.

_When did he get down? _He wondered, trying to place the time when he heard even a slight thud.

None came.

"You got a point there." He agreed with a yawn.

"Get some sleep Dame Tsuna. Don't forget your dinner date with Dino."

"Oh yeah, that's right! The Golden Stallion…" he paused only to realize something.

"You don't where it is don't you."

"Hehehe… We still got some time. Maybe Gokudera-kun knows where it is." He was nervous now, Reborn was giving him a look of displeasure he wants nothing to be a part of.

"Hmph. He better, 'because if your stupidity jeopardizes the alliance between Vongola and Cavallone, I'll personally see to you'll pay for it dearly."

It might as well be a threat.

Okay, it _was_ a threat.

"Isn't that a bit too extreme. I'm sure Dino-san would understand." He reasoned out, only to fall silent at the suddenly darkened atmosphere, the fact that the light were off and he was only relying on the moonlight didn't held ease the shadows upon the baby's face.

"Hm…you really think so? The lightest punishment for insulting a boss is having your tongue split into two."

He turned green at the words.

"Here's another lesson for you. You're going to be a boss soon, you should know the proper etiquette in the mafia world, along with the proper punishments that come with such transgressions."

He felt fear strike him, it was rare to see Reborn like this.

Like a real hit man.

"Get some sleep. No training tomorrow." The words were short and sharp, a brisk command that demands to be followed.

He knew better than to reply.

So far, the fact that there was no training tomorrow was his only conciliation.

* * *

The muffled sounds of ascending piano scales filled the room, he looked up from his calculations to see his phone vibrating and covered with discarded balled up papers filled with G-script and numbers.

He looked to see who was calling.

_Number unknown. _He frowned, he didn't just give out his personal number to anyone except for a much selected few.

It made him suspicious.

"Hello?" he said as he answered trying to keep the tone of suspicion from his tone that might alert the caller who might be an enemy.

_Can never be too careful these days._ He mentally sighed as he waited for a reply.

"Gokudera-kun, I hope I didn't disturb you on anything."

It was no stranger.

"N-Ninth! No, you did disturb anything." He was quite surprised, the Ninth never called him before – normally it was the Intelligence Department who passes on the message.

"Ah, well. I won't be long. I'm just here to check on how things are doing." The voice was flavored with age and gentleness the dark life of the Mafia wasn't able to change.

Appearances can be quite deceiving.

"Everything's… peaceful." The replied, trying to look for the right words to say only to hear a chuckle from the other end.

"Good, but I'm not asking for a report on the Argento, I meant how things with Tsunayoushi are." He could almost see the smile and the warmth of fondness upon the elder's brown eyes.

"They're fine, Ninth." He assured.

"Good, I was bit worried that he may have trouble adjusting with you. Anyway, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." He replied with a cheery tone that made Gokudera wonder how could such a man rule the most powerful Underground Family.

Then again, so was his boss.

He waited for the connection to change.

"Hayato." Aside from his father, Shamal and Bianchi, there's only one person who calls him like that.

"Che, about time you called you sadist." He shifted to a different language in greeting as he waited for his mentor to reply.

"Aw~ you missed me." The reply came with a tone of a child as the so-called sadist assumed the language he had set.

"The hell I did! It's barely been week, what makes you think I'm going to miss you idiotic mood swings and drama." He retorted and could almost see those lips curl in a telltale Cheshire smirk.

"B-But I thought you like my cute mood swings and drama." The tone was still as childish as ever, he didn't have to see the person to know that the tutor was wearing a pout as well.

"Cut the crap and tell me the real reason why you want to talk. And why didn't you just use your old phone?" he snapped, leave it to the sadist to play the strings of his temper.

"Security purposes." The tone grew mature, to his relief.

_Finally, a sane conversation._

"What's the update?" he questioned getting to the point before the one on the other end of the line decided to return to the pervious bratty tone.

"You know, you're getting really fluent on this language." The tone carried amusement, both of them know his intonation was still crap despite the lessons he took.

_How did you make this up anyway? _He wanted to ask but refrained, he remembered the deal where he teaches G-script while the other teaches him a new and more private language, only him and a limited few would know.

"Focus. Is something going on in Italy." He said as he waited for the reply.

He heard a sigh.

"Nothing. As of yet. They're been really silent."

As well as the distinct tone of displeasure and silent bloodlust.

"No surprise there." He mimicked the sigh.

The ordeal tired him.

Remembering it felt like carrying a ton if bricks on his back.

"True. Anyway, I just called to you to keep you from turning into a brooding mess. Things have quieted down for a while so relax."

"I am relaxed." He spoke gruffly in reflex.

They both knew it was highly unlikely.

"Right." Sarcasm sharp and visible.

"You know you always tell me to keep my guard up, and now you tell me to relax. Make up your damn mind!"

"Life is fully of ironies. We…"

"…can only see a star's true brilliance in absolute darkness amongst the wilderness. When we move into the light's comforting it fades and disappears, over shined amidst artificial lights of the city. Yeah, yeah, I know." He cut off, no way was he going to let the other go into drama mode.

"You still remember, I must say, you're memory's pretty good." A chuckle was heard, seriousness was fading.

"It's kinda hard to forget especially after what you did."

"You'll never let it won't you." A small groan was heard making in snap once more.

"You left me in the middle of nowhere!" he seethed.

"It was for – "

"My own good, I know. But still – " he cut the statement off.

"You really think a warning would make you voluntarily go there?" he noted the challenge within the tone.

"No, I guess not. Besides, you find an eerie satisfaction out of surprising me." He muttered more to himself rather than towards the one on the other end.

"Anyway, one more thing, stop babying the Decimo. Let the guy grow up, he needs to face things sooner or later. Well, gotta go, bye." The words were spoken so fast he barely had enough time to let it register.

"Oi, don't – " he spoke only to meet the familiar sound of disconnection.

" – hang up. You stupid incomprehensible sadist!" he exclaimed in mild ire as he snapped the phone close.

_What did that mean? _He wondered trying to recall the speedy words that passed.

"…_**stop babying the Decimo. Let the guy grow up, he needs to face things sooner or later." **_

He frowned as the words, it wasn't one of the riddles given to him to figure out. I was direct and to the point.

_Am I really babying him?_ He asked himself recalling past events.

They didn't help matters as he came into silent resignation.

"Okay, maybe I am babying him just a bit."

_A bit?_ He could almost hear the mentor retort.

_Wait a minute, how – _

He realized something, how did his tutor know these things.

"The way that person knows things is really uncanny." He recalled the many hideouts his tutor managed to smoke just by talking to one of the enemy's men.

_Well, only sometimes._ He corrected, Vongola Intelligence is still more preferred and reliable compared to the mentor's. He remembered the day when he asked his tutor for the purpose of snooping despite the presence of the Intelligence Department.

"_**Knowledge is power, Hayato. Vongola has a whole department gathering such power why can't I find my own." **_

The memory spoke of glinting ambers, sharp and secretive eyes and an all too knowing smirk. He knew better than to ignore such directives.

…**to be continued…**

**A/N:** *hides – not telling where* So Gokudera's tutor actually gets in the picture aside from a flashback – okay, sort of … anyway, hope this makes up for the short chapter, thank you for reading and please review.


	31. Chapter 31

He couldn't help but recall the words Reborn told him that night. Aside from the revelations of the right-hand's origins, he couldn't help feel the weight of those words Reborn had told him.

"_**You're going to be a boss soon, you should know the proper etiquette in the mafia world, along with the proper punishments that come with such transgressions."**_

_He sounded so serious, it was scary. _He thought as he began to make his way to their homeroom. He found him asleep _again – _during recess – on his desk while a majority of the female population was busy staring at him all goo-goo eyed.

_His sparring with Hibari-san must be tiring him._ He observed, inwardly squashing the sudden desire to intervene.

He told himself to stop focusing too much on his right hand and he is going to do it.

_He can take care of himself._

He took a deep breath as he made his way through the crowd, he ignored the sharp stares as well as the whispered giggles that came from the bomber's fan girls.

He had long learned to pay no heed to certain girly conversations when he heard the word, 'uke' or 'seme'. He once heard Haru talking about it to a blushing a Kyoko and Chrome, the way her eyes seemed all serious hid the real story beneath.

_I never really knew what drove Haru to pick that thing for her report on Health Class and even thought that reading and watching those things were considered as research. _He grimaced, he will never see shounen mangas the same way _ever_ again.

He knew he shouldn't even be listening but he got a little… absorbed.

* * *

"Hey Gokudera-kun. Do you know where the Golden Stallion is? It's supposed to the where we're going to have dinner with Dino." Asked the boss waking him from his light slumber, he really wasn't that tired but it since it helps keep those crazy girls at bay he'll do it.

Even if it would detach him from his boss for a while.

He felt a bit guilty doing this considering he's still on borrowed time. One can never know when he'll be called back to Italy.

_Don't be stupid! The Tenth can take care of himself. The sadist's right I have to let the Tenth find his own way. Besides he has Reborn-san to help him._ He reprimanded himself as he looked up to meet a pair of chocolate browns.

_He had __**just**__ noticed that he still doesn't know where the venue is? _The thought briefly graced the bomber's mind while he tried to recall the place.

Luckily he did.

"I know where that place is at." Answered the right-hand as he told the boss of the location.

_Hm? Why does he look so relieved? _He noted once more as he took in the way the young Decimo's shoulders lightened a bit.

"But that's all the way across town!" exclaimed the boy not knowing how the world were they going to get to that place on such short notice.

_Hmm… It is a bit far… but I think we could take the… _he trailed off as looked at his boss.

"Leave it to me, boss!" assured the Storm as he let off a yawn, stretching his arms.

"You sure Gokudera-kun?" asked the brunette wondering what sort of surprise the silver-top had in store this time.

"I'll pick up you guys up an hour after dismissal at your house Tenth." Confirmed the teen as he gave the boy a reassuring smile.

* * *

_That was close, I wonder what would really happen if we had to cancel the thing._ He wondered as well as recalling his tutor's words from last night.

"_**Gokudera is a hit man. Don't delude yourself. He may be a teenager but he has seen things that would make you puke…"**_

_Did he really see that much?_ He considered, and for some reason he really wanted to know the real consequences rather than Reborn's exaggeration

"Say, Gokudera-kun. Can we talk in private for a while?" he asked the right hand, sharpening his observance to see if he could detect something off from the guy.

Another reason for him keeping a close eye on Gokudera was this nagging feeling that the right hand knew more than he was letting on.

_Reborn even hinted it._

_And he __**did**__ tell me to wait it out until he's ready._ He inwardly groaned, realizing his slip making him hesitate.

"Sure." He agreed, so far nothing was off.

They arrived on the roof, for some reason since his start on the school, the place was always scant on people.

_I guess I have Hibari-san to thank for that. _He sighed, it was no longer a secret the reason why people refrain from frequenting the roof was because the prefect likes to take his naps there, and the man doesn't tolerate noise.

Except when it comes to them, but there were still times they get attacked if the Cloud was in one of his brooding moods.

"What is it, boss." Said Gokudera breaking him from his distant observations.

"Reborn told me something last night." He suddenly felt awkward for some reason, he felt his eyes shift away from the bomber's gaze.

"About what?" he did not mistake the questioning tone as well as hints of confusion.

"It was about the Argento Familigia." He forced himself to meet those stormy green depths.

"Oh."

They were calm.

Understanding.

As if it was something he expected.

_Maybe it was._ His mind voiced rather suggestively.

"I'm fine with it." He assured, he felt the gaze probe him, in their intensity it felt like being under a high powered microscope.

"You know, I'm really glad you knew where we would be going later. Reborn – " he tore his gaze away, shifting the topic to another question only to pause and hesitate.

"Is something wrong, Tenth?" he asked, worry clear within its gruffness as well a certain hint of gentleness that seem to encourage him to tell.

"Nothing." He sighed – too heavy to pass as _actually_ nothing, he felt the gaze directed as him become more observing.

_You got this far, might as well spill it. Besides, it isn't like he's going to let this go._ He suspected only for his intuition to confirm.

"Just out of curiosity Gokudera-kun, what would happen if we had to cancel the thing since he couldn't find it?" he asked, taking a silent breath of calm as he waited for the answer.

His intuition told him he won't like the answer.

It was saying he might react the wrong way.

_I can take it._ He defied as he waited out the answer.

Silence met him.

Awkward and heavy as it hung between them.

Hesitance and anticipation coated it.

"You don't have to answer, it's really silly anyway." he gave a nervous laugh, silently wanting to bonk his head at a nearby wall for chickening out.

"Tenth." He turned to meet his gaze once more, hesitant as he wondered if the guy could see through him like glass.

_They both knew it wasn't silly at all._

The gaze was analytical and observant, yet despite its objectivity he could note the hints curiosity and debate.

_What is he thinking? _He asked himself as steadied himself, readying an explanation.

"You really don't have to answer. It's just that. It was a bit unsettling for Reborn to tell me that I have to learn the rules in the mafia and the punishments that come with it." He told him, he wondered if such a statement could really be considered as an explanation.

"I see." The intensity of his gaze lessened as he absorbed the boss' words.

"Gokudera-kun – " he was about to tell the guy to just forget it only to fall silent when the light jade eyes turned resolute like the internal debate within him had reached a conclusion.

"The lightest punishment, considering it wasn't really intentional would be that one of your guardians gets his knuckles broken." His words were cold and emotionless, his gaze turned into frozen green gems.

He felt himself pale as his mind began making _very _detailed images of the consequences foretold.

"Gokudera-kun. Are the rules of the mafia really that harsh?" He regained himself, calming himself as he tried to see things in a more objective light.

"I'm sorry Tenth. But it's the way things work."

He failed miserably.

"Why doesn't have to be one of you? Onii-san can't break his knuckles neither can Yamamoto. It would be a cold day in hell if I let _you_ take this one." He exclaimed in undisguised indignation.

He would never allow his friends to take a fall for him.

Screw objectivity, it was wrong and he knew it.

"Tenth, Dino is our friend in a personal sense, but when it comes to social terms – in mafia terms – he is our ally and the Vongola respects their allies. He's also a boss, Cavallone Famiglia just got back to the top after being at the brink of bankruptcy, and Dino's still fresh, he can't afford to be insulted." He said as he tried to explain why such measures are needed to be taken.

Cool objectivity did not leave his voice, he never saw this side of Gokudera, who would have thought such a passionate person could be so formal.

"How can a simple mistake be considered an insult?" he challenged, watching the gaze soften in some unspoken emotion only to harden once more as if it was never there to begin with.

"His men would consider it. When the invitation was sent, they gave us enough time to find the place. The fact that we treated an invitation from them so lightly is considered an insult. And even if Cavallone allows it pass, he'd lose respect from his men, maybe not from those who're really loyal to him, but there are others who 're still wary taking orders from a young boss." The cold Storm replied as he waited for the Sky to question once more.

"Then why can't _I_ take the punishment?"

It wasn't right for his friends to get hurt because of him.

It just wasn't.

"Because you're the boss and it would be an insult _to_ Vongola if _you_ take the hit." He stated with a bit more emphasis for Tsuna's liking.

"I am not different from any of you." He could feel himself slipping, he knew he asked for it but he just couldn't take the circumstances of his Guardians.

_They're not human shields built to pay for my mistakes._ He held his temper by the reins, only to recall one time when he asked Reborn for the reason his intolerance to even the slightest of errors.

"_**Can't a guy make a mistake? I'm only human." He voiced his thoughts after Reborn bonked him on the head with hammer when he got his answer for his homework wrong.**_

"_**No. As much as possible anyway." mused the child hit man while Leon returned to its original form. **_

"_**Why?"he asked in reflex.**_

"_**Dame Tsuna, don't you understand?"the tone was strangely annoyed for some reason. **_

_**His silence served as his answer.**_

"_**Because. It's not **_**you**_** who pays for it." He could note the lightest of shadows hovering upon the childish features.**_

"_**I don't get it." he blinked naively. **_

**Who else is there to take the fall?**

"_**Figure it out on your on. Use your head once in a while, it's going to rust due to disuse." Reborn turned to leave, not bothering to further his explanation.**_

The memory was from his earlier years, he forgot how exactly long has it been but the fragmentary conversation came with amazing clarity.

"That's where you're wrong Tenth. You're our boss and it would be an embarrassment and dishonor on us guardians if you take the hit for us. If the boss forgets, it's his guardian's job to remind him."

He found his answer.

_Took you long enough. _He could almost hear the Sun arcobaleno's arrogant snort.

_They're your Guardians. It's their job._ A small thought voiced.

He quickly silenced it, he allowed cold fury to wash over him.

"Hypothetically speaking of course." The right hand added rather stiffly.

"I understand your point. Well, we better go. Recess it almost up." His voice was detached, a coolness that could have rivaled Hibari as he turned to leave.

"Tenth." The tone seemed tired, he didn't even bother to turn back.

He paused briefly.

"It's fine Gokudera-kun. I understand, I guess I still have a lot to learn. Let's go." He sighed, he was tired too.

"As you wish Tenth."

…**to be continued…**

**A/N:** Well, how was it? Please tell me. Thank you for reading and reviews would be nice.

**P.S. **Happy Chinese New Year everyone! May the year of Rabbit be a lucky one. ^^,


	32. Chapter 32

Lunch.

_Lunch should be more cheerful than this._ He inwardly sighed as he sneaked a glance at his right hand, he was still clearly upset from their conversation earlier.

It was quieter than usual, he and Gokudera were just there silently pondering in their thoughts, so far nobody seemed to have noticed their silence.

Actually everybody seemed a bit lost in their own lives. The girls were discussing of doing some shopping later and left to go to the comfort room. Only Chrome stayed behind because she was busy reading a cookbook and seemed to be asking Yamamoto on how to choose a nice fresh fish for their dinner at Kokuyo Land. She then later excused herself to join the other girls. Ryohei was busy eating the special lunch Kyoko made for him. Normally he'd long for homemade bento from her too, but right now he didn't even feel like eating.

Another sigh escaped him as he played with the bento he brought from the convenience store – the taste seemed blander than usual making him lose his appetite even more.

"Hey, did you two got into a fight or something?" the comment shook him from his brooding thoughts.

"Of course not, Yamamoto." He gave a smile hoping it didn't appear too strained or forced.

He never really was a good liar.

"You sure you two look so down for some reason." He observed rather pointedly making Tsuna remember how sharp the Rain Guardian is when something gets his attention.

"The Tenth said, we didn't get into a fight. Leave it at that Yamamoto." Inserted the bomber paying no heed how his voice sounded a little grave and gruff.

He turned towards the direction of the voice and saw the guy didn't bother meeting his gaze, they met with Yamamoto's instead.

The baseball player raised a brow of doubt towards the bomber who met him with a hard gaze that told him not to ask stupid questions.

Yamamoto just sighed in response as if in reluctant agreement.

_It still bothers me how they do it._ Tsuna remarked as he recalled how the two seem to read each others minds with uncanny accuracy.

He turned to gaze down on his barely eaten lunch, somehow it was better seeing how those jade eyes churn in remorseless resolution.

They continued like this.

Listening.

Observing.

Waiting.

Avoiding.

The sound of ascending piano scales broke through the air.

"Gokudera here." He saw the right hand answer the phone, his gaze shifted in curiosity along with everybody else.

"Is that so." His voice was deeper, the hints of lethality made everyone stiffen in alertness.

The way those silvery green eyes edged and narrow made the air temperature drop by a few degrees.

_What's going on? _His alarms were going off, whatever that phone call was, it brought news that could only be classified as bad.

_Really_ bad.

"Should we up the defenses?" he felt his heartbeat quicken at the suggestion.

The air grew more tense and serious as the moments pass painfully slow as they all tried to decipher the one-sided conversation.

He continued observing how the right hand's features cooled with a formality he never thought possible on him of all people.

It was like seeing ice form.

"_**Gokudera is a hit man. Don't delude yourself…"**_

A fragmentary piece of conversation entered his musings, considering Reborn's words as well as the way Gokudera looked right now...

"I see." Gokudera spoke coldly as his eyes pointed dangerously in response.

It held a murderous glint, but as fast as it appeared, it disappeared like a trick of the eye.

_For a moment, he really did look like a hit man. _He observed, he felt his hands fist in frustration.

_Just how much is he keeping from us?_

"Of course." He sighed as the shadow from his features lightened leaving a trace of anxiety that told them the problem wasn't over yet.

"Thank you for the heads up." He said as he closed the phone rather snappily, his jaw as taunt and it was as if he was preventing something in him from snapping like a twig.

"From Italy?" a small voice interrupted and broke the tenseness of the atmosphere.

The graveness that dominated the air stayed like gravity – heavy and binding.

"Reborn-san." His voice was still flat.

"The Ninth sent me some documents. I take it you already know what they contain." He informed as he jumped down from the screen fence and neared them.

Gokudera gave a stiff nod in agreement.

Curiosity gnawed at Tsuna as he tried to get a feel on what the two were talking about.

"Who made the call?" probed the arcobaleno, Tsuna shifted his attention towards his tutor whose onyx eyes were alight with interest.

"Intel." The bomber responded curtly, whatever the news was it really did a number on him if it kept him this cold and emotionless.

"What did they say?" the tutor's eyes sharpened in alarm.

"The Morte is on the move." The words dripped like poison from his lips while his eyes blazed with a fire that demanded to be fed with destruction and blood.

He didn't know what was going on but he knew one thing.

The Morte did something to Gokudera .

And whatever it was, it was enough to evoke a cold rage that could challenge Hibari.

* * *

He felt himself choke on the anger that engulfed him. He took a deep breath in order have at least a semblance of calm. His hand fisted the now silent phone, he thought he had already dealt with them, but it seemed that he couldn't get rid of the constricting desire for retribution.

"What else?" the hit man urged on, snapping him from his thought of vengeance.

Reborn's eyes shined of unspoken disgust.

It looked like he wasn't the only one the Morte pissed off.

_There's no surprise there. _He frowned, he felt the anger simmering at the edges telling him that he really needs to look for a nice quiet place or at least even a piece of paper to vent out his feelings.

He wasn't proud of his anger, but he couldn't help it.

_What they did was unforgiveable._ Rage bubbled once more, he checked himself before replying.

"They said that it's already covered but they see no harm in being careful." He didn't even try to hide the fact he didn't believe things were as under control as they seem.

The acrobaleno seemed to agree as well.

"Who's the Morte?" the familiar voice, made him stiffen.

_Tenth._ He realized his boss was observing him far too close to not notice the cold rage that possessed him.

"They one of Vongola's enemies. They're a small weak Family but they hide themselves well enough not to be extinguished completely in one strike." Reborn answered for him, he wasn't stupid to delude himself that they didn't see his darker side dominate him for a while.

"And since they're only few members, it's easier to hide, giving them time to lick their wounds and think of other ways of revenge." The hit man added darkly while he waited for the much predicted inquiries to come.

"How long have they've been against Vongola?" Yamamoto asked his features held an air of seriousness, the smile completely wiped out from his face.

"Since the time of Ottavo I think. Some of the upper echelons of the Familigia didn't approve with a female boss so they turned traitors." Reborn replied.

"Wait, so the enemy used to be Vongola as well?" blinked the boss.

"Yeah, but they broke their ties with us a long time ago, making themselves into a new Family. Their first boss was Eugenio Morte. The recent known one is Alessandro Morte." The bomber inserted as he filled in a very brief Famiglia history.

"But I thought Vongola led an attack and finished them all." Reborn cut in, his black eyes boring into his.

"I thought so too. But some managed to escape." He didn't bother to his displeasure while his features deepened into a frown.

"Was Alessandro this one of them who got away?" the young Decimo asked, his brows knitted as he absorbed the information.

"No. He was the main target." He replied curtly.

That was the lightest description of 'he got killed' he could give the Tenth.

"Successors then?" The Tenth asked, interest and caution alight in those brown orbs as well as the telltale signs of worry within on face.

_You worry too much sometimes Tenth. _He observed as his features softened a bit only to harden once more when he confronted the question asked.

"No. His son… died."

His tone was so cold and flat that even he himself was surprised at his indifference.

"Octopus-head, you seem to know a lot about this guy." Asked the boxer breaking the silence he recently assumed.

He felt his teeth clench in response as he paused to find a good explanation only to be interrupted by the bell signaling the end of lunch and their impromptu meeting.

"You better get to your classes. If the Morte is really in the move we need to warn Dino as well." Said the arcobaleno as he took his exit with them.

"Why?" the boss asked in reflex once more.

He ignored the light of sharpness that flitted across those dark bottomless eyes of the hit man.

"Because the Morte as a nasty habit of involving innocents and allies just to see their goals met." The right hand answered, disgust and bridled anger dripping into his tone.

Their responses ranged from surprise to indignation, as the group made their way to their classes he lagged a few steps behind just as Reborn decided to land on his shoulder.

Damn, he's heavier that he looks. He grunted a bit as he took the baby's weight and listened.

"You were one of those sent weren't you."

He affirmed with a nod.

"I expect a more _detailed_ report later." Said Reborn as he jumped off from his shoulder and disappeared somewhere.

**...to be continued...**

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay… I was really busy. Thank you for reading. *makes puppy dog eyes while holding out a plate of your favorite cookies* Please review. ^^,


	33. Chapter 33

"Okay, Tsuna spill it." Yamamoto wasted no time as he asked the young boss, his honey brown eyes sharpening as he began to take in the boy's reply.

"Spill what?" he took as step back as he saw the two athletes corner him as their gazes grew heavy and serious.

It was kinda weird.

"What happened between you two?" his scrutiny felt probing and Tsuna never felt so exposed, he took a mental note how sharp the baseball player's gaze could turn.

"Yeah, spill little bro were not stupid, to not see that you and octopus-head are avoiding each other." Added the boxer as he showed a piece of his own observance that seemed to have made Tsuna realize that Sasagawa Ryohei is not as dense as he appeared.

Not anymore.

"We're not avoiding each other." He denied, breaking eye contact with Yamamoto as his teeth clenched involuntarily.

"Then what's wrong? 'Cause you've been awfully quiet at lunch." The tone in the Rain Guardian's told him he wasn't in the least convinced with what his boss had said.

"Well…" reluctance was clear in his tone.

_Should I tell them?_ He wondered, this is technically between him and his right hand but something told him these guys weren't going to take no for an answer.

"Does this involve your conversation with him during recess earlier?" Yamamoto pressed on as he watched the boy's chocolate eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you – " he questioned out.

"I saw you two leaving the room. I figured you two wanted some privacy." He shrugged in nonchalance as he gave the answer.

"What did you two talk about little bro?" asked Ryohei taking turn in this mini interrogation.

_There really is no getting out of this is it._ He sighed in acceptance.

_Might as well start from the beginning, I guess._ He decided as he looked up to meet their eyes once more.

Stilled honey and glinting silver met him in turn.

Expecting.

Waiting.

_It's now or never._

"Well… remember the men we met at Takesushi?" he asked, an unnecessary question really, it was kinda hard to forget a bunch of suited men ordering sushi and the conversation that followed after.

"The big blond one?" the lightened tone held a bit of uncertainty as if asking for confirmation. It made Tsuna wonder how many guys in black suits come to TakeSushi for the guy to even doubt who he was referring to.

"Yeah." He confirmed still, dismissing the thought albeit temporarily.

"What about them?" seriousness laced his voice as he tensed in the possibility of another enemy in their midst.

"Were you bothered by how Gokudera seems to know that Angelo dude?" he was getting strangely far too accurate that it made Tsuna consider that Yamamoto may actually have a bit of Vongola Intuition in him, that or he has ultra sharp instincts.

Tsuna thinks it's more of the latter.

"I was, so I talked to Reborn about it." He admitted, he was about to proceed only to be cut off a confused Ryohei.

"Wait, when did this happen, yesterday?" his brows were furrowed as he tried to catch the gist of their conversation.

He understood nothing except something happened that made his little brother and Octopus-head go on a bit towards the distant and cold side of the boxing ring.

It was extremely not good.

_I forgot. He went off to train yesterday so he didn't to meet up with us._ He recalled only to cringe at the prospect of explaining things to Ryohei.

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded in confirmation as they started explaining what happened. Yamamoto took hold of the narration about the big men in suits coming for sushi while Tsuna filled in a few detailed like taking a bit of time to talk to Reborn about his hunches.

It took a while.

Thirty minutes actually.

But all things considered, it was a new record by Ryohei's standards.

"So what did the kid tell you, Tsuna?" Asked the player as they finally managed to orient the boxer properly on the issue at hand.

"Yeah, what Sawada?" The boxer echoed in as he turned to the younger teen.

"He told me the Argento was Gokudera's _real_ family." He revealed.

_Here it comes. _He braced himself for the onslaught of inquiries, probably a bit of reprimand from them since he kept the thing from them and didn't even bother to bring the thing up.

He waited.

He anticipated.

All he got was this.

"Woah. Really?" the reaction didn't even deserve an exclamation point, and coming from Ryohei is was a bit unexpected.

"Yeah." He nodded a bit surprised by the calm reaction.

_That's it? No shouts or yells, nothing?_ He thought only to catch himself actually wishing for a more vocal response.

It was quite disappointing.

"But something tells me _that_ didn't bother you much." Yamamoto didn't even bother to show interest as he shifted the focus back to the young Decimo.

A mere quirk upon the Sky's lips told the Rain and Sun the answer.

_Of course it didn't. Why would it ever?_ He didn't even bother voicing such thoughts.

"It's just that… Reborn and I got into talking and I sort of realized that I didn't know where the place was." He paused looking at the boxer to see if he comprehended.

"Go on." Yamamoto encouraged him as Ryohei stood silently, but from the way those gray eyes looked, the Sun had no problem understanding this time.

"We sort of ended up on the topic of me learning the rules of the mafia." He suddenly felt a heavy weight land on him, he was still a bit sore from the talk and talking about it wasn't on his to-do list today.

Then again, when did his daily to-do list ever go as planned.

Ever since a sadistic baby hit man under the name Reborn came?

Never.

"I don't see what that has to do with you two?" Said the boxer with a look torn between confusion and certainty.

"Well, since Gokudera seems to already know his way around the mafia I figured I ask him for a more detailed answer." He voice lowered by the second, his reluctance to go on was clear but otherwise chosen to be left unnoticed.

"It wasn't a nice answer was it." Said the swordsman in a conclusive tone that was further confirmed by Tsuna's slight grimace.

"He told me that the lightest punishment would be to get one my guardian's knuckle's broken." His tone darkened, shadows stained his features.

"And you didn't like it." The tone was innocent, almost inclining towards becoming a question as the words tumble from Yamamoto's lips.

"Of course I don't like it. Why would I let you guys take a punishment that should have been mine to begin with. It was my fault." He snapped, a flash of fury within the soft orbs hardening his gaze to certain degree as he stared down at them with open displeasure and determination.

"I hate to say this, little bro but the Octopus Head does have a point. It wouldn't be right for us to let you get _your_ knuckles broken." Ryohei was oddly calm today, as Tsuna turned to meet him he realized what Reborn was talking about.

_If you focus on one person you won't see anything else._ He concluded as he watched his Sun's eyes burn with steady observance, inwardly he realized Gokudera wasn't the only one who changed.

"Yeah, it's harsh, but like he said, this is the mafia and it is our _job_ to remind you of certain things. You can't take note of everything." Agreed the Rain as he made clear reference towards them being his guardians.

_When did he stop calling all this as a game?_ He realized in question as he took in the small gentle smile and knowing honey brown orbs.

"Besides, why are we talking about it now, Octopus head already knows where the place is at so no knuckles are gonna get broken." Pointed out the boxer lightening the atmosphere a bit.

_That's not the point._ he protested in thought.

"But – " he dared voice his thoughts.

"Come on, Tsuna. We went through a whole lot worse compared to a few broken knuckles." Said Yamamoto beginning to shed off the seriousness he had assumed returning to his carefree state.

"But – "

"If you had a hard time listening, don't you think Gokudera had it harder since he was the one telling? You know him Tsuna, he isn't the type to tell you things if they aren't important." A brief relapse of seriousness only to disappear with the familiar smile – that seems to hold much mystery – appeared on the athlete's lips.

"Well, what _he_ considers as important. I still don't get his weird fetish for those things he calls as 'UMAs'." Interjected the boxer with a slight groan as be brought up the topic concerning the bomber's strange interest in such things.

"But – "

"No more buts!" both of the athletes exclaimed making him stop the words from spilling from him.

He felt frustration rise.

_Why is it always okay with you guys?_ He asked with his eyes.

Their reply was simple.

Their smiles of reassurance told him more than he expected.

_Because we're a family, and family accepts both good and bad things._

There was no use of further talk.

He knows it.

The two practically stated it big bold letters.

And they had a point.

They're family, which means you either get the whole package or none at all.

"_**They're your family, Tsuna." **_

It was a familiar introduction, he realized how rare it was for Reborn to refer them as his friends.

_You can choose your friends, but never family._

"I guess you guys are right. I shouldn't have been upset at him like that." He sighed in silent defeat.

"Don't worry Tsuna, knowing Gokudera I bet he's just worried if you didn't take it too hard." Assured his Rain with a grin that seemed to have the power to wash his problems away.

"Yeah, this is octopus-head we're talking about, he's more concerned on your health than his own." Agreed the exuberant boxer with a passion that out burned the sun itself.

"You're right. Still – " he frowned a bit, recalling how cold he was towards the Storm.

"You can say sorry later." Said the Rain as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he is picking us up later right." Said the Sun as he placed his bandaged hand on his other shoulder.

"Yeah, he said an hour later. Hey, onii-san you did ask permission this time right?" he blinked in remembrance taking a brief glance at the clock indicating the bomber would be there in about 15 minutes.

"Oops! I better make a call." Ryohei turned to leave them as he took out a yellow phone readying himself to call his mother.

They silently wished him luck and hope the woman wouldn't scold her son's ear off.

* * *

"Tsuna, I don't suppose you know something about the Morte thing." Asked Yamamoto as they waited for Ryohei to finish his call.

"I just found out myself, which is weird since Reborn told me nothing was going on in Italy." He informed inwardly wondering if the hit man lied to him.

_It wouldn't be the first time._ He considered only to falter when he recalled the time where he would always feel a bit of uneasy if someone is lying.

Over the years of training with Reborn, he had developed an ability where he could get a gist if a person is indeed lying. He still needs to practice but so far it had managed to help him from more than a few of the sadistic baby's pranks.

He didn't feel anything during his conversation with him. The arcobaleno was known for his secrecy, not his lies. At least that's what _he_ thinks.

"Maybe it was just a last minute thing." Suggested the swordsman plainly, not much caring on Reborn's ways of disseminating information.

"I guess." He agreed, Reborn had no reason to hide such a thing from him.

Neither did his right hand and judging from his reaction earlier, it didn't take Vongola Intuition to tell him the news was a fresh one.

"Gokudera seems to know a lot about them though." Injected the player in a pondering tone.

"Yeah, whoever they are they must have done something that made him that angry." The added in observance, he never saw him that way.

_He was so cold and angry at the same time._

"No offense Tsuna, but it doesn't really take much to make him angry." He said, pointing out the little trivia.

"There's thin line between annoyance and cold rage Yamamoto and what we saw wasn't one of his usual foul moods." He replied with a slight frown.

"That's what I'm worried about." Sighed the other as his eyes assumed a considering look on them.

He understood what he meant.

They've seen him pissed.

Annoyed.

Determined.

Serious.

But never seen him in cold fury.

Never as a hit man.

"I know, but he'll tell us when his ready." He said giving the other a look of assurance.

"Ahaha, you have a point there." He chuckled as he gave his boss a warm smile.

They soon settled into a comfortable silence only for it be broken a shout of triumph from the boxer telling them his mother aloud him to go despite the last minute warning.

* * *

"Don't tell that's what you three are wearing." Observed the baby in an audible hint of displeasure while they all turned to him standing at the end of the formerly vacant coffee table.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" asked as he took a look at what they were wearing, they wore jeans, maybe a bit worn but otherwise fine. He wore his favorite orange T-shirt while Yamamoto just wore his uniform dress shirt and Ryohei was wearing a plain faded sky blue shirt.

It looked fine to him.

"You're going to meet Dino as Vongola Tenth and you're dressed like _that_."

_Okay, maybe clear disapproval would be a more appropriate definition._

"The note didn't say anything about being formal." He said defensively stuttering a bit.

"You do know you're talking about men dressing in suits as their everyday wear right. It goes unspoken, idiot." Spat the Reborn as he gave the Decimo a swift kick to the head.

"Argh, Reborn!" he exclaimed as the sharp throb of pain made him wince.

"Lucky for you, I already asked Bianchi to buy you some clothes, since it was still a personal request, I think we could use a semi-formal outfit." Reborn continued on, paying no heed to the probable concussion that his charge may have while he signaled for Leon.

It appeared that the chameleon transformed itself to a mini green shopping cart filled with shopping bags full of clothes.

"These must cost a fortune!" he gaped as he noticed a bunch of labels he only thought rich kids could afford.

Then again, he is the Vongola Decimo.

They ended up rummaging through the bags to see if they could whip something up from the various choice presented to them. From the looks of it, each of them had a customized set of clothes chosen for their body built.

He was busy looking through his new clothes when he was suddenly given another blow to the head.

"Ow! What did I do this time?" he asked while clutching his head as he basically glowered at the mentor.

"For being an idiot, Gokudera was being honest with you and you acted like a total child. As your tutor, I'm disappointed and insulted. And besides, you can't expect the same rules apply to you because your statuses are on different levels. What may apply to you may not to your guardians and vice versa." He said harshly not bothering to lower his voice make his berating a bit more private.

"I never thought of that." He muttered, stealing a glance at the two who seemed to be too busy to notice the words Reborn said to him.

"That's why you're still Dame Tsuna." He spoke the hit man leaving him to pick a more suitable outfit.

Three minutes till his arrival, but who's counting.

**...to be continued…**

**A/N: **Well, how was it? It's a bit more tamed compared to the other chapters but I hope you guys like it still. I apologize for the delay. Thank you for reading and reviews are always much appreciated. Um... forgive the mistakes... ^^,


	34. Chapter 34

Originally, they thought of inviting the rest of the gang but as it turned out, everyone had something to do at that time.

The kids – wanting to goof off on the weekends – had to prepare for an exam on Monday so they decided to not come. Bianchi offered to babysit. Of course, Tsuna made sure this time to prepare dinner in advance since Fuuta already knows how to operate a microwave.

Hibari – never a socially inclined person – would not go unless it promised something useful – like a nice fight for instance. With his bloodlust being sated by his daily spars with Gokudera, he found it pointless to bother with biting the Bucking Horse to death.

The girls went shopping just as they had planned. Tsuna didn't insist considering he doesn't really like the girls being too involved with the Mafia even though they already know about it, excluding Hana of course.

Chrome had to cook for Chikusa and Ken to make up for making them eat fast food for dinner. Ever since Chrome brought home cooking abilities from the Future, she spoiled the two boys rotten with warm deliciously cooked meals.

So in the end, the only ones who were free to come with were of course the young Decimo himself, Gokudera, Reborn, Yamamoto and Ryohei.

While dressing themselves up, Tsuna decided to wear a plain orange polo with black slacks and was the first one to finish. When the doorbell rang, Yamamoto and Ryohei were still deciding what to wear so Tsuna willingly answered the door in order for them to have a bit more time to choose and for him to have a chance to talk to his right hand. Upon answering, it revealed a right-hand sporting a nicely tailored black jacket and slacks with a plain red polo shirt under it along with various accessories that screamed Gokudera. However, his attentions were soon directed to a shining red car parked in front.

It was obviously Italian considering the thing barely fits in Japan, the sleek and bold design told him it cost more than a pretty penny.

"Not a bad job obtaining our form of transport, Gokudera." He vaguely heard the Arcobaleno as he too took in the artistry of the vehicle.

He continued to gawk like an idiot as his eyes noted the familiar mark of a rearing stallion.

_Is that a Ferrari? H-How? _His thoughts were screaming various things that might explain how his Storm guardian managed to get a car, let alone of this caliber – but for one thing, none of the answers lead to legal ones.

The image of the bomber hotwiring a car wasn't really that hard to imagine.

"Thank you Reborn-san." Gokudera said, snapping him from his little slip from reality.

"Um, Gokudera-kun." He said as he continued to stare the vehicle.

"Yes, Tenth?" the right hand turned his attentions to him with a questioning look.

"The car." he said in a monotone voice that cannot even hide his visible shock.

"Oh. You like it?" he gave out a grin in reply.

"Yeah, it's really nice. Um… you didn't obtain it illegally did you?" he agreed as he voiced a piece of his fears.

"Uh… I don't think so." Blinked the right hand with a bit of a confused look.

"Good enough." He gulped as he ignored the ring of doubt in the words.

_Maybe he borrowed it._ He reasoned with himself, something told him it wasn't wrong.

That fact calmed him a bit.

"What's the matter, Tenth?" he sincerely asked as his brows furrowed in question.

"You do have a license, right?" he asked in turn ignoring the question.

"Of course." He affirmed with a bit of pride as he assured his boss.

"Then there's no problem." He sighed in relief only to notice the silence, it seemed that his tutor decided to see why the two were taking so long.

_It's now or never Tsuna. _He told himself in preparation as he called the right hand's attention.

"Gokudera-kun." He said, a bit hesitant as he met his eyes.

"Don't." he cut him off, a serious look casted against his pale features while he held his gaze solidly unflinching.

_He's that mad. Not that I blame him._ His teeth clenched down on the words in response as he waited for Gokudera to continue.

"Don't apologize." He said coolly adding nothing else to elaborate.

Tsuna felt as if a stone had settled in his stomach.

"But – " he tried to explain only to be cut off once more.

"You asked a question and I answered. There's nothing wrong with that." He shrugged with the sigh.

"Gokudera – "

_Please let me explain. _He wanted to say but refrained to do so, somehow he felt he should let him finish before he explains.

"Tenth, my duty to you as your right hand is to help you as the Vongola Decimo, that means I'm going have to… I have to show you things that aren't by far pretty to hear about. I'm… I'm not going to smile and say everything's going to work out fine. That's… That's Yamamoto's forte." As soon as the words left him, a notable sense of relief could be detected on him as well as a bit of unease that alarmed Tsuna.

As if on cue, he couldn't help but recall the time when he overheard a conversation between Gokudera and Shamal just before he made that decision that started all this.

_**"**__**Anyway. After seeing myself, I wouldn't be surprised that the Tenth would choose Yamamoto over me." **_

_**"**__**How so?" **_

_**"**__**I failed more than a few times, Shamal. And it was one of those times that I saw of truly unworthy I was of the position."**_

_Does he really think Yamamoto would be a better right hand?_ _Does he still think that way? _ He thought and questioned himself, looking back towards how he acted so immaturely he couldn't help but think that he gave the impression that he's not right hand he wants.

"I'm going to be honest with you Gokudera. I did consider Yamamoto as a good candidate as my right hand. Yamamoto's a great guardian. One of the best fighters we have to be exact. But for the record Gokudera, I chose you as my right hand didn't I?" He informed in a level tone as the right hand nodded in acknowledgement.

"But Tenth, you have to admit, one of the main factors why you chose me was because you don't want Yamamoto to stop playing baseball right?"

Tsuna stiffened at the words, realizing just how well Gokudera could see through his actions.

"Yes, I did consider it. But aside from that, Gokudera-kun, I chose you because I need your knowledge concerning the Mafia. I… I can't do this without you as my right hand. Please know that." His eyes were pleading and remorseful, he should've known that beneath the tough impenetrable Mafioso is also a teenager, still vulnerable to his own shortcomings and insecurities.

"Tenth. I – "

"I know I should've been more mature in handling these kind of things. I'm going to be a boss for God's sake! Okay, that point is, I need you Gokudera-kun. I'm just… I shouldn't have acted that way. I was like a child. A spoiled child who didn't get what he wanted so he threw a tantrum." He continued, not stopping when the Storm Guardian dared to cut him off again. It was like breaking a dam open, all his feelings of frustration, confusion and guilt came of gushing out and out of control.

"Tenth, listen to me." He spoke up a bit louder, successfully stopping as he firmly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Huh?" he blinked in surprise from the volume considering the guy rarely raises his voice on him unless it was to praise him or defend him against someone's insults.

"I get it. You need me to help your way around the Mafia. But you should know Tenth, I don't expect you to know or accept the Mafia as much as I do. We all have our own pace." Gokudera clarified, as he took on a gentler look indicating he took no offense on Tsuna's reaction or words.

"You spoil me too much. You know that, right?" he sighed in reply, giving the right hand a small hesitant smile.

"If I don't who will?" the bomber chuckled in turn.

"It still doesn't excuse me. I got mad at you and I'm sorry." He frowned as he apologized with a slight bow.

"It's fine Tenth. You don't have to rush into anything. We're here for you. _I'm_ here for you. We'll face these things together all in due time. We're a family remember." He assured with a rare smile that seemed to place Tsuna at ease instantly.

"Yeah, a Familgia. You too Gokudera-kun, don't go too fast or we won't be able to catch up." He couldn't help but add jokingly.

Gokudera was about to say something when he was interrupted by the two athletes' presence.

"Yo, thanks for waiting." Grinned Yamamoto, who wore a nicely pressed black jacket with a V-neck navy blue shirt under it with pair of inky black slacks.

"Che, hurry up you dunderheads." Gokudera called out.

"Whoa! That's an EXTREMLY nice car!" exclaimed the Sun Guardian wearing a pair of black slacks as well and a plain white polo with the sleeve rolled up just below his elbows.

"Thanks, now let's go." Said the bomber quickly as he and Tsuna turned to enter the car which soon the other followed after.

**...to be continued…**

**A/N: **First of all, I would like to apologize for the delay, finals were going on so I can't really pay attention to writing up another chapter… Anyways, I'm already assuming you guys read the prequel fic to this (**'A Choice Made'**) so I don't have to orient you on the Shamal and Gokudera thing… So, thank you for the patience and for reading this fic… please review… ^^,

**P.S. ninya, meiyrin** and **Saruko** thank you for reviewing in the last chapters.


	35. Chapter 35

The world spun.

As soon as he stepped out of the car, nausea hit him like a tidal wave.

_If Yamamoto is to baseballs, Gokudera is to cars. The guy drives like a lunatic._ He inwardly thought, suddenly thankful that he didn't eat much food during lunch.

"THAT WAS THE BEST RIDE EVER! TO THE EXTREME!" he vaguely heard Ryohei shout as he tried to regain balance by leaning on the car door.

"Pull yourself together, Dame Tsuna. It's embarrassing to see a boss pass out from a simple car ride."

"I don't think that ride was anything but simple, Reborn." He said steadying his gaze from swerving uncontrollably as he recalled how the roads going to the place were almost akin to a rollercoaster.

"You all right Tsuna?" he looked up to Yamamoto who like the other seemed unaffected by the Storm's driving at all.

"Tenth! Why didn't you tell me I was going too fast?" he saw Gokudera rush towards as him with a worried and remorseful look on his face.

_Because I was too busy holding on for my own dear life! _He wanted to say but refrained as didn't bother to voice out a reply while the world around him started to steady.

After all the fights and trap-filled training courses, he still gets car sick so easily.

"Let's go. Leave him there to pull himself together for a while." Reborn said to the others, Tsuna couldn't help but notice how those black eyes seem to have garnered a familiar sadistic gleam.

He gulped in dread on whatever new training method Reborn planned to include in his crazy lesson plan.

"Tsuna, be done in five minutes or else." It was clear threat and he could only cringe at the image of Reborn holding a big green machine gun filled with weird bullets.

"I'll be right back Tenth." Gokudera said as he too joined the others leaving him to gather himself.

He was just about to regain himself when he saw Dino approach him. He was a bit perturbed when the easy smile turned into something akin to a mixture of surprise and bitter denial.

"Tsuna! Is that what I think it is?" The Cavallone boss could not help but gape at the work of art standing before him. He was going to check on his little brother after he heard he got a bit car sick but all his attentions were diverted to shining Ferrari his little brother was leaning on to.

"Huh?" asked the confused teen.

"Tsuna. This is a newly released FERRARI TRINITY, the EDITION M TURBO they only made three in the whole world! How the hell did _you_ get it!" said the boss still staring at the car before him.

"Um… Dino-san. That's Gokudera's car." He didn't understand a thing his friend was muttering but he merely informed Dino of who the probable owner is so that he could ask him all the questions. Of course, he could only stare as Dino turning into a petrified statue a few moments and became utterly possessed by some banshee.

"YOU! YOU GOT YOUR HANDS ON THIS TREASURE! HOW?" he cried as he turned to the right-hand coming back with some water for Tsuna.

_So much for formality._ He mentally commented only to remember what Reborn told when he insisted that Dino isn't the formal type.

"_**The host sets the atmosphere. It is his decision to be formal or not. As a guest you can only comply."**_

"_**Really, Reborn. I have this feeling that Dino-san won't really be this formal. This time anyway." He insisted.**_

"_**Just shut up and get dressed. It's impolite to assume." He replied with a look that told Tsuna not to contest him.**_

_To say 'I told you so' would be so good. But… I'm not that stupid or that suicidal. _He concluded with a sigh as he returned his attentions back to the two.

"I don't know. B – " Tsuna saw the guy back away bit after seeing Dino's crazed look.

"Gokudera-kun, where did you get the car?" he asked disrupting the two Italians' banter.

"Well…my tutor kinda lent it to me." answered the teen rather sheepishly.

"You're tutor lent you a Ferrari?" Tsuna said in disbelief since he really expected the teen borrowed the thing but for his tutor to actually let him drive this kind of vehicle was a bit too much.

_As you sure this person is a sadist?_

"Yeah, lets me drive it around Italy once in a while." He shrugged in nonchalance.

Both bosses looked at him in shock this time, inwardly wishing that Reborn would let them drive something as cool as a limited edition Ferrari.

* * *

_So much for formality. _He sighed as he took a bite of his tender loin steak.

He honestly expected a more formal setting, being raised in the Mafia, he was used to dinner always equating to formality and etiquette.

So for the host to run charging towards him like a renegade from an asylum and interrogate him on how his tutor managed to get a Ferrari Trinity was not by far polite let alone formal. However, he had to consider that Dino's bond with his boss was a different kind compared to normal alliances. They were blood brother and perhaps Dino actually considers his time with the Vongola Decimo a nice break from their world of shadows and lies.

_Well, he is the host so I guess there's nothing wrong with this. Besides, the Tenth 's seems more comfortable in this setting anyway. _He concluded as Dino asked him another question.

"So where you keep it? Does your tutor have his own facilities here where you can just go and get the M Turbo?"

"Sorry can't say." He answered already hinting that it was classified and not to push anymore further.

"Fine. But… I don't suppose you could lend it to me." Dino urged on shining him a pair of puppy dog eyes that a man in his age and position couldn't possibly posses.

"I don't know… Like I said the thing isn't mine." He reminded, not even the slightest affected by the puppy dog trick.

"I promise to return it in one piece and not tampered with, just let me drive it just this one time."

He was almost going to concede under the condition that he drives the car with his men around so he doesn't turn into a clumsy oaf when Reborn interrupted.

"I suggest you don't he's lousy driver even when his men are around." He chirped taking a sip from his espresso.

_By suggest he obviously meant, he's telling me not to._

"Reborn!" the Cavallone boss cried out in indignation only to be silenced with one of the arcobaleno's sharp looks.

"You already have a number of Ferraris, which I would add you have dented and if not, crashed." Informed the Arcobaleno as he added more weight into his 'suggestion'.

"B-But."

"No buts. Gokudera, don't lend Dino your car. I don't want to see a thing of beauty ruined by clumsiness." The hit man turned to him in emphasis.

"What kind of person do you think I am? I'll willingly pay for the damages." Dino said in defense from Reborn's insult.

"If my tutor gets word of me lending the Ferrari and that said person ruined it. Even with the paid damages, I'll still be paying for it in, I quote 'blood, sweat and tears'." He added in. He couldn't help but recall his previous conversation concerning the new Ferrari.

"_**Let me get this straight, you actually sent a Trinity back to Namimori? Dare I ask why in the hell would you do that?" he asked in disbelief, as much as he likes driving it, he couldn't help there was a catch involved.**_

"_**Yes. Just in case you might need it of course." Nodded his tutor as if lending priceless limited edition racecars to teenagers are a daily occurrence. **_

"_**Okay, let's say I might actually need it. What happens if it broke or something?" his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he waited for a reply.**_

"_**That's a silly question Hayato. You'll pay it for it as you usually do. In blood, sweat and tears." The sadist said in a cheery tone and a sweet smile to boot. **_

"_**You just want to have an excuse to train the living daylights out of me." He spat out in indignation.**_

"_**Perhaps. Well, take of Melodia for me." The tutor merely shrugged as a familiar knowing smirk curled upon those lips.**_

"_**Who's Melodia?"**_

"Come on." Groaned Dino in exasperation shattering his path to memory lane. He would never understand why the sadist named the M Turbo, _Melodia, _so why would he even bother_._

It'll just give him a migraine anyway.

"Enough! Sometimes a boss needs to know that he can't always get what they want nor can they force themselves on things." Said Reborn as a shot from Leon rang out signaling the end of the conversation pertaining to taking Melodia for a test drive.

"Anyway, we have some news for you." Mentioned Reborn as he took on a more serious atmosphere than earlier and as if sensing it, the rest on the table went still and listened.

"News, what kind of news?" Dino's eyes narrowed in reply finally looking like a boss trained by Reborn.

"Serious news." Said the Arcobaleno.

"I see. This has to do with the attack on the Morte, right?" Dino leaned back as the air around them grew heavy, his caramel brown eyes sharpening to a certain degree as they merely nodded in confirmation.

_So Don Cavallone finally decides to show. _He thought as he slipped a look on the others who also assumed a serious look.

"We have already been notified by the Ninth." He informed levelly, his tone was clipped and formal so unlike the happy-go-lucky guy from earlier.

"That's good we can't afford another incident." Said Reborn with a visible frown on his chubby features.

"Incident?" the Tenth asked, he was clearly not well oriented to the issues at hand.

"Morte held a group of innocents to get their demands. Vongola refused." He answered as he quelled the bubble of anger that threatened to show. The last thing he needs right now is acting like an overly emotional fool in front of them.

"So they let a bunch of civilians get killed." His boss voiced with hints of indignation and injustice for those lost innocents.

He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if his boss was actually there in the middle of it all. Images of a boy running to kill himself just to save those people came to mind. It was clear the Decimo can't handle such pressures in his current state, he doesn't have the heart to sacrifice innocents.

_He's still too kind for his own good. _

"_**It pains me to see such pure hearts be tainted by the harshness of reality. It even pains me further to see them forced to enter our dark world of death and blood." **_

The words echoed in, reminding him that in time, his boss won't be as kind nor as forgiving as he once was.

He hopes that time won't come too soon for them all.

"If we give them Vongola, you think they'll stop at that?" Reborn challenged in turn making the young heir grit his teeth in frustration.

"No." he answered in defeat but somehow, with the way those brown depths flare, they conveyed anything but defeat.

_You can't save them all Tenth. _He wanted to say but refrained knowing it wasn't the right time or the right place to do so.

Dino was about to speak when a couple of sharp knocks interrupted him, they waited in silence as Romario came in with a stern look on his face.

"Boss, there's a call for you on the video phone." He said, the look on his face told them he didn't like who was calling.

"Who is it Romario?" asked Dino, as he mimicked the sternness on his right hand's features.

"They didn't say, boss."

Sharp looks were exchanged.

Conclusions were made.

None were too good.

"Put him on screen." Consented the Cavallone boss as they all straightened in their seats when Romario took out a remote and a large screen was lowered from the ceiling.

They waited as the call connected and when it did, Gokudera gripped his seat so hard to prevent himself from snarling at the stranger.

_That seal._ His mind registered as he took note of the seal similar to that of Vongola except, instead of clams and guns, skulls and snakes took its place.

"Good evening, young Cavallone. I am Gregor Despoti the new boss of the Morte. We would like to make negotiations with you." Greeted the enemy boss, the hood shielded most of his distinguishing features but even the shadows could not blur the prominent seal of their Famiglia upon the brooch that held the man's cloak.

For what began as a friendly dinner turned out more what they've bargained for.

…**to be continued…**

**A/N: **So guys, what do you think? I don't know how they name cars… let alone Ferraris…so the Trinity Ferraris are obviously fictional cars… Thank you for reading. Please review…

**P.S. Melodia**… it means_** Melody**_… I don't speak Italian so I get my translations on the net…


	36. Chapter 36

"_**Good evening, young Cavallone. I am Gregor Despoti the new boss of the Morte. We would like to make negotiations with you."**_

The words were deep, it held a touch of static that told them the man was using a voice changer to hide his identity just in case they may recognize him from somewhere.

It sent him into a panic. His eyes widened as he sat frozen, waiting what the hooded man wanted with the Cavallone boss.

"We are in an alliance with Vongola, you think I'll negotiate with _you_." The tone was incredulous as it was disrespectful as Dino's caramel eyes narrowed coldly at the stranger.

The temperature around them seemed to have grown colder as the seconds passed.

The silence was broken by a sigh of exasperation.

"I thought you'd say that. But you see young one, the Morte Famiglia has eyes everywhere." The stranger spoke to the Cavallone boss as if he were a toddler. Like poison laced with sugar, they did not miss the sinister tone within the voice.

"What are you implying?" it was almost akin to a growl.

He had never seen him like this.

Cold and almost deadly with the aura he projected.

It was like flipping a switch.

_Where was the happy-go-lucky Dino from a minute ago?_

"What I'm saying is, if you want to spare these beautiful ladies from a lot of pain, you'd drop the alliance and come to our side of the fence." The words were spoken in a tone of nonchalance with a bit of suggestion, the man finished it off with a chuckle, clearly pleased with what he had revealed.

When the words sunk in, he felt something in his stomach drop as his heart rate quickened in clear panic.

_No! _his thoughts were screaming in denial.

"Hm? Don't believe me? Here take a nice long look." He could hear a sneer on the man's voice as they were met with a video feed showing a pair of unconscious girls on the bare floor.

_Kyoko! Haru!_ At that moment as thousand thoughts ran through his head, but one thing screamed at him shriller than any alarm.

"Bastardo." He vaguely heard someone swear in Italian, he didn't have to turn to know it was his Storm.

_Save them._ The words pounded and repeated along with his increasing heartbeat.

The only consolation he had was that they were alive.

But that's not enough.

He never wanted them involved in the dangers of the mafia for many reasons.

One would be the fact that they don't deserve it, they deserve a better safer life where they don't have to worry on being kidnapped just because they decided to go shopping in the wrong place and the wrong time.

Another would be the fact that they're sitting ducks. It was not the first time their weaknesses were used, his experience with Mukuro was the first, the Varia was the second, and being trapped in the future was the worst because he was the one who planned in involving them in the first place.

Now, this.

Only this time, it wasn't him but Dino who's being blackmailed.

But most importantly, he doesn't want to lose anyone of his friends because of their relations with the Mafia which usually equates to him to begin with.

"Hmph! Judging from that look in your eyes young Cavallone you do know them. Good. By the way, just to make things more interesting, I added another one in the mix. The fool thought to play hero and… well, you know the rest." The Morte boss chuckled smugly at the prospects.

The man moved to push something and there it showed another video feed of a tied up woman. However, unlike the girls, she was conscious and alone.

A single light bulb showed the bareness of the room where she was bound and gagged from the waist up, its yellowish orange glow stained her skin into a sickly color. He could make out her long disheveled brown hair that hid most of her face. Most of her clothes were dirty and torn from the experience of trying to fight off a group of kidnappers. A torn off sleeve and noticeable rips on her pants told them she had to be dragged off.

They could only watch as she struggled helplessly against the ropes. Her muffled voice rising into shrieks as a couple of masked burly men entered the room and roughly dragged her up into a standing position.

She fought them but it was clearly no use when one of the men came up behind to stop her struggles. She managed to land a few kicks on the other but from the way the man laughed it off, they didn't hurt one bit. He felt something in him lurch when one of the men grabbed the front of her shirt. With one quick forceful tug, he tore through the material like paper as it sent the buttons flying off dropping on the floor like pebbles.

Each sound seem to amplify in his ears for he know what the men were planning to do.

"Behave yourselves. That's a lady you're manhandling." They heard the Morte boss chastise the men who seemed to pause at their ministrations.

The girl was already shivering, and something told him it was far from being cold.

"You can have your fun later. Make sure she enjoys it." It was like a death sentence. At the words, the girls struggled harder, wilder as the men laughed at her efforts. She managed to loosen her gag and wasted no time screaming out for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP! HEL–" her voice was rich with panic and fear only to turned into muffled struggles and whimpers when the gag was roughly returned when the man behind her craned her neck up sharply by gathering the brown locks in his meaty fist. She let out a gasp of pain, but before they could see further, both feeds were cut off.

He gritted his teeth as felt a wave of anger fill him as well as a wave of nausea when his attention shifted back to Kyoko and Haru who could also be subjected to such a treatment.

"Let them go." He voiced, his voice almost akin to a growl as his eyes glinted off with anger.

"Hello? What do we have we here?" the voice carried a hint of curiosity as well as amusement.

"Let them go." He said once more as felt something in him burn and flare like acid.

"My, how demanding of you. You know, you look vaguely familiar. If I didn't know any better, I would –" he paused on his words as he let out a laugh that sounded so maniacal that static on the voice changer grated on his ears.

"Forgive me for my insolence. I didn't know I was in the presence of the great Tsunayoshi Sawada." The voice rang in sarcasm and insult as the man mimicked a traditional bow towards him.

He said nothing, he would've wanted to but Reborn's grip on his arm told him no and that he'll only make things worse for the women.

When did he get here? He wondered briefly as he met gazes with the arcobaleno that told him one thing.

He did something stupid again.

The man chuckled merely at his silence.

"Tell you what bambino. Give us your life in exchange for theirs and you get a nicely done deal." It sounded like a joke but something in the way the words were spoken told him that Despoti was dead serious.

"We'll call you, by then we expect a very nice outcome. Ciao." The man continued on as he cut the connection leaving them in loaded silence.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Reborn's voice was somber and low but still held the reproachful tone he was used to.

"We have to save them." He said ignoring the question all together as he stood from his seat.

The rest mimicked his actions. He expected his guardians to follow his out, only he found himself face to face with a silver bomber blocking the way.

"Nobody's going anywhere." His gruff voice held a commanding tone that made him freeze. His eyes were hard and cold. He noted the strange glint within the light jade eyes as he saw the bomber's lips turned thin and grim.

"Gokudera." He heard Dino mutter while he could only stare at the sudden change in his right hand.

"Calm down." It was a command, it did not soften nor did it turn encouraging.

"How? They have the girls and another civilian. I won't innocent blood be spilt because of Vongola. They were going to – " He finally found his voice, panic was taking over as his mind fed him images of bloody screams, only this time the victim was no stranger.

"So you're going to give yourself to them?" the tone was challenging, he dared meet a pair of steely green as his own gaze flared and hardened with determination.

The words stopped him.

_Was I?_

In a way he was, they were going to find an enemy they don't even know where and how many. They don't even have a solid plan except one thing.

Find them.

_Protect them!_ The words were shouting at him.

"If that's the only way." Gray green eyes darkened at the spoken words.

"No. I won't allow it." They sharpened and swirled like violent tempests full of resolve.

The man wasn't going to budge that easily, but neither was he. It was his fault they were in this situation. He was not going to stand aside and wait for a damn call that might only make a turn for the worse.

No, whether he goes or not, he's not going to sacrifice anyone for his sake.

Why?

_Because three lives outweighs mine._

No matter how much they tell him of the things he can do or the changes he can make, the price being asked is something he isn't willing to pay.

"Move. That's an order, Gokudera." He was hesitant, the statement was so foreign as they rolled off his tongue. Yet his voice turned out flat but resolute making the right hand stiffen. He saw a flicker of hesitation within the stormy depths as well as pain that quickly shifted into something else entirely.

Before he knew it, he felt something hit him hard enough to send him sprawling on the carpeted marble tiled floor.

"Don't throw your life away do damn easily!" Gokudera snapped at him as his eyes flared with a passion that rooted him on the spot.

It was either that or the fact that Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian and his official right hand man, actually punched him in the face.

…**to be continued…**

**A/N:** *runs and hides* I'm almost scared to ask. How was it? *cringes* I sincerely hope you GokuTsu fans don't chase me off with a flame thrower because of the last part. Um… thank you for reading and reviews are truly much appreciated. ^^,


	37. Chapter 37

"W-Why?" big brown eyes stared up at him, confusion and shock clear upon them as slivers of pain managed to creep up and darken the orbs.

He could only stare back as he allowed silence to fall upon them. The air was thick with tension as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as their stunned gazes landed upon him.

"You really think giving yourself up like a sacrificial lamb would solve this?" his voice was familiar yet strangely detached at some point. It was a tone he never thought his boss would be the receiving in the end. It made his thoughts churn and rationalize only to be halted by a solid hit on the jaw that made his head turn with a quick snap.

_Lawn-head._ He concluded as he gazed to meet a pair of burning silver depths.

"So we wait here?" he fumed, silver eyes flashed.

Anger.

"We need to do something!"his grip tightening into a choke.

Desperation.

"We HAVE to, or –" A pause.

Panic.

"They have my little sister dammit!" he exclaimed in hot fury.

Pain and Guilt.

They flit and mix across the surface, concocting into the worst of poisons as the Sun Guardian held him roughly by the collar, bandaged hands shaking with restraint.

"Calm the hell down. We're going to get them back." He said as he pushed himself away from the fellow guardian's grip.

"By doing nothing?" he challenged, it was rare to see him like this, full of killing intent and will.

"We don't even know their location." He presented, hoping to show how stupid it would be for them to just randomly charge into various – possibly wrong – locations, wasting energy and strength for nothing but hopeful guesses.

A spark of reason.

A flash of justification and sheer impulsivity.

"Then we start looking." Ryohei growled, his rough voice turning savage as he turned to leave.

"You really think it's that easy?" he asked in turn as he blocked the boxer's path.

"Out of the way!" he yelled while punching his way through the bomber.

A clash of silver, brewing tempests against the burning sun..

With one swift twist, he was on his knees.

The victor was clear.

"Right now, our main concern is how to save the girls without losing _anyone_. The Tenth or you." the Storm's voice was steady and cold, he didn't dare loosen his grip as he made his point with the boxer.

He was beaten, but it didn't mean he was going to give up.

He looked up to meet the frozen jade depths challengingly as he yelled out another retort.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to someone who hurts the ones he cares about? What kind of right hand hits his own boss?"

A nerve was struck.

He could help but feel a bit of bittersweet triumph when he felt the bomber's grip tighten and turn stiff at the words.

A crash of hesitation and guilt came when flashes of pain invaded the gray green depths.

"Onii-san." The words were sudden and reproachful as he turned to meet a pair of darken chocolate browns.

It was a low blow and they both knew it.

"Gokudera-kun." The voice caught him, it was steady and clear.

He awaited for the order to come.

"Can you please contact the Ninth?" the shadows have long hidden the brown depths from his view, obscuring him the chance to read what his boss what really feeling.

He did nothing but nod in assent.

He may be young and inexperienced but he was still his boss.

He was still the man he'll protect.

He was still the man he'll always be there for.

"Don Cavallone, I apologize for our outburst." He stopped as he turned to gawking blonde-haired boss that instantly managed to compose himself into a semblance of formality.

This was not the time to return to old habits.

He knew whatever happens after this, he'll have some things to fix and some may be have to be broken forever. Each step seemed to echo within him, each step indicating the changes to take place and the changes to accept.

The oak doors closed.

Heavy and silent, he sat on a nearby chair.

It was a hard choice.

"Not bad. But I never thought that you'll actually have it in you." a small voice roused him from his brief trance. As he turned to the pair of onyx eyes one thought crossed his mind.

He regretted nothing.

"We don't have time for you to feel guilty on this. What's done is done." Added the arcobaleno as the dark eyes continued to regard him observantly.

"It's not something I should regret, Reborn-san." He replied in a strangely detached tone.

All he got was a nod of acknowledgement, he could only stare as the so-called baby turned back to return only to halt with a few parting words.

"If you didn't do it, I would have."

_Finally, peace._ He sighed as he tried to clear his mind, he still had a very important call to make but he had to organize a few things before he goes informing the Ninth.

There were situations to analyze, decisions to weigh, possible risks and causalities to consider.

The list goes on.

His head was already pounding at the mounting tasks.

His nerves were frayed and something in him just wanted to sink into the chair and sleep.

_I never thought handling hostage situations could be this tasking. _He commented as he recalled himself already picturing several situations and plans the moment the man introduced himself. His head was already processing and connecting new and old information when the damn bastard bared his cards.

He let his thoughts drive his brain into hyper drive and the emotional toll on him in dealing with the others just takes the cake.

"You'll drive yourself into to the brink of insanity if you keep on thinking like that." the voice roused him from his chaotic musings.

_Romario._

"You all right?" asked the man as he leaned back against the wall beside his chair.

"Yeah." He nodded.

It was lie.

He needed to ease his thoughts.

He needed to calm down.

"Your first real hostage taking?" he dared ventured a guess, he was not unfamiliar with the bomber's unstable moods.

He nodded in a yes.

This was the real deal.

He had handled hostages before while acting as support but never the one who tried to make things work out.

The fact he had emotional attachment to the hostages did not help at all.

"You 're doing just fine. You made the right decisions and so far so good. But if you're going to drive yourself crazy trying to think about every little detail that might happen or go wrong, just stop and breathe." He the man as he shared a knowing look with him.

"If you are going to worry, worry on trying to contact the Ninth first. Baby steps." He advised as he turned to leave as well.

"Also, I'm sure your boss understands." The Cavallone man halted and turned only to meet a pair of jade eyes.

"But that doesn't make it any less painful does it." he replied casting a smile laced with bitterness.

Yes, he didn't regret stopping his boss from rushing into a foolish move, but it didn't mean that his gut didn't twist when his fist connected with his boss' jaw.

"It comes with the job. Sometimes, bosses have a tendency to become unreasonable. It's our job to snap them out of it." said the old man as he left him to his own devices and memories.

"_**No. No fucking way in hell am I going to do that!" he denied and lashed as his eyes flashed in angry defiance.**_

"_**So you let him have his way?" a raised brow of question.**_

_**A silent challenge.**_

_**A spoken loss.**_

"_**It's not like that." his teeth gritted tightly in frustration and reluctance.**_

"_**You and I both know the decision is wrong." The voice was ever cool and flat, as amber eyes remain steady and warm.**_

_**So knowing.**_

_**So full of secrets.**_

"_**But – "**_

_**A raised hand.**_

_**A signal.**_

_**He said no more.**_

"_**Whatever you decide, I want you to remember something."**_

_**A pause, pregnant and heavy.**_

_**He awaited the words to come. **_

"_**Sometimes, you have to hurt the ones you care about to protect them."**_

* * *

With determined strides and a straightened back he watched him walk away. Each step muffled but grave as the heavy doors close with an audible click, he turned to the remaining personnel in the room.

"Gokudera's right. W-We have to calm down." He spoke, ignoring the slight throb in his jaw and the twist in his chest.

He was pathetic.

_What kind of boss am I?_ he thought as he began sinking into his dark thoughts of remorse.

Images played in replay.

Feelings of panic and fear clouding him.

The punch that left him in shock and gaping.

"But Tsuna!" exclaimed Yamamoto, dark honey brown eyes sharp and protesting.

It wasn't right.

They should be doing something.

_Anything._

_We've got to start looking. _He gritted his teeth in for he knew all too well, how stupid the decision was and how open they'll be if they ever find the place.

It was risky.

They may be strong but sometimes, strength doesn't always make you win or accomplish things.

A flicker of reconsideration.

Of doubt.

_BANG!_

The faint scent of gunpowder filled the air.

"Do something stupid and I won't hesitate to incapacitate any one of you." warned the arcobaleno as his green revolver glinted against the light.

The warning was crystal clear.

"We have to save them." His voice was low but the silent determination within the brown eyes burned.

"We have to find them first." Answered the mentor, not bothering to acknowledge his Sun's growls of frustration and his Rain's disapproving glare.

He wasn't alone on the desire to take the risk.

But the popular choice isn't always the best one.

This wasn't a democracy.

"I know." He sighed in obvious defeat.

He was in no place to make decisions.

He was still a bumbling fool.

Clumsy and naïve.

_Still No-Good. _He mentally concluded as he felt himself succumb to the all too familiar feel of helplessness.

"With your hyper intuition we could pin point their probable location, but the range is still too wide." He heard the Cavallone boss supply but even his intuition has its limits.

"That was quick." He heard the arcobaleno remark as he saw the silver-haired Storm enter the somber threshold.

"Tenth." A quick bow of formality, nothing else came.

"Gokudera-kun." He spoke out, an apology jumping at his throat only to be cut off.

"I've already informed the Ninth." He said coolly as he neared them, his light jade eyes were sharp and icy.

"And?" asked Reborn as he patiently awaited the current Vongola boss' response.

"And he says, they might make contact any minute since they're quite confident that the Tenth is still inexperienced in these kinds of things." The words were too detached and technical, no longer full of passion and fire.

They expected a defense, a jolt of injustice that would give them a brief glimpse of the former Storm only to meet a hit man's cold calculation.

"They weren't wrong about that. Tsuna was already ready to give himself to them on a silver platter if you didn't stop him." Nodded the tutor paying no heed how a flash of injury appeared upon the student's chocolate orbs.

"What he didn't know of course was that the enemy would be planning to use him as a bargaining tool against Vongola." Reborn said as he turned to him, black round eyes sending messages of disappointment and reproach.

He just felt his self esteem plummet and shrivel away under the intense dark gaze.

"What did he decide?"

The pause came, filling the room with tension and anticipation.

His stomach churned with discomfort.

He wasn't going to like this.

"The Varia are on their way."

…**to be continued…**

**A/N: **I am EXTREMELY SORRY! I know I'm SUPER late and I have no one to blame but my lazy ass… I can't promise quicker updates but I do promise that I WILL FINISH this fic… so THANK YOU my readers...for the patience and support. Thank you for reading and please review. ^-^


	38. Chapter 38

"The Varia?" A multitude of gasps were heard as they took in the announcement.

_The Varia! As in the group of bloodthirsty psychopaths that wants to kill us, Varia?_ He gapes along with the rest as images of their past battles came into mind with startling clarity.

_Is the Ninth sure about this? _He ventured out, meeting eyes with his right hand only to see silent affirmation.

The Vongola Ninth was sure.

"Yeah, they'll help in the retrieval of the hostages." He nodded, the way his jaw tightened told him he didn't like the decision as well.

"Won't that take long? They're coming all the way from Italy." Inserted Dino who was wearing a furrowed and worried look.

It didn't look right for him. Dino was a lot like Yamamoto, cheery and smiling, not worried and frowning.

"The Ninth sent them to Tokyo on a mission, they were just about to finish up when this came up. They'll be here in an hour or so." Informed the bomber flatly.

"It's still a long time." He heard Yamamoto speak out, his eyes sharp and alert while an uncharacteristic frown marred his once happy-go-lucky features.

He felt like being brought to that Future all over again.

"I know. So I suggest let's formulate another plan." Sighed the bomber as he ran his hand through the silver locks denoting the stressful toll he was carrying.

"We have to have their location first before anything." Said Reborn pointedly while leaning back unto one of the cushioned chairs.

"I know. Dino, were your men tracing their locations?" agreed Gokudera while turning towards the Cavallone boss.

"No. This building isn't equipped yet." The frown grew deeper and distressed as the blond boss shook his head.

He could almost hear the boss blame himself for not doing it sooner while he couldn't help but feel useless and frustrated.

"Guess we'll just have to make an estimate then." Said Gokudera who fished out a round metal object that could be mistaken for a compact powder container in the distance.

"What's that?" he said, finally including something into the conversation.

"It's a mini tracer Giannini just developed." He said in a matter of fact tone that made them all stare at him with an incredulous look.

_Why didn't he tell us sooner!_ He wanted to shout out.

"We could at least get an area to cover since the conversation wasn't long enough." He added in before they decided to voice their reactions.

"Why didn't you tell us about that earlier?" he asked, trying not to raise his voice because he was internally seething to the brim.

"Because if I did, you guys won't listen to anything and just go off searching every damn nook and cranny." He supplied with a very cold logical answer as he turned the device on while they silently waited for the result.

It came faster than they intended.

"They're still in Namimori."

"We still need to narrow down the area. Namimori is still too general." Remarked Dino, the shadows in his eyes remained.

They were all in deep thought on what to do when, the sound of running steps took their attentions.

"B-Boss!" the man didn't bother on knocking clearly showing the urgency of the situation.

"What is it?" asked Dino.

"A guy just came, he says he's a messenger of the Morte Familigia."

* * *

"Search him before letting him enter. Even then, don't take your eyes off him." The blond boss commanded as the subordinate left to do his bidding.

"They're smart enough to send a messenger instead of risking being tracked." Remarked the arcobaleno.

"The messenger may not know anything." He agreed with a frown, things weren't going their way, sure they managed to get an estimate on the girls' location but the range was still too wide, now they couldn't follow through with their tracking considering the enemy decided to use a messenger instead. They were losing what little control they had on the situation, especially with the Varia coming.

_One could never be too sure with those bastards. _He sighed in thought, they may get the job done, but the methods they use aren't what his boss approved off, and right know he had basically sent the his boss into unfamiliar territory.

"I'll talk to him." He voiced earning their stares once more.

He was getting used to being the center of attraction.

"He'll want to talk to a boss." Said Dino as he pointed out the little disadvantage, messengers were ordered to relay the message only to the higher ups, they wouldn't bother with him.

"If he's as clueless as Reborn-san says, he won't be troubled by it." He countered, inwardly flinching when a pair of hard brown eyes cornered him.

"I know what I'm doing." He said, the both knew how expendable messengers could be, if his boss didn't like where things are going he could easily kill the man off if he wants to cutting off what ever negotiations the had on the spot.

It was a risk.

It was a risk he was willing to take.

"I'll meet him in the conference room."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" he couldn't help but voice as familiar lines of worry form between his brows.

"Right now, besides me, Dino and Romario, he's the only one capable of dealing with the situation." Stated Reborn in a familiar tone that meant to secretly order him to shut up and watch.

"Why can't either of you deal with it?" he insisted as he dared to test the arcobaleno's temper.

"Because the plan won't work since we're already too well known in the mafia." Replied the child, something told him he was testing his luck far too much.

"But Gokudera-kun."

"Has the reputation of a hot head. He knows how to handle it." The tone was enough, it was already saying 'shut up or else'.

"Don't worry Tsuna, we placed an observation deck on top if anything goes wrong we'll be able to help." Inserted Dino, instantly managing to lighten his load a bit.

"To eavesdrop. I must say, not a bad idea, Dino." Smirked the hit man, both of the bosses exchanged looks telling each other it wasn't the purpose that way.

…**to be continued…**

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay… thank you for reading and review are always appreciated. ^^


	39. Chapter 39

The room held the familiar touch of formality and danger. Underneath the crystalline glow of the chandeliers, he felt his heart hammer against his chest.

He was scared.

_Of what?_ He questioned himself as he mentally constructed a list of things that he should focus on. His eyes moved to scrutinize the stranger, he was a burly man with thick meaty hands that told him of measured strength and experience.

He was wearing a plain black mask as shield against his true identify, but Gokudera could still see the way his onyx eyes burn.

"Hey, you're not the Vongola Tenth or the Cavallone boss?" the words held enough venom to kill an elephant as the man paid no bother in hiding his contempt towards him.

"You really think we would risk showing the bosses to an enemy. We may be young but we're not stupid." He snapped, countering the sharp words with his own while the black orbs continue to regard him with calculating scrutiny.

"So they send the bastardo?" the incredulous tone reached his ears, implying that his mere presence was considered an insult to the enemy.

_Well, screw you and your preferences. _He wanted to say as he clenched his fists in order to keep himself from lashing. He has been called such names ever since he was a little kid, and he got used to it. After all, even the sharpest of blades dull, why not insults as well.

"I was the best choice. Besides, we need to protect the Decimos." He supplied with a cold gaze as he shrugged in casual nonchalance while regarding the man before him.

"The men already searched me." Added the man, indicating the needlessness of such precautions.

"Sit." He said giving a small wave towards the chair at the end of the table.

"Argento should have just left you to rot with that half-breed bitch." He sneered as he took seat watching in anticipation for the young silver bomber's temper to snap.

_You're an idiot if you think I'm actually going to take that bait. _He glared as took seat as well.

"What are you here for? Your boss told us he'd call." He asked maintain the cool tone as his eyes meet those soulless orbs.

"We're not foolish like your Decimo. We know Cavallone has the capability to trace our location." He replied, while he leaned back on the seat waiting for his next move.

"State your purpose." He ignored the barb.

"Simple. I'm here for your answer to our demands." He pointed out as if talking to a toddler.

"Of course."

"What? You expected us to forget the whole thing and return your women with no string attached?" he replied with mock and sarcasm as his sneer grew wide and ugly.

"No. We expected you to at least come with some useful information." He retorted with a bit of sarcasm of his own.

_The man's an airhead. _

"You expect too much." A sinister chuckle escaped him as he watched the man glare in return.

"Just as you expect us to willingly meet your needs, and you tell me we're the naïve ones." It was his turn to sneer and watch the man grasp for a retort.

"Your Decimo is soft and shall never lead Vongola to its true potential. If it were under – " he growled out.

"If it were under your rule, it would have crumbled to nothing except bedtime stories on how it used to be." He cut him off.

It made the messenger fume with insult.

"Watch your mouth dog." He bellowed in tone trying to appear menacing in front of him.

"I'll watch mine if you watch yours." He smirked.

"You have no right to speak towards your betters like that."

"You are nothing but a puppet set to be slaughtered if you displeased us. You forgot the grounds on which you stand isn't you territory." He reminded and had once again made the messenger silent.

"But soon it will be."

"The Tenth is not going to give himself up to you."

"In the end it is his choice to make. Who are you to counter his decisions?"

"His right hand."

A beat of shocked silence.

"You jest. You expect me to believe that the heir of Vongola would choose a damn bastard as his second in command? If that is so, then Vongola will surely crumble as I have predicted." He said as he let out a cackle that could put any old hag to shame.

"I don't particularly care of your predictions. All I care about is getting through this thing without killing you." He supplied not bothering to acknowledge the black glint of anger from the stranger.

"You wouldn't dare." His eyes narrowed so thin they almost looked reptilian.

"Messengers are dispensable. Everybody knows that." He shrugged out a sigh as the man fumed.

"A messenger represents those who sent him, to kill him would indicate you blatant refusal to negotiate." He spoke out as he stood up in insult.

"That only applies if the messenger is one of the higher echelons."

"What makes you think I'm not!" he was indignant, a red hue was already tinting his skin while Gokudera could only hide his triumph.

_Bingo!_

"Of course. It's really stupid of me to assume. But can we just get to the main point here?" he sighed feigning boredom.

"The price is still the same. We give the girls for your Decimo. Take it or leave it, bastardo." Growled the messenger as he watched the right hand contemplate.

"How could we be sure they're safe?"

"We already showed you."

"That was a long time ago. And besides, were not stupid to actually give in to your demands without a proper confirmation. Especially with the show your comrades just presented earlier."

"You want to talk to them." Concluded the man as he affirmed with a solid nod.

"Yes."

"How can I be sure you're not tracing the feed?"

"Even if there is a tracker it would take more than a few minutes to work." He pointed out casually making the man stiff and suspicious.

_Nothing new there._ He sighed in observance.

"If we show you there still safe…"

The words hung in open judgment.

"It would show your words hold ground." He supplied inwardly giving off the illusion of being stupid and naïve.

"Okay. But it has to be in loud speaker so no funny business." The man consented as he slid the phone towards the middle of the table.

Every ring seemed last longer than expected. Like a ticking clock they await for the strike of midnight.

"HELP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT WE'RE UNDER ATTACK – AHHHHHHH!"

The words held the horror and panic that could only denote one thing one alone.

An ambush.

They both did nothing but listen to the sounds of chaos and death as telltale sounds of a desperate and losing battle between their attackers, from his hindsight he saw the blood drain from the supposed messenger.

"VOI! Is this all, you freaking Morte got?" the voice was strong rough and loud enough to shake the foundations of the building itself.

He never thought to be so glad to hear that earsplitting screech.

_The bastards actually made it earlier than expected. _

_That's a first. And it looked like they found the phone._

"Squalo." He replied in recognition.

"Brat? What the fucking hell is the enemy calling you?" the tone was incredulous as well as it was hiding the hints of suspicion.

"I borrowed the phone. How did you find their location?" he shifted the topic effortlessly, they could ask him later.

"The Ninth just got it and sent it to us." He answered in a lower volume, the edges of bloodlust simmering at the edges.

He saw the messenger froze in clear horror.

He was enjoying the sight very well.

"How are the girls?"

"They're fine. Here's the problem though. We can't find the Gregor bastard anywhere?" he growled out with a bit of frustration of the possibility of their main target getting away.

"What are the Ninth's orders?"

"Standard precaution. Stop asking me stupid questions bomber brat I still have a job to do." Snapped the Shark as his voice reached a higher volume.

"'Why not? The bastard's already sitting here in front of me might as well deal with it here." He smirked knowingly while he disconnected the call before Squalo could muster a retort. He watched the man impersonate a fish out of water.

_I got you where I want you. _

"How? How did – " he stuttered in shock, clearly unable to believe he got found out so easily.

"Know?"

He could only nod in horror and shock.

"Easy. They were calling you for help."

"That doesn't make me a boss!" he was panicking, he was no longer the arrogant bastard that actually assumed victory before things got started.

"No. But you just confirmed it with your reaction."

He gasped as everything dawn on him.

"Y-You were baiting me!" he yelled out as pointed an accusing finger towards him.

"It wasn't like that was the only thing that gave you away. It merely confirmed things. I already knew you weren't an ordinary messenger when you opened that disgusting mouth of yours."

"How? I did everything perfectly! I even changed my voice and used a disguise!"

"Well, aside from the fact you actually admitted that you're one of the higher ups. You were stupid enough to make decisions without consulting your boss. Also, your air head gave you up."

The Morte boss could only stare and gape in disbelief.

"A real messenger knows how to balance things. If the enemy found out you're too important you'll get turned into a hostage, but if you turn useless to them you'll get killed. Like now." He said as he raised his arm to reveal a silver gun.

"N-No! P-Please don't! I beg of you!"

He tried to run for it.

They always do.

"Goodnight, Don Gregor."

However, it was always useless.

The spark of blue flame.

A bang echoed within the room.

The target falling back like a useless bag of bones.

A lone protest.

"NO!"

"T-Tenth?"

…**to be continued…**

**A/N: **Okay, first thing's first. I apologize for the BIG delay and THANK YOU to those who had patiently waited for the new chapter. Just to give you guys the heads up, the story is close it its conclusion so please be patient while I try to wrap a few things up. Thank you for reading and please review. ^^


	40. Chapter 40

For a moment, it seemed the whole world came to a screeching halt and time stood frozen and cold like the Arctic. He could only stare as the man fell down to the ground with a solid heavy thump while thin tendrils of smoke float from the gun's silver barrel.

He dared not look further for he already knew whose hand it was that carried the weapon.

_He killed him! _The though came to him in horror and disbelief. He felt his fingers shake while his voice managed to quiver out one word.

"W-Why?"

There was no reply but the ever pressing silence that dominated the room. His right hand wasn't even looking at him but instead, at the now lifeless pound of flesh on the floor.

_Why did you do that? You didn't have to kill him! He was begging you! _His mind wanted to shout and rave as always but something in his throat just refused to budge.

"Tsuna." He vaguely heard Dino's voice, but somehow it didn't manage to rouse him from his semi-catatonic state.

_Why did he have to die?_ The words were at the tip of his tongue just awaiting his command but he still couldn't say it. The silence continued to build and build within as his right hand looked up to meet his eyes.

The moment their eyes crossed, a silent message was conveyed.

_It was necessary. _He had got his answer, and bit by bit he had found his voice once more.

"You. You should've given him a chance. He could change." his voice was surprisingly steady considering his chaotic inner state.

"We could have …" he stopped himself abruptly.

_We could have what? _He realized as his mind began to actually analyze their position, the situation was dire, the girls were in danger and their time was running out, they enemy was bent on their goal and they didn't have the time nor the power to change decades worth of principles and belief.

Yes, he may have been able to influence some former enemies but that was only because of sheer luck and circumstances, and right now, he really couldn't see how to turn things differently.

_It really was necessary._ He didn't like it but they didn't have a choice. It was either the enemy or the girls, the choice was clear.

A deep shuddering breath escaped him.

Looking up, he saw a pair of jade eyes regard him with worry and hesitation.

"Tenth."

"I-I'm sorry. I just… " he paused as he took in a wave of frustration and helplessness that came to him.

"Just give me some time to think, Gokudera. I just need some time, okay." He continued no longer meeting the right hand's eyes as he turned to exit the room.

"Okay." It was the last thing he heard after the oak doors close.

* * *

Ruffling his clothes and messing up his hair, the nightly winds howled as they lashed against his lithe frame. A heavy sigh escaped him as he unconsciously leaned against the balcony's metal railing feeling the stinging coldness the darkness had brought. It was a stressful night and somehow the fact that everything's going to be fine didn't comfort him that much because he still had some damage control to do.

And there was _a lot_ of damage.

Another breath escaped him, while he closed his eyes against the starry darkness as a recently made memory come with recall.

Painful.

Bitter.

Helpless.

The emotions swirl within as the conversation continued to take shape.

"_**Why didn't you tell him?" The words hung between them as the blond boss gave him a questioning look.**_

_**He turned to meet the dark honey depths, he briefly wondered how long will Dino continue the klutzy act because they both knew he was perfectly capable without his men.**_

"_**I didn't see the point." He replied, resignation and acceptance ringing in his tone.**_

_**A beat of silence.**_

"_**At least talk to him. You and I both know he deserves to know the truth." His lips thin for they too both know the truth won't make that much of a difference.**_

"_**When he's ready." **_

_**Ready to accept the truth.**_

_**Ready to open his eyes to the realities of the dark world he is to enter.**_

"_**Please, Gokudera. This is Tsuna we're talking about. He'll never be ready." The words hung with the bitter truth. **_

"_**Why do you think Reborn keeps on pushing everything on him without a single warning?" It was an unnecessary question from the Bronco, for they both already knew the answer a long time ago.**_

"_**Since he'll never be ready, might as well just let him deal with it now. Right?" he answered knowingly as the Bronco nodded in agreement.**_

_**The reign of silence came once more, contemplative and heavy, only to be broken by a few dull muffled knocks.**_

"_**It's open." Called the boss out as Romario entered the scene announcing the Varia members' arrival.**_

"_**You better go. The Shark's probably already shouting for you." He said urging the boss to leave him with his thoughts for a while.**_

_**Dino gave him another look.**_

"_**Fine. After you're done, go and find your boss. Talk to him." It was a clear order and the finality of the words hung with an authority he never thought Dino would use on him.**_

_**He gave a small nod of agreement, they both knew that was all he was going to give.**_

_**No more no less, because he may be **_**a**_** boss but he was not **_**his**_** boss.**_

* * *

"Voi, what are you doing Vongola brat?" the familiar words roused him from his private thoughts like a blaring foghorn.

"S-Squalo-san, what are you doing here?" he blinked in surprise while his ears continued to ringing.

_Does he have to be so loud?_

"Che, aside from bringing the women back we had to retrieve the Morte guy too." Frowned the Varia captain as he looked at the boy with utter disdain.

_Some things just never change._

"W-What are you going to do with the body?" he asked ignoring the acid-laced stare, only to be met a raised brow.

"Body? You talk like were bring back a damn corpse." Growled the Shark as the statement brought confusion upon the soon-to-be boss.

"Eh?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

Realization came blaring and loud only this time it wasn't from the Varia's captain.

"VOI! You think he's dead?"

"Didn't the Ninth say…" he trailed off, not bothering to finish the obvious question.

"Standard precaution means he's going to be questioned stupid!" spat the Shark.

With those final words of revelation he broke into a run.

* * *

"Gokudera-kun!" the familiar voice roused him from his thoughts as he immediately turned to meet a pair of troubled brown eyes.

"Tenth! Why are you running is something wrong?" he reacted on instinct as he crossed the distance between them.

The boy was panting as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Tenth, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly ignoring the little voice inside his said saying what's _not_ wrong.

"I'm sorry." The words were a mere whisper but somehow they were enough to shake him up.

"Tenth, I don't understand." He was being honest, in his head his boss didn't do anything that was particular offensive and with the way the boy was shaking was making him worry even more.

"What do you mean you don't understand? I just accused you of murdering someone. How could you not be angry?" he exclaimed as bright brown eyes swirl in chaos.

_Oh, so that's it._

"I shouldn't have jumped into things like that. It was wrong." He continued on, his head bowed low as the shadows darkened his features.

"Don't be." The words left him before he could even realize what impact they would've caused.

Startled and hurt.

Deep brown eyes looked up at him wide and frozen, revealing the inner chaos that gripped him.

"If the Ninth's orders were different, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him." Somehow, he just couldn't stop the words from spilling from his mouth.

"I'm a hit man. I've killed enough people to the point that it barely bothers me anymore. I'm the kind of person with a conscience so obscure and twisted that it would make you question my sanity. So if you're sorry because you thought I killed the man then I can't accept it because it is entirely void."

Silence met him.

Nothing but a boy, hurt and confused.

"Do you regret it, choosing me as your right hand?" it was his turn to be vulnerable now, it wasn't like he expected a glowing commendation from the Tenth considering the amount of morality his boss possessed but somehow the prospect of him being rejected once more still leaves his heart pounding faster than it should.

"No."

Short but true.

A wave of relief washed over him.

"I already know what you are Gokudera, you tried to kill me too remember."

The comment made him wince, yet he made no move to deny such things.

It was the truth after all.

"It's your job, I can't have much say in it because I'm your boss."

His jaw tightened at the words, the prospect of forcing the boy into their world always made his heart clench ever so painfully.

"I don't like killing. I might probably get used to it but for now I don't like it." A slight shift of focus, away from the impending future.

"But what is your job? As my right hand, what is it exactly did I choose you for?" he asked as he leaned against the railing, brown eyes suddenly turning and shifting into that of a boss.

"My job is to help you. Support you. Follow you. Protect you. And if necessary, contest you." Their gazes met, and somehow the sheer intensity in those warm orbs made him cut it.

"Then do your job pretty well. I've never thought of anyone treat me like you do." The words were a bit detached and it made him wonder just how much this event changed the boy.

"One of the reasons why I decided to follow you is because you were something else from what I grew up to." He confided as he made the boy pause, awaiting for his continuance.

"I tried to kill you and you saved me. You even allowed me to be your friend rather than a subordinate. The mafia isn't that forgiving. I considered myself quite lucky and until now, I am forever grateful for your kindness." He could feel a small smile lacing his lips as his gaze soften at the memories.

"You were my first real friend you know. If it wasn't for you I would still be called Dame Tsuna. Now, only Reborn and a few people call me that. Mom even stopped calling me that. I'm just Tsuna now and for that I'll always be thankful for sticking up for me."

"Tenth."

"You know, until now. I still can't see why you guys like me."

"If you're talking about your poor grades and the fact that you're scared of Chihuahuas, I already know that." He inserted hoping to deviate from such self-destructive thoughts.

"Wh – How?" he stuttered in embarrassment while he started to shift his footing in an effort to quell the impending rush of mortification.

"Uh, I do tutor you, and I saw you always edge away whenever we pass by the house whenever the cute dog comes out."

The words turned the young Decimo beet red.

"But back to the issue at hand, I don't want you to become like me or the other bosses. I follow you because of who you are and what you stand for."

"How can you say that? How can you believe in me when I myself barely enough self esteem for it." He contested as the marks upon his brow deepened with anxiety.

"Because I saw what you can do and if you can make me – a self destructive temperamental jerk – actually learn to have friends, you can do it." He said with a gentle smile that is only meant for him and him alone.

"Gokudera-kun."

"I've always wanted someone to die for, but now."

A pause.

Hesitation and bashfulness combined.

"Now. I have someone to live for."

"Gokudera, I can't do this by myself, I can't. I'm scared." Right then and there a child's heart was bared for him to see.

Still innocent.

Still pure.

Still far too nice and forgiving.

"I'll always be by your side. Remember that."

Those words were the only reassurances you could give and keep.

They were enough.

"Thank you." The tone still held a vulnerable unease that could not be displaced.

"Tenth, you're not alone in this. I'm here for you. The Family is here for you."

A nod of understanding and nothing more.

"Let's go then." The young boss smiled as they exited the balcony to join the others awaiting them in the next room.

* * *

"Dr. Shamal?" he couldn't help but stare and gape at his right hand's former mentor.

"Yo!" the doctor replied with a casual bored wave as he took a breath from his cigarette.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed the right hand seemed to be as surprised as he was.

"The Ninth called me to help out."

"On what?" the guard and suspicion was there as Gokudera questioned him, somehow he couldn't help but agree.

The doctor had a purpose.

"In case somebody got hurt." He shrugged in nonchalance.

"What else?"

"Eh? What do you mean Hayato?" he asked with wide eyes as if asking if there was anything else to add only to meet an all too familiar glare from the boy.

"Okay, the he told me to help the civilian out. Says, it would be best to see a kind face."

"Oh, how is she?" he asked turning to the blond Cavallone boss who assured him that the girls – Kyoko and Haru – were fine and were just sleeping off the effects of the drug given to them, as for the hostage, he still haven't got an update on her status.

"Hm? You stopped smoking." The comment caught his only to turn back his attention to Gokudera and Dr. Shamal.

_That's right, I didn't notice it at first but Gokudera-kun doesn't smell like cigarette smoke anymore. _He noted as he transferred his attention back towards the conversation.

"SO? You say that as if it was a bad thing." Retorted the now flustered right hand.

"But how are you going to light your dynamites if you quit?" asked Yamamoto as he managed to insert himself on the conversation.

"That's none of your business baseball freak." Snapped the bomber who didn't seem to appreciate the random insertion at all.

"Geez, Hayato. Don't get all bitchy now. You've been gone for two years and not even a simple greeting. Some show of gratitude." Said Shamal off-handedly but he didn't miss the tinge of guilt that marred the jade depths when the words finally registered.

"Sorry, I got a bit caught up." He said as he turned his head slightly to the side in a mixture of guilt and embarrassment.

"Che, a free meal as payment and not one of those cheap take outs Hayato. I want the works." Demanded the doctor making the former student roll his eyes in retort.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. The usual then?" he asked with a raised brow while the doctor in question furrowed his brows mentally debating on the offer.

"Hm, I prefer something different." He decided earning a tired sigh from the bomber.

"How about one of your favorite Asian meals? Plus dessert and wine." He offered with a tone indicating an obvious lack of options.

"Tempting. Okay, which restaurant? If it's going to be TakeSushi then the answer is no. No offense kid but I want Hayato to work for it." He added as he turned to Yamamoto who in turned told him that no offense was even made.

"My place. Call ahead so I could buy the ingredients." Gokudera supplied flatly denoting the end of the conversation about meal paybacks.

"Sure. Wait, you cook?" he realized while staring at the bomber in sheer disbelief.

"Yeah." Gokudera affirmed with a casual shrug.

"It's not poisoned is it? The last thing I need is another Poison Cooker." Shamal's eyes narrowed, something told Tsuna he had seen far more Poisoned Cooking than anyone in the world considering he'd known Bianchi and Gokudera since they were young and if memory served him right, Bianchi started cooking lessons at a very young age.

"Um, we ate it and we're fine." He assured the doctor.

"Okay kid. It better be good." Shamal eyed him for a while as if weighing the risks of him being wrong only to concede with a nod with a brief nod.

"Che, don't you have a job to do?" snorted the bomber as he reminded his former mentor.

"Oh yeah, I better check on the little guest." He realized, he was about to take exit when Squalo decided to announce himself.

"VOI, What the hell do you want with us this time? We have a damn schedule to keep!" he screamed at the blond boss who calmly met him with a reply.

"Relax, Squalo. I just want you to let the others know how the missions went." He said wearing a bright smile completely opposite to the brooding scowl the prideful shark was sporting.

"It went fucking fine. But you Vongola brat owe us. We kill for a living dammit, we don't do rescues." He said directing his attention towards Tsuna who was currently scared to even mutter a retort.

"Please, we don't owe you anything. It was the Ninth's orders so you didn't have much of a choice." Gokudera spoke out as he defended his boss in reflex, effectively eliciting another loud shout from the Varia captain.

"VOI! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!" he wailed in anger as a vein throbbed in emphasis.

"How's the hostage, did she receive any injury?" asked Gokudera as he ignored the loud retort.

"She's fine! She's just sleeping the shock off." Replied the shark ignoring the immediate change of topic.

"Aw, you sure no scrapes, bruises or anything that might require a doctor's healing touch?" pouted Shamal as he questioned Squalo some more.

"VOI! Which part of fine you don't understand you damn retard!"

"You don't have to shout!" retorted Shamal who seemed to be getting tired of the loudness.

"I can shout any time I want! It's my voice box!"

"Then maybe I should just use my trident mosquitoes to shut you up."

"Oi, enough you two! YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE FREAKING KIDS!" snapped Gokudera.

"SHUT UP!" They both snapped at the bomber as they resumed their little spat only to be interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Well isn't this a cute little scene."

_What the – _

Before any of them could react at the unknown presence one of them came crashing into the wall.

"Gokudera!" He screamed in panic as the dust began to settle and revealing an injured right hand as well as his attacker.

The response was automatic, weapons up and ready to fight.

_Wait, isn't that the hostage? _He realized as he himself went into battle mode while they all eyed the female figure with caution.

_We'll ask questions later._ He decided as he moved in to attack with the rest only to be frozen with one simple word.

"Stop!"

_Huh?_

"Stop. She's not an enemy." Gokudera gasped out in warning as he coughed up some blood due to the blow.

_Is he crazy? _He thought as he joined the others who seemed to be wondering if the guy is having a concussion or something.

"You really know how to make an entrance Bella." Regarded the right hand as he ignored their frozen stares of disbelief while the strange woman gave him an amused smirk.

"Wait, Bella? The hell woman, have you finally lost it?" roared Squalo who seemed to know the so-called hostage as well.

"Hello to you too, Squalo. Where's Bel and Luss didn't they come with you on this mission?" she greeted the captain with a glance only to refocus her attention back to the fallen bomber.

"Like hell I care where those idiots went. What the hell are you doing?" he snapped as he retracted his sword indicating the lack of threat she posed.

Bit by bit, the others mirrored his action as they wait for her reply.

"How did you know?" she asked Gokudera ignoring Squalo's demand for an explanation.

"Necklace." He pointed towards the accessory, directing their gazes towards the rather large ruby amulet that hung upon a strip of black leather.

Aside from its size, it didn't seem much at first glance. The cut was a bit crude also, the enamel used to embed the stone was a simple black one, not the gold or silver ones they use on the expensive stuff. However as you stare at longer, one could almost note a certain aura surrounding the stone as if the simple trinket could store enough power to shake shores and move mountains.

All in all, it was obviously no ordinary necklace.

"How observant of you." She mused while her fingers played along the leather strip.

"Why are you here Bella?" the tone was so calm and level that it sent chills down Tsuna's spine.

Squalo was serious and somehow that didn't really sit well with him.

_Who is this woman?_

"Isn't it obvious shark? I'm the one who tipped the Ninth on the location." She replied calmly as she turned towards the glowering captain.

"So it was you then. You allowed the girls and yourself to be kidnapped so you could have the exact location." Said Squalo who seemed to have reached an all time record on the voice-meter considering he isn't shouting their eardrums off.

"Pretty much. But I was quite tempted to break cover when those bastards tried to have a little fun with me. Morte may not know it but he managed to lengthen their lives when he decided to call them down." Her tone was detached, objective and cold, a true hit man if one would look at it.

"That doesn't explain the disguise though. It would have saved us a lot of pain and trouble if we knew it was you." Added Gokudera as he regarded the woman with an expectant gaze.

"That would be far too easy. Where's the fun in that?" she shrugged with a chuckle accenting the last statement.

_Fun?_

_Since when was a hostage crisis fun?_

_Is she insane?_

He really wanted to shout at her right now. However, something in his gut told him to pause and listen because it wasn't over just yet.

"Okay, what else are your reasons?"

"Should there be anything else, Squalo?"

"I may not know you that much but I'm quite sure you didn't need to keep the disguise and continue to pretend like a hostage after all this mess." Answered Squalo and the level toned voice was seriously freaking more than a few people out.

"The disguise was for my personal entertainment. I rarely get to play actress and I like seizing the moment. Sue me." Her tone ranged from exasperated boredom to offering a clear challenge, it was rare to see someone who could talk to a Varia elite like that.

"Fine. Why hit the bomber brat though. I thought you were close." Snorted the shark as he regarded her with a steady gaze, clearly expecting a good answer.

_They're close? _The comment threw him off, it was one thing to know a person but for Squalo to claim that this woman was actually friends with the right hand seemed so out of context. Actually, he expected Gokudera to deny such claims, exclaiming to Squalo that he'd rather be caught dead than be associated with her.

No claims of denial even left his lips.

"Ask him." She said as she hitch-hiked a thumb towards Gokudera who seemed to be still unable to move out of the rubble on which he was lying against.

"It's punishment." At the words, all attentions went towards the fallen bomber.

"P-Punishment?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

"Oi, bomber brat! What did you do?" asked Squalo suddenly deciding to increase his voice volume once more.

"Harming an heir is a crime punishable by death. I got off easy actually." He answered as if stating a very obvious fact, not even bothering to acknowledge Shamal's and Squalo's exclaims of shock.

"You what?"

"He punched his boss in the face. Technically, the right hand has that small privilege, but you're not right hand yet are you, Hayato." Bella added in clarifying their questioning gazes.

_Wait, did she call him Hayato?_ He noted considering only a selected few called Gokudera that.

"No. Until the Tenth takes up the mantel, I'm still under the Ninth's jurisdiction. I know the consequences of my actions Bella. You of all people should know that." He eyed her once more, he noticed Squalo was wearing the same look as well.

_Are they waiting for something?_

"Wait, you punched Tsuna? Am I missing something here?" said Shamal as he directed his answer towards his student who doesn't seem in the mood to answer such questions.

"I got a bit hysterical during the hostage situation. Gokudera-kun I'm sorry." He said as he felt the familiar weight of guilt settle at the pit of his stomach.

"Tenth, it's not your – " he was about to tell him his usual words of assurance only to be cut off with a hit to the head.

"What did I tell you about babying him too much." She was assuming a scolding tone this time and for some reason Gokudera was taking it like a grain of salt.

"Gah! Did you have to do that?" he reacted while rubbing the sore spot she just hit and judging from the way she managed to throw him through a wall, the hit was hard enough to leave a bump.

"Listen little Decimo, if you don't want your guardians getting hurt because of you, man up and stop acting like a damn child." He didn't expect the sudden shift of attention and he couldn't help but flinch under her gaze.

It held the power of dominance and control, the way those golden depths churn reminded him of lava.

Dangerous.

"And you are?" He never thought to feel relief upon hearing Reborn's voice but with the way Reborn's tone grew serious instead of the usual light introductions placed him on edge even further.

"Ah, the legendary Reborn, it's nice to meet you, they call me Bella. Bella Caster." She said as she casually met Reborn's hard onyx eyes.

"You're Gokudera's tutor, I presume." He nodded in acknowledgement while the woman nodded in turn.

"She's what?" almost practically everyone in the room gaped at the revelation.

_No way. _

"You didn't realize?" Reborn sarcastically intoned as he returned his gaze back towards the smirking female.

"But she's a girl!" Ryohei exclaimed, voicing out what the rest of them couldn't phantom to say out loud.

"I must say, Hayato you did a good job hiding my identity, they thought I was a man." She mused as she extended a hand towards her still fallen student.

"Che, you underestimate me far too much sometimes." He breathed out as he grabbed her hand, thankful for the assistance.

"Not in the slightest. I _never_ underestimate." The way those golden orbs glint told him she was speaking the truth.

"Hayato! You got his woman as you tutor for TWO YEARS and you didn't even tell me!" called out Shamal as he inserted himself between the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Caster. I don't suppose we could get together sometime. You know, talk about Hayato's progress and regressions. The usual, tutor-to-tutor stuff." His voice turned husky his intentions clearer than sunshine.

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Shamal. I can see Hayato was right in calling you a womanizer." She replied with an amused smirk as she shook the doctor's hand.

The word pervert hung unsaid.

"It wounds me to know that my own student would defile my reputation to such an extent." Replied Shamal clutching his chest as if Gokudera stabbed through the heart or something.

"Oi, stop joking around Shamal."

"Let him. He's quite amusing. But I'm afraid I have to decline your offer on the get together. You're not my type. " If there was anything to describe the way she told Shamal off, it would be blunt and brutal.

"Ouch, I appreciate your honesty though." Shamal replied while flourishing it off with a fake wince.

"Hey! If you're done flirting with the purvey doctor, how about showing us your real face already! The innocent victim look doesn't suit you at all."

_So this isn't her real face?_ He thought as he began taking in her appearance, she was still wearing her torn off clothes, she had long brown mousy hair reaching down to her waist, aside from her eyes, and her appearance was all in all pretty plain and ordinary.

"Honest as always aren't you Squalo. Fine I'm taking the illusion off." She sighed as thin tendrils of indigo flames surround her, revealing her true form and it was quite shocking.

Her appearance was anything but ordinary, she had dainty very lady-like features, even her fingers were long and dainty. Her hair was jet black and shoulder length. Her eyes were still as captivating as before but somehow, it was the only thing that betrayed the hit man within.

One could easily mistake her for the usual pretty socialite girl.

"Happy now." She regarded Squalo with a raised brow of question.

"Fix your clothes too." He snorted.

"Demanding shark." She snorted as she started using the indigo flames once more, changing her torn clothes into a white dress with monochromatic red edges with white stiletto boots to boot.

"Anyway, aside from delivering you your just desserts, I'm here to give you some good news." She stated, turning a bit to see her newly formed outfit.

"Really, for you or for me?" asked Gokudera.

"Both." She gave him a cheeky smile that could only denote trouble.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the news?"

"Your training's complete." She said it so plainly, that Gokudera couldn't help but gape at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean, complete? When?"

"The moment you landed on Japanese land."

He could swear, he could almost hear Gokudera's temper snap like a twig.

"What?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Guess I forgot." Her eyes turned wide and innocent, instantly completing the cute socialite look.

"Okay, can we talk? In private." Gokudera said, as he breathed in a breath of calm while he grabbed her thin wrist indicating a more private location.

"Okay. Excuse us." With a simple nod and smile they were off.

* * *

"My, Japan is beautiful." She sighed as she leaned upon the balcony, as her amber eyes scanned the premises.

"Cut the crap and tell me the truth." He snapped, demanding her to be serious this time instead of playing like a loon like she did earlier.

"Why in the world would I lie to you?" she sighed in mock exasperation while she eyed him in silent observance.

"I'm not ready, Bella." Almost instantly, the atmosphere turned heavy and dark.

"Of course not, you still have much to learn." She agreed while maintaining that level look on her face.

"Then why?" his eyes met hers and he could see the way his churned in inner turmoil and frustration.

_I'm not ready._

"Because, I've already taught you what I could teach. I gave you the tools, use them." She answered plainly still keeping that look of observance.

"But – "

"You'll do fine." She cut him off as she crossed the distance swiftly and silently that he almost jumped when he felt her warm hands upon his shoulders.

"Listen to me. I didn't train you to be like this. You're smart. These lessons aren't something I could teach you. My role ends here, Hayato." She said, shaking him a little as if trying to dislodge the panic and fear that settled in him for some unknown reason.

He had been under her guidance for far too long, he felt like a baby bird starting to fly for the very first time.

"When will you leave?" the question itself told her he understood their situation.

It was time for him to fly.

"Depends, I'll be leaving with the Varia. Here, hold out your hand." She sighed, a warm smile lighting up her features as she dropped an unfamiliar piece of jewelry on his palm.

"This is – Bella, I – "

_I can't. This is too much._ He thought as he took in intricate silverworks of solid fire that wrapped around the small pebble like ruby.

"You're ready. Take it as graduation gift. It is a part of me and it is a part of you. A bond between mentor and student as one would say. It will protect you." She said while closing his hand upon the amulet, he swore he could feel a pulse on the thing.

"Also, do me favor, take care of Melodia for me. She's all yours."

"What?"

Just like that the moment was gone.

"It's far too troublesome to carry it back to Italy and I've already registered you as its owner so might as well leave it here." Her tone was back towards light nonchalance and somehow the weight on his heart got a bit lighter.

"Thanks." He said as he gave her a smile in turn.

"Tell the rest, I said goodbye and tell Squalo that the plane won't wait for him and his friends." He could hear the imaginary wheels turn as her eyes grew mischievous.

"You're going to hijack their jet."

"I'm kinda homesick. Tell him, 15 minutes." She said as she began to take her exit.

"You're such a sadist." He remarked with none of the usual spike.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She grinned as she leaned in a place a small peck on his cheek.

"Ciao." With those words, she was gone.

* * *

"So, where is she?" yelled out Squalo when Gokudera finally decided to join them.

"She sends her goodbye."

"Eh, she going already?" he blinked in surprise, almost expecting the tutor to stay for a bit more like most of the people that came his way.

"Probably a new mission or something." Answered Gokudera who turned to Squalo and the rest of the Varia.

"Hey, Shark. She told me to tell you that you have 15 before the jet leaves."

"What? Oi, Bel, Luss get your butt in gear, our jet's being stolen."

"Ushishishi, that's awfully cruel of the princess."

"Squ-chan did you shout at her again. You know she doesn't like it when you're being loud." Lussuria reprimanded him while the captain shouted in denial telling their Sun that he did no such thing.

He was met with obvious disbelief from his two comrades.

"On second thought, make that ten. She kinda told me that five minutes ago."

"VOI!" Squalo was screaming bloody murder as he raised his sword ready to strike the bomber.

"Your jet?"he reminded with a smirk, making another vein pop from the captain.

"You'll pay for this in Italy."

"Actually, she said she'll pay for it willingly."

With that very small level of assurance, Squalo and the rest of the Varia left in a rush.

"That tutor of yours is really something, Gokudera."Dino commented in amusement while the rest couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, she is." He chuckled in response.

"So Gokudera-kun, does this mean what we think it means." Tsuna said, catching his right hand's attention.

"Yes. I'll be staying with you guys." His smile was bright enough to rival Yamamoto's, clear enough he was glad of finally being with his friends and Family.

_This isn't going to an easy start after all. _He sighed as he watched the others resumes thier light banter as if the dark shadows that enshrouded them on that night never existed.

_But, I think we can manage just fine._

** -END-**

**A/N: **And that officially concludes the story of Changes. First off, I want to thank all those who've read and reviewed my story. I want to thank you guys for the patience and the support and I sincerely apologize for the BIG delay in the updates. If you guys have any question and clarifications feel free to PM me… or perhaps I've forgotten to fill up some plot holes in there, feel free to point them out and I'll gladly see what I could do. Hopefully the ending is able to meet your expectations.

A sequel? I honestly don't know. MAYBE. My time is kinda hectic and I don't want to put you guys through the pain of wait for a simple update like I did with this one. But I have to be honest, I am planning to write one, only I don't have a definite plot yet and with the progress that's been going on with the manga, the story would slowly enter the world of AU if I continue. Also, I'm planning of writing about Gokudera's experiences with his tutor back in Italy. So I'm kinda torn on which path to take cuz I'm only human and I prefer to focus on one story line before shifting to another.

Wow, talk about long, once again reviews are very much appreciated, and from the bottom of my heart I thank you. ^-^


End file.
